Sociedad Matriarcal II: Ojos de Profeta
by Ral Draxa
Summary: Jasper Whitlock séptimo príncipe de Swan busca a la profetisa que puede salvar a Tador. Cuando finalmente encuentra a Alice, sabe que ha hallado su alma gemela. ¿Y que mejor forma de seducir a una profetista que a través de sensuales visiones? ...Un viaje que no terminara hasta unir sus vidas para siempre y ayudar a salvar su planeta...
1. Chapter 1

_La historia continua..._

_Ni los personajes , ni la historia me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación._

* * *

**...Sociedad Matriarcal II: Ojos de Profeta...**

**Capítulo 1**

—Un poco de sexo del bueno, sin compromiso… ¿Es mucho pedir?

Alice Brandon se agarró con tanta fuerza a la vitrina expositora de colgantes mientras miraba a aquel hombre, que pensó que iba a hacerla añicos. Kate, su socia y mejor amiga, dijo que no con la cabeza, sacudiendo su media melena oscura.

—No. Imagino que toda mujer tiene derecho a un poco de sexo del bueno, pero ¿te has planteado alguna vez encontrar a un hombre que te guste, que te importe, en lugar de recurrir al típico rollito de una noche cuando se te agotan las pilas del vibrador?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco al oír el argumento de siempre.

—Las relaciones estables son para mujeres que no saben apañárselas solas —respondió Alice lanzando una mirada hostil a su amiga antes de volver a clavar los ojos en aquel macizo que, desde hacía unos días, rondaba por su tienda—. Yo no necesito un hombre para nada.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hay de lo del sexo del bueno? —Kate cerró la vitrina de golpe—. Si no hablas con ese tipo, te vas a quedar con las ganas —y tras decir esto, se alejó mientras Alice le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de oír.

«¡Mierda! No soporto que me haga esto», pensó.

Kate tenía razón, Alice no conocía a aquel hombre, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, pero él llevaba los últimos días metido en la tienda sin hacerle ni caso, cosa que la exasperaba. Pedía un té en la cafetería, se sentaba en uno de los sillones y pasaba horas y horas leyendo los libros más variopintos. De hecho, la única parte de la tienda esotérica de dos plantas que él no frecuentaba era cualquier sitio donde ella estuviera trabajando. O al menos, o es lo que parecía.

Extendió su brazo musculoso hacia la taza de té exótico que reposaba sobre la mesa de roble al lado de su asiento, y a Alice se le hizo la boca agua al ver aquellos dedos largos rodear la taza y llevársela a los labios. Se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que acababa de mojar las braguitas. Se había excitado, tenía los pezones tensos y cada centímetro de su piel encendido de deseo. «Pero qué coño me está pasando?», se preguntó. Por alguna razón, aquel hombre la hacía sentir como una perra en celo.

—Al menos paga sus consumiciones…

Alice dio un brinco al oír la voz de Kate.

—¡No te me acerques tan sigilosamente! —exclamó Alice cubriéndose el pecho con la mano para que no se le saliera el corazón del susto.

Kate se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no me acerco sigilosamente. Eres tú, que estás tan absorta fantaseando con ese tío que no te das ni cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor —replicó Kate tarareando una melodía mientras cerraba con candado las vitrinas y, de un golpe de cadera, apartaba a Alice para, con un poco de limpia cristales y papel de cocina, poder limpiar las manchas del día.

—¿Y a qué viene esa cara de felicidad? —preguntó Alice.

A Kate se le iluminó la cara; los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

—Creo que Garrett me va a pedir esta noche que me case con él.

—¿Ese perdedor? —Alice sujetó a su amiga por los hombros y la miró de mal humor, tentada de darle un cachete para ver si entraba en razón—. Pero ¿no habíais cortado?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y se zafó de Alice.

—No, aunque ya te habría gustado. Que tú tengas pánico a mantener una relación estable no significa que el resto del mundo también lo tenga.

—¡Yo no tengo pánico a mantener una relación estable! —Alice se puso a la defensiva, y luego deseó haber respirado hondo antes de contestar. Kate siempre sabía cómo poner el dedo en la llaga—. Es sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño. Me dan escalofríos cada vez que hablas de ese tipo.

Kate entornó los ojos y fulminó a Alice con la mirada.

—¿Intentas decirme que has tenido una visión relacionada con él?

—No —contestó Alice con reticencia.

—Pues no hablemos más del tema —y alegre de nuevo, Kate dio un abrazo rápido a Alice. Al separarse, parecía que iba a hacer una pirueta de lo contenta que estaba—. Cierra por mí, ¿quieres? Sé que me toca a mí, pero como veo que aún tienes ganas de hablar con tu Romeo del té, supongo que ya te va bien quedarte.

Alice se estremeció al ver salir a su amiga y socia disparada por la puerta. Las campanillas tintinearon alegremente tras ella, pero, por alguna razón, a Alice le hicieron pensar en el toque de difuntos. Le había dicho mil veces a Kate que trajera a Garrett a la tienda. Si pudiera estrecharle la mano, quizá tendría una visión sobre él y podría descubrir por qué le daba tan malas vibraciones. No importaba lo que dijera Kate, a Alice se le encogía el estómago cada vez que le nombraban a Garrett… y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Un leve movimiento del Pedazo de hombre al levantar la taza de té captó su atención y Alice volvió la cabeza para observarle, reprimiendo un suspiro. Alice contemplaba absorta cómo la nuez se le movía al tragar hasta que él rompió el hechizo mirándola a los ojos. ¡La había pillado mirando! «¡Mierda!»

Los ojos del extraño parecían de color topacio y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Alice sentía que podría ahogarse en aquellas profundidades de color miel. La boca del macizo se curvó en una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa. Una vez más, aquella mirada no escondía otra cosa que no fuera atención educada.

Alice era consciente de que no era precisamente una top model, pero era una mujer atractiva y había habido muchos hombres en su pasado; aunque lo suyo no eran las relaciones largas. «Joder, al menos podría mirarme de forma más sugerente antes de volver a enfrascarse en la lectura, ¿no?», se dijo, y tras esto, resopló molesta.

—¡Hombres!

Había mirado a aquel hombre unas mil veces al día y, aunque él se había dado cuenta más de una vez, Alice estaba segura de que sus miradas le habrían parecido pura casualidad… o eso esperaba. Pero ¿cómo evitar mirarle? Aquel hombre era un sueño erótico con patas. Su melena rubia brillaba con reflejos castaño rojizo bajo los fluorescentes de la tienda y parecía suave como la seda; a Alice casi se le iban los dedos de las ganas que tenía de acariciarle el pelo. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Alice siempre había pensado que los tipos con el pelo largo eran demasiado femeninos para su gusto, pero a nadie se le ocurriría pensar algo así de aquel pedazo de hombre. Las facciones duras de su cara le hacían parecer distante, con aquella mandíbula que parecía de granito, pero sus labios eran tan sensuales que suavizaban su aspecto y le daban un aire desenfadado y muy atractivo, casi accesible. Su espalda ancha se estrechaba en una cintura esbelta, a la que seguían unos poderosos muslos que desataban la imaginación de Alice, que se preguntaba cómo sería recorrerlos con la lengua. No tenía el cuerpo sobremusculado de un culturista, como los tipos con pinta de muñeco Ken atiborrado de esteroides: sus músculos más bien indicaban que era un hombre que estaba en plena forma. De hecho, emanaba sexo por todos sus poros; si consiguieran embotellarlo, seguro que provocaría orgasmos espontáneos a cualquier mujer que estuviera a ochenta kilómetros a la redonda. Ella se compraría varios frascos, seguro.

Alice parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que aquella intensa mirada color amatista la observaba durante unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en el libro. «¡Mierda! ¡Me ha vuelto a pillar! ¡Va a pensar que le estoy acosando!» Cuadró los hombros, tiró de su escote hacia abajo para asegurar que sus pechos lucían en todo su esplendor, salió de detrás del mostrador y caminó hacia él. A medida que se le iba acercando, sentía un cosquilleo sexual por todo el cuerpo, como si el aire alrededor de aquel hombre estuviera cargado de feromonas. Vaciló unos instantes, pensando que quizá aquel extraño estaba empleando algún conjuro para atraerla. Por la tienda pasaban muchos practicantes de magia, y Alice sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran posibles; sin embargo, ella nunca las había puesto en práctica. Expandió sus sentidos, captando la energía que rodeaba al extraño. Al no detectar ningún problema, volvió a aproximársele con decisión y se plantó delante de él. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Disculpe…

El extraño la miró y Alice se quedó sin aliento al sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada. Notaba cómo la sangre le hervía y cómo su libido daba palmas. Era como si aquel hombre fuera capaz de ver en su interior; hasta en sus sitios más recónditos, los que guardaban sus más oscuros secretos. La asaltó una visión súbita de aquellos dedos largos dibujando una línea desde sus pechos hasta su clítoris, pero reprimió un temblor.

Los labios del extraño volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó.

Aquella voz tan grave sorprendió a Alice; y no sólo porque parecía acariciarle los pezones, el clítoris y cada zona erógena de su cuerpo, sino porque, además, el tono era muy formal. «¿De dónde ha salido este tío?», se preguntó. Fuera de donde fuera, las sensaciones que desprendía aquella voz hicieron que Alice se diera cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin ver un hombre desnudo y a punto de caramelo. Le había estimulado hasta la más remota zona erógena de su cuerpo y, de tan excitada como estaba, hubiera podido hacerle una lista de las mil y una cosas que se le ocurrían en las que «podía ayudarla». Alice respiró hondo para olvidar la oleada de deseo que se había apoderado de ella y poder hablar.

—Me llamo Alice Brandon, soy la propietaria de la tienda. Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente viene usted mucho por aquí.

«Y mi amiga Kate cree que estoy obsesionada con usted», estuvo a punto de añadir.

El extraño siguió observándola, como si intentara memorizar cada matiz de sus palabras. Alice resistió la tentación de moverse al notar que acababa de mojar de nuevo su ropa interior y que su piel ardía de deseo. Trago saliva y se recordó a sí misma que tenía que arreglar el aire acondicionado. Notaba el sudor corriéndole por la espalda.

—Estamos a punto de cerrar. He pensado que quizá le apetecería ir a tomar algo.

«O echar un polvo salvaje conmigo hasta que me caiga muerta», pensó.

El extraño se levantó despacio, y Alice tuvo que estirar el cuello para verle la cara. Le cogió la mano y se la besó a modo de saludo. Aquello revolucionó la libido de Alice, que ya sentía calambres en el sexo.

—Me llamo Jasper.

—Hola, Jasper. —Una mujer de mediana edad acababa de interponerse entre Alice y su extraño, haciendo que éste le soltara la mano y que Alice retrocediera unos pasos—. Me llamo Ethel Harding y eres el hombre más sexy que en visto en mi vida después de mi cuarto marido, Earl.

Alice lanzó una mirada furiosa a la mujer que ahora apretaba su pechuga contra el brazo de Jasper mientras le acariciaba el pecho con la mano. ¡Ah no! Alice no iba a permitir que aquel vejestorio le arrebatara a su presa después de habérsela trabajado tanto.

—Lo siento señora Harding, pero esto es una conversación privada entre Jasper y yo.

Ethel miró a Jasper y batió sus pestañas postizas con aire seductor. A Alice le extrañó que aquellos apósitos no se le saltaran de los ojos, como arañas avergonzadas que rehúsan obedecer los infames propósitos de su ama.

—Señorita Harding. El señor Harding falleció el año pasado —corrigió levantando las cejas pintadas casi hasta confundirlas con el nacimiento del cabello. Al tiempo, sacudió una mano gruesa cargada de pulseras y anillos, que tintinearon como campanillas disonantes.

Alice la miró con los ojos entornados de rabia, pensando que ojalá pudiera dispararle rayos láser por las pupilas y freírla allí mismo. Se dirigió a ella con un tono de voz muy frío, casi glacial.

—Muy bien. «Señorita» Harding, pues. Le repito que esto es una conversación privada y que la tienda está cerrada. Es hora de que se vaya.

Ignorando las palabras de Alice, Jasper cogió la mano carnosa de Ethel y se la llevó a los labios. Alice carraspeó con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos frente a Ethel. Jasper besó suavemente aquella mano arrugada y Alice hizo un esfuerzo por no lanzarle una de aquellas miradas que matan. Ethel suspiró profundamente y Alice supo que la mujer había perdido la batalla.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarla, Ethel —dijo Jasper. Y encima tuvo el descaro de dedicarle un guiño sexy a Alice.

—¡Qué encanto de hombre! —Ethel se acababa de sonrojar como una colegiala y se relamía sus delgados labios en un gesto… depredador. Su mirada hambrienta escaneó a Jasper de arriba abajo y, por primera vez, frunció el ceño.

«Vaya, nos damos cuenta del peligro cuando ya es demasiado tarde, ¿eh?», pensó Alice reprimiendo una sonrisa triunfal.

—Sin embargo, Ethel, una mujer con tanto mundo como usted, merece un hombre con más posibles; un hombre que sepa cuidarla como es debido.

Alice cerró con fuerza los puños, esforzándose por reprimir las arcadas ante aquella actuación de Jasper.

—Si le parece bien, vamos a consultarlo a los dioses —propuso Jasper.

Y colocó las manos de Ethel entre las suyas, cerrando los ojos, como si esperara una iluminación.

Muerta de curiosidad, Alice expandió sus sentidos para captar la energía que rodeaba a aquel hombre una vez más. Como vidente, estaba acostumbrada a leer las auras de las personas, y siempre la habían fascinado los parapsicólogos auténticos. Los videntes sólo experimentaban visiones necesarias. Ella era vidente de nacimiento y llevaba muchos años intentando pacientemente que la gente entendiera la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra.

El aura de Jasper era completamente distinta a cualquier otra que ella hubiera percibido antes. Vibraba y zumbaba con la energía que emitía, cuando en la mayoría de personas apenas percibía un suave murmullo. Alice dio un respingo de sorpresa. Aquella energía que emanaba de Jasper la intrigaba mucho más que su cara atractiva o su cuerpo imponente. O bien era una alma antigua, o bien un auténtico profesional; pero en cualquier caso, aquello hacía de Jasper un hombre curioso e interesante. Sin embargo, cuando su energía no varió, Alice se dio cuenta de que era un fraude. Se sintió decepcionada, incluso notó cómo le crecía la rabia por dentro. Y es que para recibir impresiones o mensajes, los parapsicólogos deben variar sus niveles de energía. Ella, en cambio, como vidente, no tenía elección. Las visiones la asaltaban aunque ella no quisiera y su energía no sólo variaba, normalmente la absorbían completamente, dejándola extenuada.

La voz profunda de Jasper rompió el silencio expectante y le puso la piel de gallina. Había algo en aquella voz que derrumbaba todas sus defensas, llegando a lo más hondo de su ser, excitándola y asustándola a la vez.

—Parece que, en este mismo momento, el futuro señor Harding está comiendo en el restaurante Phoenix Resort. Veo un traje gris oscuro de raya diplomática y un gran anillo con un granate en su dedo meñique derecho.

Ethel inspiró con fuerza y puso los ojos como platos. Alice sabía que acababa de picar el anzuelo.

—¡Nadie había sido capaz de darme tantos detalles en una lectura de manos! ¡Eres realmente extraordinario! —exclamó Ethel mirando a Alice de soslayo y con actitud condescendiente antes de volver a centrar su empalagosa atención en Jasper—. ¿Y qué más ves?

Jasper cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si buscara la iluminación del universo.

—Veo… veo mucho dinero en su futuro y… —su voz se apagó, e hizo un mohín muy sensual con los labios.

—¿Y qué? ¿Y qué? —preguntó Ethel con desespero, sacudiéndole las manos como si con aquel movimiento pudiera arrancarle la información.

Jasper abrió los ojos.

—Me da reparo hablar de algo tan privado delante de dos mujeres tan refinadas, pero supongo que, si los dioses me han mandado este mensaje para usted, es porque debo compartirlo.

Ethel volvió a sacudirle las manos y parecía estar a punto de explotar de la curiosidad si Jasper no le revelaba aquel mensaje de los dioses.

—¡Compártelo! ¡Compártelo! ¡No enfurezcamos a los dioses! —exclamaba.

Jasper suspiró, como si acabara de renunciar a ser fiel a sus principios.

—Bien, pues parece que el futuro señor Harding está… muy bien dotado y que, además, le encanta usar su… «herramienta».

Ethel se quedó con la boca abierta y Alice estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a babear como un bulldog.

—Será mejor que no le haga esperar. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Y con una rapidez inesperada, Ethel se lanzó sobre Jasper y le plantó un beso en la boca. Acto seguido, rebuscó dentro de su bolso y le puso un manojo de billetes en la mano. En cuestión de segundos, el torbellino Ethel Harding desapareció de la tienda, dejando tras ella el tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta. A punto estuvo Alice de pensar que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero no.

—¿Eres un timador profesional?

Jasper negó con la cabeza, recuperándose todavía del beso de Ethel, aunque no tuvo ningún reparo en relamerse los labios, apurando cualquier resto posible.

—Es obvio que no tenía ni idea de la diferencia entre un vidente y un parapsicólogo, y que tampoco le importaba demasiado mientras alguien le dijera lo que quería oír. Así que se lo dije.

Alice fingió no sorprenderse por el hecho de que él supiera la diferencia.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando llegue al restaurante y se dé cuenta de que le has mentido? ¡Como tú ya no estarás aquí, me las voy a cargar yo! —La rabia y la frustración le revolvieron el estómago a Alice. Se acercó a la puerta y dio la vuelta al cartelito de abierto, que ahora decía cerrado. Luego se fue hacia el mostrador, marcando la distancia entre ella y Jasper. «¿Por qué son tan complicados los hombres? ¡Yo sólo quería un buen polvo y ahora tendré que aguantar la bronca de una jubilada que se ha quedado con las ganas!», se quejó para sí.

Jasper siguió a Alice, pero permaneció al otro lado del mostrador. Dejó el dinero junto a la caja, como ofreciéndoselo, y luego apoyó sus largas manos sobre la vitrina y se inclinó hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Aquellas manos atraían los ojos de Alice como por magnetismo, y ella intentaba no pensar cómo sería sentirlas acariciando todo su cuerpo. Un sofoco la recorrió y notó que se le endurecían los pezones, prietos contra la tela del sujetador, y que mojaba una vez más las braguitas. La tela de la falda, de repente, le hacía cosquillas en la piel, que se había vuelto extremadamente sensible; y deseó haberse puesto unos vaqueros. Exhaló un suspiro. Si aquél no era un buen candidato para una noche loca, tendría que irse olvidando del tema. Pero su cuerpo no lo tenía tan claro. No podía explicar el por qué, pero aquel tipo la «enganchaba» como una droga; nunca se había sentido atraída por un hombre de aquella manera.

Jasper se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, marcando todavía más los definidos músculos de sus antebrazos con aquel movimiento. Alice se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Los ojos color topacios de Jasper parecían danzar con malicia mientras hablaba.

—Cuando llegue al restaurante se va a encontrar con el propietario, el señor Fowler, quien hace un par de horas, cuando me he ido de allí, me decía que daría toda su fortuna por encontrar una adorable esposa con la que compartir su vida y unas fastuosas vacaciones en algún sitio llamado Boca. Y creo que es justo lo que ella está dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Alice se acercó, en un intento de que él apartara la mano de la vitrina; pero la proximidad hizo que se fijara en aquellos labios tan sensuales, que estaban demasiado cerca para que ella pudiera pensar con claridad. Cuando la mano de Alice tocó aquel brazo musculoso, se le escapó un suspiro, la visión se le volvió borrosa y la desorientación familiar que acompañaba sus visiones se apoderó de ella.

_Se precipitó en una selva de vegetación exuberante; no, estaba demasiado cuidado para ser una selva… quizá era un parque o un jardín. A su alrededor había plantas aromáticas de todo tipo y a lo lejos, en el paisaje, se levantaba una enorme montaña de piedra blanca que brillaba con destellos rosados. La bruma de una cascada cercana hacía que el ambiente fuera húmedo, pero el aire era dulce y traía perfume de gardenias, lavanda y otras flores. Bajo sus pies descalzos crecía un césped grueso y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesto un escueto top de algodón y unos mini shorts muy bajos de cintura. Avanzó hacia un claro y la alegría la invadió cuando vio a Jasper caminar hacia ella. Contemplaba con gusto el movimiento de todos los músculos de su cuerpo al caminar y él la miraba con instinto depredador, con deseo. La piel de Alice vibraba, anticipándose a los acontecimientos. Cuando Jasper la alcanzó, la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se entregó, fundiendo su boca con la de él en un beso; como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces. La lengua de Jasper exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Alice y sus grandes manos se habían colado por debajo del minúsculo top para acariciarle los pechos, que casi le dolían de la excitación. Aquello la hizo gemir, su cuerpo le pedía más. Alicee se aferraba a los ropajes de Jasper a cada caricia, sintiendo cómo la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo. Se desnudaron el uno al otro, y ella volvió a gemir mientras él la tumbaba sobre el césped, que la recibía con la calidez de la luz del sol y le hacía cosquillas. La fragancia de la vegetación exuberante, el perfume a lavanda y el aroma de Jasper le llenaban los sentidos. Él se le colocó encima, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se acomodase sobre ella, meciéndose en la uve que formaban sus muslos abiertos. Se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y continuó adentrándose en su boca mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y el cuello con los dedos. A cada movimiento, el pelo de su pecho le hacía cosquillas en los pezones, y Alice se retorcía de placer debajo de él mientras notaba cómo su excitación crecía en una espiral de deseo. Jasper apartó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos._

_—Alice…_

_Su nombre, pronunciado por aquellos labios, sonaba exótico, prohibido, y un orgasmo repentino la sacudió entera. El mundo empezó a darle vueltas y ella clavó las uñas con fuerza en la musculada espalda de Jasper._

Alice parpadeó varias veces mientras la sangre, poco a poco, le volvía a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro de su tienda y que había agarrado a Jasper fuertemente del brazo. Le fallaban las piernas, y tuvo que sujetarse a él con más fuerza para no desplomarse. Con delicadeza, Jasper le apartó la mano, mirando con una mueca de dolor las profundas marcas que le había dejado con las uñas.

—Alice, ¿estás bien?

Alice asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida por no explotar en otro orgasmo al oírle pronunciar su nombre de nuevo. Se apoyó en el mostrador, como si un gran peso la estuviera hundiendo, y se concentró en controlar su respiración y sus pulsaciones, que estaban disparadas.

—¿Ha sido una visión?

Alice cerró los ojos, intentando evadirse del asalto sensual de aquella voz profunda, mientras continuaba concentrándose en llenar sus pulmones de aire a la vez que su cuerpo deseaba tumbar a aquel extraño en el suelo y follárselo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera mover un músculo más. «¿Qué me está pasando? Aquí hay algo que no marcha bien», se preguntó. Cuando abrió los ojos, esperando una mirada calculadora o, lo que era peor, desconfianza y compasión, se sorprendió al descubrir que Jasper la miraba con inquietud. Aquella reacción la impactaba y la reconfortaba a la vez, porque la mayoría de la gente no comprendía lo de sus visiones y, por lo tanto, las temían y reaccionaban con recelo.

Sin decir una palabra, Jasper dio la vuelta al mostrador y la sujetó. Alice retrocedió, por miedo a experimentar otra visión y quedar hecha un mar de babas a sus pies, pero cuando Jasper le puso la mano en el hombro, cálida y reconfortante, no ocurrió nada. Alice sintió que un tentador perfume a hombre y a té exótico le llenaba los sentidos. Jasper la acompañó hasta el mullido sillón que había ocupado los últimos días y la ayudó a sentarse. Sin fuerzas para protestar, Alice se hundió entre los cojines. Él le puso la mano en la mejilla y le pasó un dedo por los labios, acariciándola.

—A ver si encuentro un poco de pan o algo de azúcar. No te muevas.

Alice sentía un cosquilleo en los puntos donde él la había tocado, cosa que no ayudó demasiado a aplacar los efectos de su visión. Cerró los puños y se los puso sobre el regazo, resistiendo la tentación de llevarse los dedos a la boca.

Jasper estaba detrás del mostrador, buscando algo en el frigorífico. Al cabo de un rato volvió junto a ella y le puso una botella de agua fría entre las manos. A Alice le temblaban las manos cuando sujetó la botella para abrirla; luego se dio cuenta de que él ya la había abierto. Un sentimiento de gratitud la reconfortó.

«No, si al final resultará que todavía quedan caballeros…», se dijo.

Después de tomar un buen trago de agua, Jasper le trajo una magdalena. Alice la miró, sorprendida de que aquel hombre supiera cómo contrarrestar los efectos de una visión tan potente; pero todavía estaba más sorprendida al notar que estaba encantada con ello. Vale, quizá los hombres servían para algo más que para el sexo. Quizá podía empezar poquito a poco, encontrar un amigo primero y luego que la cosa fuera evolucionando hasta convertirse en una relación.

Estaba convencida de que Jasper era un alma antigua o un profesional, pero incluso así, no dejaba de intrigarla.

—Come, Alice, te sentirás mejor —le dijo arrodillándose ante ella, con una mirada de preocupación en aquellos ojos de color amatista—. Después podemos hablar de tu propuesta de ir a tomar algo, lo que me decías antes de que Ethel nos interrumpiera.

Avergonzada, Alice mordió la magdalena y masticó concentrada. Los carbohidratos la ayudarían a estabilizarse. Siempre guardaba provisiones de chocolatinas en un cajón para este tipo de situaciones, pero le daba vergüenza pedirle que le trajera algunas. Tendría que apañárselas con la magdalena. Tragó, bebió agua otra vez, y volvió a mirarle.

—Quería ir a tomar algo contigo, pero después de esa visión no sé si podré.

La asaltó la sensación de sus pezones frotándose contra su pecho musculado mientras yacían sobre la hierba, y reprimió un gemido, porque su cuerpo le pedía otra ronda.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo? —preguntó Alice cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Había tenido fantasías con hombres otras veces pero, de algún modo, su cuerpo parecía estar obsesionado con Jasper. Y lo más extraño de todo es que aquel hombre parecía un futuro déjà vu. Las pocas veces que había tenido visiones con esta sensación, lo que sucedía en ellas le había ocurrido de verdad; aunque no fuera exactamente lo que ella había interpretado al tener la visión. Pero ¿cómo iba a malinterpretar un polvazo en un paraje idílico? No tenía ni idea, pero una parte de ella ya estaba impaciente por que la visión se cumpliera.

—¿Qué ocurría en tu visión? —preguntó Jasper cogiéndola de la mano. Al sentir su contacto, Alice volvió a excitarse. Por lo que parecía, la palma de su mano se había convertido de repente en una nueva zona erógena.

—¿Alice? —insistió Jasper, frotándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar—. ¿Puedes contarme lo que has visto?

Alice se puso como un tomate. «¡Madre mía, no me sonrojaba desde que iba a colegio!», se recriminó.

—Ya veo… —dijo Jasper en tono petulante—. ¿Quieres que vayamos primero a tomar algo o pasamos directamente a hacer realidad tu visión?

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe y apartó su mano de la de Jasper, recuperando su rabia y su instinto de protección.

—No recuerdo haberte contado lo que pasaba en mi visión y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, te estás poniendo muy chulito. Vas de sobrado, ¿no?

Jasper sonrió, y Alice notó cómo su rabia crecía. Iba a abrir la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de los hombres engreídos cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió violentamente. Del susto, Alice se echó el agua de la botella por encima. Sintió el frío líquido en su regazo al tiempo que oía cómo caían al suelo las campanillas de la puerta. Cinco rubios muy atractivos estaban plantados en la entrada de su tienda. Su piel era dorada y brillante; sus miradas, hostiles y desafiantes, pero al ver a Jasper se encendieron de rabia.

—¡Puto Swan! ¡La Profetisa es nuestra!

.

.

En el siguiente capitulo ya aparecen Edward y Bella para los que esperan saber del rey y la reina.

Nos seguimos leyendo


	2. Chapter 2

Ya aparece el Rey y la Reina de Swan

* * *

Capítulo 2

Jasper Whitlock de Swan, el Séptimo Príncipe de Swan, maldijo en voz alta al ver a los cinco guerreros Cunt _(1)_ bloqueando la puerta. Aquella raza traidora, causante de una guerra civil en su patria, Tador, había sido desterrada y desde entonces su nombre se había convertido casi en un insulto, tanto en Tador como en la Tierra.

Jasper se levantó, dándole la espalda a Alice para protegerla de un posible ataque.

—Marchaos o preparaos para morir, Cunts. No tenéis otra opción. La Profetisa estará a salvo de vosotros pase lo que pase.

Alice se sorprendió, probablemente porque malinterpretaba el uso que Jasper hacía de un insulto que en la Tierra era muy ofensivo. Salió disparada de la silla y corrió tras el mostrador, lo que desconcertó a Jasper, que la creía demasiado débil después de la visión. Aprovechando que aquello había distraído a los Cunts, Jasper levantó una mano y lanzó un rayo mortal de energía rosa con las yemas de sus dedos que fue directo a los Cunts. El cabecilla bloqueó el ataque rápidamente con un campo de energía, pero el rayo de Jasper rebotó y alcanzó de lleno a otro de los Cunts en el pecho. Jasper respiró aliviado. Si los Cunts no podían controlar donde rebotaban sus rayos de energía, Alice estaría segura oculta tras el mostrador. La energía buscaría el blanco más fácil, pero no podía doblar esquinas. El Cunt herido gruñó y cayó al suelo.

Cuatro rayos de energía azul se cernían sobre Jasper, uno de cada uno de los Cunts que quedaban. Jasper se agachó y, mientras con la mano izquierda creaba un escudo de energía para protegerse, con la derecha lanzaba otro rayo rosado. Los rayos azules de los Cunts chisporroteaban sobre su escudo, absorbiéndole poco a poco la energía y alcanzándole con chispazos azules. A Jasper se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Y el aire olía a cables quemados. Reforzó su escudo y disparó otro rayo rosado contra sus enemigos. El rayo de energía rosa alcanzó a otro Cunt en la pantorrilla, derrumbándole sobre su compañero caído. Uno de los Cunts restantes estalló en un rugido de furia y unió su rayo mortífero al de su compañero, concentrando la energía azul contra Jasper, quien esquivó el ataque para no arriesgarse a perder su escudo por un impacto directo del rayo doble. Se golpeó la espalda contra una vitrina y sintió que el dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, al rasgarse los músculos y los tendones. Reprimió un quejido, pero maldijo en voz alta. Ahora estaba herido y el movimiento que había hecho para esquivar el ataque le había alejado de Alice.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera recuperarse, el Cunt que estaba más cerca de la vidente salió disparado hacia ella y desapareció detrás del mostrador. Jasper sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él. Alice estaba a merced del Cunt, pero antes de socorrerla debía deshacerse de los dos Cunts que tenía delante. Insufló más energía a su escudo y disparó ráfagas de energía rosada contra ellos. De pronto, vio chispas de energía azul detrás del mostrador y apretó los dientes. ¿Qué le había hecho el Cunt a Alice?

Jasper se quedó de piedra cuando vio que Alice se ponía de pie. Llevaba en la mano un aparato negro que parecía emitir energía azul entre dos puntas de metal y sus ojos azules brillaban furiosos mientras miraba a uno y otro Cunt; parecía una reina guerrera defendiendo su castillo.

Un rayo azul la alcanzó en el pecho y Alice gritó, pero más que un grito de dolor, parecía un grito de rabia. Aquello desató la ira de Jasper, insuflándole más energía. Si le hacían daño a su futura esposa, mataría hasta al último miembro de la raza de los Cunt.

Concentró toda la energía que le daba aquella subida de adrenalina en dos rayos rosados que dirigió contra los dos Cunts que quedaban. Los rayos perforaron sus escudos como dos afiladísimos cuchillos que cortaran una hoja de papel y se clavaron en sus gargantas.

Los alaridos de dolor de los dos Cunts reconfortaron a Jasper. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo como sendos sacos de patatas y Jasper resistió la tentación de matarles.

Debía conservar su energía para resistir el viaje a través del «tránsito» y asegurarse de que Alice estaría a salvo; sobre todo ahora que se iba a ver obligado a emplear su preciosa energía en seguir adelante a pesar de sus heridas.

Sentía un dolor punzante en el hombro, pero la adrenalina que recorría todo su cuerpo lo amortiguaba, así que se las apañó para cruzar la sala y llegar hasta el mostrador. Pasó por encima del cuerpo inerte del Cunt que allí yacía y se arrodilló al lado de la Profetisa.

Tenía la indomable melena negra revuelta, cubriéndole el rostro, y se quejaba. Jasper le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad, la sujetó con el brazo bueno y se la cargó a la espalda, agarrándola bien para que no se cayera.

A través de la fina tela de su falda podía sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo. Sus curvas suaves se adaptaron al hombro y al pecho de Jasper y él notó cómo su miembro se revolvía dentro de aquellos vaqueros tan ajustados. Pero no había tiempo para eso, debía poner a aquella mujer a salvo. Después ya se ocuparía de lo otro.

Apretó los dientes y, levantando el brazo herido, dibujó con la mano un gran portal en el aire, usando sus últimas reservas de energía. Se produjo un resplandor trémulo y luego el portal se expandió hasta convertirse en un óvalo por el que ambos pudieran pasar. Jasper echó una última mirada hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que los Cunts no les seguirían, y se adentró en el gélido paso que era el tránsito.

A su alrededor, el aire crepitaba con la energía, erizándole la piel. Jasper temblaba a medida que aquel aire oscuro les iba engullendo, dificultándoles la respiración. Inspiró profundamente, intentando aprovechar hasta el último átomo de oxígeno de aquel aire tan denso, y dejó pasar unos minutos para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a un ambiente tan distinto. La razón por la que llamaban el tránsito a aquel paso era obvia, pero él seguía sin acostumbrarse a cruzar el portal; de hecho, lo odiaba.

La Profetisa gruñó y Jasper puso la mano buena sobre sus nalgas redondeadas para sujetarla mejor. Incluso estando inconsciente, ella seguía temblando y se acurrucaba contra él. Jasper notó cómo un sabor a moho se extendía desde su lengua por todo su cuerpo y avanzó con más esfuerzo, a pesar de que cada vez perdía más energía. Maldijo a los Cunts por haber tenido que emplear toda su energía contra ellos, quedándose sin reservas para cruzar el tránsito, y volvió a maldecir cuando sintió que su voz desaparecía engullida por el aire opresivo que le rodeaba.

Cada paso era más difícil que el anterior, como si caminara sobre una sustancia pegajosa; le pesaban las piernas, sólo podía arrastrarlas.

Al fin, un pequeño destello de luz apareció ante sus ojos, indicándole la situación del portal en el claro del bosque de detrás del castillo. Alzó un brazo para dibujar, de nuevo, un portal en el aire. El dolor le torturaba y apretó con fuerza los dientes para resistirlo. El óvalo de luz acabó con la oscuridad que les rodeaba, y se fue agrandando hasta que tuvo el tamaño suficiente para que ambos lo atravesaran. En cuanto lo atravesaron, la calidez del sol Swan se impuso al frío que todavía sentían al cerrarse el portal tras ellos. Jasper se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, aunque con cuidado de no dejar caer a Alice, que seguía inconsciente sobre su hombro sano.

.

.

—Príncipe Jasper, ¿estáis malherido?

A Jasper le costó comprender aquellas palabras, después de sufrir los sonidos apagados del tránsito, pero cuando entendió lo que decían, sólo tuvo fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza. Todo se había vuelto borroso. Sin embargo, alcanzó a reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba como la de un miembro de la Guardia Real, varios soldados de la cual formaban ante él. Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad antes de hablar.

—He encontrado a la Profetisa. Vigilad el portal, no vaya a ser que los Cunts que nos atacaron nos hayan seguido.

El guardia que había hablado, ataviado con el uniforme morado de la Casa Real, levantó el cuerpo inconsciente de Alice. Jasper se revolvió enfurecido.

—¡Aparta! Soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de mi futura esposa sin tu ayuda.

—No seas imbécil, Jasper. Deja que te ayuden, podrías desplomarte sobre ella y hacerle daño, y entonces nunca tendrá la oportunidad de descubrir lo bruto que eres —el rey Edward avanzó entre los guardias y miró fijamente a Jasper. Sus ojos de color verde examinaron al príncipe, calculando los daños y las heridas que había sufrido.

Hacía poco tiempo que Edward se había convertido en rey, cuando su esposa,Isabella, había ascendido al trono como reina de Tador. Para Jasper, Edward continuaba siendo uno de sus dos mejores amigos; y creía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a llamarle «rey».

Hasta allí donde alcanzaban los recuerdos de Jasper, Edward siempre había sido uno de los tres príncipes, junto al príncipe Emmett y a él mismo, que se metían en líos constantemente. Allí donde hubiera jaleo o pelea, allí estaban ellos, «el trío desastre», como les llamaba la madre de Edward, Esme.

Edward tomó el silencio de Jasper por un «sí», porque avanzó hacia él y le arrebató a Alice de sus brazos. Cuando Jasper vio que Alice estaba a salvo con Edward, se dejó caer sobre la hierba, con cuidado para no hacerse daño en el hombro herido. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, permitiendo que la energía nutritiva de su planeta se filtrara a través de su piel. A pesar de ello, Jasper era consciente de que iba a tardar varios días en curarse si no buscaba pronto sustento sexual; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el desgarro muscular y los tendones maltrechos.

Para los Swan, la energía sexual era un sustento tan necesario como la comida o el agua. Su raza podía sobrevivir un tiempo a base de bebida y comida, pero necesitaban la energía sexual para crecer con fuerza e, incluso, para vivir. De hecho, la obligación de la reina era mantener una relación simbiótica con el planeta Tador, el hogar de los Swan. El rey la ayudaba a reforzar su energía sexual y ella, a su vez, sanaba el planeta que, también a su vez, proporcionaba sustento a todos los Swan.

Jasper sabía que había forzado demasiado la máquina, pero la verdad es que no tenía otra opción. De no haber actuado, los Cunts se habrían llevado a la Profetisa. La idea de recuperar su energía con cualquier mujer Swan, cuando por fin había encontrado a su futura esposa, no le apetecía nada. Se sentía como si la estuviera traicionando y aquello le sumió en un dilema.

—¡Guardias! —la firme voz de Edward resonó en el claro del bosque—, recoged al príncipe Jasper, llevadlo a los baños y ocupaos de que le atiendan unas cuantas doncellas.

Jasper intentó sin éxito levantarse del suelo, quería decirle a Edward que no deseaba ser atendido por ninguna doncella, pero su amigo volvió a hablar:

—Aunque al haber encontrado por fin a su compañera, no creo que Jasper desee recibir sustento sexual de otra mujer que no sea ella —dijo Edward, sonriendo a Jasper con expresión divertida—. Lavadle, renovad su energía lo mejor que podáis y metedle en la cama. Yo llevaré a la Profetisa ante la reina; seguro que Isabella le asignará alguna doncella para que la atienda.

Jasper fue a abrir la boca para darle las gracias, pero abandonó el intento al darse cuenta de que no podía ni hablar. Edward se rió y, aunque exhausto, Jasper alcanzó a oír lo que su amigo le decía al marcharse:

—Piensa que te estoy devolviendo todo lo que tú hiciste por mí y por Isabella. Tengo muchas ganas de ver como sientas cabeza con una sola mujer.

.

.

Jasper se sentó sobre la cama para recostarse en la cabecera. El dolor del hombro era muy intenso, le llegaba hasta la espalda y descendía por todo el brazo. Maldijo en voz alta y se revolvió en la cama, buscando una postura más cómoda, mientras su paje le colocaba más cojines para apoyar la espalda.

—Sigo pensando que eres poco razonable, Jasper. —La reina Isabella despidió al paje con un gesto y arregló los cojines ella misma—. Debes recuperarte y ni siquiera has besado a la Profetisa, ¿cómo vas a sentir que la engañas?

El sol entraba por el balcón, recreándose en destellos sobre la melena caoba de Isabella y las bolitas violetas que decoraban cada trencita de su pelo. Jasper se puso cómodo entre los cojines y la miró agradecido antes de intentar explicarle con palabras pensamientos que ni él mismo se explicaba.

—Déjale, Isabella —dijo el rey Edward, sentado en una silla cerca de la cama.

La reina miró a su marido con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que desde que diste por hecho que estábamos prometidos hasta hace unos meses, cuando me encontraste en la Tierra, no buscaste sustento sexual con otras mujeres?

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la habitación y Jasper casi sintió lástima por su amigo, que acababa de caer en la trampa. Casi.

—Pues… no —admitió Edward.

Durante los últimos meses, Jasper se había acostumbrado a las bromas familiares de sus amigos los reyes, incluso a las que se hacían por telepatía, que dejaban a toda la gente que les rodeara en el momento de la broma como si estuvieran viendo uno de aquellos programas de humor de la Tierra, pero sin sonido. Edward había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con Isabella, pero para bien; se le veía más feliz y contento. Jasper le envidiaba.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —El príncipe Emmett, el tercer miembro del «trío desastre», entró disparado en la habitación y se puso cómodo enseguida, dejándose caer sobre el mullido sofá otomano y cogiendo la copa de cerveza de la bandeja de comida de Jasper, que seguía intacta.

—Bella estaba ganándole otra disputa a Edward —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

—No era una disputa —protestaron al unísono el rey y la reina, y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Emmett se bebió la cerveza de un trago y luego fingió un enorme bostezo.

—O sea que, dicho en otras palabras, no me he perdido nada.

Medio en broma, medio en serio, Isabella le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Emmett, impenitente, sonrió como en un anuncio de dentífrico.

—Intentaba convencer a Jasper de que permita que una de las doncellas le ayude a curarse ese hombro antes de que la Profetisa se despierte.

—¿Vamos a hablar de lo que le contaremos o seguimos discutiendo sobre mi salud y mi bienestar?

La reina le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, dándole a entender claramente que dejaba de insistir… al menos por entonces. Jasper sabía que no tardaría en volver a la carga; era una de las mujeres más tenaces que había conocido.

Isabella sirvió otra copa de cerveza para Jasper y la dejó en la bandeja de comida que éste tenía en su regazo.

—Si te niegas a recibir sustento sexual, necesitas comida, así que ¡come! —su tono era firme. Aquél era el precio por dejar de insistir en el otro tema.

Jasper sonrió, cogió un trozo de pan y lo mordió. Emmett volvió a llenarse la copa de cerveza.

—Por lo que dices, Jaz, la Profetisa es una mujer muy independiente y tozuda como una mula. En la Tierra tiene su propio negocio y su vida, no podemos abordarla cuando se despierte diciéndole que ha sido elegida para abandonar su vida anterior, venir a vivir a otro planeta y participar en un triángulo que recuerda a las orgías romanas de la Tierra para salvar nuestro mundo.

Un latido sordo empezó a golpear las sienes de Jasper y, poco a poco, se extendió a su brazo herido, que sentía latir al mismo ritmo. Había concentrado toda su energía en encontrar a la Profetisa, sin pararse a pensar en cómo iba a explicarle todo lo que esperaban que hiciera por un planeta del que no sabía nada.

Una mirada rápida a su alrededor le hizo ver que no era el único que había pasado por alto aquello. Las caras de sus compañeros se ensombrecieron de preocupación. Con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja, la reina se sentó a los pies de la cama de Jasper.

—La hemos encontrado; ahora no podemos rendirnos. Es obvio que en el pasado han existido mujeres dispuestas a hacerlo. Por lo que recogen los archivos de la reina, el triángulo se ha completado al menos tres veces a lo largo de nuestra historia.

.

.

Isabella no había crecido en Tador. Tras una guerra civil que había tenido lugar veinticinco años atrás, una facción de los perdedores la secuestró cuando era tan sólo un bebé y la llevaron a vivir a la Tierra. Sus secuestradores la educaron sin contarle nada de sus orígenes. La madre de Isabella, Renee, atenazada por la pena y la incertidumbre, se había ido debilitando. La relación de simbiosis entre Renee y el planeta se deterioró hasta tal punto que Tador enfermó gravemente. Por suerte, Isabella fue rescatada y subió al trono para sustituir a su madre, pero el planeta había sufrido demasiado para que la reina y el rey pudieran sanarlo generando energía sexual. Su única esperanza parecía residir en unas crípticas referencias halladas en los archivos de la reina sobre algo llamado «el triángulo».

Por desgracia, no les quedaba mucho tiempo. La Profetisa debía pasar por la ceremonia Swan de mayoría de edad el día que cumpliera veinticuatro años, lo que sucedería dentro de pocos días. Sólo entonces podría participar en el Triángulo. Isabella se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Sacudió la cabeza y los adornos de sus trencitas tintinearon armoniosamente.

—Creo que debemos convencerla para que se quede unos días con nosotros y que conozca bien el planeta, a los Swan y a Jasper. Y esperar que se enamore de los tres, para que quiera quedarse con nosotros y acepte formar parte del triángulo.

—Cuando descubra que le hemos mentido, se enfadará con nosotros —dijo Jasper tras reflexionar un instante. Y sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía al imaginarse construyendo una relación a partir de una mentira. Pero aunque la guerra civil no hubiera tenido lugar, su destino habría sido casarse con la mujer Swan que se le asignara y procurar descendencia, sin tener en cuenta si sentía algo por ella o no. La situación no era tan distinta, sólo que ahora había encontrado a su mujer él mismo.

Emmett dejó la copa sobre una mesita cercana.

—Eso es verdad, pero cuando se le pase el enfado comprenderá por qué hemos tenido que ocultarle parte de los hechos al principio.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro —dijo el rey Edward. Su expresión reflejaba duda.

—Pues no tenemos otra opción. De otro modo es como si lo diéramos todo por perdido antes de empezar —exclamó Emmett poniéndose en pie y mirando a los demás—. Dijimos que estábamos dispuestos a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para salvar nuestro planeta y constituir el triángulo. ¿Todavía lo estamos?

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. De repente, su semblante parecía triste y cansado.

—Tú decides, Jasper. Ella está destinada a ser tu mujer. ¿Se lo decimos directamente o seguimos el plan de Isabella?

Jasper sintió que el peso de las tres miradas caía sobre él. Tenían razón. La decisión era suya y debía asumir las responsabilidades que de ella se derivaran. Pensó en Alice y en cómo la había visto enfrentarse a los Cunt en la tienda. La recordaba con su melena oscura en capas disparejas encendida alrededor de su cara. Ni chilló ni se amilanó ante el ataque de los Cunts; incluso se defendió con algún tipo de energía que emanaba de un arma extraña. El grito de rabia cuando la alcanzó el rayo Cunt en todo el pecho todavía resonaba en su mente. Y Jasper sonrió al recordar todo aquello.

—Mi Profetisa es una guerrera, aunque ella todavía no lo sepa. Si le decimos la verdad, intentará controlar la situación —miró a sus compañeros fijamente y añadió—: Estoy de acuerdo en que esperemos el momento adecuado.

* * *

[1] El término inglés _cunt, _que se traduce por «coño», se emplea como un insulto. Es un término muy ofensivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una neblina suave flotaba alrededor de Alice, aunque para ella todo aquello era como una visión. Veintitrés años de experiencia hacían que fuera prácticamente imposible que las confundiera por otra cosa. Aunque ésta era más nítida de lo habitual, menos déjà vu y más real. No podía explicarse la diferencia, pero sabía que era una visión.

El aire estaba cargado de humedad y del aroma de las plantas y la tierra. Alice no podía ver con claridad por culpa de la neblina, aunque el sol la calentaba y brillaba sobre la hierba bajo sus pies desnudos. Por el olor, aquel sitio le recordaba el precioso prado de su última visión, la que había tenido en la tienda.

—Buenos días, Alice.

La voz de barítono que acababa de pronunciar su nombre como si fuera una delicada palabra exótica la cogió por sorpresa, y Alice se volvió hacia aquella voz.

De entre la neblina apareció Jasper. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera vez que ella lo vio en la tienda: llevaba una camiseta negra que acentuaba tanto su espalda ancha como su cintura estrecha, y unos vaqueros ajustados que revelaban unos muslos prietos y fuertes que descendían hasta perderse por dentro de unas gastadas botas de cowboy. Bajo la luz del sol, su pelo rubio, recogido en una coleta, brillaba con reflejos ambarinos. Parecía suave y satinado, y Alice casi podía sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos de las ganas que tenía de acariciárselo. Aquella mandíbula tan marcada y los labios, carnosos y sensuales, ya hacían de Jasper un tipo muy guapo, pero sus ojos de color ámbar le convertían en un espécimen extraordinario.

Los recuerdos del combate en la tienda asaltaron la mente de Alice. Se sintió inquieta.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?», se preguntó. Quizá había sido otra visión aunque no lo recordaba como tal, sino como algo que hubiera ocurrido de verdad. ¿Y para qué iba a tener una visión tan rara si luego, de un modo u otro, todas sus visiones siempre se hacían realidad?

Una sensación de desazón le revolvió el estómago y se concentró en visualizar las imágenes de lo ocurrido. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía recordar nada después de aquel rayo azul que le había impactado en el pecho como un mazazo. Al recordar aquel momento, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor; porque entonces supo que no había imaginado aquel ataque.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando bloquear aquel recuerdo. De algún modo, intuyó que si aquel rayo le hubiera agotado toda la energía, la habría matado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y en su cara se dibujó otra mueca de dolor al sentir el dolor del impacto del rayo.

—¿Estoy muerta? —incluso en su visión, su voz sonaba ronca.

La risa de Jasper reverberó por todo el cuerpo de Alice. Deseaba apretar su cuerpo contra el de aquel hombre y pedirle que se riera otra vez o, mejor, que hablara, para descubrir qué efecto tendrían aquellas vibraciones de su voz en las distancias cortas.

—No, mi bella Profetisa. Inconsciente o quizá dormida, pero no estás muerta.

Jasper se acercó a ella y Alice contuvo la respiración. Entre ellos, el aire se había cargado de excitación y energía, y Alice se dejó llevar por lo que estaba viendo. Cualquier pensamiento mínimamente coherente se había esfumado de su cerebro.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. He venido para curarte; bueno, para que los dos nos curemos —dijo Jasper, capturando un mechón del pelo de Alice y acariciándolo entre sus dedos.

La caricia era muy inocente y sin embargo Alice sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y que un sofoco se apoderaba de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó un suave gemido. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por lo que pudiera ocurrir cuando el significado de las palabras de Jasper se impuso a sus deseos.

—¿Eres un curandero? —preguntó Alice—. Tu energía es muy poderosa, pero no parece la energía de un curandero.

Jasper volvió a reírse y, una vez más, aquella risa cautivadora la recorrió de arriba abajo como una caricia sonora.

—No, mi bella Profetisa. No soy un curandero —contestó Jasper mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba la boca de Alice y ésta apretaba los puños para no abalanzarse sobre él—, soy un hechicero Swan, una antigua estirpe de hechiceros extraterrestres cuya fuerza vital es la energía que nos proporciona el sexo.

Ahora era Alice quien se reía.

—Pues estaré encantada de echarte una mano si necesitas fuerza vital. Pero, por desgracia, yo soy humana y aunque el sexo está bien, al menos a veces, para curarme lo que necesito es reposo y tiempo. Y eso si estuviera enferma o herida, que no lo estoy.

Jasper le dio un beso suave en los labios, y Alice sintió un hormigueo muy placentero.

—Te equivocas, Profetisa. Aquí uno no se cura según los parámetros humanos. Y estás herida por el rayo de energía. Confía en mí.

Alice retrocedió.

—Yo no confío en nadie —se sorprendió al pronunciar en voz alta algo que había pensado incontables veces para sus adentros.

Jasper sonrió.

—Lo sé, mi bella Profetisa. Pero permíteme que te demuestre lo contrario. —Antes de que Alice pudiera replicar, Jasper la estrechó entre sus brazos, enredó sus dedos en su melena oscura y la besó. Las manos de Alice palparon su torso y, aunque su cabeza le decía que se lo quitara de encima, su cuerpo la traicionaba y sus dedos acariciaban la tela suave de la camiseta de Jasper. La excitación de ambos era de alto voltaje y Alice sabía que se iba a perder en aquel torbellino de sensaciones. Finalmente, Jasper dio el beso por terminado y Alice se apartó. Se tambaleaba ligeramente, pero se esforzó por recobrar el equilibrio y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Comprendiendo el trasfondo de la pregunta, Jasper descartó la respuesta obvia.

—Cada Swan tiene un don especial, y el mío es excitar a los que me rodean. Puedo controlarlo, pero me sale de manera natural y la mayor parte del tiempo ni me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo.

—¿O sea, que además de ser un sueño erótico con patas, puedes excitar a la gente por arte de magia? —inmediatamente Alice se tapó la boca con la mano. ¡Acababa de decir aquello en voz alta! «¡Joder, y encima es como un suero de la verdad!», se advirtió a sí misma.

Una expresión de satisfacción iluminó las facciones perfectas de Jasper.

—No sólo te me resistes como ninguna mujer Swan se me ha resistido en la vida, sino que, además, parece que tengas un don porque ejerces una excitación muy parecida en mí. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir así excepto tú.

Alice se reía por dentro. ¿Qué ella se le resistía? ¡Por favor! Si Ethel no les hubiera interrumpido en la tienda, Alice lo habría tumbado sobre el mostrador y se lo hubiera follado allí mismo. Además, aquel tipo era un engreído. Tenía que serlo. Alice no conocía ningún tipo de magia o energía como la que él le había descrito. Parecía más un caso de ego masculino sobre dimensionado que un don especial, como lo llamaba él. Alice hizo un gesto con las manos como diciéndole «quieto ahí».

—Ah, ya, excitación por encargo. Vale, no me interesa —exclamó poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándole con hostilidad—. Empléate a fondo conmigo, Señor del don especial para las mujeres del mundo. Enséñame cómo funciona este don tuyo…

Jasper suspiró, como si la incredulidad de Alice le decepcionara.

—Eres una mujer muy tozuda, Profetisa. Que conste que tú lo has pedido —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque ayudará a que te cures, así que supongo que no puede hacerte daño.

—No tienes ni idea de lo tozuda que puedo llegar a ser —se burló Alice mientras abría los brazos y se colocaba como el blanco perfecto—. ¡Dispara, machote!

Jasper ni se movió, pero una ola de su energía rodeó a Alice y ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía de puro deseo. Los pechos le dolían de la excitación y su sexo palpitaba, necesitado. Sentía que su piel iba a explotar si Jasper no la penetraba en aquel mismo momento. Alice quería sexo, quería sexo salvaje, y lo quería ya.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando profundamente, mientras se resistía ante aquel deseo desesperado. Imaginó un escudo, hecho de luz blanca y pura; un escudo que recorría todo su cuerpo y bloqueaba la energía de Jasper. La intensidad de su ataque disminuyó, pero sin desaparecer. Incluso su escudo más potente no servía para protegerla al cien por cien. Jasper no bromeaba al hablar de su don especial.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Alice con dificultad, esperando que Jasper la hubiera oído a pesar del dolor que le provocaba la sangre bombeando en su cabeza.

Y el deseo se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido, como si Jasper hubiera accionado un interruptor. Alice centró las rodillas, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería dejarse caer en el suelo y descansar, como su cuerpo le pedía. Cuando su corazón recuperó el ritmo normal y Alice estuvo segura de que no se le iba a salir del pecho, abrió los ojos. Esperaba que Jasper se burlara de ella, pero en lugar de eso, su expresión era casi como una disculpa. Estaba allí quieto, sin atreverse a acercarse a Alice.

—Muy bien —dijo Alice agotada—, recuérdame que no te pida más demostraciones.

—Lo siento. Intenté explicártelo… —la expresión de Jasper denotaba arrepentimiento.

—No lo sientas. Yo te obligué —replicó Alice tragando saliva con esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo iba recuperando la normalidad. Fuera o no fuera una visión, se lo podía haber imaginado; aunque nunca había tenido una visión tan… interactiva. Alice miró a Jasper a los ojos.

—¿Es por eso que me he sentido tan atraída por ti desde el primer día que entraste en mi tienda? Pensaba que se me habían revolucionado las hormonas.

Era como si tenerle tan cerca corto-circuitara la conexión neuronal entre su mente y su boca, porque no podía hablar. Sólo permanecer allí de pie, extasiada ante aquellos ojazos de color ambar que la hipnotizaban.

—Te doy mi palabra de que controlaré mi don contigo… todo lo que pueda —prometió, a la vez que con un gesto le daba a Alice la oportunidad de alejarse.

«¡Como si pudiera moverme ahora mismo!», dijo Alice para sí. Se sentía como un flan gigante, tembloroso, a punto de desparramarse por el suelo.

—Permíteme que te enseñe lo que hay entre nosotros dos; sólo entre nosotros dos —dijo Jasper acariciándole la mejilla.

Aquella caricia provocaba pequeñas descargas de calor en Alice que iban directas hacia sus pezones y hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora que había resistido la demostración era capaz de distinguir lo que Jasper despertaba en ella de forma natural. La única energía que emanaba de él en aquel momento era pura atracción masculina, que era mucho más peligrosa que cualquier don especial. Y el cuerpo de Alice respondía a la par. No había ningún interruptor que pudiera detener esa sensación, sólo un buen polvo, un polvo de los clásicos. Y Alice deseaba atajar la sensación cuanto antes.

Miró aquellos labios tan sensuales y curvados. Jasper hundió sus dedos en la melena de Alice hasta acariciarle la nuca y luego, tan despacio que Alice creyó volverse loca, acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que su aliento cálido le acarició la boca.

Alice se estremeció y se hundió en aquella mirada intensa. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, Alice abrió la boca para decir algo. O, mejor dicho, para pedirle que por favor la besara y dejara de hacerla sufrir de aquella manera.

Jasper debió interpretar que aquellos labios entreabiertos eran una invitación, porque apretó a Alice contra su cuerpo y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso. Él recorrió sus labios con la lengua antes de introducírsela en la boca y explorarle cada rincón.

A Alice la sangre le ardía en las venas y se entregó al beso con pasión. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jasper y se acercó más a él, amoldándose a su cuerpo. Se le escapó un suspiro y apretó sus caderas contra la erección incipiente de Jasper.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y ella intentó apartarse, pero Jasper la sujetó por el culo. La besó por toda la cara y a lo largo del cuello.

—Mi hombro todavía se está recuperando del ataque de los Cunts, pero con el sustento que me das, me recuperaré muy pronto.

Un millón de preguntas lógicas asaltaron la mente de Alice, pero las ignoró con decisión. No le importaba si aquello era una visión o si estaba pasando de verdad. Deseaba a Jasper desde el primer día en que le había visto y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del momento.

Él le daba suaves mordiscos por el cuello, excitándola cada vez más, haciéndola gemir.

—Oh, Dios… mío… —exclamó Alice echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus caderas presionaban contra el paquete de Jasper como si tuvieran vida propia.

Ante aquella avalancha de sensaciones que amenazaba con hacerla pedacitos de puro placer, lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse a él cada vez más fuerte.

—Júrame que no vas a parar, sea lo que sea que me estés haciendo —la voz ronca de Alice flotaba en el ambiente denso a su alrededor.

Jasper se rió y Alice pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, desde tan cerca, la vibración de su risa reverberaba por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola. Cada milímetro de su piel deseaba el tacto de Jasper, que él la poseyera.

—Paciencia, Alice. Tenemos toda una vida para explorarnos el uno al otro.

La expresión «toda una vida» estuvo a punto de desconcentrarla de aquel frenesí sexual, pero entonces Jasper cubrió uno de sus pechos con la mano y Alice se olvidó de protestar.

«Un momento… ¿Estoy desnuda?», Alice se acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no llevaba nada de ropa. «¡Gracias, Dios mío, por el equilibrio en el universo; incluso dentro de una visión!», exclamó para sí.

Jasper le pellizcó suavemente un pezón, luego tiró un poco, y Alice notó cómo su sexo se humedecía y su clítoris reclamaba atención.

—Por favor, Jasper… —la mente de Alice rehusaba cooperar para construir una frase y suplicar a Jasper que se la follara sin piedad, porque estaba a punto de explotar. Con una mano, Alice aprisionó la sedosa textura del miembro más impresionante al que había echado mano jamás. Grueso y largo, no le cabía en la mano y Alice lo acarició desde la base hasta la punta, que estaba hinchadísima. Le pasó el pulgar y gimió de placer cuando su piel entró en contacto con su cremoso líquido preseminal. Jasper jadeó y retrocedió de repente, como si ella le hubiera asustado.

—¡Cuidado! Antes de tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad, mi esencia puede ser peligrosa para ti, Alice. No estoy seguro de cómo afecta a las humanas.

A Alice le hervía la sangre en las venas y le dolía el sexo de las ganas que tenía de que Jasper la penetrara de una vez. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir un hombre dentro como para detenerse ahora.

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estás contando, y no me importa. Lo único que sé es que más vale que la visión no acabe antes de que tú y yo terminemos.

Y tras decir esto, Alice se arrodilló frente a Jasper, sorprendiéndose al notar la hierba suave y acogedora. Rodeó con su boca el glande hinchado del miembro de Jasper, acariciándoselo con los labios y la lengua. Jasper se puso rígido, y Alice pensó por un momento que iba a apartarla, pero enseguida vio cómo él le permitía tragárselo un poco más, y aprovechó para acariciarle los testículos. Cuando Jasper no pudo reprimir un gemido, Alice hizo un sonido como «mmm» en lo más profundo de su garganta y dejó salir el pene para concentrarse de nuevo en la punta. Miró fijamente a Jasper y sonrió para sus adentros al verle cerrar los ojos, entregado a las sensaciones que ella le proporcionaba. El volvió a hundir los dedos en su melena rojiza, acariciándole la nuca.

Alice le sujetó la base del pene con la mano y empezó a acariciárselo, siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias que le hacía con la boca. Aceleró el ritmo, y cada vez que la punta del pene de Jasper golpeaba su garganta, Alice sentía como ella misma se iba excitando más y más. El sabor ligeramente salado de su líquido preseminal explotó en su lengua y Alice gimió de placer. Su sexo, hinchado, suplicaba atención pero una imperiosa necesidad de sentir cómo Jasper se corría en su boca se apoderó de ella.

Los jadeos de Jasper eran cada vez más entrecortados, su polla se puso más dura entre los labios de Alice y sus testículos se apretaron contra su cuerpo.

—¡Alice! —gruñó Jasper mientras su semen se estrellaba en el paladar de Alice.

Ella sintió cómo una ola de energía recorría todo su cuerpo, erizándole el vello y provocando un hormigueo por toda su piel. Siguió masturbando a Jasper, con los labios y las manos, hasta que sus espasmos fueron disminuyendo en intensidad y finalmente desaparecieron.

Alice recorrió con la lengua la longitud de aquel pene una vez más y luego se sentó en el suelo para verle bien la cara a Jasper. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido de tanta excitación, y la piel hipersensible.

Jasper la miró. Sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros de la pasión.

—Si no fuera porque sé que no es posible, diría que eres una Swanh. Pero llegados a este punto, me alegro de que seas humana y de que mi esencia no te haya hecho daño.

Alice decidió que ya analizaría aquellas palabras en otro momento.

—Ya, creo que no lo soy. Yo sólo excito a la vieja usanza, lo normal.

—Pienso que tienes más poder del que crees —respondió Jasper arrodillándose ante ella y tumbándola sobre la hierba, sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. A Alice se le escapó primero un gritito de sorpresa y luego un jadeo ahogado al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas como por arte de magia. No podía ver ni sentir ninguna cuerda, y aquello la excitaba todavía más. Pero poco a poco empezó a tener miedo. En sus visiones había experimentado otros momentos en los que no tenía el control de la situación, pero esta experiencia era muy real, aunque sabía, como le había dicho Jasper, que estaba dormida o inconsciente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¡Deja que me levante! —exclamó Alice.

—Ya me has torturado bastante, hechicera —replicó Jasper sonriendo, con una chispa de malicia en la mirada—. Ahora me toca a mí.

Aunque Alice era vidente desde su más tierna infancia y que muchos de sus clientes eran hechiceros experimentados, ella no era hechicera. Sin embargo, la experiencia le había enseñado a respetarlos y a comprenderlos.

—No soy una hechicera y nunca he conocido a un hechicero como el que dices ser.

Jasper frotó su mejilla contra la parte interior del muslo de Alice, como un gato que marca su territorio, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Los pezones se le endurecieron.

—Un hechicero Swan, Profetisa. No un humano que practica unas creencias, sino un ser que necesita energía sexual para vivir —dijo Jasper acercando la cara a sus labios vaginales.

El significado de aquellas palabras se embarulló en su mente mientras el cálido aliento de Jasper le acariciaba el clítoris hinchado. Alice arqueó las caderas, ofreciéndose, suplicándole en silencio «tómame».

Con la punta de la lengua, Jasper trazó una línea desde el clítoris hasta el húmedo orificio vaginal, y luego de vuelta al clítoris. Cada movimiento de aquella lengua experta disparaba fuego líquido en cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Alice, que intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras invisibles. Tuvo que contener el aliento cuando Jasper aprisionó su clítoris con los labios y se lo chupó, a la vez que con la lengua le acariciaba la punta del pequeño órgano.

Una vorágine de tensión creció en lo más profundo de Alice, y se hacía más intensa a cada chupetón de Jasper. El cúmulo de sensaciones que estallaban por todo su cuerpo la llevaban a un estado de excitación extrema, y Alice sabía que su cuerpo no podría resistirlas mucho tiempo más.

Sin pensarlo, forcejeó contra sus ataduras a la vez que intentaba esquivar la boca insistente de Jasper, pero él la sujetó por las nalgas y siguió devorándole el sexo; chupándolo, lamiéndolo y dándole suaves mordisquitos hasta que Alice sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Notó un zumbido en los oídos y cómo su cuerpo se cubría de sudor mientras Jasper no cedía en su sensual ataque.

El orgasmo la sacudió, arrebatándole el aliento y amenazando con hacer trizas su realidad. Alice se entregó a las sensaciones del momento entre las convulsiones de su cuerpo mientras Jasper seguía lamiendo y chupándole el sexo.

Alice tiró de sus ataduras, esperando hallar resistencia, pero esta vez pudo moverse con facilidad. «Pero ¿qué diablos…?»

Poco a poco, Alice fue consciente de su cuerpo dolorido. No era el dolor agradable de después de un buen polvo sobre la hierba, era más bien como si le hubiera pasado por encima toda una brigada de camiones de bomberos.

Fragmentos de la visión flotaban por su mente. Algunas partes eran algo borrosas, como en un sueño, pero Alice sabía que, de una manera u otra, aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

Resistió el impulso de abrir los ojos, porque con tan sólo pensarlo ya podía sentir el dolor por todo el cuerpo. Inspiró profundamente y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al notar cómo se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón.

«¡Maldita sea! No me había despertado tan hecha polvo desde aquella cogorza que pillé con una botella entera de ron con vainilla!», se dijo. Recordar aquella botella de ron y la soda light con la que lo había mezclado, le activó la vejiga.

Alice suspiró. «Venga, ponte las bragas y ve a hacer pis. Tienes que descubrir qué pasa con esta visión tan extraña…»

Una de las peores partes de ser vidente era tener que interpretar las visiones que tenía. A veces eran muy directas, pero cuando contenían mensajes subliminales o símbolos que podían malinterpretarse, le complicaban mucho la vida. Alice sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que encontrarle un sentido a la visión que acababa de tener, pero primero tenía que ir al baño.

Con una plegaria silenciosa al universo para que se apiadara de ella, Alice se obligó a abrir los ojos. La luz penetró por sus retinas hasta su cerebro con la fuerza de un soplete. Alice gruñó y se cubrió la cara con el brazo hasta que el dolor se redujo a un nivel más soportable.

El recuerdo de su tienda hecha trizas se materializó en su cerebro, despertándola de golpe. Kate se pondría de los nervios al ver todo aquel desastre, por muy bien que le hubiera ido la noche con su espeluznante nuevo novio.

Menos mal que Kate ya estaba acostumbrada a abrir la tienda por las mañanas. Los días que Alice tenía visiones eran días en los que apenas podía ir a trabajar debido a lo agotada que quedaba. Aquel día le parecía que no iba a ser capaz de moverse.

Un latigazo de culpa por haber dejado a Kate sola ante todo aquel jaleo, que tendría que limpiar ella sola, y sin una explicación le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero incluso un movimiento tan leve le provocaba un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

Se volvió boca abajo e intentó que todo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor antes de levantar la cabeza y volver a abrir los ojos. Cuando el dolor de cabeza fue más soportable, se frotó los ojos para ver mejor.

«Mierda… esto no es Kansas.»

Las paredes blancas, decoradas con vetas de cristales rosados que las recorrían enteras, y los muebles de madera antigua le hicieron pensar que quizá estaba en un hotel de lujo, pero más acogedor y más casero de lo habitual.

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, pensando que aquello era un espejismo de la resaca y luego reprimió un aullido de dolor; era como si alguien le hubiera puesto papel de lija en el interior de los párpados mientras dormía.

Se encogió hasta hacerse una bola, para sentirse más protegida, cubriéndose la cara con un antebrazo, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y decidida a no volver a abrirlos jamás en la vida.

—Que alguien se apiade de mí y me pegue un tiro… ¡Por favor!

—¿Profetisa? —dijo una voz suave y musical.

Alice se sobresaltó y su cerebro empezó a funcionar a mil por hora. Apretó los dientes y volvió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Profetisa? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Una mujer con aspecto de duendecilla la miraba desde el pie de la cama. Sus ojos eran de color amatista.

Al asentir con la cabeza, Alice sintió que le venían náuseas y que el estómago se le revolvía.

La duendecilla se apresuró a acercarle un cuenco de la mesita de noche, justo a tiempo para que Alice, no sin sentirse tremendamente avergonzada, vomitara todo lo que llevaba dentro en aquel precioso cuenco de cerámica.

Cuando hubo terminado, notó que alguien le ponía un paño húmedo y fresco en la frente, y lo aceptó gustosa, levantando una mano para mantenerlo en su sitio. Otro paño fresco le limpió los labios, le quitaron el cuenco de la otra mano, la recostaron en el colchón y la arroparon con un edredón muy suave. Alice se acurrucó con los ojos bien cerrados. El sonido de unas cortinas cerrándose y la oscuridad que vino a continuación tuvieron un suspiro de agradecimiento de Alice como respuesta. Se preguntó por unos instantes si la habían drogado o algo parecido, pero el recuerdo tan vivo de aquel rayo azul alcanzándola en el pecho volvió con fuerza. Movió una mano para explorar la zona del impacto, preguntándose si la piel estaría dolorida, como en su visión. Cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel, el dolor fue tan intenso como si la tuviera quemada por el sol, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca afligida.

—Acuéstese y relájese, Profetisa. Todavía tardará un tiempo recuperarse de los efectos del hechizo que agota la energía. Mientras, le he traído algo de comida y bebida para ayudarla a reponerse.

—¿Un hechizo que agota la energía? —musitó Alice—. ¿Aquel rayo azul?

—Sí, señora. El Príncipe Jasper dijo que anoche uno de los Cunts le lanzó un hechizo que agota la energía. Y por el moratón enorme que tiene usted en el pecho, diría que era uno de los fuertes.

—¿El… príncipe… Jasper?

—Sí, mi señora. El Príncipe Jasper, Séptimo Príncipe de Swan.

La memoria vacilante de Alice le recordó que la palabra Swan hacía referencia a una especie de hechicero que se supone que se alimenta de energía sexual.

«¡Ahora mismo, el sexo es en lo último que pensaría… por primera vez en mi vida!» Alice no se atrevió a quitarse el paño húmedo de la frente, pero lo ajustó un poco más hacia los ojos y dejó caer los brazos sobre la cama. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. No tenía nada que reprochar a quien la hubiera desnudado, porque el frescor de las sábanas en su cuerpo era la única sensación no dolorosa que podía permitirse.

Las preguntas empezaban a invadir su mente a toda velocidad y quiso respirar hondo para tomárselo con más calma, intentando olvidar el dolor y concentrándose en el aquí y en el ahora.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Mi señora está en Tador. El príncipe Jasper temía que los Cunts fueran a buscarla si la llevaba de vuelta a su casa.

Como su casa estaba en el piso superior de la tienda, Alice tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. El comentario sobre los Cunts prefirió dejarlo para más adelante, había otras preguntas más acuciantes.

—¿Tador? ¿Es un barco o algo así? ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Yo soy Holly, vuestra doncella. Y Tador es un planeta, el planeta de los Swan.

Alice suspiró. «Mierda… ¿por qué tenía que preguntar?»

—Muy bien, Holly. Creo que voy a necesitar esa comida de la que hablabas y, además, un camión cargado de aspirinas antes de que pueda procesar toda esa información. Pero primero, tengo que ir a hacer pis…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Victoria, la reina de los Cunts caminaba alrededor de Garrett. Estaba enfadada y negaba con la cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía por el salón de la casa de dos plantas que habitaba en la Tierra, el planeta donde se había visto obligada a vivir desde su destierro de Tador. Arrebatado su derecho legítimo como reina de vivir en el palacio de su planeta, tenía claro que los Swan estaban muy equivocados si creían que iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y pasar el resto de sus días en el exilio.

Tras respirar profundamente varias veces, se sintió preparada para escuchar las excusas de Garrett durante más de cinco minutos sin tener ganas de asesinarle. Se dio la vuelta y le miró con odio.

Garrett, el responsable del grupo de los cinco Cunts que habían fracasado en el intento de capturar a la Profetisa y al príncipe bastardo, permanecía ante ella impávido y altivo. Sin saber si aquella actitud temeraria con la que se enfrentaba a ella la irritaba o la enorgullecía, Victoria se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a él.

—Dame un motivo para que no te arranque el corazón.

La melena rubia de Garrett caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, realzando sus anchas espaldas y sus ojos azul claro. Victoria pensó que sería una pena tener que acabar con un ejemplar como aquél. Garrett la había divertido mucho últimamente; al menos a nivel sexual. Su resistencia al dolor y su inventiva en cuanto a juegos sexuales eran considerables.

Sin embargo, no podía permitir que un inútil se interpusiera en sus planes de venganza. No era una buena estrategia.

Garrett sonrió, y se volvió arrebatadoramente atractivo en lugar de guapo a secas.

—Mi informador estaba en lo cierto, Victoria. La Profetisa y el príncipe estaban allí, exactamente como me lo había contado.

—Eso ahora no nos sirve de nada. ¿Qué hay de tu chochito humano?

—Cancelé nuestra cena anoche, pero me perdonó el plantón cuando le dije que me habían atracado. Ahora cree que estamos prometidos —una mueca de asco descompuso su atractivo arrebatador.

—Sin duda una noche de sexo es la razón por la que no te veo muy afectado tras la batalla —le espetó Victoria señalándole con el dedo—. Cuida las apariencias, Garrett. Si ve que te recuperas demasiado deprisa de tu atraco fingido, empezará a sospechar. Tenla contenta y vigílala de cerca. Si queremos usar a la Profetisa para nuestros planes, necesitaremos una humana con la que tenga un vínculo para sacrificarla. Y tu querida Kate nos irá de perlas.

—Sí, Victoria —los ojos de Garrett se oscurecieron y recorrieron el cuerpo de Victoria con ansia de posesión—. Como ves, no todo está perdido y, además, tú y yo podemos entendernos de muchas maneras…

A Victoria se le tensaron los pezones, frotándose contra el top de seda, y resistió la tentación de lamerse los labios. Se estaba excitando al recordar con todo detalle cómo se habían «entendido» la noche anterior; cuando le había permitido que se la follara mientras un puñado de humanas le chupaban los pechos a ella y jugueteaban con los testículos de Garrett.

Pero la obligación precede a la devoción. Garrett no debía olvidar cuál era su sitio, por mucho que la hiciera aullar de placer, gritando su nombre cuando se corría dentro de ella.

Victoria sonrió y respiró hondo mientras concentraba su magia como un volcán a punto de erupción. Luego se relajó y permitió que todo su poder fluyera a lo largo de su brazo, hasta los dedos, y desde allí, lo lanzó por toda la sala. Antes de que Garrett se diera cuenta de que Victoria estaba enfadada, el poder de la reina le había embestido como un tsunami.

Garrett salió despedido y su cabeza fue a dar contra la pared del fondo, con un sonoro crujido. Dejó escapar un gemido y se desplomó en el suelo, dejando un gran desconchado en la pared.

Una sensación de excitación casi sexual recorrió el cuerpo de Victoria, y estalló en carcajadas que resonaron por toda la casa.

Cuando Garrett abrió lentamente los ojos, Victoria sintió cómo el placer revolvía su estómago.

Entrenar a otro para esta misión sería un incordio; por no hablar de entrenar a otro amante. No podía matar a Garrett, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo para mantenerle a raya.

Victoria se acercó a su aturdido secuaz con andares depredadores.

—No te confundas. Si disfruto de tu cuerpo es porque tengo derecho a ello. Y tu deber es informarme de todo lo que pase con los Swan —y empujó a Garrett con la punta del pie—. Soy la reina y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con quien me apetezca; como hago a menudo.

La sangre se fue secando de la cara de Garrett y en sus ojos se adivinaba la sumisión. Se apoyó sobre los codos y sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar los efectos de su golpe contra la pared. Hundió la barbilla en el pecho.

—Comprendo… mi reina. ¿Qué deseas que haga ahora?

Satisfecha de que Garrett recordara cuál era su lugar, Victoria se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la barra al otro lado de la sala, donde se sirvió un vodka con hielo.

—Quiero que encuentres a la Profetisa y la traigas ante mí. Además, tenemos que encontrar la manera de que la reina —apenas podía pronunciar su nombre sin atragantarse— Isabella pierda ese engendro que crece en su vientre. Haz lo que te ordeno y te recompensaré como a ti te gusta. Fállame otra vez y…

Victoria no quiso terminar la frase, optó por dejarlo a la imaginación de Garrett. Y como Victoria tenía fama de divertirse mucho con sus sesiones de tortura, Garrett podía hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba si no cumplía las órdenes. Palideció y asintió con la cabeza.

—Guardias, apartadlo de mi vista.

Dos fornidos guerreros Cunt dieron un paso al frente y se llevaron a Garrett a rastras del salón.

Victoria se sirvió otra copa de vodka en el vaso de cristal y entornó los ojos. Había trabajado duro para secuestrar a Isabella años atrás, cuando era evidente que la rebelión Cunt estaba condenada al fracaso. Había criado a aquella pequeña zorra como un miembro más de su propia familia durante veintitrés largos años, todo para desbaratar la ceremonia de ascensión al trono y castigar a la reina y el rey anteriores, Renee y Charles, por atreverse a expulsar a los Cunts, y a todos los que lucharon en su bando durante la guerra civil.

La reina Cunt sacudió su melena casi albina y se miró las manos. Estaban igual que el día en que la desterraron, suaves e impolutas. Estaba orgullosa de aparentar muchos menos años de los cuarenta y cuatro que tenía. Gracias a la energía sexual disponible en aquel planeta donde vivía ahora, los Cunts podían regenerarse y minimizar los efectos del envejecimiento. Aunque si viviera en Tador no sería necesario estar buscando sustento continuamente; cualquier persona que viviera en Tador experimentaba un proceso de envejecimiento muy lento.

De pronto, un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Todos sus esfuerzos por derrotar a los Swan y dominar el planeta que le pertenecía habían fracasado. Isabella había logrado escapar de la trampa que Victoria preparó tan minuciosamente y ahora ocupaba el trono de Tador, restableciendo el orden en el planeta… por ahora. Y los viejos enemigos de Victoria, los anteriores reyes de los Swan, disfrutaban de un retiro dorado mientras que Victoria y su gente seguían condenados a vivir en la Tierra con los vulgares humanos.

Los Swan no eran otra cosa que ganado de cría, simple sustento sexual para los Cunts; sobre todo porque, gracias a sus cualidades mágicas, los Swan ofrecían mejor sustento sexual que los humanos. Sin embargo, aquello sólo les convertía en un alimento más interesante, ni más ni menos.

Tador pertenecía a Victoria y ella estaba decidida a recuperarlo, costase lo que costase. Se llevó la copa de vodka a los labios, notando cómo el odio se agitaba en su interior como un enjambre de avispas.

—Los Cunts gobernarán Tador, como tiene que ser. Muy pronto…

Bebió un sorbo y luego apretó con fuerza la copa, hasta que el cristal se hizo añicos entre sus dedos.

* * *

Jasper se sentó en un mullido sillón de la sala de reuniones del consejo, torciendo ligeramente el gesto al notar cierto dolor en su hombro al contacto con el respaldo. Tras el sueño compartido con la Profetisa aquella mañana, la herida había mejorado mucho, pero todavía faltaba algo más de tiempo o de energía sexual para curarlo del todo.

Había buscado un sillón junto al estrado, donde la reina y el rey se sentarían cuando entrasen, porque los asientos de las gradas no eran tan cómodos como el sillón de la zona preferente.

Hasta que le hirieron en el hombro, Jasper nunca se había parado a pensar lo mucho que utilizaba aquellos músculos. Ahora, prácticamente cada movimiento le causaba un terrible dolor que le recorría la espalda y el costado. El golpe seco de un martillo de juez hecho de balda, piedra muy abundante en Tador, resonó por toda la sala, distrayendo a Jasper de sus pensamientos, a la vez que la multitud se sumía en el silencio. El rey Edward y la reina Isabella entraron por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Jasper, y ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa al pasar por su lado en dirección al estrado.

—Gracias, presidenta del consejo —Isabella acompañó su agradecimiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza, saludando a la mujer que ocupaba aquel cargo desde hacía poco más de un mes. Después de que el anterior consejo intentara asesinar a la reina tras su coronación, el consejo entero fue sometido a una serie de interrogatorios que conllevaron la sustitución de los consejeros sospechosos por otros afines a la familia real. Está claro que ver a tu antecesor reducido a cenizas delante de tus narices hace que te tomes este tipo de cosas muy en serio.

Edward se sentó en uno de los grandes tronos que presidían el estrado mientras que Bella se quedó de pie, frente a la multitud. Frotó las manos sobre su falda blanca; un gesto que Jasper reconoció como señal de nerviosismo.

—Como muchos de vosotros sabéis, hemos dado con la Profetisa. Está con nosotros, en Tador, recuperándose de un ataque Cunt.

Un murmullo se extendió entre la multitud. Bella hizo un gesto con las manos para pedir silencio.

—Fue alcanzada por un rayo de energía Cunt durante el ataque, pero aparte de eso, parece sana.

El murmullo dio paso a exclamaciones de indignación. Bella pidió silencio y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, otra señal de que estaba nerviosa.

—Todavía no le hemos contado nada sobre el triángulo, y se ha decidido que no mencionaremos nada al respecto hasta que se encuentre cómoda en Tador y entre los Swan. Por eso quisiera pediros vuestra cooperación en este asunto; no es tarea fácil pedirle a alguien que abandone por completo lo que ha sido su vida hasta ahora.

Bella paseó la mirada por toda la sala, estableciendo contacto visual con varios Swan.

—Ahora abriré el turno de preguntas, pero recordad por favor que la decisión de constituir el triángulo ya está tomada, y no quiero perder tiempo retomando viejas discusiones. Ha llegado el momento de que os unáis y apoyéis la decisión de vuestra reina.

«Allá vamos…», se dijo Bella. La decisión de instituir el triángulo había dividido a los Swan, y si no se habían rebelado abiertamente era porque Bella era la reina.

Valen, el jefe de cocina de la casa real, se puso en pie. Bella le concedió la palabra.

—Mi reina, yo y muchos otros ciudadanos tenemos nuestras dudas sobre mezclar humanos, aunque sean humanos especiales, con la raza Swan. Después de todo, los Cunt no son más que el resultado de mezclas de sangre de muchas generaciones. ¿No podría ser que, con esta decisión, creemos una raza que, a la larga, intente destruirnos?

Jasper negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué parte de «no quiero perder tiempo retomando viejas discusiones» no habían entendido? Miró a Bella, que apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

—Valen, como ya he explicado muchas veces, por lo que sabemos, el triángulo se ha instituido al menos en tres ocasiones a lo largo de nuestra historia —a pesar de su disgusto, el tono de Bella era calmado y firme—. Estamos hablando de mujeres humanas muy especiales; mujeres que podrían tener algún antepasado Swan, y de casarlas con príncipes Swan de pura sangre. Preocuparse por la pureza de nuestra raza no es relevante si no tenemos planeta donde vivir.

—Comprendemos que se trata de una situación desesperada, mi reina, pero con el respeto debido, no estamos de acuerdo con los métodos para solucionarla. Probablemen…

—¡Maldita sea, Valen! —la paciencia de Jasper se había agotado. Se puso en pie, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que sentía en el hombro y la espalda—. ¡Hemos discutido este tema hasta la saciedad y parece que algunos de vosotros no atendéis a razones!

Jasper subió al estrado y Bella le estrechó la mano con fuerza antes de cederle la palabra y sentarse en el trono junto a Edward.

—No hay otra forma de salvar Tador —añadió Jasper, mirando a Valen fijamente. Este le sostenía la mirada con firmeza—. Nuestros mejores investigadores han estado buscando una solución desde el fin de la rebelión Cunt, y sólo tras poner al descubierto la traición del anterior consejo Swan y romper los hechizos de los archivos de la reina logramos descubrir cómo nuestros ancestros lidiaron con esta situación. Perseveraron como debemos perseverar nosotros, pero además debemos permanecer unidos.

Muchos entre la multitud asintieron, apoyando el discurso de Jasper; pero muchos más, incluido Valen, negaron con la cabeza o le miraron con hostilidad.

—Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en dejar el planeta en manos de Alyssandra cuando la salud de la reina Renee se deterioraba llevándola casi a las puertas de la muerte. Y ahora que Isabella es nuestra reina la cuestionáis a cada momento —Jasper hizo un gesto seco con el brazo sano—. ¡Ya basta! ¿Hay alguna pregunta sobre la Profetisa o sobre el triángulo? Si no las hay, no tenemos nada más que discutir por hoy.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el estrado, sintiendo a cada paso cómo la rabia y la frustración le hacían hervir la sangre. Un murmullo de voces siguió su salida al vestíbulo hasta que cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Menos mal que yo no tengo que gobernar. Está claro que la diplomacia no es lo mío —se dijo.

* * *

—Pues si tenían que abducirme y llevarme a otro planeta, éste no está nada mal —exclamó Alice bebiendo un sorbo de un extraño té y dejando que su sabor a limón y almendras recorriera su paladar. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente, se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos mientras los últimos vestigios de su dolor de cabeza desaparecían.

Una brisa suave entraba por el balcón, trayéndole aromas exuberantes de gardenias y rosas de un jardín cercano. El canto de una fuente, el suave gorjeo de los pájaros y el susurro del viento entre los árboles la relajaron, liberando la paz en su interior, como si, de repente, hubiera llegado a casa.

Aquel pensamiento la sorprendió. Se sentía muy a gusto en Phoenix, pero nunca había experimentado una sensación tan intensa de conocer un sitio como le ocurría ahora. Era como si hubiera nacido para vivir allí. Todas sus alarmas internas le decían que aquel lugar era tan real como lo era la Tierra, y no sólo eso: sabía que había estado allí antes, por improbable que pareciera.

Aquella idea la irritó. Había trabajado como una loca para ganarse la vida en Phoenix. Tenía su propio negocio, del que era copropietaria, tenía amigos… bueno, al menos tenía a Kate. También tenía clientes fijos y dinero en el banco, lo que le daba la libertad para vivir como quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, la libertad era eso.

Miró a su alrededor, volviendo al presente y a las circunstancias que la rodeaban; no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran exactamente, sólo sabía que estaba en un planeta llamado Tador. Tampoco tenía ni idea de por qué la habían traído hasta allí. Holly insistía en que Jasper lo había hecho para salvarla de los Cunts, fueran quienes fueran.

Todas las preguntas que hacía a Holly, su doncella, obtenían respuestas extrañas y finalmente Alice había decidido no volver a preguntar nada más hasta recuperarse de su resaca energética, tal y como la definía ella. Aquella mañana había seguido encantada a Holly por los pasillos de lo que la doncella llamaba «el castillo» hasta el balcón donde ahora desayunaba.

Sus únicas preocupaciones eran la tienda y Kate. Su meticulosa y organizada socia se pondría de los nervios cuando viera el jaleo que se había armado en la tienda. Y lo que era peor, se preocuparía mucho cuando encontrara el bolso de Alice sin rastro de ella.

Por suerte, no se asustaría. Para ser alguien que no creía en la magia, los cristales, los videntes o cualquier cosa sobrenatural, como Kate lo llamaba, la chica la había ayudado a que su tienda esotérica fuera todo un éxito. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor negocio para una vidente?

Además, Holly le insistía en que Jasper mandaría un mensaje a Kate para decirle que Alice estaba sana, salva y… Hmmm, quizá mejor dejarlo en sana y salva por ahora. No pensaba contarle a Kate que estaba en otro planeta escondiéndose de unos asesinos llamados Cunts; no era una buena idea.

Abrió los ojos y contempló las vistas desde el balcón. Gracias a la comida y a la bebida que Holly le había servido, Alice volvía a sentirse persona; lo que significaba que las preguntas habían regresado, y su energía también.

Estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas de madera que había junto a la mesa. Era sorprendentemente confortable, parecía adaptarse a su cuerpo. La mesa era pequeña y redonda, y estaba cubierta con un mantel de color azul brillante. Sobre el mantel, Alice tenía más comida y bebida de la que podía comer: té, un montón de frutas que conocía, tartas, huevos, salchichas y una especie de pudin azul que olía a batido de vainilla; todo dispuesto en una vajilla de porcelana china ribeteada en oro.

Pensando en que alguien que se está recuperando de cualquier tipo de resaca necesita meterse algo en el estómago, Alice probó un poco de todo. Quizá en Tador, o donde fuera que estaba, las calorías no contaban.

Alguien dio un par de golpecitos suaves en el marco de la puerta del balcón. Alice se dio la vuelta para ver quién era y descubrió a una mujer muy atractiva, de larga melena oscura; tan larga que casi le llegaba al final de la espalda. Algunos de sus mechones iban recogidos en finas trencitas, adornadas por pequeñas bolitas de color violeta. La mujer vestía unos minúsculos pantaloncitos cortos de algodón que se ajustaban a sus bonitas caderas y un top del mismo material que no alcanzaba a cubrir sus grandes pechos, cuyas curvas inferiores se veían por debajo del top. Sus ojos, de un color marron algo más oscuros que los ambar de Jasper, escudriñaban a Alice con curiosidad amable.

Alice sintió que la excitación se apoderaba de ella de repente. Sorprendida, notó que los pezones se le ponían tensos y su sexo se humedecía. Nunca en la vida se había sentido atraída por una mujer y no estaba segura de cómo debía manejar aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas. Su mente le preguntaba cómo sería besar con su boca aquellos labios carnosos. El corazón le iba a mil entre la sorpresa y el deseo prohibido. La energía fascinante de aquella mujer alcanzó a Alice y la hizo sonreír.

—Hola, Alice. Soy la reina Isabella.

«¿La reina?»

—Supongo que, como Holly dijo que Jasper era un príncipe, debéis de ser hermanos o algo, ¿no?

La mujer se rió.

—No. De hecho, él pertenece a otra familia real, no tenemos ningún parentesco.

Alice se puso en pie, contenta de que, por primera vez, todo ya no diera vueltas a su alrededor.

—Encantada de conocerte… esto, reina.

Isabella volvió a reírse e hizo un gesto para que Alice volviera a sentarse.

—Llámame Bella, por favor. Sólo llevo unos cuantos meses en Tador y todavía no estoy acostumbrada al protocolo que conlleva mi posición. ¿Te importa si compartimos el desayuno? —preguntó al detectar unos pastelitos sobre la mesa, frente a Alice.

—Coge lo que quieras.

Alice contempló cómo Bella se mordía el labio inferior, y cómo la carne rosada del labio se amoldaba a sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Sintió el impulso de lamerle los labios y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación al notar la reacción de su cuerpo.

«¡Madre mía, estoy perdiendo la cabeza!», se reprendió a sí misma. Y haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

—Ya que eres la reina, debo darte las gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Bella se sentó en la otra silla que había junto a la mesa y se sirvió un pastelito con relleno azulado y azúcar molido por encima. Rompió un trocito, se lo metió en la boca, cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla para disfrutarlo. Mientras lo masticaba, gemía como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo. Alice se imaginó a sí misma llevando al orgasmo a aquella mujer y los pezones volvieron a ponérsele duros como piedras. No era una visión, era culpa de su imaginación desbocada. Alice tragó saliva con dificultad y se forzó a hablar.

—Están muy ricos…

Bella abrió los ojos.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar. Ahora que estoy embarazada de una niña, la futura reina, mi doncella y mi marido controlan todo lo que tomo.

«Genial, no sólo tengo fantasías sexuales con una mujer sino que, además, ¡es una reina y está embarazada!»

Alice intentó controlar sus reacciones para concentrarse en aquella mujer, que no se correspondía exactamente con la imagen típica que tenía de una reina. Aun así, Alice no pudo evitar que aquella mujer tan desenvuelta le cayera bien enseguida. ¡Y vaya vestimenta tan poco protocolaria para una reina!

—Así que eres la reina. ¿Hay un rey también por aquí? —preguntó Alice mientras elegía lo que parecía una tarta y le daba un bocado.

Al morderla, una especie de fruta verde salió de dentro de la tarta y un estallido de sabor placentero recorrió la boca de Alice, que se le hacía agua del placer. Temía que su cuerpo volviera a descontrolársele, pero esta vez no fue así, y se relajó. Si todos comían cosas tan ricas, ¿por qué no estaban gordos como vacas?

—Si sabe lo que le conviene, el rey Edward no aparecerá hasta que me haya terminado este pastelito… y quizá unos cuantos más —dijo Bella, volviendo a morder el dulce y masticando. Al tragar, miró a Alice fijamente, con ojos expectantes—. ¿Vas a preguntarme si todo esto es real? No sé si yo llevaría tan bien como tú lo de despertarme en otro planeta.

Alice suspiró y se recostó en su silla.

—He intentado no pensar en ello hasta que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas cada vez que me muevo. Recuerdo el ataque en mi tienda y no estoy muy segura de cómo tomármelo. O me he vuelto loca y esto es la visión más vivida, con desayuno incluido, que he tenido en mi vida o realmente estoy en otro planeta hablando con una reina —y sacudió la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación—. Y llegados a este punto, no sé qué es lo que prefiero.

Alice pensó que la reina se reiría, pero en lugar de eso, posó dos dedos entrecruzados sobre sus labios carnosos.

—A ver cómo te lo digo… Mi realidad al crecer en la Tierra era muy distinta a mi realidad de ahora en Tador, pero preferiría estar loca o lo que fuera y poder quedarme aquí para siempre —Bella se rió, pero era una risa sin humor, entrecortada—. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Alice.

Algo le dijo a Alice que la reina no se lo estaba contando todo, pero no estaba en una posición para hacer preguntas directas. Sin saber cómo responder, optó por utilizar su sentido del humor.

—Pues no es una mala oferta si todos los hombres se parecen, ni que sea un poco, a Jasper.

Bella volvió a reírse, esta vez con ganas, y en sus ojos Katelyn apreció un destello de malicia cómplice.

—Digamos que, en ese sentido, vas a estar encantada. Aunque me parece que a Jasper no le va a hacer mucha gracia que mires demasiado a los demás hombres… ni siquiera a las mujeres.

A Alice se le pusieron los pelos de punta sólo con imaginarse que Jasper se pusiera en plan posesivo con ella. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de ser una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma. Si aquello era un problema para Jasper, habría que dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

Pero el enfado se desvaneció al recordar las últimas palabras de Bella.

¿Acaso era adivina? Alice sintió que le ardían las mejillas y que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Habría notado la reina que se sentía muy atraída por ella? Una arruga de preocupación se formó entre las cejas de la reina, quien se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Oh, no quería incomodarte. Pensé que, como eres humana, Tador no te afectaría de la misma forma que afecta a los nativos.

Alcanzó la tetera y se sirvió un poco de té en un vaso largo.

—Por tu reacción supongo que estás experimentando necesidades sexuales urgentes. No te avergüences por ello. Aquí, en Tador, la energía sexual es tan importante como la comida o el agua. Probablemente signifique que necesitas sustento sexual para recuperarte del todo.

Las sienes de Alice latían con fuerza. Jasper había dicho exactamente lo mismo en su visión; pero no había mencionado que, además, iba a sentirse atraída por las mujeres.

—No estoy muy segura de lo que me está pasando. Siempre he tenido una libido sana pero ahora… ¡Madre mía! ¿Puede ser que el planeta haga que me sienta atraída por personas que antes no me interesaban?

Bella bebió un sorbo de té y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Quédate tranquila, no te has vuelto loca. Tador rezuma energía sexual y aquí hay muy pocas cosas prohibidas. El planeta te empujará con fuerza hacia lo que necesites para asegurar que obtienes la energía que te hace falta —explicó echándose un par de trenzas hacia atrás—. Cuando veas a Jasper, pídele que te dé una vuelta por el planeta para comprobarlo por ti misma.

La reina se recostó en la silla y contempló a Alice.

—Me caes bien —afirmó la reina—. Si Jasper tenía que cruzar el tránsito con alguien, me alegro de que ese alguien tenga sentido del humor.

La confusión se apoderó de Alice. Dejó la tarta sobre el plato y se limpió los dedos en una servilleta.

—El… ¿tránsito?

La reina asintió con la cabeza y acabó de tragar.

—Lo siento, deja que te explique. El tránsito es un portal entre nuestro mundo y la Tierra. Es un vacío oscuro y no he conocido a nadie que lo pase bien al cruzarlo, pero, una vez has aprendido a abrir el portal, es una forma práctica de viajar.

—¿Y es difícil aprender a abrirlo? —sería un alivio para Alice saber que no dependía de los Swan para ir y venir.

—A mí me llevó un tiempo. De todos modos, creo que sólo los Swan y los Cunt pueden hacerlo. —Bella frunció el ceño. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se calló y negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no he tenido ocasión de hablar con Jasper esta mañana, y ha estado ocupado reponiéndose de las heridas de la otra noche, pero creo que vendrá enseguida.

A Alice le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—¿La otra noche? Pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Dos días —respondió Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior, como midiendo sus palabras—. Imagino que lo preguntas en el tiempo terráqueo. Cuando allí es de noche, aquí es de día; por lo que, en el tiempo de la Tierra, hace dos noches que Jasper te trajo a través del tránsito, que son dos días en el tiempo de Tador.

A Alice se le encogió el estómago. Seguro que Kate la estaría buscando por todas partes. «¡Mierda!»

—Tengo que regresar, Kate debe de estar desesperada.

Bella puso una mano sobre las manos de Alice. La de la reina era suave y cálida y, de repente, Alice sintió la necesidad de acariciársela, igual que Jasper se la había acariciado a ella tras la visión en la tienda. Sin prestar atención a los pensamientos de Alice, o quizá a pesar de ellos, Bella siguió hablando.

—Suponía que te preocuparías por tu tienda, así que hice que uno de los guardias escribiera una nota a tu socia. También lo limpiaron todo y han traído tu bolso; lo tienes en el cajón de debajo de tu mesita de noche. Kate creerá que te has ido de crucero con Jasper. —Bella observó a Alice, estudiando su reacción—. También hemos dispuesto unos cuantos guardias discretos por el barrio; algunos dentro de la tienda, para proteger a Kate de los Cunts que intenten saber dónde estás tú.

Alice contuvo el aliento. Había estado tan ocupada asumiendo su nueva situación que no se había parado a pensar que Kate podría estar en peligro. ¡Diablos, si ni siquiera sabía por qué ella estaba en peligro!

—Gracias. No quiero que le ocurra nada malo.

Alice se sintió reconfortada. Suspiró. Al menos, Kate no se preocuparía por ella. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Bella por qué ella y Kate estaban en peligro, Bella le apretó la mano y se la soltó, recostándose de nuevo en la silla, relajada.

Alice notó que le costaba respirar y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía que la excitación volvía a apoderarse de ella. Su sexo latía y sus pezones se habían vuelto muy sensibles; los pechos, pesados, le dolían. Una brisa suave jugueteaba con la melena de la reina y las bolitas de sus trenzas entrechocaban las unas con las otras, como música de hadas. Alice hundió las manos en su regazo para impedir que acariciaran las de Bella. Aunque fuera culpa del planeta, para ella era muy extraño reaccionar de aquel modo ante aquella mujer, casi como reaccionaba ante Jasper.

—Me sorprende que los hombres no piensen en estas cosas —dijo Bella, aparentemente sin percibir la excitación de Alice—, pero bueno, son hombres. Creen que haremos lo que nos digan sin rechistar.

Alice asintió. Cambiar de tema le iría bien; lo que fuera para librarse de aquella súbita atracción sexual hacia la reina. Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que su voz sonara nítida y clara.

—Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme de qué va esto? ¿Por qué esos hombres dorados asaltaron mi tienda?

El dolor, seguido por el odio, se materializó en el rostro de Bella, sorprendiendo a Alice.

—Sé demasiado bien quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren —exclamó la reina dejando lo que quedaba de pastelito en el plato—. Hace unos veinticinco años estalló una guerra civil en Tador. Los Swan son todos como Jasper y yo; pelo de colores vivos: castaño oscuro, rojo, rubios ambarinos. Los ojos también vienen en diferentes gamas de colores; los hombres, musculados; las mujeres, voluptuosas… La raza a la que declaramos la guerra son los Cunts.

Alice arrugó la nariz al oír aquella palabra.

—Qué nombre más horrible para una raza…

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar —se rió Bella, volviendo a servirse té—. La mayoría de los Cunts son el resultado de la mezcla de padres mitad humanos y mitad Swan. Cuando la sangre Swan se diluye hasta ese punto, sus características físicas cambian y los hijos salen dorados, su cabello rubio cenizo casi llegando a blanco casi, con cuerpos fibrados y atléticos, y ojos azules. Con el tiempo, los Cunts decidieron que eran superiores a los Swan e intentaron derrocar al rey y a la reina: mis padres.

Alice bebía su té, intentando respirar profundamente para combatir las sensaciones que agitaban su interior.

— No se porque descripción de los cunts me recuerdan a la barbies. Has dicho que lo intentaron… ¿Es que fracasaron en el intento?

La reina asintió, pero tenía los labios prietos y los ojos entornados.

—Fracasaron en el intento, pero hicieron mucho daño. Cuando vieron que habían perdido la guerra, se fueron a la Tierra, a esconderse. Pero antes nos secuestraron a mí y a mi niñera.

La energía de Bella chisporroteaba en el aire, y Alice se sobresaltó. La reina era una hechicera poderosa y poseía mucha más energía de la que Alice había visto en una sola persona. Al dominarla tan fácilmente, Alice dedujo que, como en la mayoría de la gente, la reina sólo perdía el control cuando las emociones fuertes la alteraban. «No quisiera estar en la piel de uno de esos Cunts cuando la reina los atrape», se dijo.

Bella soltó aire lentamente y sonrió a Alice.

—Disculpa, hay mucha historia detrás de esto, y todavía me enciende de rabia. Les despellejaría —exclamó con una sonrisa de reprobación—. No es la actitud propia de una reina, supongo.

La reina volvió a atacar el pastelito.

—De todos modos, me criaron ocultándome mis verdaderos orígenes. Planeaban utilizarme para recuperar el planeta cuando cumpliera mi mayoría de edad. Por suerte, Edward dio conmigo antes de mi vigesimocuarto cumpleaños y el mes pasado ascendí al trono.

—Vaya… —Alice no podía imaginarse por todo lo que había pasado Bella. No quería ni pensarlo—. Me alegro de que todo saliera bien, pero no entiendo qué tiene esto que ver conmigo y mi tienda.

Una sombra apareció en la cara de la reina, para desaparecer enseguida, dándole a Alice la impresión de que la reina le ocultaba algo.

—Sabemos que buscaban una vidente, pero no estamos seguros de lo que iban a hacerle cuando la encontraran. Por suerte, Jasper estaba allí y pudo evitar que se te llevaran.

—¿Por eso Jasper rondaba por mi tienda?

—Sí —la reina se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa—. Los Cunts son muy peligrosos. Para ellos, los humanos no son más que ganado para alimentar su energía sexual —la intensa mirada de Bella había dejado a Alice clavada en la silla—. También son una sociedad muy sexual, pero no tienen el mismo código moral que los Swan. Dan muy poca importancia a la violación, la necrofilia, la zoofilia, la pedofilia, la tortura y muchas otras atrocidades que un Swan no cometería jamás.

Bella sintió un escalofrío y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera borrar oscuros recuerdos. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a Alice.

—Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí una temporada. Mientras tanto intentaremos averiguar qué pretenden los Cunts.

«Cielo santo, ¿dónde me he metido?», pensó Alice.

—¿Kate está a salvo? —Alice habló como si pensara en voz alta—. ¿No sería mejor traerla aquí hasta que el peligro desaparezca?

Bella puso morritos, como sopesando la idea.

—Podríamos traerla, pero… ¿Crees que vendría?

Alice se miró las manos durante unos segundos.

—No. Aunque es dueña del cincuenta por ciento de un negocio esotérico, no cree en la magia ni en lo sobrenatural…

La reina asintió.

—Como te he dicho antes, tenemos guardias custodiando tu tienda y a Kate. Nadie le hará daño.

Alice asintió a regañadientes. Su primer impulso habría sido pedirles que dejaran a Kate sin sentido de un golpe en la cabeza y que la trajeran a rastras hasta Tador para librarla del peligro. Pero ¿qué sabía Alice de Tador con seguridad? No percibía ninguna amenaza y sus alarmas interiores permanecían en silencio, pero ¿y si Tador no era el lugar adecuado para Kate? Alice sabía mejor que nadie que el camino de cada persona tenía su sentido en el esquema del universo. Además, Kate era una chica dura. Seguro que estaría bien, especialmente si la vigilaban un par de Swan bien guapos. Quizá así se olvidaría de aquel novio inútil… Sólo podía esperar que todo saliera bien.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ya hemos hablado de esto, cuéntame que es lo que hace exactamente una reina. ¿Son todo recepciones y papeleo?

Alice se había acercado más a la mesa, decidida a preguntarle más cosas a la reina. Entre los amigos imaginarios de su infancia había un príncipe, pero nunca había habido una reina. Sonrió al recordarlo. Las carcajadas de Bella sorprendieron a Alice.

—Somos una sociedad muy sexual, ¿recuerdas? Así que mi principal obligación como reina es mantener una relación simbiótica con el planeta. Y la verdad es que estoy encantada, porque no soportaría el papeleo.

—¿Simbiosis? Esto suena a serie de ciencia ficción.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Bella ladeando la cabeza—. Pero una vez lo comprendes, tiene mucho sentido. Yo obtengo energía del rey a través de relaciones sexuales y luego utilizo esa energía para regenerarme a mí misma y para regenerar el planeta.

—¡Vaya presión! ¿Y qué ocurre si no tienes suficiente energía?

La reina se hundió en su silla y suspiró.

—Ése es el problema que tenemos ahora.

Como vidente, a Alice no le impresionaba lo metafísico, y aunque lo del sexo mágico sí que la había desconcertado, lo que nunca había oído era que las relaciones sexuales sirvieran para mantener la energía de un planeta entero. Se preguntó qué podía haber causado la escasez energética del planeta si todos sus habitantes, como había explicado Bella, eran tan activos sexualmente.

Bella sonrió como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de Alice.

—Por lo general, cuando la futura reina se convierte en mujer, empieza a ayudar a su madre en su tarea de cuidar el planeta. Es como un entrenamiento.

De pronto, Alice lo entendió todo.

—Claro, y como a ti te secuestraron y sólo llevas aquí unos meses, tu madre tuvo que cuidar del planeta ella sola.

Bella asintió.

—Lo has entendido enseguida.

—Pero seguro que hay algo que se pueda hacer para arreglarlo…

—Estamos en ello, y esperamos encontrar una solución pronto. Pero como en cualquier sociedad, los ciudadanos están divididos sobre cuál es la mejor solución.

Alice miró por el balcón. Un paisaje tan verde y frondoso que parecía el Jardín del Edén se extendía ante sus ojos.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá si no hay energía suficiente?

Bella tomó su taza de té y unas gotas de vapor condensado captaron la atención de Alice. La vidente sintió que la vista se le nublaba.

La típica desorientación que acompañaba sus visiones sacudió su todavía debilitado cuerpo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que sujetarse al borde de la mesa mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios. De pronto, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, y Alice se vio en un gran dormitorio de paredes blancas con vetas de cristales rosados incrustados que las recorrían como si fueran venas. En su visión, sentía la urgencia de acercarse a la mesita de noche. Sobre la mesita sólo había una taza de cerámica con té humeante, y un libro abierto y puesto boca abajo. Con paso sigiloso, Alice avanzó vigilando que nadie la viera. Todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso. Armándose de valor, vertió el líquido oscuro de una botellita en la taza de té y contempló cómo se diluía en el fondo de la taza. La escena dio un salto hacia delante y a Alice se le encogió el estómago. Tragó con esfuerzo para librarse del sabor amargo que, de repente, notó en la boca y a punto estuvo de vomitar el desayuno cuando vio a Bella, feliz y sonriente, tomar un buen sorbo de aquella taza. El pánico se apoderó de Alice. La vidente intentó abrir la boca para prevenir a Bella de algo que ni ella sabía, pero no pudo articular palabra. Alice sentía que se ahogaba cuando vio a la reina desplomarse en el suelo.

Bella yacía quieta, como una muñeca de trapo abandonada. Estaba pálida y tenía la mirada vidriosa.

—¡Madre mía! ¡La he matado!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Alice…

La voz profunda de Jasper hizo que todo el cuerpo de Alice se estremeciera. Su presencia reconfortante disipó los últimos escalofríos de terror que la atenazaban tras aquella horrible visión. Abrió los ojos y vio las caras preocupadas de Bella y de Jasper. Todavía temblando, dejó de aferrarse a la mesa con los dedos y escondió las manos en su regazo mientras tomaba aire. Bella estaba sentada frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, sana y salva, pero con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Jasper estaba arrodillado junto a Alice. Su larga melena, suelta, le caía sobre los hombros. Incluso en un momento como ése, con aquella horrible visión todavía fresca, Alice sentía la necesidad de hundir las manos en aquella masa de pelo y acercar a Jasper hacia ella. Al mirarle, de repente se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado los vaqueros y la camiseta ajustada por una túnica azul marino y unos pantalones; un atuendo más propio de una feria medieval que del mundo real que ella conocía.

Entonces la asaltó el recuerdo de la visión. Alice respiró hondo, recordándose a sí misma que sus visiones no significaban siempre lo que ella creía. Aquello no consiguió templar sus nervios, pero al menos logró no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Estoy bien.

Sentía el estómago pesado, como si se hubiera tragado una piedra enorme, y le latían las sienes; reacciones típicas después de una de sus visiones, pero teniendo en cuenta lo débil que estaba, le sorprendió no encontrarse mucho peor. Y sin embargo, sentía como seguía excitándose. Aquello la preocupaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Bella ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fría.

Alice se acercó el vaso a la frente, y el frío pareció eliminar parte del miedo que la atormentaba.

La imagen de los ojos vidriosos de Bella volvió de repente a su mente, y la vidente bebió un buen sorbo de agua. El líquido frío refrescó su garganta, que ardía.

—Creo… creo que no estoy tan recuperada como creía —dijo.

«O quizá me estoy volviendo loca», pensó.

Jasper se puso de pie, con actitud tranquila.

—Tiene que ser eso, Bella. Yo me ocuparé de que no le falte de nada.

La reina y el príncipe intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—La reunión del consejo se reanuda en breve y no debes llegar tarde. Siento mi comportamiento en la primera parte de la reunión.

La reina sonrió.

—No lo sientas. Necesitábamos un descanso.

Bella le había contado a Alice que Jasper necesitaba energía sexual para recuperarse del todo, quizá aquello era la explicación de lo que le pasaba a ella. ¿Quería decir eso que cada vez que tuviera una visión iba a necesitar un polvo para recuperarse? La idea la excitaba y la asustaba a la vez.

El recuerdo de su anterior visión con Jasper, tan real, le vino a la mente. Sólo con pensar que él se ocuparía de que no le faltara de nada, se sonrojó y sintió que el calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Bella sonrió mientras la brisa jugueteaba con su melena oscura. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se puso de pie.

—En ese caso, os dejo solos. Ya hablaremos más tarde. —Al levantarse de la silla, las bolitas de su pelo tintinearon—. Alice, encantada de conocerte. Espero que disfrutes de la hospitalidad de Tador. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

Alice notó que se excitaba otra vez, podía sentirlo en sus pechos y en su sexo. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras su cabeza le recordaba que «lo que sea» eran tres palabras inocentes, una expresión educada y adecuada a la situación. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía muy convencido porque vagas imágenes de Bella desnuda desfilaban por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para evitarlas, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse más.

Hacía escasos minutos que había tenido una visión en la que mataba a la reina… y medio minuto después tenía fantasías sexuales con ella. O Alice se había vuelto una ninfómana de golpe o Bella tenía razón y aquel planeta provocaba reacciones extrañas. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Desde cuándo fantaseaba ella con mujeres? Alice se frotó los brazos con ambas manos e intentó convencerse de que aquello era la realidad.

Bella se marchaba. Jasper le dio un breve abrazo y un beso fraternal en la mejilla. Teniendo en cuenta que se sentía atraída por ambos, Alice pensó que se sentiría celosa al verles tan juntos, sin embargo no se había imaginado que podía acostarse con los dos a la vez… que los pechos de Bella se frotaran con los suyos mientras Jasper la penetraba desde atrás. «¡Madre mía, ya me he vuelto loca del todo!», pensó, frunciendo el ceño y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Para ella no era ningún problema que una mujer se sintiera atraída por otra, como tampoco lo eran los tríos; pero nunca había probado ninguna de las dos cosas, de modo que tampoco sabía cómo sentirse ante aquellas nuevas fantasías que estaba descubriendo. Y eso por no hablar de que a ella le gustaban las posturas sexuales dominantes. ¿Desde cuándo le apetecía que un hombre se la follara desde atrás? Una cosa más de la que preocuparse por ahora.

Alice levantó la cabeza lentamente, cogió el vaso de agua fría y volvió a colocárselo contra su frente. Notó que la piel se le refrescaba y suspiró, sintiendo por primera vez que la calma empezaba a imponerse entre las emociones convulsas que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Tras despedirse de Bella, Jasper volcó su atención en Alice, quien notó que se quedaba sin respiración. No podían dejar de mirarse. Jasper se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano. Aquel contacto hizo que Alice sintiera que el calor la invadía, encendiendo sus sentidos como si todo su cuerpo estuviera lleno de gasolina y el tacto de Jasper fuera la chispa que la hacía arder en llamas. Reprimió un gemido y dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

Jasper le acarició la boca con los dedos sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Alice no movió ni un músculo hasta que él le besó la mano con suavidad; entonces se puso a temblar. «¡Contrólate, Alice!»

Aquel hombre la excitaba con demasiada facilidad y, por lo que había experimentado, la reina, también. Aquello la irritaba y la asustaba por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a definir. ¿Y si todos los habitantes de aquel planeta la ponían cachonda? ¡Buen motivo para no asistir a eventos sociales!

Jasper se sentó en la silla libre con el sigilo de un depredador de la sabana.

«¡No me extraña que me sienta como una gacela a merced del león cada vez que le tengo cerca!», pensó ella.

—No tenías por qué mentir sobre tu visión. ¿Hay algo en la reina que no te inspire confianza? —Su mirada, más que inquisitiva, era curiosa.

«¡Mierda! ¡Era demasiado intuitivo!», advirtió Alice. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre, ¿cómo reaccionaría ante una visión en la que ella asesinaba a la reina? Seguro que no muy bien….

—Perdóname. La confianza no se exige, se gana. Sé que cuando estés preparada, me lo contarás. Y cuando quieras hablar, ahí estaré para escucharte —y dicho esto, se sirvió un buen vaso de té y sonrió como si no esperara respuesta, lo que hizo que Alice se sintiera un poco culpable—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, Alice? —como ya empezaba a ser habitual, su nombre, pronunciado por aquellos labios, sonaba erótico y prohibido—. ¿Holly te ha tratado bien?

Alice se llevó la mano al punto dolorido de su pecho, donde la había alcanzado el rayo.

—Me encuentro mejor ahora que parece que ya se me ha pasado la resaca de energía, o como sea que lo llaméis. Pero todavía no estoy bien del todo por culpa de la visión que acabo de tener —la voz le flaqueó en la última frase, cuando sintió el impulso de sentarse a horcajadas encima de Jasper. Murmuró una especie de gruñido y liberó su frustración cogiendo una magdalena y arrancándole un trozo de un bocado. Necesitaba carbohidratos para contrarrestar los efectos de la visión.

—Ese don tuyo de la atracción me mosquea. ¿Lo tienen todos los habitantes del planeta? —preguntó mientras masticaba la magdalena.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de que era en su visión que Jasper le había hablado de su don, no había sido una conversación real. Alice se quedó inmóvil. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

Primero pareció sorprenderse, pero luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas. El sol creaba reflejos de color ámbar en su pelo. Alice ya no podía tragar, y sintió como el miedo se superponía al enfado. Quizá todo era producto de su imaginación, quizá lo había soñado, quizá estaba encerrada en una sala con paredes acolchadas y llevaba una camisa de fuerza, y sólo su mente estaba aquí, en este maravilloso lugar, junto a un hombre extremadamente atractivo que le sonreía. De repente, volvió el enfado.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —espetó Alice.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Jasper dejó de reírse, y cuando finalmente paró, Alice estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia.

—Perdóname —dijo con mirada maliciosa—, pero no esperaba que admitieras que nuestro encuentro de esta mañana había sido real. Pensé que lo negarías y que intentarías encontrarle una explicación lógica.

Jasper bebió un poco de té y a Alice le fascinó cómo se le movía la nuez. Se preguntó a qué sabría la piel de su cuello.

—No dejas de sorprenderme, Profetisa. Me gusta. Y me gustas tú.

Alice se dio cuenta de que acababa de admitir que él la excitaba mucho. Sin dones o trucos que valgan; era él y sólo él. Y le daba miedo preguntar si esa misma explicación se podía aplicar también a lo que sentía por Bella.

El miedo a admitir sus sentimientos le revolvió el estómago y a punto estuvo de devolver el desayuno. Dejó la magdalena sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla. De repente se sentía débil, agotada.

En un esfuerzo por mantener intacto su orgullo, Alice miró a Jasper, levantando la barbilla.

—¿Cómo te has introducido en mi visión esta mañana? Sé que era una visión, pero al mismo tiempo era real. Pero las visiones de una vidente no funcionan así —y respiró profundamente, pensando que el oxígeno la ayudaría a preservar la poca energía que le quedaba. Pero no fue así.

«¿Dónde encuentras un maldito Starbucks cuando necesitas un chute de cafeína urgente?»

Con una mirada, Jasper la dejó clavada en la silla. Era la misma mirada que tenía en la visión cuando la había hecho gritar de puro placer. A Alice se le puso la piel de gallina.

—En este planeta, las parejas pueden comunicarse por telepatía. Tú y yo somos lo suficientemente compatibles para que este tipo de comunicación pueda darse entre nosotros. Eres tú quien me dejas entrar, Alice. De otro modo yo no hubiera podido introducirme en tus pensamientos durante la visión que hemos compartido.

La voz de Jasper invitaba al sexo, y Alice tenía que admitir que, con o sin don, aquel hombre podía derretir las braguitas de cualquier mujer.

—Y me parece que a ti te ha gustado tanto como a mí, ¿no? —añadió él.

Alice se irritó. Vale, se lo había pasado bien con él, pero eso no le daba derecho a creérselo tanto.

—Yo no soy la pareja de nadie, Jasper. Que te quede bien claro —exclamó Alice mirándole fijamente con todo su aplomo—. Admito que me siento muy atraída por ti y que, muy probablemente, nos lo pasaríamos genial en la cama, pero no busco más que sexo. ¿Entendido?

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía no prestar atención a sus palabras.

—Mis disculpas por la pobre elección de vocabulario, Profetisa. Estoy de acuerdo en que seríamos muy compatibles en la cama y eso es algo que aquí, en Tador, nos ayudaría a ambos a reponernos del todo; incluso aunque fuera a través de tus visiones. Además —añadió con una gran sonrisa—, no recuerdo haberte hecho ninguna promesa de amor eterno, matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, a menos que hayas malinterpretado algo que yo haya dicho.

Alice apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo y no soportaba que le dieran la vuelta a un reproche. Los hombres con los que salía, o con los que se acostaba, eran los que recibían siempre la advertencia del «no te hagas ilusiones, guapo»; no ella. Ahora parecía que fuera ella quien se había hecho ilusiones en lugar de Jasper.

«¡Capullo!», pensó, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que lo que ella quería era sexo sin compromiso, y eso era exactamente lo que él le estaba ofreciendo. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba?

—Mientras nos entendamos… —admitió a regañadientes.

Alice sentía las piernas muy pesadas, tan pesadas que casi no podía moverlas, como si se le hubiera agotado toda la energía. Apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, tentada por dejar caer también la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

—No puedo creer que esté dando crédito a todo esto.

Jasper puso su mano sobre la de Alice y se la acarició con el pulgar. En aquel momento, Alice sintió cómo la energía se desplazaba desde aquel punto a cada zona erógena de su cuerpo. Los pechos le dolían de la excitación; sobre todo cuando se imaginó la boca de Jasper besándole los pezones. Quizá Jasper y Bella tenían razón con toda aquella historia de la energía sexual. Los carbohidratos no la estaban ayudando para nada.

—Sé que tienes un montón de preguntas y Holly me ha dicho que todavía no has ido a las termas. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a dar una vuelta y te lo enseño todo? Luego puedo llevarte a las termas para tus abluciones matinales.

Jasper siguió acariciándole la mano con él pulgar, desestabilizando sus pensamientos.

«¿Qué tipo de persona dice "abluciones"?», se preguntó Alice, resistiendo la excitación lo mejor que podía.

—No estoy segura de que pueda tenerme en pie, así que imagínate salir a dar una vuelta. La visi… —y se calló de repente. Había estado a punto de contarle que la visión en la que mataba a la reina la había dejado exhausta.

—Tranquila. Te enviaré a la doncella para que te prepare un baño y te quedas descansando el resto del día. Podemos salir a dar esa vuelta mañana.

Jasper no parecía darse cuenta de que Alice estaba callada. Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—Creo que podemos hacer algo para que recuperes esa energía, si confías en mí.

Alice puso los ojos como platos. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar.

—Shhhh… no digas nada —se colocó tras ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—, sólo relájate. Nuestro mundo funciona con energía sexual, pero no forzamos a nadie a hacer algo que no le apetezca.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar. Quería decirle algo así como «No te preocupes por mí. Ya soy mayorcita y capaz de decidir lo que me apetece y lo que no», pero se mordió la lengua porque no quería admitir todo lo que le apetecía. Las fuertes manos de Jasper empezaron a masajearle los hombros y Alice estuvo a punto de gemir de gusto. Sentía el intenso calor de aquellas manos a través del tejido de la camiseta y sus expertos dedos deshaciendo los nudos de tensión de los músculos agarrotados. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el placer que sentía diluyera cualquier impulso de resistencia.

Los pulgares de Jasper trabajaban sus omoplatos y Alicen encorvó la espalda entre leves murmurios de aprobación. Más relajada que nunca, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el musculoso abdomen de Jasper. El calor empezó a invadirla de nuevo cuando el tacto de Jasper se volvió más íntimo, pasando a masajearle el cuello. Ejercía la presión exacta para eliminar cualquier molestia o dolor muscular y Alice era cada vez más consciente del hombre que tenía tan cerca, pero no quiso decir nada para no romper la magia del momento. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, dejando fluir las sensaciones.

Los dedos fuertes de Jasper habían pasado a masajearle la cabeza y cada punto que tocaban despertaba un tibio hormigueo en Alice. Por masajes como aquél durante toda la eternidad, era capaz de venderle su alma y la de quien fuera.

—Mmm… podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Sintió las vibraciones de la suave risa de Jasper en la cabeza, que seguía apoyada sobre su abdomen. Las manos del príncipe abandonaron su cabeza. Alice iba a abrir la boca para pedirle que no parara, pero entonces notó cómo sus expertos dedos masajeaban suavemente sus mejillas y su mandíbula, y exhaló un suspiro.

Jasper exploró su cara como si quisiera memorizar hasta el último detalle. La suave fricción sobre las sienes, la frente y la boca era delicada y tierna, y cuando le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, Alice suspiró y no pudo evitar darle un beso en los dedos.

Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que le parecía que iba a caerse de la silla y desparramarse sobre el suelo en cualquier momento, pero sabía que Jasper no la iba a dejar caer, así que siguió relajada.

La brisa ligera traía consigo el sonido suave y gorgojeante de la fuente y el perfume de las gardenias y demás flores del jardín, que la relajaban todavía más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mmm… —fue todo lo que alcanzó a contestar, aunque estaba segura de que le había sonreído. Hizo balance de su estado físico, sorprendida al descubrir que ya no se sentía ni desorientada ni incómoda. Su nivel de energía seguía siendo bajo pero, aparentemente, el masaje había sido prodigioso.

Totalmente relajada, deseó que el masaje de Jasper hubiera continuado hacia sus pechos; y sus pezones se endurecieron al imaginar sus fuertes dedos tirando suavemente de ellos. El calor fue aumentando y movió una mano para alcanzar la de Jasper, pero fue como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque los dedos de Jasper se deslizaron hasta el escote de su camiseta, y Alice se ofreció sin reservas. Jasper la besó en el cuello y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillado detrás de la silla. Las manos de Jasper jugueteaban con sus pechos, que casi le dolían de la excitación; que la camiseta y el sujetador fueran una barrera, todavía hacían el momento más erótico.

Con los ojos cerrados, Alice ladeó la cabeza para ofrecer mejor acceso a su cuello.

Jasper no la decepcionó. Mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones, le recorría el cuello a besos muy lentamente hasta llegar al hombro. Desde allí, dibujó con la lengua el camino hacia su escote, y Alice gimió al sentir las olas de excitación que sacudían su cuerpo.

Cerró con fuerza los puños, con tanta fuerza que le parecía que iban a quedársele entumecidos. Quería más, pero su cerebro no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada que no fuera absorber todas y cada una de las sensaciones que Jasper despertaba en ella.

Finalmente, él le masajeó los pechos y le pellizcó suavemente los pezones a través de la ropa. A Alice se le escapó un gemido.

—Relájate y disfruta, Alice —le susurró la voz aterciopelada de Jasper al oído.

Jasper se puso de pie, y Alice echó de menos su calor. Sentía frío y estaba a punto de temblar. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ahora le tenía delante. Tan relajada como estaba después de aquel sensual masaje, se había dejado caer sobre la silla, resbalando hasta quedar medio sentada, con las piernas abiertas, y la falda se le había arremangado hasta las pantorrillas.

Jasper se arrodilló de nuevo y acarició una de sus piernas, desde el tobillo hasta la pantorrilla.

Al mirarle a los ojos, a Alice le empezó a temblar el labio inferior. Intentó respirar con normalidad, a pesar de que el aire se había vuelto denso.

La mano tibia de Jasper siguió subiendo por su pierna, levantándole la falda mientras avanzaba. Cuando llegó a la rodilla, su mano se detuvo para tomar posiciones en el interior del muslo. La otra mano empezó el mismo recorrido en la otra pierna.

La piel de Alice se había vuelto tan sensible que casi le molestaba el tejido de la falda, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante la avalancha de sensaciones.

Cuando la mano rezagada alcanzó la otra rodilla, Jasper se colocó entre sus piernas, bien cerca. La falda de Alice se le arremolinó sobre el regazo, y sintió sobre su piel el suave tacto de los pantalones de Jasper.

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del príncipe la abrasaba, y sintió cómo su sexo se humedecía. Alice sabía que si ahora él le metía un dedo en el sexo, la encontraría a punto de caramelo.

La brisa suave le alborotó ligeramente el pelo, recordándole que estaban en un balcón y que cualquiera podía verles; pero darse cuenta de aquello todavía la excitó más.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante, su vientre frotando el clítoris excitado de Alice, incluso a través de la ropa interior. Sus grandes manos la sujetaban por las costillas y con los pulgares le acariciaba la parte inferior de los pechos mientras le envolvía un pezón con los labios, también por encima de la ropa.

La sensación de un calor intenso y su sexo empapado lanzaron calambres de energía desde el pezón acariciado hasta el clítoris, y Alice gimió a la vez que hundía sus manos en la melena de Jasper. Aquel cabello sedoso y cálido multiplicó las sensaciones que su cuerpo intentaba procesar.

Jasper chupó el pezón con fuerza, y la exquisita fricción de la tela de la camiseta y del sujetador casi la volvió loca.

—Por favor, Jasper, no juegues así conmigo —la voz de Alice sonaba ronca.

Jasper no le hizo caso, y se dedicó al otro pezón hasta que Alice se retorció en la silla, frotándose contra su cuerpo, buscando la forma de correrse.

Él se rió, apartándose de ella, quedándose a escasos milímetros de su clítoris suplicante.

—Paciencia, Profetisa.

Los dedos de Jasper se colaron por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta, levantándosela mientras la comía a besos. Alice se sentía al borde de la locura. Cuando finalmente se la quitó, dejándola sólo en sujetador y con la falda arremangada, el contacto de la brisa fresca contra su piel encendida hizo que Alice sintiera escalofríos.

—Encaje rojo —la voz de Jasper denotaba una nota de admiración, como si estuviera contemplando una obra de arte—. Un sujetador precioso, pero me gustas más desnuda.

Deslizó un dedo por debajo del cierre frontal del sujetador, lo desabrochó, y lo arrojó al suelo, como quien desenvuelve un regalo muy deseado.

—Creo que las mujeres aquí no llevan sujetador —dijo Alice con voz seductora—. ¿Cómo tienes tanta práctica desabrochándolos?

La sonrisa de Jasper era la de un depredador.

—Un hombre tiene que estar preparado para todo —y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta que su habitual color ambarino de sus ojos se volvió casi negro.

Le magreó los pechos con aquellas manos tan grandes y Alice dejó de pensar. Todo su cuerpo se había convertido en una gran zona erógena y las caricias de Jasper la volvían loca. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se mordió el labio inferior.

Él le pellizcaba los pezones con suavidad, y ella sentía el clítoris latiéndole de la excitación mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo. Sacudía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, diciéndole en silencio que quería más, incapaz de articular palabra.

Jasper apretó su cuerpo contra el de Alice, frotándole el clítoris con la cintura, comiéndole un pezón mientras le pellizcaba el otro.

Alice se había puesto a mil, estaba tan cachonda que creía que podía explotar del placer.

Jasper le acarició el pezón con los dientes y, finalmente, Alice explotó.

Una oleada de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndole todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Casi como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo, Alice veía como Jasper seguía chupándole los pechos y frotándose contra su clítoris. Volvió a concentrarse en las sensaciones y se vio catapultada hacia un segundo orgasmo.

Intentó tomar aire para ralentizar el placer que sentía. Sus dedos seguían hundidos en la melena de Jasper y cuando ella le apartó la cabeza con suavidad, la falta de fricción la hizo gemir.

Él la volvió a mirar fijamente, con una expresión peligrosa y oscura en los ojos, pero de pura pasión.

Alice respiraba aceleradamente, su torso moviéndose a toda velocidad, y cada milímetro de su piel deseaba que Jasper siguiera dándole placer y que no parara nunca. Le cogió una mano, guiándole por debajo de la falda.

—Te daré todo lo que me permitas darte, Profetisa —y diciendo esto, Jasper le acarició el sexo—. Estás empapada para mí, Alice —y siguió acariciándoselo hasta que una sonrisa feroz se le dibujó en la cara—. Tienes ricitos. En la visión que hemos compartido, te imaginaba depilada por completo.

Alice iba a abrir la boca para decirle que no estaba empapada para él, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Jasper jugueteó con los labios de su sexo y le metió un dedo.

Alice seguía mirándole fijamente, no podía apartar la vista de él.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Jasper le bajó las braguitas de encaje rojo y Alice levantó un poco las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Cuando volvió a acomodarse en la silla vestida sólo con la falda, se sintió erótica y traviesa, y abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, invitando a Jasper a entrar.

El príncipe la miró fijamente y la penetró con un dedo.

Los músculos vaginales de Alice le aprisionaron mientras ella se arqueaba para que él llegara más adentro.

Jasper la sujetaba con la otra mano para que no se moviera y le metió un segundo dedo.

Alice gemía y jadeaba mientras Jasper la follaba con los dedos con movimientos profundos y precisos. Alice cerró los puños con fuerza a los lados de la silla mientras su mirada se perdía en la de Jasper. Sentía que se aproximaba otro orgasmo.

Jasper retiró los dedos, y Alice gimió, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a protestar, él humedeció el clítoris con el flujo de Alice y se lo acarició, excitándola de nuevo, aunque lejos del orgasmo.

Sus miradas se fundían y la parte lógica de Alice le pedía que se rebelara y tomara el control de la situación, pero su cuerpo parecía disfrutar con la entrega absoluta, dejando que Jasper hiciera con ella todo lo que quisiera.

El príncipe le levantó la falda y contempló su sexo desnudo. Alice se sorprendió al sentirse expuesta y vulnerable; por lo general no era una chica tímida en momentos como aquél, pero la mirada hambrienta de aquel hombre la volvía loca. Jasper le apartó bien los muslos y la contempló absorto.

—Precioso… —susurró con voz grave, y se dedicó a acariciarle el vello púbico.

Alice suspiró al contacto suave de aquellas caricias. Eran tan distintas a la penetración que acababa de experimentar…

—Las mujeres Swan se depilan por completo, como algunas mujeres que he conocido en la Tierra —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Me encantan tus rizos oscuros, Alice.

Alice se sonrojó, y quería morirse al pensar que él la había hecho ruborizar. Intentó cerrar las piernas y bajarse la falda, pero Jasper seguía allí arrodillado, acariciándola.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapándola entre él y la silla, con una mano en su sexo.

—No te avergüences, mi encantadora Profetisa. No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte —y la besó con pasión, como si la poseyera.

Alice intentó llevar el control del beso, pero él no quería ceder. En lugar de eso, le metió la lengua entre los labios y exploró su boca. Jugueteó con su sexo y luego le acarició el clítoris y el ano simultáneamente con la punta de los dedos.

A Alice se le escapó un grito ahogado. Nadie le había acariciado el ano nunca, y le sorprendió que resultara tan placentero.

Jasper siguió jugando con ella, penetrándola con un dedo y luego retirándolo.

Ella arqueó las caderas, pidiendo más, y él se adaptó a su ritmo, metiéndole los dedos cada vez más adentro.

La intensidad del beso y las atenciones de Jasper tenían a Alice a punto de explotar. Se había aferrado a la túnica de Jasper, manteniéndole pegado a ella mientras sus lenguas exploraban hasta el último rincón de sus bocas y él seguía penetrándola con los dedos. El sonido del viento en los árboles aumentaba la sensación de placer.

Jasper empezó a jadear al ritmo de Alice y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al unísono.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, sujetó a Alice por la nuca, presionándola contra él.

El aire que les envolvía estaba cargado de energía y Alice entró en una espiral de placer que subía y subía hasta que su cuerpo decidió que no podía más. La suave fricción de la túnica de Jasper contra sus pezones tensos y su mano, penetrándola, hicieron aumentar el cúmulo de sensaciones hasta que Alice estalló en pedacitos en un nuevo orgasmo.

Placer y pura energía recorrían su cuerpo, afectando cada terminación nerviosa y haciéndola gritar. Notaba la erección de Jasper y la reverberación de sus gruñidos, que vibraban por todo su cuerpo y se unían a la cascada de sensaciones que la sacudía.

El sonido de unos pasos les dejó inmóviles y al abrir los ojos Alice vio a un hombre de la altura de Jasper que les miraba sorprendido y con cara de deseo.

—Mis disculpas. Buscaba a Isabella. Os dejaré solos —y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta.

Alice quería que se la tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos para no ver a Jasper.

—No me digas que acabo de conocer al rey…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Garrett apuró su café amargo mientras contemplaba el sucio local. Casi parecía un tópico esperar a su informador en una cafetería como aquélla; pero si era un tópico, señal de que ya se había usado antes, y con éxito.

El papel de las paredes era viejo y amarillento; imposible adivinar cuál había sido su color original. Los típicos reservados, con mesa y bancos a ambos lados, también eran viejos y estaban mal conservados.

La camarera de gesto aburrido hacía estallar globos de chicle y anotaba pedidos con la velocidad de un caracol.

El olor a grasa quemada lo impregnaba todo y Garrett sabía que la ropa apestaría cuando volviera a casa.

Había seis clientes más, seis valientes que, obviando el aspecto miserable del local, arriesgaban su salud pidiendo el menú del día.

Garrett negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez de los humanos.

Había llegado una hora antes para asegurarse de que ningún no-humano rondase por la zona, especialmente los guardias reales Swan. Si averiguaban la identidad de su informador, meses de minucioso trabajo quedarían arruinados en un instante. Aparentemente, aquel hombre contaba con una red de espías en Tador y Garrett planeaba aprovecharla.

El fracaso no era una opción. Victoria se lo había dejado muy claro, y Garrett todavía se estaba recuperando de aquella «discusión». Palpó con la mano el chichón de su cabeza, ahí donde se había golpeado contra la pared, y su cara se contrajo en una mueca al sentir el pinchazo de dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. La rabia le corría por las venas y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Victoria era una mujer bella y muy peligrosa; una fiera a la que esperaba domar. Y aquella bronca había sido como un jarro de agua fría, porque Garrett se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante si quería alcanzar su objetivo.

Nunca había habido un rey de los Cunts, pero Garrett planeaba llenar aquel vacío. Victoria había mantenido un pelele como marido sólo para tener vigilada a Isabella hasta que ésta cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Cuando el plan de la falsa ascensión fracasó, la reina Cunt no había perdido ni un minuto en liquidar al pelele.

Pero Garrett planeaba ser mucho más que un pelele. Era el compañero perfecto para Victoria y ella se daría cuenta muy pronto, cuando él desbaratara los planes de los Swan para constituir el triángulo. Entonces tendría el poder junto a Victoria, y Tador y la Tierra serían suyos.

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, indicando la llegada del informador de Garrett, del que ni se había preocupado por averiguar el nombre. Parecía que aquello le había dado al hombre una falsa sensación de seguridad.

El informador tenía el típico pelo y los característicos colores exóticos de los Swan en sus ojos violeta, pero los cientos de años que llevaba vivo habían encogido sus músculos y teñido de gris su cabello. Aunque en Tador el tiempo transcurría lentamente, el envejecimiento acababa pasando factura a todos sus habitantes.

El hombre saludó a la camarera con un movimiento de cabeza y le dijo algo que Garrett no alcanzó a oír. La chica le contestó reventando el globo de chicle una vez más y desapareció tras la barra.

La impaciencia aceleraba el corazón de Garrett y le cerraba la garganta. Ahora necesitaba a aquel hombre, pero en cuanto pudiera prescindir de él, disfrutaría viéndole morir.

—Lo siento, llego tarde —se excusó el hombre deslizándose en el banco del reservado frente a Garrett—, tuve que despistar a los guardias reales. Desde que fracasasteis en la captura de la Profetisa están por todas partes, a ambos lados del tránsito —dijo con cierta expresión de burla.

—No te preocupes, tenemos un plan para ocuparnos de la Profetisa —respondió Garrett apretando con fuerza su taza y reprimiendo el instinto de arrojársela por la cabeza a su interlocutor por atreverse a usar aquel tono, cuestionando a un guerrero Cunt.

—Mejor que así sea —replicó el hombre, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia Garrett—. La única razón por la que acepté colaborar es para impedir que se constituya el triángulo. La nueva reina está loca si pretende renunciar a parte de su poder en beneficio de dos simples humanas para completarlo.

Garrett se tragó la rabia, recordando que, para lidiar con la arrogancia Swan, las mejores armas eran el encanto y la astucia.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y es por eso que te estoy ayudando, ¿recuerdas?

Llegó la camarera y Garrett se calló de repente. No quería que oyera lo que decían. La chica colocó una taza ante el recién llegado con un ademán brusco que sacudió su coleta rubia, y luego la llenó de café. Sin que Garrett se lo pidiera, también volvió a llenar la suya, inclinándose hacia él para ofrecerle un primer plano de su impresionante escote. La camarera le guiñó un ojo, mientras reventaba otro globito de chicle, y se fue a flirtear a la mesa de unos universitarios, unos metros más allá.

Cuando Garrett vio claro que ya no le prestaba atención, siguió hablando.

—Todavía podemos impedir que constituyan el triángulo. Sólo tenemos que variar nuestro plan, ahora que tienen a la Profetisa en Tador.

El informador bebió un sorbo de café, e hizo una mueca de lo caliente que estaba o de lo amargo que era, Garrett no estaba seguro.

—Me prometiste que nunca llegaría a Tador, ¿recuerdas? —le reprochó el hombre dejando la taza sobre la mesa y mirándole fijamente—. Y no sólo ha llegado a Tador sino que, además, el príncipe Jasper está herido. También me habías prometido que no ibais a hacer daño a nadie.

—Lo siento —mintió Garrett—. De todos modos, Jasper nos atacó cuando intentaba salvar a la Profetisa, y se hirió a sí mismo. Mis hombres no le tocaron ni un pelo.

El informador le miraba desconfiado, con la boca apretada.

—Quizá deberíamos concentrarnos en dar con la Sanadora antes de que la localice la familia real —apuntó.

—Si esperamos hasta que la mitad del triángulo esté en su lugar, con la reina y la Profetisa, debilitamos el poder de la reina y logramos que Tador se mantenga inestable.

Garrett tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo de café, ignorando el líquido amargo que bañaba su lengua y dejando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en su informador. Casi podía adivinar el momento justo en el que su frase dio en el blanco. El hombre se puso rígido en su asiento y una profunda arruga atravesó su frente. Finalmente, el hombre asintió a regañadientes.

—La familia real ha pedido que nadie le cuente nada del triángulo a la Profetisa. Quieren que se sienta cómoda en Tador antes de explicarle para qué la necesitan. También podríamos aprovecharnos de esto cuando llegue el momento.

Garrett resistió las ganas de sonreír mientras la satisfacción crecía en su interior. Los Swan eran tan fáciles de manipular como los humanos si sabías manejarles bien.

—Me parece perfecto. Dejemos que la Profetisa descubra que pretenden exigirle que abandone su vida en la Tierra y se case con un hombre al que acaba de conocer. Lo más probable es que salga disparada de vuelta a Phoenix.

El informador asintió.

—Es verdad. Necesitará ayuda para cruzar el portal, pero ya buscaremos la manera de resolverlo cuando tenga más información.

Quizá la situación iba a solucionarse antes de lo que Garrett esperaba. Necesitaba resultados rápidos si quería ver cumplido su objetivo con Victoria y seguir vivo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta la escalinata de la entrada principal del castillo, a que le diera el sol. Su melena negra brillaba como si estuviera encendida y en sus ojos azules refulgían destellos de curiosidad. Por mucho que Jasper pusiera empeño en ello, no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo seductor. Alice todavía llevaba una camiseta escotada de color azul, que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, y Isabella le había prestado unos vaqueros y unas viejas botas de montar. A Jasper le parecía que cada pieza de ropa estaba hecha a su medida, por lo bien que se adaptaba a sus generosas curvas. O eso, o estaban diseñadas para torturarle a él; y la verdad es que si era así, cumplían su misión con creces.

La brisa jugueteaba con la indomable melena de Alice, transportando su perfume de lavanda hasta Jasper. El se acercó e inhaló aquel perfume con fuerza.

—¡Eh, quieto ahí! —exclamó Alice apartándole con una mano—. ¿No te ha dicho nadie que olisquear a una mujer es un poco raro? —Los labios de Alice dibujaron una sonrisa. Parecía más divertida que enfadada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jasper disgustado, y se apartó.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía sentir como un semental en celo cada vez que la tenía cerca?

—Olías a lavanda, no lo he podido resistir —añadió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando lo que, según él, era una actitud inofensiva.

Alice, con los brazos en jarras, le miró fijamente con un mohín de reprimenda.

—La única razón por la que no te lo voy a tener en cuenta es que resulta que a mí también me gustan mucho los perfumes. De hecho… —Alice se acercó a Jasper hasta que su nariz casi rozó el cuello del príncipe. La vidente inspiró profundamente, y aquel gesto hizo que sus pechos rozaran el tórax de Jasper.

Podía sentir el calor que ella irradiaba. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el mismo punto, y notó que el pene le dolía de la excitación.

Alice retrocedió, cerró los ojos y soltó aire, saboreando su perfume.

—Mmm… hueles a té exótico y a hombre; pero me extraña porque no has tomado té antes.

Jasper se rió, aliviando ligeramente su excitación.

—¿Qué huelo a té exótico? Ninguna mujer me lo había dicho antes —replicó sin poder evitar una tímida sonrisa—. Tengo varias cajas de té en mis aposentos. Me encanta, es como un vicio; una de aquellas bebidas de la Tierra que aquí no tenemos.

La sonrisa de Alice se hizo más amplia.

—Pues como vicio, es de los más sanos. Y el aroma es muy sexy —dijo ella con una expresión maliciosa en la mirada—. ¿Me vas a enseñar el planeta o nos vamos a quedar aquí olisqueándonos todo el día? —preguntó cogiéndole de la mano.

Aquella mujer le dejaba sin palabras. Jasper había pensado que después de que Edward les sorprendiera ella se sentiría avergonzada. Les había estropeado el momento, eso seguro, y ambos se habían marchado cada uno por su lado; pero tras ponerse unos pantalones limpios, Jasper había vuelto a la habitación de Alice y ella seguía tan simpática como siempre.

Alice le tomó del brazo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Me muero de ganas de ver la fuente que se oía desde el balcón.

Parecía que Alice había aceptado que estaba en otro planeta y tenía ganas de conocerlo. A Jasper le encantaba su optimismo y la forma en que se adaptaba a las cosas. No pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Muy bien, Profetisa. Pero debo recordarte que esta es una sociedad sexual y que los espacios públicos se usan de un modo distinto a los de la Tierra…

Alice le estrechó la mano y levantó una ceja mientras le miraba, burlona.

—Ya soy mayorcita, príncipe Jasper. No voy a desmayarme si veo gente follando.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza divertido. Le gustaba aquel tira y afloja al que jugaban.

—Muy bien, no quería que te pillara por sorpresa.

Alice se acercó a él y le dio un piquito en los labios antes de volver a retroceder tan rápidamente que, de no ser por el calor que el beso dejó en su boca, Jasper hubiera creído que era producto de su imaginación.

—No es fácil pillarme por sorpresa; aunque esto me lo podías haber contado ayer, antes de que el rey nos pillara in fraganti. ¡Vaya manera de conocer a un rey!

En Tador era bastante normal tropezarse varias veces al día con parejas, o incluso grupos, practicando sexo. Por suerte, Edward debió suponer que a Alice le daba vergüenza que les interrumpiera de aquella manera, y había desaparecido enseguida.

—Discúlpame —se excusó Jasper—, a veces olvidamos que los humanos con los que tratamos no están acostumbrados a una actitud tan abierta con el sexo.

—Tranquilo, ya lo sé para la próxima vez.

El pene de Jasper volvió a la vida al oír «la próxima vez» y Alice sonrió como si le hubiera leído la mente o, lo que era más probable, como si le hubiera visto el bulto en los pantalones.

—¡Descansen armas! —dijo Alice mirando el paquete de Jasper—. Ahora me apetece dar esa vuelta que tenemos pendiente, pero eso no significa que haya terminado contigo —y volvió a mirar a Jasper, como si hasta entonces hubiera mantenido un diálogo con su erección—. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Alice, toda inocencia y curiosidad, sorprendiéndole con la guardia baja otra vez.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, esperando que no le fallara la voz y delatara el forcejeo contra sus hormonas.

—Por aquí, Profetisa.

Y Alice sonrió para sí mientras dejaba que Jasper la ayudara a bajar los escalones y la acompañara hasta la fuente. Al verla, no pudo reprimir una exclamación de admiración. Tenía tres niveles, los dos superiores eran algo más pequeños que el inferior y la planta de la fuente parecía tan grande como una casa unifamiliar de Phoenix. Estaba hecha de balda, la misma piedra blanca con la que estaba construido casi todo en el planeta. El agua salía por el surtidor superior y caía formando dos grandes cascadas en el nivel inferior, creando espacios donde uno podía gozar de cierta privacidad. En aquel momento, los espacios estaban ocupados. Un grupo numeroso de Swan jugaban a salpicarse dentro del agua cristalina; algunos iban desnudos y otros llevaban algo de ropa, pero al estar empapados, la ropa se había vuelto prácticamente transparente. A la derecha estaban las termas, donde Jasper había prometido llevar a Alice después de dar un paseo; y a la derecha, los jardines.

—Vaya, esto es precioso. ¡Mira que agua! —Alice se adelantó, arrastrándole impaciente. Al llegar al borde de la fuente, soltó la mano de Jasper y hundió ambos brazos en el agua.

El agua cristalina y fresca le acarició la piel de los brazos y Alice suspiró feliz mientras movía los dedos en la fuente, jugando a crear ondas en el agua. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que varios Swan la estaban observando con curiosidad. Alice sonrió y algunos le devolvieron la sonrisa, mientras que otros se alejaron de ella desplazándose hacia el otro extremo de la fuente. A Alice se le congeló la sonrisa al ver cómo la evitaban, y se preguntó si era por timidez ante los desconocidos o si es que había alguna otra razón para que la mantuvieran a distancia. Jasper se acercó a ella y metió las manos en el agua.

—Como eres humana en el planeta, llamas la atención —dijo en tono burlón.

Alice frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en lo que Jasper le acababa de decir, como si le estuviera ocultando algo; lo mismo le había pasado con la reina el día anterior. Pensó en preguntárselo directamente, pero se dio cuenta de que todo eran impresiones vagas.

—Parece que a algunos de ellos no les hace mucha gracia verme —la idea se había quedado fijada en la mente de Alice—. ¿No estarás casado o prometido?

Enseguida se reprendió a sí misma por aquel pensamiento. Seguro que Jasper se había acostado con muchas de aquellas mujeres, y probablemente volvería a hacerlo. No era asunto suyo, después de todo y, la verdad, a ella no le importaba. Lo único que quería de él era sexo del bueno.

Alice se calló, pero los engranajes de su cabeza seguían trabajando. Tanto Jasper como Bella le habían explicado que las normas sociales de Tador no eran como las de la Tierra, sin embargo, por mucho que Alice evitara las relaciones serias en la Tierra, no significaba que quisiera interponerse en una.

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginarse a Jasper en la cama con una de aquellas mujeres ligeras de ropa.

Los ojos de Jasper tenían un brillo jovial mientras observaba a Alice; lo que añadía más argumentos a la teoría de la conspiración que bullía en la cabeza de la vidente.

—No, mi querida Profetisa. No estoy casado ni prometido… todavía —y la salpicó con agua de la fuente.

Las gotas de agua fresca la alcanzaron en el cuello y la barbilla, interrumpiendo la espiral de pensamientos extraños, y Alice soltó una risita ahogada; pero luego reparó en la extraña pausa que Jasper había hecho al decir «todavía». ¿Por qué aquella palabra era como una flecha que la acababa de atravesar? Ella ya no iba a estar en Tador cuando Jasper se prometiera o se casara…

—¿Lucharías por mí, Alice?

Sin poder impedirlo, Alice estalló en carcajadas, a pesar de que la forma exótica en la que Jasper pronunciaba su nombre la hacía suspirar como una colegiala.

—Eres un poco engreído, ¿lo sabes?

Alice sacó los brazos del agua y se pasó las manos mojadas por el escote y la nuca. Aquello la refrescó, y se preguntó cómo sería reemprender lo que Jasper y ella habían dejado a medias el día anterior; esta vez dentro de la fuente y con un montón de gente mirándoles. Sus pezones respondieron poniéndose tensos y su clítoris empezó a palpitar ante aquella fantasía. Alice tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces, y es una de las cosas que te gustan de mí —y esbozó una gran sonrisa, como de anuncio de dentífrico, haciéndola reír.

Alice fingió observarle detenidamente.

—No, no es eso.

Jasper sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

Un chapoteo dentro de la fuente llamó la atención de Alice. Venía de detrás de una de las cascadas y, al darse la vuelta, Alice vio una mujer Swan entre dos hombres Swan muy bien dotados. Los tres estaban desnudos y el agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos. Aunque los veía a través de la cortina de agua de la cascada; Alice podía distinguir las curvas voluptuosas de la mujer y los músculos bien torneados de los hombres.

Las piernas de la mujer rodeaban la cintura de uno de los hombres, que la sujetaba por las nalgas mientras la penetraba con un miembro impresionante. El hombre que estaba detrás de la mujer, se dedicaba a penetrarla analmente con una erección increíble, le magreaba los pechos y le pellizcaba los pezones mientras ella gemía de puro placer. Alice se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel trío que disfrutaba ante sus narices y a cuyo alrededor algunos Swan seguían chapoteando y jugando mientras otros practicaban sexo. Pero Alice, por alguna razón, sólo tenía ojos para aquel trío.

Con la boca entreabierta, su respiración se volvió más profunda. Sintió que mojaba las bragas y que le dolían los pechos de puro deseo.

Jasper se acercó a ella, atrapándola entre la fuente y su cuerpo fornido. El calor que desprendía quemaba a Alice a través de la ropa. Él le apartó la melena a un lado y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, justo rozándole el oído.

—¿Te gusta mirarles, Alice?

Alice se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si quieres participar, seguro que te reciben con los brazos abiertos. Como te he dicho, somos una sociedad muy abierta.

Las palabras de Jasper se quedaron flotando en el aire durante un largo instante. Luego continuó:

—O, si lo prefieres, podemos meternos los dos en la fuente y continuamos donde lo dejamos ayer…

Alice dio un respingo cuando ambas ideas se materializaron en su imaginación, pero las borró enseguida.

—No creo que esté preparada para tener sexo en grupo con desconocidos… Y la entrada de Edward ayer me hizo ver que tampoco estoy preparada para lo otro.

Su sexo latía con ímpetu, contradiciéndola, y cerró las piernas con fuerza intentando mitigar el dolor.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Jasper. Aquella posición hacía que sus sensibles pezones se frotaran contra el torso del príncipe y recordó la sensación de sus manos y su boca recorriéndole el cuerpo. Notó cómo la excitación crecía en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando fijamente. Aquel hombre la excitaba como nadie la había excitado en su vida; excepto la reina, pero ya pensaría en eso luego. Un buen polvo seguro que le aclaraba las ideas. Al fin y al cabo, era como beber cafeína cuando estás cansado: para cada síntoma, su tratamiento. Y en este caso, el tratamiento consistía en horas de placer con un príncipe desnudo y más que dispuesto.

—Mejor que me enseñes un sitio más… tranquilo.

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron de pasión y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron al sujetarse con fuerza a la repisa de la fuente, aprisionándola aun más. Estaba tan cerca de Alice que con su aliento le acariciaba los labios, y la energía que emanaba de él vibraba alrededor de la vidente con violencia, como si él no pudiera reprimir sus instintos.

Alice le miró los labios unos instantes antes de volver a concentrarse en sus ojos.

—¿Tú… sabes montar?

Alice tardó unos segundos en procesar aquellas palabras. ¿Debía entenderlas en un contexto sexual?

—¿Montar? —dijo casi sin aliento, ya que su imaginación se le había disparado y se veía a sí misma montando a Jasper, penetrándola con su impresionante pene.

Jasper sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Alice.

—Me refiero a montar a caballo.

—Ah…

«Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan decepcionada?», se recriminó a sí misma.

Jasper volvió a sonreír.

—Tranquila, Alice. También estoy abierto a cualquier otro tipo de monta…

* * *

...ya conocimos al Swan traidor...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate cerró la puerta con cerrojo y cadena, colgó las llaves en su sitio y guardó el monedero en el cajón superior de la mesita de la entrada. El perfume de cítricos tan característico de su casa la arropó. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el ropero del recibidor, imaginándose a Alice burlándose de sus hábitos de orden. Era una de sus discusiones habituales, pero Kate, a diferencia de Alice, necesitaba orden en su vida.

Pensar en Alice la hizo sonreír mientras caminaba descalza por el pasillo oscuro en dirección a la cocina. Sólo hacía un par de días que se había escapado con aquel guaperas que rondaba por la tienda, pero Kate ya echaba de menos a su escandalosa amiga.

Tres días seguidos de turno doble en la tienda le estaban pasando factura. Se notaba cada vez más cansada, y sus pasos se volvieron más lentos. Estaba convencida de que Alice le devolvería el favor encantada a finales de año, cuando ella se fuera de luna de miel con Garrett.

—Ya va siendo hora de que Alice pase más de una noche con el mismo hombre —musitó en voz alta mientras se servía una copa de vino Pinot Gris.

Alice era una mujer estupenda y Kate deseaba verla feliz en una relación en vez de casada con su trabajo. Tantos años sintiéndose diferente por culpa de sus dotes como vidente la habían hastiado hasta volverse cínica. No es que Kate creyera en lo sobrenatural, pero la verdad era que algunas de las cosas que Alice sabía no tenían otra explicación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la noche en que Alice le vaticinó que su madre moriría horas antes de que ocurriera. Kate sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no le había encontrado explicación y prefería no pensar en ello si podía evitarlo.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y cerró los ojos. De pronto, una manaza la sujetó por el hombro. Kate dio un salto, y su grito resonó en la cocina. La copa le resbaló de las manos y se hizo añicos en el fregadero. Al darse la vuelta, casi sin aliento, reconoció los rasgos bronceados y la melena rubia que caía a un lado de la cara.

—¡Garrett! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —El corazón le iba a mil por hora y la tensión del momento, que empezaba a ir a menos, le producía dolor de cabeza. Se apoyó en el fregadero.

Garrett permanecía de pie frente a ella, medio avergonzado.

—No quería asustarte. Entré sin llamar, y como habías dejado la cadena sin poner, pensé que me estabas esperando.

Kate frunció el ceño y notó cómo se le encogía el estómago. «Sé que puse la cadena. Siempre la pongo.» Pensó en lo que había hecho desde que había entrado por la puerta, y tuvo que admitir que, exhausta como estaba, podía habérsele olvidado. Incluso un gesto tan automático en una mujer que vive sola como poner la cadena se le podía haber pasado por alto teniendo la cabeza en otro sitio.

—Tenías que venir a buscarme a la tienda, ¿no?

—No pude, así que pensé en venir directamente a tu casa —dijo Garrett acercándose a ella y estrechándola en un abrazo. Le dio un beso en la frente y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kate, envolviéndola en su perfume de almizcle.

Transcurridos unos instantes, el subidón de adrenalina desapareció y Kate se relajó en los brazos de Garrett.

—Aunque has estado a punto de provocarme un infarto, me alegro de verte —dijo Kate dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Sabes algo de tu socia, ya?

Hubo algo en la pregunta de Garrett que la escamó, pero su intención era inocente. Nada en su tono hacía sospechar otra cosa. «Necesito dormir un poco. Empiezo a imaginarme lo que no es», se dijo.

—No, no sé nada de ella. Y supongo que eso es buena señal.

El cuerpo de Garrett se fundía con el suyo, y Rita deseó poder cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida allí mismo.

—Seguro que se lo está pasando genial, comiendo de todo, follando como una loca y quizá hasta vuelva con un bonito bronceado —añadió Kate.

—Sigo pensando que es peligroso desaparecer con un hombre al que no conoce de nada.

Kate se separó unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bromeando, no? Se nota que no conoces a Alice. Ya es mayorcita y sabe cuidar muy bien de sí misma —su voz rayaba la frustración.

Garrett frunció el ceño.

—Estos turnos dobles te dejan hecha polvo, cariño. No me refería a eso —dijo levantándole la barbilla. Kate se sintió estúpida por haber reaccionado tan a la defensiva ante un comentario tan inocente.

—Seguro que tu amiga es muy protectora contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Garrett.

Kate se rió al recordar cómo había reaccionado Alice al enterarse de su relación con Garrett; un hombre al que no conocía todavía.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento —y le miró de nuevo a los ojos—, es sólo que estoy cansada y hambrienta… y gruñona.

Garrett le acarició el pelo con la mano.

—No te preocupes, amor. ¿Qué te parece si te preparo algo para cenar y luego te acuesto? No sin antes recogerte los cristales rotos, claro…

—Me gustaría saber qué he hecho en la vida para merecerte; para volver a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Garrett le dio un beso suave en los labios.

—Cariño, puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que si estoy contigo es porque tú eres tú…

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Garrett se personaba en los aposentos privados de Victoria. Con la cabeza gacha, esperaba que Victoria le prestara atención. Los guardias le miraban con desprecio, celosos porque sabían que gozaba del favor de la reina Cunt.

Garrett se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a la cama con dosel de Victoria, donde cabían cómodamente hasta diez personas. Su imponente estructura de roble, con su colchón doble, presidía el centro de la sala. Para alcanzar la cama, había que subir cuatro escalones. Tanto la cabecera como los pies de la cama estaban acolchados y adaptados para todo tipo de juegos sexuales. De ellos colgaban todo tipo de grilletes, y aunque Garrett visitaba los aposentos de Victoria bastante a menudo, todavía no había descubierto para qué servían la mayoría de ellos. De todos modos, él siempre había permanecido atado a aquellos grilletes mientras grupos de humanos y Cunts le utilizaban a su placer. Nadie entraba en el círculo íntimo de Victoria sin someterse y mostrar devota obediencia. A él no le importaba, aunque prefería las posiciones más dominantes.

Sólo las tres últimas veces habían estado a solas Victoria y él. Por lo que parecía, la reina se había dado cuenta de que él estaba dispuesto a satisfacer sus caprichos más personales.

—¿Qué te ha contado tu chochito humano sobre la Profetisa?

Garrett levantó la cabeza para mirar a Victoria, que acababa de salir del baño. Sólo llevaba encima una bata muy ajustada, con un estampado de cebra. Sus pezones rosados asomaban por la abertura, tentándole. La cabellera caía en todo su esplendor dorado sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

—Nada, mi reina. Se ha creído la historia que le han contado los Swan; que Jasper se ha llevado a la Profetisa de crucero —explicó Garrett dando un paso al frente; invadiendo el espacio personal de Victoria y poniendo a prueba sus límites tras el último castigo que había recibido.

Garrett cerró los puños con fuerza para evitar tocarla antes de que ella le diera permiso. Si actuaba antes de que ella se lo consintiera, volvería a castigarle.

—De todos modos, creo que empieza a sospechar algo. No ha sido fácil hacerla dudar de sus propios actos. Además, volvió pronto a su casa y un poco más y me sorprende registrando sus cosas.

Garrett se acercó un poco más, hasta oler el perfume de jazmín que siempre flotaba alrededor de Victoria.

—No encontré nada nuevo. Por lo que he visto en su contrato, la Profetisa no tiene familia ni otros socios. Sólo tiene a Kate. No he conseguido acercarme a la tienda para registrar el apartamento de la Profetisa.

Victoria se abalanzó ligeramente y mordió el labio inferior de Garrett con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar. El dolor y la violencia de la situación hicieron que el miembro de Garrett se endureciera. Lamió la herida con avidez, disfrutando al ver cómo la lujuria oscurecía los ojos de Victoria.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a la humana cuando te sorprendió en su piso?

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la reina Cunt le tentaba, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en contestar su pregunta.

—La convencí de que se había dejado la puerta mal cerrada y que entré sin llamar.

Garrett apretó los dientes con fuerza maldiciendo el tiempo y la energía que había malgastado en aquella humana. Su único consuelo era que si hacía lo que Victoria quería, podría follarse a la Profetisa mientras Victoria degollara a Kate durante el sacrificio ritual. Y su miembro volvió a endurecerse con aquel pensamiento.

—Esos malditos Swan están por todas partes. Hay al menos cuatro que siguen a Kate dondequiera que vaya. Tardé un día entero en burlar su vigilancia y colarme en el piso de Kate, pero acercarme a la tienda me resulta del todo imposible. La vigilan como si fuera una fortaleza. Me está costando horrores convencer a mis hombres de que no maten a los guardias Swan.

La mirada de Victoria se endureció.

—Nadie va a tocar a esos Swan, ¿entendido? Necesitamos que crean que Kate no nos sirve para nada. Necesitamos que piensen que nuestro plan va por otro lado.

Victoria se le acercó un poco más.

—¿Crees que eres capaz de conseguirlo, Garrett, o debo buscar a otro que sí lo sea? —le susurró Victoria al oído.

El intenso dolor de los dientes de Victoria clavándoselos en el lóbulo de su oreja le hizo gemir, mientras una gota de líquido preseminal coronaba su miembro aprisionado dentro de los vaqueros.

—¿Y bien, Garrett? —ronroneó Victoria, frotando sus pezones contra el pecho de él— ¿Eres suficiente hombre para este trabajo… y otros que tengo pensados para ti?

Garrett tragó con dificultad, recordándose a sí mismo que todavía no había recibido permiso para tocar a la reina. Ponerle una mano encima antes de que ella le autorizara sería un error fatal; y a Victoria le encantaba jugar con ello.

—Puedo controlar a mis hombres perfectamente, mi reina. Y puedo hacer todo lo que tú me pidas.

Victoria retrocedió unos pasos y recorrió con la uña roja de su dedo índice el torso de Garrett hasta llegar a su pene erecto.

—Que tu informador esté atento a cualquier ocasión que tengamos para hacer que la Profetisa vuelva a la Tierra por su propio pie. De otro modo, tendríamos que llevárnosla por la fuerza y eso puede resultar muy complicado —y tras decir esto, le estrujó el miembro con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole las uñas a través del tejido de los vaqueros.

Garrett ahogó un grito. Notó que le hervía la sangre y que sus testículos retrocedían, a la espera del próximo movimiento de Victoria.

—¿Te queda algo ahí para mí o ya lo has gastado todo follándote a tu chochito? —la voz de Victoria sonaba profunda y peligrosa.

Garrett reprimió una sonrisa al detectar cierto tono de celos en aquella pregunta.

—Todo lo que tengo es para ti, mi reina —dijo en tono adulador, jugando con la vanidad de Victoria—. ¿Permitirás que cumpla tus deseos?

Una mueca de rabia enturbió los rasgos pálidos de la reina, a la vez que sus ojos azules se oscurecían de pura lascivia.

—¡Todo el mundo fuera! —ordenó la reina, haciendo resonar su voz por toda la habitación.

Los guardias que habían acompañado a Garrett hasta los aposentos reales desaparecieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Victoria no había apartado sus ojos de los de Garrett ni un solo segundo.

Garrett volvió a reprimir una sonrisa, esta vez de pura fanfarronería. Sabía que Victoria nunca se arriesgaría a que sus secretos más íntimos fueran del dominio público. Ello no sólo la llevaría a perder el respeto de los Cunts machos, sino también el miedo que le tenían, que mantenía a raya a toda la raza.

—Ya sabes cuál es mi deseo —susurró Victoria con urgencia, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírles—. Tienes tiempo hasta el alba para hacerme olvidar tu error de la otra noche.

El triunfo recorría las venas de Garrett. Victoria confiaba a muy pocos su fantasía sexual, y que ahora quisiera que Garrett se la satisfaciera era muy buena señal para los planes de éste. Además, aquella fantasía también era una de sus preferidas. No ocurría a menudo que Victoria quisiera ser dominada.

—Prometo no decepcionarte, Victoria. Y ya sabes lo que quiero antes de que llegue el alba.

—Nunca te lo voy a pedir. Tendrás que conseguirlo por la fuerza o quedarte con las ganas —su voz sonaba casi desesperada.

Garrett sabía que Victoria esperaba que él perdiera el control; y aquello se había convertido en una especie de concurso entre ambos.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo finalmente Garrett, permitiéndose una sonrisa burlona. Y con un gesto rápido, le abrió la bata de un tirón. El sonido de tela rasgada resonó por toda la habitación. Victoria se arrodilló mientras él acababa de desnudarla, pero, terca como era, no articuló palabra.

De la excitación sexual de Victoria emanaba perfume de almizcle, y aquel olor dominaba el aire alrededor de Garrett, quien estalló en carcajadas mientras la agarraba de la cabellera y la arrastraba hacia la cama.

—Tu cuerpo te traiciona, Victoria. Sabe que te encanta que te trate como a la zorra que eres.

Victoria daba patadas, intentando resistirse, pero las normas de su juego no le permitían usar sus poderes y, físicamente, Garrett era mucho más fuerte que ella.

El, en cambio, podía utilizar cualquier medio que considerara necesario para lograr su objetivo; aunque ambos preferían la fuerza bruta.

Garrett la llevó a rastras hasta los cuatro escalones que conducían a la cama y una vez allí la soltó de repente.

Victoria se dio un golpe en la cabeza, gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Garrett con la intención de morderle, pero éste se apartó con rapidez y le arreó un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas.

El sonido de carne golpeando carne le excitó, y notó cómo la sangre le bombeaba a toda velocidad. En su mano todavía sentía la vibración de aquella bofetada y a punto estuvo de correrse del subidón de adrenalina que acababa de experimentar.

Victoria se desplomó en el suelo, pero abrió los ojos enseguida, por lo que Garrett vio que sólo estaba algo aturdida.

Aprovechando la situación, se agachó para recogerla. El tacto de su suave piel le pareció de lo más tentador. Sabía bien que no podía fiarse de ella hasta que la tuviera bien atada con los grilletes. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo, nunca había osado enfrentarse a su ira y su furia, pero fantaseaba con encadenarla y obligarla a someterse a él. Todavía conservaba una cicatriz de la primera vez que habían estado juntos a solas. Victoria le había mordido la parte interna del muslo, pero porque él se había movido en el último segundo, ya que el objetivo de Victoria era uno de sus testículos. Dejando a un lado que Victoria no empleaba sus poderes, aquel juego no tenía reglas. Garrett podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Tendió a Victoria sobre la madera del pie de cama, de modo que la parte superior de su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante. Mientras la sujetaba apoyando una mano sobre la zona lumbar, le ató el tobillo derecho con un grillete. De un tirón, ajustó el grillete de modo que el pie de Victoria quedaba casi pegado a la pata de la cama, tocando el suelo.

Victoria empezó a moverse, recuperándose del bofetón. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenía una pierna atada a la cama, empezó a maldecirle mientras se retorcía para liberarse, dándole patadas con la pierna que todavía tenía libre como una yegua salvaje.

—¡Te arrancaré la polla a mordiscos, hijo de puta!

Garrett esperó el golpe; creía que Victoria iba romper las reglas usando sus poderes, pero al ver que su castigo no llegaba, una sonrisa sombría se le dibujó en la cara.

Sin apartar la mano que la sujetaba por la zona lumbar, Garrett usó la otra para arrearle un buen cachete en todo el culo; aquel culo vicioso de Victoria. Y las maldiciones se convirtieron en un gemido de placer.

—No me ibas a arrancar la polla la otra noche, cuando te follaba como un salvaje, Victoria. Y si no recuerdo mal, hasta me suplicaste que me corriera dentro de ti.

La marca roja de la mano de Garrett había quedado estampada en la piel perfecta de Victoria. Le dio otro cachete en la otra nalga, más fuerte esta vez. Victoria gimió de nuevo. El aire olía a su sexo excitado.

Aprovechando una distracción momentánea de Victoria, Garrett apoyó un codo sobre la zona lumbar, indiferente a la resistencia que ella oponía a base de arañazos, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, le ató la otra pierna con otro grillete.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Victoria mientras forcejeaba con sus ataduras. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos.

Garrett se inclinó sobre ella, usando el peso de su propio cuerpo para inmovilizarla, y la sujetó por los brazos. Se los levantó por encima de la cabeza y mientras con una sola mano le sujetaba las muñecas, con la otra le acariciaba la espalda y los laterales de los pechos.

Victoria seguía forcejeando bajo el cuerpo de Garrett. Su respiración era entrecortada y la voz se le había vuelto rasgada y ronca de tanto gritarle y maldecirle.

Garrett usó la magia para atarle las manos a la cama, por encima de la cabeza, y luego la cogió por la cabellera y tiró con fuerza. De los labios de Victoria sólo se escapó un leve gemido.

—Sabes que lo estás deseando, Victoria. Quieres suplicarme. ¿Por qué no dejas a un lado tu orgullo y lo admites?

Victoria le escupió en la cara, y Garrett se rió.

—Todavía no has ganado —murmuró ella entre dientes.

Garrett le pasó la lengua por la mejilla y se apartó de un salto para esquivar un mordisco de Victoria.

—Me encanta cuando juegas duro, Victoria. Uno de estos días vas a admitir que te excita mucho ser mi puta.

Victoria se revolvió contra los grilletes como una fiera rabiosa atrapada en una trampa y Garrett le soltó la cabellera, ignorando sus esfuerzos. Caminó con parsimonia a lo largo de la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera, de donde colgaban unas esposas atadas a una cuerda de nylon regulable según necesidad. Las cogió.

—Desde que pusiste esto que tengo ganas de usarlas contigo, Victoria. Estoy impaciente.

Victoria se derrumbó sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad, y mirándole con odio.

—Que te jodan, Garrett. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Te mataré por la mañana y esparciré los cachitos de tu cuerpo por toda la ciudad.

Garrett dijo que no con la cabeza. Victoria era una hembra muy poderosa y aquélla era la única forma que tenía para permitirse perder el control: un cambio de roles y seguir la única regla de su juego. Garrett esperaba poder utilizar aquella debilidad de su reina contra ella y convertirla en una adicta a aquellos jueguecitos, hacer de ella su juguete sexual; una forma maravillosa de tener a la reina siempre en jaque.

—No te equivoques, Victoria. Gritarás mi nombre antes de que llegue el alba. Siempre acabas haciéndolo. Y esta vez me suplicarás que te la meta por tu precioso culo. Sabes que es lo que quiero y sabes que quieres dármelo.

Cerró las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de la reina y luego usó la magia para tensar la cuerda de nylon hasta que el cuerpo de Victoria formó una L, con su torso paralelo al colchón, pero suspendido unos centímetros por encima de la cama.

Victoria chilló cuando la tensión superó los límites de lo que era mínimamente confortable.

Aquella postura era perfecta para que Garrett la penetrara por detrás o le hiciera cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Sus pechos colgaban, expuestos, invitándole con aquellos pezones rosados tan tensos a que se tumbara sobre la cama, justo debajo de ellos, o a que se los magreara desde donde estaba ahora.

Garrett dio un paso atrás para contemplar su obra. Las piernas de Victoria estaban separadas, formando una amplia V que mostraba su sexo brillante y su ano prieto que pedía atención a gritos.

Las dos veces anteriores que habían jugado a aquel juego, ella había gritado su nombre infinidad de veces pero todavía no habían practicado sexo anal. De hecho, la primera vez que él lo sugirió obtuvo como respuesta una fuerte patada en los testículos que le había dejado retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

Sin embargo, al salir con vida de aquélla, Garrett se imaginó que aquélla era una de las fantasías de Victoria. La reina no permitía que nadie la dominara, por lo que probablemente nunca nadie se la había metido por detrás. Garrett no sólo planeaba ser el primero, además quería que ella le suplicara ese honor.

Victoria era una mujer muy testaruda y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Garrett la había estudiado bien en sus anteriores encuentros y sabía que su cuerpo lo estaba deseando aunque su orgullo no quisiera admitirlo. Planeaba utilizar el oscuro deseo de la reina en su propia contra y estaba seguro de que triunfaría.

Garrett se desabrochó los pantalones, liberando por fin su miembro erecto. Le divirtió ver cómo el cuerpo de Victoria se tensaba cuando se puso tras ella y la punta de su pene acarició los pliegues sedosos de su real sexo.

Victoria gruñó y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Garrett continuó su sensual asalto, con cuidado de no rozar con su pene ni el culo ni el clítoris de Victoria.

—¿Por qué no divertirte esta noche, Victoria? Dime lo que quiero escuchar y me pasaré toda la noche follándote como un loco de todas las formas posibles que puedas imaginar.

Y tras decir esto, se frotó contra las nalgas de la reina y sonrió al ver que ella respondía estremeciéndose. Se apartó y el cuerpo de Victoria tembló ligeramente, pero no articuló palabra.

—Muy bien. No me dejas otra opción que ir a por lo que quiero. No tu cuerpo, sino tu súplica.

Y la volvió a coger del pelo mientras se colocaba para penetrarla. Lo hizo de un golpe fuerte y seco, a la vez que la tiraba del pelo. Los músculos vaginales de Victoria le presionaban, rogándole que se moviera, pero Garrett apretaba los dientes y permanecía inmóvil.

—Te gusta que te la meta, ¿verdad? Imagínate cómo sería si te la metiera por ese culo precioso que tienes, dilatándote el ano. Cuando te hubieras acostumbrado, seguro que encontraríamos otro hombre con una polla bien grande para que te folláramos los dos a la vez, uno por delante y el otro por detrás.

Victoria volvió a estremecerse y se le escapó un gemido suave. Garrett se inclinó hacia delante y la cogió por los pechos mientras salía de su sexo y luego volvía a entrar de golpe.

—Dilo, Victoria —su voz sonaba cruel mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello—, di lo que ambos deseamos oír o va a ser una noche muy larga y frustrante —añadió mientras le pellizcaba con fuerza los pezones, divirtiéndose al sentir cómo se endurecían.

Empezó a castigarla penetrándola a empujones; tan fuertes que los testículos golpeaban contra sus labios vaginales, y a cada embestida, le tiraba de los pezones.

El sexo de Victoria le acogía a cada empujón, y su respiración se iba acelerando mientras le masajeaba el pene con sus músculos, tentándole para que se corriera.

Garrett gruñó y salió de Victoria, que ahogó un grito de rabia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Garrett sin esperar respuesta—. ¿Quieres más? —dijo azotándole las nalgas con fuerza, dejando una nueva huella de su mano sobre la anterior. El sonido de la carne golpeando carne retumbó en el silencio de la sala mientras Victoria negaba con la cabeza.

Dos dedos recorrieron su sexo, la penetraron y volvieron a salir, empapados, para ir a acariciar el orificio rosado que se abría entre las nalgas. Con la punta de los dedos, Garrett le acarició el ano.

Victoria arqueó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, atada como estaba, y Garrett sonrió triunfante. Volvió a penetrarla por la vagina mientras usaba el dedo para metérselo por el culito, dilatándola.

A Victoria se le escapó un gemido largo y profundo, y Garrett volvió a salir de ella para penetrarla de nuevo. Empezó a marcar un ritmo fijo, dilatándole el ano con el dedo a cada embestida.

Victoria gemía a cada movimiento, sintiendo cómo la energía recorría su cuerpo; una energía que chisporroteaba entre los dos allí donde sus pieles se rozaban.

Le aprisionó el pene con su sexo, pero Garrett volvió a salir de ella.

—¡Garrett! —gritó Victoria sacudiendo la cabeza y forcejeando de nuevo contra sus ataduras—, ¡Maldito seas!

—Dime que quieres que te meta la polla por el culo, Victoria —decía Garrett acariciándole el ano con la punta de los dedos—. Dime que quieres que te domine, que domine tu cuerpo y tu mente, y haré que esta noche te corras de mil maneras que ni imaginas.

—¡Que te den, Garrett! ¡Haz que me corra! ¡Ahora! —aquello era una orden, estaban fuera del juego—. El juego ha terminado, Garrett. Haz que me corra ahora mismo o vas a desear estar muerto.

—Si el juego ha terminado, rompe las reglas y usa tu magia —dijo Garrett mientras seguía acariciándole el ano y le metía apenas la punta del pene en su sexo—. Dime que pare, Victoria. Oblígame a parar o sé sincera contigo misma y pídeme que te dé lo que estás deseando.

Victoria era incapaz de reprimir suaves murmullos de placer mientras Garrett seguía jugueteando con su ano.

—Te vuelve loca todo aquello que bordee el filo del placer. Piensa lo bien que te lo pasarás —y, diciendo esto, le metió el dedo entero por el ano y disfrutó del grito ahogado de sorpresa y de la presión que rodeaba su dedo. Sin quitar el dedo, volvió a clavarle la polla, aunque esta vez los empujones eran débiles y poco profundos.

—Me has ordenado que practicara la penetración anal con humanos mientras tú mirabas, y he visto cómo reaccionabas y cómo te ponías cachonda —decía Garrett mientras seguía torturándola y se retiraba cada vez que ella empezaba a disfrutar—. Dime lo que quieres, mi preciosa putita. Dímelo y te lo daré enseguida.

—¡Cállate! ¡Haz que me corra, Garrett! ¡Te prometo que vas a pagar por esto! —Victoria forcejeaba todo lo que podía, ladeando el torso, apretando las nalgas.

Garrett se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo que había traído para la ocasión: pinzas para pezones. Saliendo del cuerpo de Victoria, se inclinó sobre ella y le enseñó las pinzas metálicas unidas por una cadenita.

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponérmelas o te las clavo en los huevos, maldito hijo de puta! —Victoria se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas.

Garrett la sujetó de nuevo por el pelo, lo que redujo la fuerza de Victoria lo suficiente como para que él pudiera capturar con las pinzas ambos pezones erectos.

Victoria gimió y se quedó quieta mientras saboreaba aquella nueva sensación.

Garrett volvió a penetrarla y mientras con una mano seguía acariciándole el ano, con la otra tiraba de la cadenita de las pinzas. Cada tirón excitaba más y más a Victoria, y su sexo estaba cada vez más húmedo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, y cuando Garrett notaba que Victoria estaba a punto de correrse, se retiraba. Continuó inclemente su sensual tortura hasta que Victoria estuvo casi sin habla de tanto gritar. Sus nalgas todavía tenían marcadas las palmas de Garrett y su cuerpo entero temblaba de deseo reprimido.

A Garrett le parecía que su pene podía explotar en cualquier momento de la necesidad que tenía de correrse, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que cuando se corriera esa noche, lo haría triunfante. La testarudez no era exclusiva de Victoria.

—Acábalo, Victoria. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, por eso me gustas —dijo mientras tanteaba su clítoris para acariciárselo lentamente. Era la primera vez que se lo tocaba desde que habían empezado. Victoria dio un respingo al sentir el tacto de Garrett en su clítoris y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras un gemido se apagaba en su garganta.

—Acéptalo, pídemelo y seré tu macho dominante secreto. De cara al público me tendrás sumiso y leal. Es todo lo que quieres, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Ahora.

Un silencio tenso se impuso entre los dos hasta que, finalmente, Victoria dejó de forcejear, y con la cabeza colgando, exhausta, murmuró:

—Quiero que me metas la polla por el culo, Garrett.

Garrett apenas alcanzó a oír las palabras de Victoria, pero no quiso tentar su suerte pidiéndole que las repitiera. Retiró su miembro del sexo de Victoria y lo colocó frente a su ano. Estaba empapado con los fluidos de la reina. La penetró analmente con una embestida certera mientras ella se abría bien para facilitarle la entrada; hasta el punto que el abdomen de Garrett chocaba contra las nalgas de Victoria.

La reina de los Cunts- Denali lanzó un grito que se convirtió en un largo gemido de placer.

—Fóllame, Garrett.

Aquel susurro fue todo lo que Garrett necesitaba. Sujetó a Victoria por las caderas y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, marcando el ritmo, cambiando el ángulo a medida que el cuerpo de Victoria se relajaba para aceptarle.

Estaba tan excitada que, a los pocos segundos, se corrió entre temblores, apretando con fuerza el esfínter a cada espasmo.

Garrett ya no pudo contenerse más y explotó de placer, eyaculando dentro de Victoria pero sin dejar de embestir, buscando prolongar su victoria todo lo que pudiera.

Finalmente, se desplomó sobre Victoria, jadeando, sin salir de ella.

—Todavía faltan tres horas para el alba —apuntó Victoria con voz ronca.

—No te preocupes, mi reina —dijo Garrett sonriendo—, tengo planeado cada minuto.

* * *

Pobre Kate...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Alice galopaba a lomos de su yegua negra unos metros por delante de Jasper, paseando por los campos más verdes que había visto jamás.

Tras un primer momento complicado en los establos, en el que Jasper había tenido que explicar a Alice por qué lado tenía que montar el caballo, la vidente le había pillado el truco enseguida, como si hubiera montado a caballo toda la vida. Seguro que a la mañana siguiente le dolería todo el cuerpo, pero ahora se sentía en el paraíso.

Recordó un viaje, años atrás, por Tennessee. Entonces había pensado que no existía otro sitio más bonito en el universo, pero eso fue antes de que llegara a este mundo.

El paisaje era una sinfonía de colores, en todos los tonos imaginables, que realzaba las flores, los arbustos, los pájaros, los insectos, las lagartijas y hasta los peces. El aroma de tierra fértil y el perfume de las plantas floreciendo avasallaban el sentido olfativo de Alice y la ponían de buen humor. Cada vez que miraba en una nueva dirección, una nueva vista impresionante la maravillaba.

«El paraíso…»

«Mi casa…»

Se quedó rígida sobre la silla de montar, preguntándose de dónde había salido aquel último pensamiento. Aquello no era su casa.

Por supuesto que disfrutaba de la compañía de Jasper y de la gente. Dejando a un lado que andaban por ahí prácticamente en pelotas, eran todos muy amables y generosos con ella; sin embargo, aquello no era motivo para renunciar a todo y abandonar la vida que tanto le había costado ganarse: su tienda, Kate, su apartamento…

Alice siguió pensando en más cosas que añadir a la lista de todo lo que dejaría atrás, pero no le vino nada más a la cabeza.

«¡Mierda!», sólo porque no se le ocurrieran más, no significaba que no las hubiera. Estaba convencida de que había docenas de cosas que podía añadir a la lista si se ponía a pensar en serio.

El repicar rítmico de los cascos de su caballo al pisar el suelo se complementaba con el sonido de los del caballo de Jasper, que la seguía a escasos metros de distancia, con su larga y oscura melena al viento.

Al volverse para mirarle, Jasper la saludó agitando un brazo y empezó a frenar a su caballo. Por pura curiosidad, Alice hizo lo mismo y siguió a Jasper. Ambos quedaron situados frente a la silueta del castillo.

Alice dejó de acariciar la crin de su yegua y miró hacia delante.

Se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta: aquel castillo lo había visto antes.

Más que haberlo visto, su imaginación lo había inventado cuando era niña.

A los padres del vecindario no les gustaba que sus hijos jugasen con la niña rara del barrio, que parecía saber cuándo iban a morirse sus mascotas o cuándo iban a divorciarse sus padres, y por esa razón Alice había inventado sus propios amigos imaginarios. Sus padres le compraban juguetes y muñecas, y su fértil imaginación se ocupaba del resto. Un montón de Barbies, piezas de Lego, príncipes apuestos, monstruos simpáticos y, cómo no, ella como la protagonista principal, la heroína de todas las aventuras que tenían lugar en los salones, los aposentos y las mazmorras de aquel castillo que ahora tenía ante sus ojos.

El príncipe apuesto nunca la salvaba, siempre ocurría al revés: era ella quien le salvaba a él. En otras ocasiones, vencían juntos a un terrible hechicero o al malvado de turno que su imaginación fuera capaz de conjurar. No, Alice nunca había querido ser la princesita del cuento que necesitaba un chico que la salvara; y sonrió al recordar las discusiones que tenía con su príncipe imaginario.

Su mirada, ávida de información, recorría cada metro cuadrado del castillo, dejando que los felices recuerdos se filtraran en ella como un bálsamo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había pensado en aquellas tardes felices?

Una bandera ondeaba en lo alto de la torre más elevada del castillo, y cuando el viento la sacudió entera, Alice pudo distinguir el emblema. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y tuvo que agarrarse a la crin de su yegua para no caerse de la silla de montar.

Una espada curvada cruzada con una rosa sobre un fondo violeta.

A Alice le sudaban las manos y tuvo que esforzarse por respirar con normalidad. Recordaba haber dibujado aquel emblema por todas partes cuando era niña. Incluso algunos de sus profesores la habían reñido por garabatearlo en los márgenes de sus tareas escolares.

—No puede ser… —dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que así todo tuviera algún sentido. La evidencia se imponía en su interior, pero su lado racional exigía una explicación y la duda empezó a hacer mella en ella. ¿Era aquello señal de que estaba encerrada en un manicomio y lo que veía era sólo producto de su fantasía? Exhausta de repente, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Alice? —la cálida voz de Jasper que la envolvía despertó en ella la necesidad de arroparse en aquella calidez y no moverse para nada—. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

Alice abrió los ojos y se obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia el castillo. Cada almena, cada ventana, cada torre le resultaban familiares. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción y tuvo que tragar con dificultad antes de contestar.

—Tú creciste aquí, en este castillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, nací en este castillo. ¿Por qué? —la voz de Jasper expresaba preocupación pero había algo suave en su tono, algo que Alice ahora mismo no podía descifrar.

La brisa suave jugueteaba con la bandera, como si quisiera burlarse de Alice, jugando a mostrarle y ocultarle el emblema. Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia la pequeña torre blanca que había justo al lado de la bandera: una sala redonda y achaparrada con dos ventanas verticales estrechas y un tejado en forma de cono. Aquélla había sido su habitación favorita. Cuando la vida real la entristecía o cuando se sentía aislada, se encerraba en su dormitorio dejando que su imaginación la transportara hasta aquella habitación. Era el lugar donde se encontraba con su príncipe, su compañero de juegos.

Alice estudió a Jasper con la mirada y soltó un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que aquel hombre no podía ser su amigo imaginario. Sus facciones eran muy diferentes, aunque ahora aquel príncipe niño se hubiera convertido en adulto. Además, Alice sabía que nunca podría olvidar los ojos de aquel niño imaginario. Se sorprendió al recordar que tenía los ojos de color violeta ; pero mientras los ojos de Jasper eran de color ámbar los de su joven príncipe eran de un color morado tan oscuro que parecían negros.

A Alice se le escapó la risa. Estaba persiguiendo a un fantasma.

Volvió a mirar hacia la torre y se imaginó el interior, aquella sala donde había pasado tanto tiempo. Recordaba que, al mirar por las ventanas, veía paisajes a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Solía haber una pequeña cama que el príncipe había cubierto con un edredón de plumas, cojines y suaves sábanas de seda. Al otro lado de la sala redonda había una mesa pequeña con dos sillas. La usaban para compartir la merienda o para apoyarse y mirar por la ventana mientras compartían sus sueños.

Podían pasarse horas hablando, y él siempre le decía que un día tenía que dejarse rescatar. Entonces ella se reía y le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, recordándole que las mujeres no necesitaban que nadie las rescatara, que sólo les hacía falta un buen amigo que estuviera junto a ellas cuando se sentían tristes. Alice se sorprendió al descubrir que sus ideas sobre hombres y mujeres se habían desarrollado mucho antes de lo que ella creía.

Los recuerdos tan vivos la tenían inquieta y la emoción le oprimía el pecho, como si una mano gigante le estuviera estrujando el corazón.

—Aquella habitación, la del tejado con forma de cono —su voz sonaba entrecortada y tragó saliva para reprimir la emoción que la embargaba—… ¿tiene una puerta grande de madera con bisagras de metal negro?

Jasper frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante sobre su silla de montar; que crujió con suavidad ante su movimiento.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alice sacudió la cabeza. Esperaba aquella respuesta y podía imaginarse perfectamente aquella habitación.

—Junto a la cama, ¿hay una cómoda grande que necesita una mano de pintura, y si la apartas a un lado encuentras un pasadizo pequeño, por el que cabría un niño, que lleva a la habitación de la niñera?

Alice la miró como si ella acabara de abofetearle.

—Sólo Emmett, Edward y yo —su expresión sombría dejó paso a las carcajadas, lo que sorprendió a Alice—… ¡Claro! ¡Había olvidado que eres vidente!

Alice fue a abrir la boca para explicarle que no era en una de sus visiones donde había visto aquella habitación, pero no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía ella saber si sus fantasías de la infancia no eran más que visiones muy elaboradas? Ya casi había abandonado la posibilidad de que Jasper fuera el príncipe al que conoció de pequeña y con el que jugaba, y también sabía que no era el rey Edward. Cuando descartara a Emmett, sabría que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación.

Después de todo, cuando durante aquellas tardes de su infancia cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a aquel mundo imaginario de fantasía y aventuras, sabía que cuando regresara al mundo real estaría de nuevo en su habitación, en su casa, en Phoenix.

No estaba loca, era una niña solitaria que había creado un mundo imaginario para no derrumbarse. ¿Estaba haciendo ahora lo mismo?

—¿Tienes visiones del pasado a menudo? —la voz suave de Jasper sobresaltó a Alice, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo, inquietando a su yegua—. ¿O las que tienes son más bien del futuro?

Alice tardó unos instantes en procesar la pregunta de Jasper y prepararse para responder.

—Tengo ambos tipos de visiones, depende de la energía que recibo de la gente que me rodea o de los mensajes que me llegan para comprender algo más concreto.

Volvió a sus recuerdos de niñez, tratando de recordar cómo la hacían sentir; si las sensaciones le recordaban algún suceso que todavía podía ocurrir o a alguna visión real de algo que ya hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, el tiempo había borrado parte de aquellos recuerdos y las únicas sensaciones asociadas que conservaba eran felicidad, calidez y seguridad.

Jasper rebuscó dentro de sus alforjas y extrajo una chocolatina y una cantimplora.

—He venido preparado, por si tenías alguna visión durante nuestra salida —exclamó sonriente, alcanzándole la chocolatina y el agua—. Los guardias que limpiaron tu tienda tras el ataque encontraron tu arsenal.

Que Jasper se hubiera acordado de algo así la conmovió.

—Gracias —dijo ella mirándole fijamente—, soy adicta a las chocolatinas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —se rió Jasper—, y no es por ponerme en plan chivato, pero Kate también mete mano en tu despensa.

Alice apretó la chocolatina contra su pecho y se rió.

—¡Ya decía yo que se me acababan demasiado deprisa las chocolatinas! No puedo creer que Kate, doña cada-cosa-en-su-sitio-y-en-su-momento, me robara las chocolatinas —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose de buen humor—. ¡Cuando vuelva se va a enterar de quién soy yo!

La tristeza empañó la expresión de Jasper antes de que pudiera disimularla, y aquello borró la sonrisa de la cara de Alice. Ella también se sentía un poco triste al pensar en que pronto abandonaría aquel planeta, pero se dijo a sí misma que había trabajado muy duro para ganarse la vida, y no podía rendirse a la primera.

—¿Qué hay del resto del paseo? —preguntó, volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Vamos allá! —contestó Jasper animado y sonriente, más atractivo que nunca.

«¡No vale! ¡Eso es trampa!»

Jasper dio la vuelta a su caballo y empezó a trotar.

El príncipe Jasper cabalgó en silencio un buen rato, preguntándose cómo iban a plantearle a Alice el asunto del triángulo. Sabía que ella se enfadaría cuando descubriera que se lo habían ocultado, pero estaba convencido de que si se lo decían tan pronto, saldría disparada rumbo a la Tierra sin darse la oportunidad de conocerles un poco mejor; tanto a él como al planeta.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era disfrutar de su compañía y esperar que aquello fuera suficiente para influenciar su decisión, para que se quedase en Tador.

Alice aceleró el paso de su caballo y se colocó junto a él.

Jasper sonrió. Oía que ella le estaba hablando, pero no entendía lo que le decía, así que redujo el trote.

Alice tenía las mejillas coloradas y el sol resplandecía sobre su melena pelirroja. Jasper todavía recordaba lo suaves que le habían parecido sus labios al besarla aquella mañana en el balcón y no podía apartar los ojos de aquella boca tan tentadora. Cuando Alice curvó los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica, Jasper la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella le había estado hablando sin que él se enterara de nada.

—Te preguntaba qué es lo que hay al final de aquel camino —Alice señalaba hacia el este, en dirección a un cruce de caminos que llevaba a partes yermas del planeta, zonas que estaban a punto de desaparecer.

Jasper, que había pasado la mayor parte del paseo pensando en que la mayoría de paisajes parecían en perfecto estado mientras que en otros empezaba a notarse la falta de vida, cayó en la cuenta de que Alice había percibido la decadencia de la vegetación de la zona este.

—No hay mucho que ver por allí; de hecho es bastante deprimente.

A él le dolía pasar por allí, incluso físicamente. Sobre todo al recordar lo fértil y frondosa que había sido aquella zona años atrás, antes de que el peso del planeta fuera demasiado para la reina Renee.

—Me gustaría verlo —la petición calmada de Alice no le permitía descifrar su estado de ánimo, pero su tono era decidido—. La reina me ha contado esta mañana que algunas zonas del planeta no tienen toda la energía que necesitan.

Jasper intentó disimular su sorpresa. Esperaba que Bella no le hubiera contado nada más; especialmente nada relacionado con el triángulo. Mientras no fuera así, no había ningún mal en que le diera más información sobre el planeta. Quizá incluso había hecho bien, ofreciéndole toda la información posible sin asustarla.

—No vale la pena, créeme. Estamos cerca de las termas, y seguro que empiezas a tener hambre.

—¿Hay algo peligroso en las zonas muertas?

—No…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Alice le dedicó una sonrisa y salió al galope hacia el cruce de caminos que llevaba hacia el este.

—¡Será tozuda! —exclamó Jasper, sorprendido por el tono orgulloso de su propia voz—; justo cómo me gustan las mujeres.

Y la siguió al galope, pero dejando que fuera ella quien marcase el ritmo. En las zonas muertas no vivían ni los mosquitos, por lo que sabía que Alice no correría ningún peligro, pero hubiera preferido enseñarle los paisajes más bonitos del planeta antes de mostrarle los más tristes. Sin embargo, ella no le había dejado elección.

Las hojas de los primeros árboles que encontraron ya estaban secas; como si la vida se les hubiera marchitado, y nunca mejor dicho.

Por lo que parecía, el proceso de deterioro avanzaba con más rapidez de lo que la familia real creía.

Malas noticias. Si no constituían pronto el triángulo, todo el planeta moriría y con él, su forma de vida.

Jasper sintió que un puño helado estrujaba su corazón y apretó las mandíbulas para mitigar el dolor que le embargaba.

Él y su gente estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, y confiaba en que fuera suficiente. Todo dependía de que la mujer que tenía unos metros más adelante y una Sanadora a la que todavía no habían encontrado aceptaran ayudarles renunciando a sus vidas en la Tierra.

Su caballo saltó por encima de los restos de algunos troncos, y Jasper siguió adentrándose en la zona muerta, siguiendo los pasos de la yegua de Alice. Cada vez que visitaba aquella zona, se preparaba para el hedor a podredumbre; pero un olor como aquél significaría que existían microorganismos descomponiendo la materia, y allí no quedaba nada vivo. Ni una sola bacteria. Sólo montones de hierba seca, troncos polvorientos que todavía no se habían desintegrado y tierra yerma.

Alice siguió avanzando, cada vez más despacio. Y cuando ya no quedaba nada del paisaje más que polvo, detuvo su yegua.

Jasper avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado. Su caballo se agitaba, nervioso, y aunque el príncipe tirara de las riendas y le acariciara la negra crin, el animal respiraba con dificultad y los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

Hasta los animales percibían las malas vibraciones de la zona muerta.

—Hay tanto silencio que da miedo —dijo Alice. Su voz resonaba en aquella quietud letal, igual que los relinchos de los caballos o el crujir de las sillas de montar bajo sus movimientos.

—Al morir las plantas, los animales se marcharon en busca de paisajes mejores, y al final esto quedó desierto, muerto.

El silencio se impuso entre Jasper y Alice; un silencio plomizo, denso, y el príncipe optó por no interrumpir los pensamientos de la vidente. Un viento estéril revolvió su melena pelinegra, pero no pudo llevarse las arrugas de preocupación que le arrugaban la frente. Jasper reprimió una caricia que quería borrárselas. De algún modo, una caricia en un entorno como aquél no le parecía adecuada.

—¿Cuánto falta?

La pregunta sorprendió al príncipe.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto falta para que todo el planeta se vuelva —Alice señaló a su alrededor—… como esto? —Había en su voz una tristeza muy honda, algo que sorprendió a Jasper.

El príncipe contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sabemos. Parece que la zona muerta se extiende con mayor rapidez de lo que pensábamos, pero no podemos calcular un periodo de tiempo.

Imágenes de los alrededores del castillo deteriorándose irrumpieron de golpe en su mente y Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la rabia corría por sus venas. Le habían educado como a un guerrero, pero aquí no había ningún enemigo contra el que luchar y la impotencia le consumía.

Era verdad que los Cunts habían desencadenado todo aquello al secuestrar a la princesa Isabella un cuarto de siglo atrás, pero ni tan sólo aniquilar a toda la raza de los Cunt (que, a corto plazo, seguro que le resultaría de lo más satisfactorio) podría reparar el daño que estaba sufriendo el planeta.

—Bella dijo que había algo que se podía hacer para invertir el proceso de destrucción —exclamó Alice—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que encontréis una solución?

Jasper no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—No estamos seguros. Tenemos un plan, pero estas cosas llevan su tiempo y, además, no todos los Swan están de acuerdo.

—Pero seguro que los Swan harán lo que sea para conservar su planeta. Es su hogar. No puedo imaginar que lo dejen morir, y mira que llevo pocos días aquí.

Alice entonaba sus palabras con pasión, y Jasper se sintió esperanzado.

Se mordió la lengua para no contarle nada más; aquél no era el momento, todavía era demasiado pronto. Pero con un poco de suerte la semilla arraigaría, y Alice se haría a la idea en breve.

—Deja que te enseñe los paisajes que todavía se conservan intactos y entenderás mejor el impacto del problema.

Alice asintió con los ojos todavía tristes ante el panorama desolador que se extendía ante ella.

—Vamos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La terrible imagen del paisaje desolado que acababan de dejar atrás había quedado grabada en la retina de Alice, y la vidente sacudió la cabeza para intentar dejar de pensar en ello. Se alegró de no estar conduciendo un coche en aquel estado, porque seguro que hubiera acabado saliéndose de la carretera. Los caballos eran un medio de locomoción que, en casos como aquél, tenía sus ventajas.

Se inclinó sobre el cuello de su yegua, urgiéndole a que corriera más para poner más distancia entre ellos y la zona muerta que iban dejando atrás. Tenía la sensación de que la devastación les perseguía, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta; aunque lo más probable es que fueran sus pensamientos desordenados los que la perseguían.

A medida que el verdor y los colores brillantes empezaron a dominar el paisaje que la rodeaba, Alice sintió que respiraba con menos dificultad. Pensó que era debido a una mayor presencia de oxígeno, porque había más plantas y árboles, pero también sabía que parte de su reacción se debía a los extraños pensamientos que enturbiaban sus ideas.

Aunque aquel sitio fuera el país imaginario de los juegos de su infancia, sentía que Tador formaba parte de ella. Imaginar que el planeta podía morir la atormentaba, encogiéndole el corazón y llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba allí había desarrollado un sentimiento de pertenencia que nunca había sentido antes con ningún otro lugar.

Siguió a Jasper hasta una zona de densa vegetación, y lo que vio tras el follaje distrajo sus pensamientos.

Su yegua avanzó unos pasos hacia el claro y se detuvo a comer hierba, como si frecuentara aquel sitio de forma habitual. Alice miró a su alrededor, deseando tener una cámara de fotos, aunque estaba segura de que una foto no podía hacerle justicia a la impresionante belleza de aquel paisaje.

Líneas de árboles frondosos rodeaban tres lados del claro; pero fue el cuarto el que captó toda su atención. Allí se erigía una pequeña montaña de balda blanca brillante que emergía del suelo y se perdía entre enredaderas de flores y hiedra. No le extrañaba que todo en aquel planeta estuviera fabricado con aquella roca blanca, parecía que no había otro tipo de piedra en aquel mundo.

Un camino estrecho salía de la base de la montaña y se encaramaba por las paredes de roca en dirección a varios estanques termales que parecían excavados en la roca de forma natural. Alice estaba de pie, pero no recordaba haber desmontado del caballo. Las termas habían capturado toda su atención.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído Jasper.

Alice dio un respingo, no le había oído acercarse. Su risa profunda la reconfortó, pero no apartó la vista de las termas.

—Precioso —contestó.

El adjetivo se quedaba corto para describir lo que estaba viendo, pero estaba tan impresionada que su fluidez verbal habitual la había abandonado.

Jasper rodeó su cintura con un brazo y Alice se relajó, dejando que él apoyara la barbilla sobre su hombro, una postura que les dejó con las mejillas pegadas. Un silenció confortable se impuso entre los dos y Alice disfrutó del momento, ahora que tenía a Jasper tan cerca.

Momentos antes, al contemplar la zona muerta del planeta, sus emociones se habían revuelto en un torbellino agotador, pero ahora se sentía segura y feliz.

No era una mujer que experimentara cambios de ánimo repentinos, pero había algo en aquel planeta y en aquel hombre que le descontrolaba los biorritmos.

Seguía admirando el paisaje, dejando que el aroma de los árboles y el perfume de las flores y el césped la agasajaran. Aquel claro parecía un lugar íntimo y especial, como un refugio, y su aura percibía la fuerte presencia de Jasper y la energía que vibraba entre ambos.

El príncipe se apartó, y su barba de tres días rozó la delicada mejilla de Alice, que recordó el roce de aquella media barba en el interior de sus muslos.

Al pensar en ello, sonrió, y notó que se estaba excitando.

—Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos para venir a pensar. Quiero compartirlo contigo porque, además, es uno de los rincones más impresionantes del planeta.

Las palabras que se calló, algo como «al menos, por ahora», sonaron en la mente de los dos, y la angustia que Alice creyó haber abandonado volvió de repente, tensionando sus hombros y su nuca; los puntos donde solía acumulársele el estrés. ¿Qué tenía aquel planeta que le hacía sentir que debía salvarlo? ¡Si no era más que una vidente; no era la reina, ni tan sólo una Swan!

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró el torso de Jasper. Su seguridad innata parecía haberse evaporado y la echaba de menos. Se sentía expuesta y vulnerable.

Jasper le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos para mirarla a los ojos. Un destello intenso brilló en la mirada de ambos y Alice supo que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Por primera vez, no había nada sexual en los ojos de Jasper; su mirada era extraña, como si detrás de aquella fachada despreocupada se ocultara el Jasper de verdad.

Alice se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Jasper le aprisionó la carita con sus grandes manos y se lo devolvió con lengua, sin prisas, explorando su boca como quien saborea una exquisitez. Los labios del príncipe eran firmes y cálidos, sabían a hombre y a especias, un sabor del que Alice sabía que no se iba a cansar nunca.

La vidente apretó sus pechos contra el torso musculoso de Jasper, que seguía aprisionando sus mejillas con las manos, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones del momento. Alice no quería moverse, por miedo a romper la magia del instante.

—Permíteme que te muestre las termas antes de que pierda el control y te haga el amor aquí mismo —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, poniendo el punto final a su frase con otro beso y soltándola.

Alice suspiró con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se hacía a la idea de que Jasper la había soltado. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, degustando el sabor de su boca.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Os enseñan a besar así de bien a todos los hombres de este planeta o es que tenéis un don?

Jasper sonrió, pero era una sonrisa algo extraña.

—No voy por ahí besándome con los hombres de Tador, por eso no te puedo asegurar que tengamos un don, pero las mujeres Swan dan unos besos excelentes —contestó mientras descargaba las alforjas de su caballo y se las colgaba al hombro.

Alice se rió, y luego recordó su intensa atracción hacia la reina.

—Gracias por aclararlo…

Jasper cogió la mano menuda de Alice, haciéndola sentir pequeñita, una sensación nueva y curiosa para la vidente, que desde los doce años medía metro ochenta. Jasper se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios y la besó.

—¿Vamos?

Alice asintió y se dejó guiar por el camino. Mientras se acercaban al pie de la montaña, le sorprendió encontrarse parejas y pequeños grupos de gente, así como algún Swan solitario, disfrutando de los baños termales. Todavía estaban demasiado lejos como para discernir sus rasgos o ver qué es lo que estaban haciendo, aunque Alice se lo podía imaginar…

Se dejó llevar por Jasper para contemplar mejor todo lo que la rodeaba. El camino estaba cubierto de césped aplastado por el tráfico del ir y venir de las visitas. Miró hacia el suelo y vio que, bajo la hierba, había más roca blanca, lo que confirmó su idea inicial de que la montaña era toda de balda. No tenía muy claro cómo la hierba podía crecer sobre la roca, pero la botánica tampoco era lo suyo.

La montaña brillaba con destellos rosados y blancos. Si no se fijaba en las texturas laterales, cualquiera diría que la montaña estaba hecha de nieve con fragmentos de joyas rosas incrustados en ella. En Phoenix no solía nevar, pero había estado en sitios como Flagstaff o Colorado varias veces para ver la nieve de cerca.

Cuando Jasper y Alice estaban ya llegando al pie de la montaña, el césped dio paso a un camino de balda desgastada. No era difícil imaginar a generaciones de Swan visitando las termas, erosionando el camino década a década.

Jasper caminaba en silencio, como si no quisiera distraer a Alice de su admiración por la belleza de aquel lugar, tras haber contemplado el desolador panorama de la zona muerta. Siguieron andando por el camino ondulante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la primera de las piscinas termales. En cada piscina cabían entre dos y cuatro personas, y la distancia entre ellas garantizaba la intimidad de sus usuarios.

—¿Son piscinas naturales o las excavaron los Swan?

—Son totalmente naturales. Sorprende que estén tan bien hechas. Son producto de la erosión de miles de años del agua termal.

Jasper señaló hacia lo alto de la montaña y cuando Alice miró en la dirección que el príncipe le indicaba, se quedó con la boca abierta. Desde donde estaban, podía ver cientos de piscinas termales.

—Hay miles de piscinas por toda la montaña. Algunas están en el exterior y los Swan a los que no les importa que les miren, o los que incluso lo prefieren, las usan encantados.

No hacía falta que Jasper le explicara para qué usaban los Swan aquellas piscinas. Tras dos días en aquel planeta, Alice se lo podía imaginar perfectamente.

—Mis piscinas favoritas son las que quedan ocultas en las cuevas, son más privadas —añadió Jasper—. Además, allí, en la oscuridad, brillan los cristales rosados.

—¿Cristales que brillan en la oscuridad? —aunque lo suyo tampoco era la geología, Alice sabía que los cristales reflejan la luz en lugar de emitirla.

—Estos cristales son conductores. Los de la parte exterior de la montaña absorben la luz y la transmiten a los cristales del interior; por eso brillan.

Alice quería verlo con sus propios ojos, pero lo que quería por encima de todo era estar a solas con Jasper. La intimidad sensual que había surgido entre ellos minutos antes, al besarse, seguía en el aire, y Alice se dio cuenta de que anhelaba explorar los límites de aquella sensación.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas tu cueva favorita y así veo cómo brillan los cristales?

Jasper sonrió y la guió hacia la entrada de la montaña, dejando atrás decenas de piscinas termales. Cuando llegaron al final del camino, giró a la derecha y recorrieron un largo túnel zigzagueante que parecía adentrarse en las profundidades de la roca. Tras unos primeros metros, el túnel giraba a la derecha, donde ya no alcanzaba la luz exterior.

A medida que iban avanzando, el aire se cargaba de humedad. Un ligero olor a azufre permitió deducir a Alice que aquellos baños termales los había originado un volcán dormido. En la oscuridad, breves destellos rosados de las rocas iluminaban el camino, pero no permitían ver mucho más. Sin embargo, no por eso Jasper caminaba más despacio.

Un silencio amistoso reinaba en el ambiente, y ninguno de los dos quería romperlo.

Jasper torció a la derecha y a Alice le sorprendió que no se estampara contra lo que parecía una pared de roca maciza.

Le siguió a pesar de la oscuridad y se encontró en un espacio angosto, con roca por todos lados; si es que aquella textura suave y fría era roca. Nunca había visto balda sin cristales rosados; incluso los muebles fabricados con aquella piedra conservaban fragmentos de cristales. Quizá aquello era otro tipo de roca.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Alice, no había eco en aquel pasillo, por lo que pensó que, aunque fuera muy estrecho, probablemente el techo se encontraba a mucha distancia.

Después de un buen rato de seguir a Jasper, recorriendo curvas que parecían no terminar nunca, las paredes se fueron ensanchando.

A lo lejos se veía un brillo débil que, a medida que se iban acercando, se volvía cada vez más intenso. Parecía luz de velas.

De repente, entraron en una gran cueva iluminada por millones de pequeños cristales rosados.

A un lado había una piscina termal, rodeada de arena blanca; una arena que cubría también todo el suelo de la cueva. Alice miró hacia arriba. Los cristales rosados brillantes se perdían en el altísimo techo de la cueva; quizá era tan alto como la misma montaña.

—¡Madre mía! —Alice giró en círculo sobre sí misma, intentando asimilar tanta belleza.

En su interior crecía la sensación de que aquello era su hogar, agitando sus emociones. Intentó contenerlas para hablar, con la intención de romper aquella proximidad casi íntima que se había establecido entre Jasper y ella.

—Realmente sabes cómo impresionar a una mujer. ¿A cuántas has encandilado trayéndotelas a esta cueva secreta? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa picara.

Pero su sonrisa se borró en el instante en que vio la expresión seria de Jasper. De nuevo el príncipe había abandonado su fachada despreocupada, y tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Nunca he venido aquí con una mujer, sólo con Emmett y Edward. Es nuestro refugio secreto —confesó casi avergonzado—. No creo que Edward haya traído aquí a Bella.

Alice sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras la confusión y la sorpresa le encogían el estómago. Se acercó a Jasper y frunció el ceño mientras analizaba su expresión.

—¿Y por qué me has traído a mí?

Su tono era duro, cortante, pero Jasper no se amilanó. En sus ojos se adivinaba cierta reflexión, como si no tuviera una respuesta preparada. La miró fijamente y Alice se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Jasper.

—Vi cómo te afectaba contemplar la zona muerta. Aunque éste no sea tu mundo, te da pena verlo así —e hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Es la misma pena que siento yo cada vez que contemplo el deterioro de mi mundo o cuando pienso en lo que puede ocurrir si nuestros planes para salvar el planeta no funcionan. De algún modo, Tador te llama como nos llama a nosotros, lo reconozcas o no.

Jasper suspiró y, finalmente, apartó la mirada, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Y desde que hemos abandonado la zona muerta, su recuerdo te está angustiando. Lo veo en tus ojos, en tu cara, en todo lo que dices y en todo lo que te callas —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndola a mirar—. Quería enseñarte algo bonito que te hiciera olvidar la tristeza de lo que has visto; algo bonito y especial —e hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor—, esto.

Alice sintió que la calidez arropaba su corazón, y a la vez experimentaba cierto temor. Ningún hombre había hecho algo así por ella, algo para alegrarla, para hacerla feliz, para que se le pasara la pena. Aunque ella tampoco se lo habría permitido a nadie.

Y Jasper había vencido todas sus barreras defensivas haciendo algo por ella que la conmovía más profundamente de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Los hombres podían ponerse muy pesados…

—Gracias —musitó.

Jasper atrapó su cara con sus grandes manos, como había hecho momentos antes en el claro. Era un gesto tierno, lleno de amor.

Alice quería enfadarse con él por decidir que aquello era lo que ella necesitaba, pero le apetecía más relajarse y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Como atrapada por un hechizo, se entregó a sus brazos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y en los ojos de Jasper, Alice vio ternura y comprensión; aunque no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que Jasper comprendía.

El la besó suavemente y Alice cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

La lengua de Jasper penetró en su boca, retorciéndose, lamiéndola, tentándola mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las mejillas. Alice notó que le subía la temperatura y parecía que la sangre se le volvía más espesa en las venas mientras su cuerpo se iba amoldando al de él.

—¿Qué es lo que me das, Alice? —le susurró Jasper al oído—. Eres como una droga.

La energía de Jasper vibraba junto a la de Alice y aunque ella estaba entregada a la magia del momento, concentró toda su energía en un escudo protector. Nunca había permitido que otra persona tuviera acceso a su aura energética y no sabía qué impacto podía tener algo así… aunque la idea de descubrirlo era tentadora.

Los largos dedos de Jasper le acariciaban la nuca, provocándole escalofríos de placer que le recorrían toda la columna vertebral. Envuelta en su aroma, masculino y especiado, el corazón le latía acelerado y casi no le dejaba oír el borboteo del agua.

Y Alice tuvo miedo. Miedo porque aquello le estaba gustando demasiado y porque podía venirse abajo fácilmente, abandonando sus escudos protectores y entregándose a aquel hombre que le hacía sentir cosas que no había experimentado jamás.

Abrió los ojos y tensó el cuerpo para apartarse de él.

Los ojos de Jasper buscaron los suyos, y otro tipo de comprensión iluminó su cara. Soltó a Alice.

—Mis disculpas, Profetisa. No pretendía asustarte —su tono era serio.

«Asustada» no era la palabra que mejor describía el estado de Alice, pero la retirada de Jasper puso la distancia necesaria entre ambos para que ella pudiera tomar las riendas de sus emociones. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para recobrar las fuerzas, recomponiéndose por momentos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Jasper seguía mirándola, con su aspecto despreocupado habitual.

—Jasper, yo…

—¿Allie-Ally? ¿Eres tú? —dijo una voz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella voz ronca le era familiar y Alice se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la cueva para ver a quién pertenecía.

El hombre que tenía delante era algo más bajo y fuerte que Jasper o que el rey Edward. Parecía un boxeador. Era un poco más alto que ella, pero emanaba tanta confianza en sí mismo y tanta sensualidad que nadie diría que fuera poca cosa, incluso comparado con Jasper y Edward.

Tenía la misma piel blanca y la misma cabellera oscura que la mayoría demás Swan, pero sus ojos eran de un violeta tan oscuro que parecían negros y tenían manchas de color púrpura. Una terrible cicatriz roja le recorría la parte derecha de la cara, desde la sien hasta la comisura de los labios; una cicatriz que, de niño, no tenía.

Cuando el hombre vio que Alice se fijaba en su cicatriz, bajó la barbilla, intentando cubrir la peor parte con la melena oscura. Aquel gesto de vulnerabilidad todavía intrigó más a Alice. ¿Cómo se había hecho aquel corte?

—¡Dios mío, no puede ser! ¡Eres real! —Alice le escrutó detenidamente y le reconoció sin ninguna duda—. ¿Príncipe? —se aventuró a preguntar, dudando de si aquel hombre que tenía delante era la versión adulta de su amigo imaginario.

Nunca le había llamado por otro nombre que no fuera «Príncipe», y ahora que él había utilizado su mote, Alice recordó que él, a su vez, sólo la había llamado por su nombre en una ocasión para luego cambiárselo por «Allie-Ally», debido a sus ojos azules le recordaban a un conejito que tuvo.

De repente, su mundo imaginario de la infancia se había vuelto real, si es que aquello era posible.

Jasper la cogió de la mano, estrechándosela, pero Alice apenas se dio cuenta porque estaba ensimismada en la cara de Príncipe, iluminada de ilusión. Su gran sonrisa hizo que la cicatriz se moviera, pero no parecía que fuera un gesto doloroso.

Príncipe sé abalanzó sobre Alice y le dio un abrazo de lo más emotivo, haciéndola girar en el aire y estallando ambos en carcajadas.

—¡Sabía que con ese matojo de pelo negro y esa voz tenías que ser tú! —dijo él.

Alice le devolvió el abrazo mientras un montón de recuerdos felices le venían a la mente. Durante unos instantes, quiso reprimirse por si experimentaba la misma atracción animal que sentía con Jasper y Bella, pero con Príncipe era distinto; se sentía segura y cómoda entre sus brazos, nada más.

Cuando finalmente volvió a dejarla en el suelo, la miró detenidamente, sujetándola por la cintura.

—¡Vaya, te has convertido en una mujer muy tentadora! —exclamó.

Príncipe miró a Jasper y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, aunque, a la vez, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara. Apartó sus manos de la cintura de Alice y la miró con cariño.

—¡No… no me digas que tú eres la Profetisa!

Jasper dio un paso al frente, sujetando a Alice por la cintura con actitud posesiva. Irradiaba tantos celos que Alice pensó que estaba a punto de sacarse el pene de los pantalones para marcar su territorio meando.

—Emmett, ¿desde cuándo conoces a la Profetisa? —su tono era frío y formal.

Aquella actitud posesiva de hombre de las cavernas empezaba a irritar a Alice.

«Emmett. Así que su nombre no es Príncipe», se dijo Alice. Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado por su nombre real. Con llamarle Príncipe le bastaba, porque en todo castillo imaginario había uno. Se preguntó si formaba parte de la familia real de Tador.

La vidente se apartó de Jasper y le miró fijamente.

—No soy un juguete por el que pelearse, chicos —exclamó.

—Tranquilo, Jazz —dijo Emmett extendiendo ambas manos en un gesto de protección. Aquello le divertía, y a Jasper no le gustaba nada—. ¿Recuerdas que Edward y tú empezasteis vuestra formación antes que yo? Te dije que tenía una compañera de juegos con la que me encontraba en la torre…

Jasper frunció el ceño y miró primero a Alice y luego a Emmett.

—Pensábamos que te lo habías inventado porque eras demasiado pequeño para empezar a entrenarte con nosotros.

Emmett se rió y cogió a Alice de la mano.

—No os lo conté porque estaba muy enfadado porque entrenabais sin mí. No era culpa mía haber nacido un año más tarde, ¿no?

—Espera un momento —intervino Alice, que se debatía entre preguntas sin respuesta lógica—. Tú eras mi amigo imaginario, yo creé el castillo con mis fantasías. No entiendo nada —dijo masajeándose las sienes con los dedos y deseando un buen trago de ron con cola.

Jasper se rió, divertido.

—¡Por eso sabías cómo era la habitación de la torre! —exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza, sin rastro alguno de su actitud neandertal—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no había sido una visión?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, estoy casi segura de que me he vuelto loca de atar y no quería que nadie más lo creyera —un mechón de pelo le tapó parte de la cara, y Alice se lo apartó con un gesto nervioso.

—Allie-Ally, eres vidente; tú sabes mejor que nadie que las visiones, la magia, y todas estas cosas son tan sólo energía capaz de adoptar cualquier forma.

El tono tranquilo de Emmett le hizo pensar en las cosas que le había dicho cuando eran niños, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si no recuerdo mal, estabas obligada a vivir en un mundo humano que no te aceptaba, así que venías a visitarme al castillo cada vez que necesitabas que alguien te aceptara como realmente eras.

Alice sonrió, intentando asimilar lo que Emmett acababa de decirle. Sabía que su vida sería menos complicada si pudiera dejar de compararlo todo con las normas de la Tierra, pero las tenía demasiado asimiladas.

—Genial —suspiró—. ¡Y como ahora que soy adulta no puedo soportar la intolerancia de los terrestres, me largo a un planeta imaginario, de repente me gustan las mujeres y tengo visiones sobre cargarme a la familia real! —se le escapó una risa amarga, y al abrir los ojos vio cómo Jasper y Emmett la miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «cargarme a la familia real»? ¿Es ésa la visión que has tenido esta mañana y no me has querido contar? —preguntó Jasper.

Alice suspiró y caminó por la cueva. La arena fina y blanca crujía bajo sus botas en el silencio de la caverna.

—Sólo ha sido una visión, no significa que deba ocurrir, sólo que podría pasar —dijo volviendo hacia ellos mientras gesticulaba con los brazos para poner más énfasis a sus palabras—… Y a veces las visiones ocurren exactamente como yo las he visto, pero no significan lo que yo creía al tenerlas.

Jasper la sujetó por los hombros con sus grandes manos, dándole calor y ahuyentando el miedo que Alice sentía a que él la rechazara por su don, y por lo que ese don acababa de revelarle.

—Cuéntanos tu visión, Profetisa.

Alice se dio la vuelta, intentando ignorar la frustración que había sentido al escuchar que él la llamaba «Profetisa» con aquel tono frío y profesional; nada que ver con el tono cariñoso con el que se lo decía otras veces.

Miró a Jasper y a Emmett, respiró hondo, y les contó la visión en la que envenenaba a la reina.

Cuando terminó, los dos hombres asintieron como si sus palabras fueran lo más normal del mundo.

Jasper dio un paso adelante y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Al sentir su tacto, su piel se encendió a pesar de la preocupación que percibió en su voz.

—Por lo que respecta a tu atracción por las mujeres, no me había dado cuenta de la rapidez con la que el pulso del planeta te está afectando.

Alice hizo una mueca. Deseaba que no hubieran prestado atención a aquella parte de su discursito, que se hubieran centrado en el contenido de su visión. Pero no…

Jasper apartó su mano de la mejilla de Alice.

—Deduzco que antes de venir aquí nunca te habías sentido atraída por las mujeres, ¿verdad? —Jasper parecía relajado e interesado a la vez. No era lo que ella se esperaba.

Alice se había ruborizado. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas. No pasaba cada día eso de discutir con dos macizorros sobre sus repentinas tendencias bisexuales. Aquello empezaba a recordarle un programa de telebasura.

Resopló de mal humor.

—Esto es un poco embarazoso, ¿sabéis? Y hasta impertinente, por no decir grosero —exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Jasper con rabia, esperando que captara la indirecta.

A Emmett se le escapó una risa ahogada y Alice le miró enfurecida.

—Aquí, en Tador, la atracción es algo totalmente natural. Jasper no pretendía ser impertinente… al menos, por esta vez —el último comentario de Emmett, dicho en voz baja, le valió una mirada severa de Jasper—. Esto no hace más que confirmar la manera en que te está afectando Tador. Tus deseos no son más que un indicio de lo que tu cuerpo te pide y lo que el planeta necesita dar.

Aquello tenía sentido, por mucho que Alice odiase admitirlo. Incluso la Tierra tenía una coexistencia energética con sus habitantes, aunque éstos no se dieran cuenta. Tador se regía por el mismo principio, aunque a una escala exponencialmente mayor.

—Sólo me pasa con Bella —confesó Alice poniendo morritos de niña que se excusa y desviando la mirada a su alrededor para no tener que verles la cara—. Con las doncellas no, sólo con la reina. Son las únicas mujeres que he conocido por ahora —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada que evidenciaba que le estaban ocultando algo.

Alice sintió cómo la ira y la frustración crecían en su interior.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo clavando el dedo índice de cada mano sobre el pecho de cada príncipe y levantando la barbilla—. Ahora mismo me vais a contar qué significa esa miradita. Tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando aquí si tiene algo que ver conmigo.

—Tan mandona como siempre, Allie-Ally —exclamó Emmett sonriente y sin inmutarse, tal y como ella le recordaba—. Todavía no sabemos qué es lo que significa. Por lo general, una atracción tan intensa hacia una persona concreta, además de lo obvio, significa que el planeta necesita algo de ambas o que ambas necesitáis algo del planeta.

—¿Y te sientes atraída por alguien más? —preguntó Jasper en un tono tranquilo y aséptico ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos tras aquella actitud fría y distante. Por alguna razón que Alice desconocía, su respuesta le importaba mucho.

—¿Aparte de ti, quieres decir? —espetó ella.

Jasper no reaccionó, y Alice empezó a irritarse. Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que lo que Jasper intenta averiguar tan torpemente es si también te sientes atraída por el rey —intervino Emmett.

Jasper apretó los labios con rabia, confirmando las suposiciones de Emmett.

«Ah, así que ahora se pone celoso…», pensó Alice, deseando esquivar aquella idea. Jasper era un sueño erótico andante de casi metro noventa, ¿cómo podía sentirse celoso? Pero luego pensó que todos tenemos nuestras inseguridades.

—Bueno… el rey Edward es muy atractivo y parece que me gustan los hombres altos de Swan …

La mirada de Jasper se volvió dura, y Alice disimuló una sonrisa. No debería divertirse haciéndole sufrir, pero después de su actitud posesiva y «neandertaloide» de antes, bien se lo merecía. Señaló a Emmett con el dedo.

—Tú, date la vuelta para que pueda verte bien y decidir si me atraes también…

Emmett obedeció entre risas, posando y pasándose las manos por sus prietas nalgas para lucir toda la «mercancía» ante la inspección. Sin embargo, cuando la postura le obligaba a mostrar el perfil marcado por la cicatriz, bajó la cabeza para que el cabello se la ocultara. Alice no entendía por qué le acomplejaba tanto aquella cicatriz, no le restaba ni un ápice de atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo fornido y bonito, y a Alice le habría encantado verle desnudo, pero más por apreciar la belleza de sus formas que por deseo sexual.

—Tengo que admitir que te has convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, Príncipe, esto… Emmett. Sobre todo con esos bíceps que tienes —dijo contemplando los fornidos brazos y resistiendo la tentación de tocárselos—, pero lo siento, no me atraes.

Emmett respondió con un suspiro dramático.

—Prefieres al vejestorio, ¿no? ¡Ay, Allie-Ally, yo sí que debo admitir que te has convertido en una mujer impresionante! Y si algún día te das cuenta de lo zopenco que es Jasper, yo te estaré esperando.

Alice estaba a punto de partirse de risa con la actuación de Emmett y miró a Jasper, a quien no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia todo aquello. El ego masculino es algo muy frágil y digno de observación.

—Edward y Emmett son hombres increíblemente atractivos, y los tres juntos sois perfectos para una fantasía de sexo en grupo, pero las mariposas en el estómago sólo me las provocáis tú y la reina, Jasper. ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? —dijo Alice. Y luego frunció el ceño y añadió para sí: «… porque no responde a ninguna de las mías…»

La expresión de Jasper permaneció inalterable, pero Alice percibió el cambio en su aura energética; como si se sintiera aliviado.

Los dos príncipes volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, pero esta vez Alice sólo detectó confusión en lugar de complicidad. «Bien. Quizá no me están ocultando nada; puede que estén tan confundidos como lo estoy yo…», se dijo.

Jasper asintió mirando a Emmett. Parecía que la conversación había terminado.

—Por cierto, Emmett, ¿buscas algo? No esperaba ver a nadie por aquí hoy…

Alice resistió el impulso de arrearle un puñetazo en el estómago y dejó que siguieran hablando. Emmett no percibió la rabia de Alice.

—No pensé que estarías acompañado. Acabo de volver de mi… viaje y quería hablar contigo. Bella me dijo que estabas aquí —miró a Alice y volvió a mirar a Jasper—, pero ya hablaremos en el castillo.

Alice se preguntó si aquel extraño momento de duda había sido intencionado. Y, de ser así, ¿por qué Emmett era reticente a hablar delante de ella? Aunque en el fondo el viaje de Emmett tampoco era asunto suyo.

—¿Por qué no vais tirando los dos y os ponéis al día? —propuso ella, sonriendo a Jasper para que supiera que no estaba enfadada—. Yo puedo dar una vuelta y pasear un poco. Cuando terminéis, me avisáis y vuelvo al castillo para darme una ducha antes de comer.

Jasper contempló cómo Alice desaparecía por los pasillos de roca y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Emmett les hubiera interrumpido una hora más tarde. Sabía que Alice estaba asustada por lo que sentía en su interior, y que por eso huía.

—Vaya, qué interesante… —los ojos de Emmett también observaban la silueta de Alice que desaparecía, y Jasper cerró los puños con fuerza para no darle un guantazo—. Durante todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en aquella compañera de juegos pelinegra y testaruda, pero no podía ni imaginar que sería nuestra Profetisa.

—Nos lo podías haber contado en algún momento de los últimos quince años, ¿no crees?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Era mi recuerdo, sólo mío —y sonrió—, o eso creía…

—¿No tienes nada que contarme?

—Sí, pero antes quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar bien de ella.

A Jasper la rabia empezaba a hervirle la sangre y su corazón se aceleraba.

—Es demasiado tarde para que me pidas que te ceda a la Profetisa, Emmett.

El tono de Jasper era muy serio, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió ante el significado de sus palabras. No podía imaginarse a Alice con Emmett, ni con ningún otro hombre. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Emmett le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

—No estoy compitiendo contigo, Jazz. Sería como acostarme con mi hermana. Pero me preocupo por ella y me gustaría poder conocerla mejor en su etapa de mujer. —Emmett miró al suelo y volvió a mirar a Jasper—. Todavía hay mucho en ella de aquella niña pequeña que conocí. Una niña rechazada por todos que se encerró en su mundo para que nadie se acercara demasiado a ella. Lo único que te pido es que la cuides.

El tono sincero de Emmett calmó el enfado de Jasper. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse con él por pedirle que la cuidara? De hecho, si no lo hiciera, probablemente pensaría que le estaba fallando como amigo.

—Te doy mi palabra de que la cuidaré. Es una mujer muy especial.

Emmett estudió la expresión de Jasper antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Con el ambiente más relajado, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera entrado en la cueva.

—Mira, el motivo por el que he venido a buscarte… No ha habido manera de encontrar a la Sanadora, pero he averiguado algo muy interesante.

Jasper tuvo un presentimiento, sabía que cualquier cosa que Emmett hubiera descubierto sería interesante.

—Cuéntame…

—Pasé por la tienda de Kate para ver cómo les iba a los guardias y para que me contaran si habían visto a algún Cunt merodeando por allí —Emmett hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo al tema, y Jasper estuvo a punto de estrangularle. Su jueguecito de las pausas dramáticas era divertido cuando Jasper estaba en el ajo y Emmett lo practicaba con otra persona.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Jasper, intentando mantener la calma. Si Emmett veía que estaba a punto de perder los nervios, era capaz de prolongar el juego lo indecible.

—Un informador les ha dicho a los guardias que Kate está saliendo con un guerrero Cunt y que parece ser que se han prometido. Ella llegó a la tienda la mañana siguiente luciendo un anillo de compromiso de diamantes.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que no me iba a gustar! —exclamó Jasper—. Me pregunto si Alice le conoce o si le ha visto alguna vez. Lo más probable es que Victoria le tuviera allí para vigilarla.

—Eso creo yo. También sé que se coló en el apartamento de Kate anoche y que luego le vieron salir. Los guardias le dejaron marchar, esperando descubrir qué es lo que estaba tramando.

Jasper reflexionaba. No sólo Kate estaba en peligro, también seguía estándolo Alice. Los Cunts eran expertos en poner en contra a la gente que uno quería y, por lo que él sabía, Alice era una mujer solitaria y Kate era su única amiga y confidente. Los Swan tenían que apresurarse con su plan y esperar que Alice no saliera huyendo cuando le explicaran lo del triángulo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Jazz. Pero ella todavía no lleva suficiente tiempo aquí como para no salir huyendo si le cuentas algo de Kate o del triángulo. Debemos confiar en que los guardias protegerán a Kate mientras Alice se va adaptando a nuestro planeta.

—Sólo nos queda un día antes de que cumpla veinticuatro años, y para entonces tiene que estar preparada para la ceremonia Swan de mayoría de edad.

El miembro de Jasper se endureció al imaginarse penetrando a Alice. Como no era la reina, su ceremonia consistiría en unirse sexualmente al Swan que ella eligiera. Jasper esperaba ser el elegido y también poder explicárselo todo antes.

Aunque era una ceremonia sencilla, la afinidad de Alice con la energía de Tador había quedado clara, por lo que un acto sexual entre ambos, combinado con el momento mágico de la ceremonia, podía provocar efectos colaterales que no podían explicarse de otra manera que diciendo la verdad. Jasper suspiró, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

—Ojalá esté preparada —dijo—. Por el bien de todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Alice se alejó por el túnel oscuro y, palpando la roca con las manos para no tropezar en la penumbra rosada, giró a la derecha. Siguió las curvas de la pared en lugar de deshacer el camino andado con Jasper al entrar. Este nuevo camino recorría varias piscinas termales hasta llegar a un saliente de roca casi tan alto como Jasper.

El sonido rítmico de las olas se volvía eco a su alrededor y Alice se preguntó si quizá una cascada cercana era el origen de aquellas olas.

Un rumor apagado que no conseguía identificar presidía el aire, como si la montaña respirara al ritmo de las olas.

La curiosidad pudo con Alice, y echó un vistazo desde detrás del saliente de roca. Lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Cinco Swan, desnudos y con la piel mojada y brillante, estaban en una piscina termal un poco más grande de las que había visto hasta entonces.

Una mujer estaba atrapada entre los cuerpos de dos hombres musculados y, aunque el agua les llegaba a todos hasta el pecho, era obvio que la estaban penetrando.

Los otros dos hombres eran igual de fuertes que Jasper, pero bastante más jóvenes; quizá tenían unos veinte años. Estaban sumergidos hasta el cuello y se besaban con más pasión de la que Alice había visto en parejas heterosexuales. Se acariciaban el pelo y la ternura de sus movimientos le llegó al corazón.

Alice notó que su sexo se activaba y que los pezones se le endurecían.

Nunca había visto a dos hombres enrollándose, y ahora no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Por cómo estaban abrazados, cara a cara, Alice sabía que la penetración no era posible, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quería esperar para ver si lo hacían.

Ahora comprendía qué originaba las olas. Cada vez que uno de los hombres embestía con su miembro a la mujer, por delante y por detrás, el agua se estrellaba contra los bordes de la piscina; y sus gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas eran la causa del murmullo que ella había atribuido a la respiración de la montaña.

De pronto, oyó un ruido tras ella y se asustó.

Al darse la vuelta, se le escapó un gritito. Era Jasper. Estaba de pie, mirándola con una sonrisa. Y Alice tuvo la impresión de que la acababa de sorprender haciendo algo prohibido.

El príncipe le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, y Alice se alejó despacio de la piscina termal y de sus cinco ocupantes.

—No pretendía asustarte. Me imaginé que no querías que te descubrieran mirando, como estabas escondida…

—Gracias —dijo Alice, con el cuerpo todavía excitado por lo que acababa de ver—. Creo que si me quedo mucho tiempo más en este planeta voy a tener que comprarme un juguetito.

Una arruga de extrañeza se dibujó en la frente de Jasper.

—No he conocido a nadie que necesite un juguete después de hacer de voyeur…

Alice se rió.

—No me refiero a un juguete de niños. ¿Los Swan no conocéis los juguetes sexuales?

Jasper captó el mensaje y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa voraz.

—He visto muchos de esos juguetes en la Tierra, y aquí nos ha llegado alguno. Sin embargo, como el sexo es algo tan libre en nuestro planeta, no hay mucha gente que necesite autosatisfacerse en solitario.

—¿Qué tal tienes el hombro? —preguntó Alice, avergonzada por no haberse interesado por su herida antes. Todavía debía dolerle.

Jasper movió un poco el hombro y esbozó una ligera mueca de dolor.

—El sueño de ayer me ayudó un poco, como nuestro escarceo del balcón, así que está algo mejor. Quizá luego te apetezca que nos quedemos a solas, seguro que nos irá bien a los dos.

Los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en los de Alice y ella se dio cuenta de que no podía mirar hacia otro lado. La mirada del príncipe se había vuelto oscura y la atracción entre ambos crecía apasionadamente por momentos.

Alice estaba sin aliento y sentía un cosquilleo en el clítoris y en los pezones.

—O quizá te apetezca volver aquí conmigo esta noche para disfrutar de una cita más… privada —propuso Jasper con una sonrisa, y mirando hacia los cinco ocupantes de la piscina—: … a menos que prefieras algo más público…

—Creo que, para empezar, mejor una cita privada —dijo ella.

A Alice le ardían las mejillas, pero se limitó a sonreír. La idea de tener sexo en grupo o en público le provocó una oleada de excitación líquida en el clítoris y estuvo a punto de gemir; pero, por alguna razón, todavía no quería compartir a Jasper con nadie. Le había hecho mucha ilusión volver a ver a Emmett, y aunque todavía le extrañaba haber encontrado a su compañero imaginario de juegos de la niñez en aquel planeta, ahora quería estar a solas con Jasper.

No era muy típico de ella querer estar a solas con un hombre, con o sin sexo de por medio, pero aquélla era una sensación nueva que le apetecía explorar.

Jasper le puso la mano en la boca.

—Pues quedamos esta noche, después de la cena. El paseo hasta aquí bajo la luz de la luna es precioso.

Alicen sintió que empezaba a sudar y que un leve mareo se iba apoderando de ella mientras una visión se perfilaba en su mente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no!

Oyó que Jasper la llamaba por su nombre, pero cuando la visión se apoderó de ella, se encontró en una sala espaciosa, llena de velas encendidas que dibujaban sombras móviles en las paredes.

Le dolían las muñecas y cuando intentó moverlas supo por qué. Estaba atada a un altar, con las manos sujetas por encima de la cabeza. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, los pies apoyados sobre la piedra fría del altar y las piernas separadas, y estaba completamente desnuda. Sentía mucho miedo, prácticamente era presa del pánico. El corazón le latía desbocado y su respiración se había vuelto frenética.

Oía voces a su alrededor, murmullos sin sentido. Cuando parpadeó, sus ojos tardaron unos instantes en enfocar lo que la rodeaba, como si la hubieran drogado. Cuando pudo ver bien, descubrió un gran triángulo rojo pintado en la pared que tenía delante.

Sus ojos repasaron el dibujo del triángulo como si ya lo conocieran. No recordaba donde lo había visto, pero le resultaba familiar, aunque había algo en su diseño que parecía erróneo.

Sobre el vértice superior había dibujada una corona; junto al inferior derecho, un ojo atravesado por un puñal y varias gotas de sangre cayendo, y junto al inferior izquierdo, un símbolo que parecía una lágrima gruesa, pero en su extremo superior las líneas no se cerraban, sino que continuaban hacia fuera varios centímetros. Entre ambas líneas había dibujado un punto rojo.

Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban aquellos símbolos, pero por el miedo que sentía, intuía que no podían ser nada bueno.

El pánico y la adrenalina habían despejado su mente lo suficiente para poder mirar a su alrededor con claridad. Tras un par de intentos, logró levantar un poco la cabeza.

Docenas de hombres y mujeres rubios y de piel bronceadas llenaban la sala. Estaban totalmente desnudos y sus cuerpos atléticos brillaban suavemente a la luz de las velas. La expresión de sus caras era severa; sus miradas, frías y… malvadas. Alice no podía describirlas de otra manera.

A tres metros de ella se levantaba otro altar, sobre el que estaba atada otra mujer desnuda. Su cabello negro le resultaba familiar, pero Alice lo atribuyó a su estado de confusión. Entonces, la otra mujer volvió la cabeza para mirar a Alice.

Y Alice estuvo a punto de gritar.

«¡Kate!», pensó, alarmada.

La traición que se adivinaba en los ojos de su amiga atravesó el corazón de Alice como un frío puñal.

El dolor y el pánico se apoderaron de ella hasta que se conjugaron en un grito desgarrado. Cuando abrió los ojos, el eco de su grito todavía le retumbaba en los oídos.

—¿Alice? ¡Alice!

Sintió unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban y la mecían con suavidad. Unos labios cálidos la besaban en la frente. La realidad volvía a imponerse.

Alice parpadeó y vio un montón de caras preocupadas a su alrededor. Eran los Swan de la piscina termal, desnudos, empapados.

Jasper notó que se estaba despertando y dejó de abrazarla con tanta fuerza para poder mirarla a la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

Alice asintió y hundió la cara en el pecho de Jasper. Todos aquellos ojos posados en ella la hacían sentir expuesta y vulnerable.

La voz profunda de Jasper resonó en las cavernas.

—Ha tenido una visión, eso es todo. La dejan muy debilitada, pero se pondrá bien —explicó Jasper levantándola en brazos, y Alice siguió ocultando la cara.

—Por favor, llévame de vuelta al castillo —la voz de Alice era casi un sollozo.

Estaba llorando y le dolía la garganta.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza, como si consolara a una niña pequeña, volvió a besarla en la frente y se la llevó al exterior de la cueva.

Jasper depositó con suavidad a Alice sobre la cama en la que se había despertado aquella mañana. Al sentir que perdía el calor de su abrazo, la vidente se acurrucó, y suspiró agradecida cuando notó que la arropaba con una manta suave y sedosa, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Todavía los tenía rojos e hinchados del llanto; había pasado todo el camino de vuelta llorando y todavía le dolía la garganta.

Ninguna visión le había afectado nunca tanto como aquélla, pero estaba demasiado agotada para preguntarse el por qué.

—Holly, trae algo de comida y dile a Isabella que la Profetisa y yo ya hemos vuelto de nuestra excursión matutina.

La voz de Jasper sonaba en una cadencia reconfortante y Alice deseó que se tumbara a su lado. Saberse necesitada del cariño de un hombre era algo que, en condiciones normales, la hubiera sorprendido, pero decidió que ya lo analizaría cuando recuperara fuerzas.

—Sí, príncipe Jasper, enseguida.

Alice sintió un peso sobre la cama. Era Jasper, que acababa de tumbarse a su lado. La abrazó y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, al tiempo que le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

—Alice…—murmuró. Y la besó con cariño en la frente. Alice se acurrucó contra él—. ¿Qué pasaba en tu visión?

La vidente suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Las facciones perfectas de Jasper llenaban todo su campo de visión y pudo ver que la preocupación le oscurecía la mirada amatista. Un mechón de pelo se había escapado de su coleta y le cruzaba la cara, y de no ser porque estaba abrazada a él, se lo habría apartado. Él la miraba fijamente y, con el pulgar, le acarició la boca en un gesto tierno que le recordó el momento que compartían en la caverna antes de que Emmett les interrumpiera. Alice se humedeció los labios secos antes de hablar.

—No sé por qué esta visión me ha afectado tanto, lo siento.

—No puedes evitar las visiones, Alice, son los gajes del oficio de una vidente, ¿no?

La forma en que había dicho su nombre, casi con reverencia, la sorprendió, pero enseguida pensó que era cosa de su imaginación.

—Supongo que sí. Pero que tenga un bajón mental y que tú me lleves de vuelta al castillo montada en tu caballo con esa herida que tienes en el hombro no entra dentro de los gajes del oficio.

Jasper se rió, pero su risa era un sonido sordo que ella percibió al estar pegada a él.

—Eso es porque no estás acostumbrada a confiar en nadie que no sea tu amiga Kate. Ya va siendo hora de que comprendas que hay más gente ahí fuera que puede ayudarte si tú se lo permites.

A la mención del nombre de Kate, la congoja de la visión volvió a apoderarse de ella, pero esta vez estaba preparada. No estaba segura de estar de acuerdo con la teoría que le acababa de exponer Jasper, pero sabía que no tenía muchas más opciones. Las mujeres desnudas atadas a altares parecían más propias de aquel mundo que de la Tierra. Quizá Jasper podía ayudarla.

Inspiró profundamente para coger fuerzas, y empezó a describir todo lo que había visto en su visión: las emociones, las reacciones… todo. Cuando terminó, se quedó vacía. Su cuerpo era como una cáscara, pero el dolor y las sensaciones desagradables habían desaparecido.

—Lo que has descrito, al menos por lo que se refiere al lugar, parece una versión Cunt de uno de nuestros rituales. Sin embargo, los símbolos que dices haber visto me recuerdan a algo que se menciona en los archivos reales.

Un silencio pesado se impuso entre ambos mientras Jasper parecía estar pensando qué decir a continuación. Cuando finalmente habló, sus palabras eran suaves, como si dudara en lo que quería contarle a Alice.

—De hecho, se parece mucho a una de las opciones que nos hemos planteado para regenerar el planeta.

Aquellas palabras se arremolinaron en la mente de Alice, mientras las imágenes de Kate y ella sujetas a sendos altares se dibujaban de nuevo claramente en su memoria.

—No me malinterpretes, nosotros no forzamos a nadie a hacer nada. Y las veces en las que alguien se deja atar a un altar son de lo más placentero, te lo aseguro.

Las explicaciones de Jasper ahuyentaron los recuerdos desagradables de la visión, sustituyéndolos por otros que la hicieron estremecer de deseo. Alice temblaba de excitación. Habían pasado muchas cosas aquella mañana, el día anterior, dos días atrás en su tienda… Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y quería sentir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Jasper y le besó en la boca.

Los labios de Jasper eran cálidos y firmes, y él hundió sus dedos en la melena de Alice, acariciándola.

Alice abrió levemente la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso lento y excitante mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo. Aquel hombre sabía a sudor y a especias: sabor a Jasper.

Alice apartó el edredón y le abrazó con más fuerza, notando sus músculos, acariciando su cara, sintiendo el roce de su barba de dos días en la punta de los dedos y suspirando por lo erótico de aquella textura.

Sus manos se adentraron en la túnica de Jasper, resiguiendo sus pectorales y jugando con el vello de su pecho, que se convertía en una tentadora línea descendiente que desaparecía bajo la cintura de sus pantalones. Los dedos de Alice recorrieron aquella línea y se metieron en el interior de los pantalones para encontrar la punta sedosa de su miembro erecto, húmeda de la excitación.

Jasper gruñó de placer y se tumbó sobre ella. Se quitó la túnica, luciendo su torso en todo su esplendor, y se inclinó sobre Alice apoyándose en aquellos brazos increíbles. Ella no pudo resistir las ganas de lamerle una de las venas que se marcaban junto al músculo de uno de sus antebrazos.

—Me vuelves loco, mi pequeña Profetisa —exclamó Jasper al tiempo que la ayudaba a sentarse para quitarle la camiseta y el sujetador y empezaba a darle mordisquitos por el cuello.

Una oleada de sensaciones eróticas sacudió el cuerpo de Alice desde los labios hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. La piel se le había vuelto muy sensible y la excitación ardía entre sus piernas.

—Mmm… hueles a lavanda y sabes a paraíso.

Jasper se abalanzó hacia ella hasta volverla a tumbar sobre la cama y siguió su recorrido de dulces mordiscos hasta llegar a los pechos.

Alice hundió la cabeza en la almohada, entregándose a las sensaciones que aquella boca provocaba en su piel y a la presión de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Cerró los ojos y le acarició la melena sedosa justo en el momento en que la boca de Jasper daba con su pezón y lo acariciaba con la lengua. Alice jadeó. Jasper le había aprisionado la punta del pezón entre los labios y se lo chupaba lentamente mientras le acariciaba los pechos con las manos. Cada chupada excitaba más a Alice, que estaba cada vez más húmeda y sentía cómo le dolía el sexo de la excitación.

Jasper se apartó y Alice gimió al sentir que el frío tensaba todavía más sus pezones húmedos.

Las manos de Alice resbalaron desde la melena de Jasper hasta sus hombros, y cuando los labios de él aprisionaron su otro pezón con la misma intensidad, ella hundió las uñas en su carne. Un murmullo de orgullo resonó en la garganta de Jasper, reverberando en el pecho de Alice y recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se retorciera de deseo y que sus caderas danzaran en un vaivén instintivo; aunque apenas podía moverse porque tenía a Jasper sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. Quería sentir su piel caliente y forcejeó con el cierre de sus pantalones.

Jasper le sujetó las manos con fuerza y la miró, sonriente.

—Todavía no, mi pequeña Profetisa. Esas hábiles manitas tuyas podrían hacer que me corriera en cuestión de segundos y creo que los dos necesitamos más sustento —aquella frase prometía mucho y Alice tembló de placer al oírla.

Sin soltarle las manos, Jasper se las levantó por encima de la cabeza y cuando las soltó, Alice se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlas. En lugar de sentir miedo, aquello la excitó muchísimo.

—Confía en mí, Alice —su aliento cálido acariciaba el pezón empapado en saliva—, soy incapaz de hacerte daño.

Aquellas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que aparentaban pero antes de que pudiera analizarlas, la boca de Jasper volvió a chuparle el pezón, lamiéndoselo, dándole suaves mordisquitos a la vez que con sus manos le acariciaba todo el cuerpo hasta que Alice pensó que ya no quedaba ni un solo centímetro de su piel que Jasper no conociera.

Cuando ella forcejeó contra las ataduras invisibles de sus manos, murmurando palabras que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a comprender, Jasper le desabrochó los vaqueros y le bajó la cremallera muy lentamente. El sonido de aquella cremallera deslizándose llenó toda la habitación. Luego se los bajó muy despacio, a la vez que le quitaba las braguitas rojas.

Cuando se las hubo quitado, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y la contempló.

Alice yacía ante él totalmente desnuda y con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza. La mirada posesiva de Jasper la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Me encanta —dijo Jasper acariciándole los rizos pelirrojos de su sexo y mirándola—. Eres bellísima, Alice.

Ella no supo qué decir, así que optó por quedarse callada. Aquella mirada dejaba claro que Jasper estaba encantado con lo que veía.

Uno de sus dedos recorrió la abertura vaginal, penetrando con facilidad por lo húmeda que estaba Alice de tanta excitación. La cara de Jasper se contrajo de placer… y una mancha redonda oscureció la parte delantera de sus pantalones; gentileza de su miembro erecto, al otro lado del tejido.

Alice deseaba saborear aquellas gotas de líquido preseminal, pero en cuanto volvió a sentir un dedo penetrándola, olvidó todo pensamiento, cerró los ojos y dejó que él siguiera acariciándola mientras sus caderas bailaban al ritmo que él marcaba.

Jasper sacó el dedo de su sexo y, aprovechando su propio flujo, le acarició el clítoris y luego dibujó una línea que llegaba hasta el ano.

Alice dio un respingo ante aquel contacto tan íntimo y abrió los ojos.

—¡Madre mía! Por favor, Jasper…

Jasper se limitó a sonreír. Luego le besó el ombligo.

Alice temblaba ante la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones sobre todo cuando los besos de Jasper descendieron lentamente hasta su sexo húmedo y excitado. Le temblaron las piernas al sentir cómo él jugaba con su sexo sin rozarle el clítoris ni penetrarla, que era lo que ella deseaba. La estaba volviendo loca, y ni siquiera podía concentrarse lo suficiente para protestar. Gimoteaba levemente, al tiempo que el vaivén de sus caderas golpeaba la cara de Jasper, pidiéndole que la soltara.

Finalmente, Jasper le levantó las caderas sujetándola por las nalgas y hundió la boca en el sexo de Alice, mordisqueando suavemente sus hinchados labios mayores, lamiendo la entrada de su sexo, torturándola a placer.

Alice arqueaba las caderas, contraía los músculos de su vientre y él respondía liberando su aliento cálido sobre la piel ardiente de Alice. Ella seguía forcejeando contra aquellas ataduras invisibles.

—Me encantan tu aroma y tu sabor.

Aquellas palabras tan sensuales dispararon todavía más su deseo y todo el cuerpo de Alice empezó a temblar violentamente. Entonces, por fin Jasper se apiadó de ella y empezó a concentrarse en su clítoris, lamiéndola, jugando con sus labios hasta el punto que ella pensó que estaba a punto de gritar.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo, el del espacio… su única referencia era la boca de Jasper sobre su cuerpo que, de vez en cuando, emitía murmullos de placer o sonidos de satisfacción cuando ella gemía, jadeaba o gritaba su nombre, pero en cuanto Alice se aproximaba al orgasmo, Jasper reducía o cambiaba el ritmo para que ella no llegara.

Alice oía el leve murmullo de una especie de mantra que decía «Por favor… por favor… por favor…» en su cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era ella quien estaba suplicando.

Jasper le chupaba el clítoris y jugaba a penetrarla con la lengua; cada vez con más intensidad, provocando un torrente de lava en las venas de Alice.

El corazón le latía desbocado y pareció salírsele del pecho cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Todos los músculos de su anatomía, tan tensos que parecía imposible volver a relajarlos en la vida, se convulsionaban y se contraían mientras el placer total se apoderaba de su cuerpo y Alice se abandonaba a las sensaciones.

La habitación cambió sus destellos rosas por un festival multicolor y a la vidente le pareció que algo olía a quemado.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba entre sus piernas, con la punta de su pene apuntando a su vagina. No recordaba haberle visto quitándose los pantalones pero ahora ni le importaba. Lo único que quería era sentir aquella polla durísima penetrándola. Jasper se tumbó sobre ella y la besó en la boca; el vello de su pecho haciéndole cosquillas en los pezones.

Sus grandes manos le aprisionaron la cara, un gesto que cada vez le gustaba más a Alice, y con los pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas y la barbilla mientras con la lengua exploraba hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Alice se encontró acariciándole la espalda y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ataduras invisibles habían desaparecido.

Fue en aquel momento cuando notó que él la estaba penetrando lentamente.

Estaba muy bien dotado; Alice no estaba acostumbrada a miembros tan grandes, pero al estar tan lubricada por los preliminares, no sintió dolor y su cuerpo fue acomodándose a aquella invasión.

Ella lo envolvió con las piernas, arqueándose para que él la penetrara hasta el fondo, pero Jasper no quería ir con prisas.

Siguió marcando un ritmo lento, explorando su boca con afán y penetrándola cada vez un poco más. Sus movimientos sensuales no se parecían a nada de lo que Alice había experimentado en su vida, y eran mucho más eróticos que el típico sexo de «aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato» al que estaba acostumbrada con sus rollos de una noche. Cuando Jasper la hubo penetrado por completo, permaneció inmóvil unos instantes saboreando el beso, para luego embestir con la punta de su enorme pene contra lo más profundo del sexo de Alice.

Acto seguido, levantó la cabeza para mirarla y Alice se quedó sin aliento al contemplar la expresión maravillada de los ojos de Jasper, quien sintió que se ahogaba en los ojos azules de su Profetisa, unos ojos que, de tanta pasión, se habían vuelto del color azul oscuro de la noche.

Él siguió empujando lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de estrechez que Alice le ofrecía, sintiendo cómo ella le exprimía a cada embestida.

En la habitación sólo se oían los suaves gemidos que se le escapaban a Alice a cada estocada y el roce de las sábanas a cada movimiento. Cada vez más ansiosos, sus cuerpos ardían de deseo con aquel ritmo tan deliberadamente lento.

Alice acercó a Jasper hacia ella y le besó con fuerza, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, imitando el movimiento de penetración de su pene.

Jasper sintió que los testículos se le pegaban al cuerpo, pero, como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratara, ambos mantuvieron el ritmo lento para prolongar al máximo aquella primera unión completa de sus cuerpos.

Jasper se apartó temblando al sentir una presión que le era familiar en la base de su miembro. El esfuerzo por no correrse dentro de Alice era formidable.

Ella no protestó, pero también temblaba. Jasper se perdió en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos azules mientras ella se unía todavía más a él y dejaba escapar un gemido al alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo. Su sexo se convulsionaba atrapando el pene de Jasper y transmitiéndole oleadas de placer.

Aquella mirada azul le quemaba los ojos y ya no pudo soportar más la presión: su miembro explotó, liberando toda su esencia dentro de Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Volvieron en sí lentamente, hasta que Jasper se dio cuenta de que seguía tumbado encima de Alice, su pene todavía dentro de ella. Para no aplastarla con su peso, la sujetó y rodaron de modo que Alice quedó colocada encima de él.

Con movimientos lánguidos, la vidente se incorporó despacio para sentarse y le sonrió con ojos adormilados.

—Mmmm…

Sus pezones rosados estaban relajados y tersos, una auténtica invitación. Si no fuera porque apenas le quedaban fuerzas, Jasper se habría incorporado para comérselos a besos. Se rió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te encuentras mejor, Profetisa? —preguntó acomodando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—Casi… —respondió ella levantándose.

Con el movimiento, el pene de Jasper se deslizó fuera del sexo de Alice.

Ella retrocedió un poco hasta quedar de nuevo sentada, esta vez a la altura de las rodillas de él. Sus largos dedos sujetaron el pene de Jasper, que volvió a ponerse duro al contacto con su mano. Todavía estaba húmedo del flujo de Alice y en el aire flotaba un intenso aroma a sexo.

—Me muero de ganas de probarte, y me parece que ahora nos voy a probar a los dos.

Al oír aquellas palabras tan sensuales, los testículos se le tensaron y Jasper pensó que explotaría al sentir el contacto de los labios de Alice sobre su glande.

—Mmmm… —murmuró Jasper. Y se aferró a la almohada para evitar la tentación de empujar su miembro dentro de la boca de Alice.

Ella le lamía como si aquella polla estuviera bañada en chocolate.

—¡Madre mía! Sabes delicioso y además está todo este olor a sexo que impregna la habitación…

—Alice, vas a acabar conmigo.

Ella se rió con su pene dentro de la boca mientras le acariciaba con la lengua y le chupaba con intensidad cada vez que se acercaba a la punta. Cuando le acariciaba suavemente los testículos con las uñas, Jasper creía que se iba a morir del gusto. No podía aguantar más. Aquella mujer era capaz de poner cachondo a un eunuco. Se la quitó de encima, la tumbó sobre la cama y la penetró de golpe. Ella gimió y le rodeó con las piernas.

—¡Sí, fuerte, Jasper!

Jasper la embistió con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, consciente de que Alice le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, apremiándole. El sonido de carne chocando contra carne resonaba por toda la habitación, hasta que se impuso el grito de Alice al correrse. Sus músculos vaginales aprisionaron a Jasper, que volvió a correrse derramando su esencia dentro de la Profetisa.

* * *

Jasper contempló la figura de Alice hasta que ésta desapareció tras la reina.

Todavía tenía su sabor en los labios y el tacto de su suave piel le quemaba en las yemas de los dedos. La pasión de sus encantadores ojos azules le maravillaba. ¿Cuántas veces le habrían mirado con esa misma pasión y él no se había dado cuenta porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio placer? Con Alice todo era diferente, pero ¿por qué?

Edward le dio un golpecito en la espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sólo son unas horas, luego volverá contigo. Seguro que puedes esperar un ratito —dijo el rey sonriendo y mirando hacia el pasillo por donde acababan de desaparecer Alice y la reina Isabella—. Me sorprende que te sientas atraído por ella de esta forma tan pronto. Voy a tener que comprobar en los archivos si alguno de los príncipes anteriores que participaron en el triángulo se vio afectado con la misma rapidez.

Jasper se rió. Él y Emmett prácticamente se habían visto obligados a sujetar a Edward cuando alguien se acercaba a menos de un metro de Isabella antes de la ceremonia de ascensión; y es que al aproximarse a su vigesimocuarto cumpleaños, las hormonas de futura reina emitían señales muy fuertes. El ardor casi incontrolable entre Isabella y su futuro rey ayudó a consolidar la estrecha unión entre los futuros monarcas del planeta. Y a aquello había que añadir que Edward había visitado a Isabella en sueños desde que ella tenía catorce años. La conexión emocional que habían desarrollado entre ambos no había hecho más que reforzar el efecto hormonal.

Sin embargo, Jasper sabía que el planeta no era el responsable de sus actos. Edward e Isabella tambien estaban enamorados.

—Creo que mi problema es mucho más serio. Esta mujer me ha hechizado.

—Se nota… —se rió Edward.

Jasper sonrió sin hacer caso al comentario de su amigo.

—¿Te ha contado Emmett lo que ha descubierto en la Tierra?

El rey asintió con la cabeza.

—Los guardias estrecharán el cerco para mantener a Kate a salvo, pero en cuanto Alice descubra que su amiga está en peligro, querrá marcharse de Tador —dijo el rey.

—Lo cual la pondrá en peligro a ella. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no descubra nada hasta que sepa a qué se enfrenta y que no está sola.

—Que tengas suerte; la vas a necesitar —exclamó Edward con humor—. Por lo que me cuenta Bella, tu Alice es tan testaruda como mi reina.

—«Mi» Alice… —a Jasper le gustaba cómo sonaba aquella expresión y deseó haberla dicho él.

Pero la Profetisa todavía no estaba preparada para saber la verdad, y mucho menos para comprometerse con Jasper o con cualquier otro hombre.

—He oído que la Profetisa tuvo un colapso en las termas. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Jasper se puso serio. Sabía que entre los Swan que habían presenciado los efectos de la visión de Alice había miembros de la facción que se oponía al triángulo. Por ello no era ninguna sorpresa que lo que había sucedido en las termas se hubiera exagerado adrede tras correr como la pólvora en forma de chismorreo.

—Tuvo una visión. Normalmente la dejan exhausta, pero ésta la afectó emocionalmente.

La expresión de Edward se volvió sombría.

—¿Te ha contado lo que vio?

—Parecía una versión Cunt de nuestra ceremonia de mayoría de edad, excepto por un detalle: las que estaban atadas a los altares eran Alice y su amiga Kate. Y aquí es donde la visión se vuelve más extraña: pintado en la pared de la sala de ceremonias había un triángulo. Sobre su vértice superior había dibujada una corona; junto al inferior derecho, un ojo atravesado por un puñal del que goteaba sangre; y el más raro de todos era el del vértice inferior izquierdo, que no he sabido reconocer. Dice Alice que era una gruesa lágrima cuyas líneas superiores, tras encontrarse, seguían hacia fuera —explicó ayudándose de los dedos índices— y en medio había un punto.

—Preguntaré a los expertos si conocen este símbolo que me describes, pero puesto que la corona simboliza a la reina y el ojo a la Profetisa, debemos suponer que el tercer símbolo pertenece a la sanadora.

—Lo mismo pensé yo. Pero eso tampoco nos ayuda a entender el significado de la visión —exclamó Jasper con un suspiro—, ni tampoco nos dice cómo podemos proteger a Alice.

—Jazzy, recuerdo que los efectos sexuales que el planeta tenía sobre nosotros parecían muy extremos al principio pero, por suerte, mis reacciones volvieron a niveles normales después de la ceremonia —dijo Edward mientras miraba a su amigo con preocupación—. Quizá te esté pasando lo mismo con Alice.

Jasper caminó hacia el balcón, dándole la espalda a su amigo y apoyando las manos en la fría balda.

—Esto no es cosa de las hormonas de Tador ni del triángulo. Es ella —admitió Jasper, volviéndose para mirar a Edward mientras éste se acercaba—, es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Y cada vez me cuesta más ocultarle cosas o, mejor dicho, ocultarle la verdad. No creo que pueda soportar la sensación de haberla traicionado cuando lo descubra todo.

Edward frunció el ceño, pensando qué decir.

—Ya hemos hablado de este tema y, por ahora, no tenemos otra opción. Es una mujer fuerte y cuando comprenda por qué no se lo hemos podido contar antes, verá que hemos actuado como debíamos —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Jasper—. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que sientes no lo provoca Tador al empujar a los participantes del triángulo unos hacia otros?

Una brisa suave alborotó ligeramente la melena de Jasper, que recordó la expresión de rabia de Alice cuando se enfrentaba a los Cunts en su tienda.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Ya sé adonde quieres ir a parar. No hay doncella en este castillo que no haya pasado por mi cama una o más veces y eso mismo puede aplicarse a las que habitan las aldeas más próximas —un veloz remolino de caras y cuerpos voluptuosos pasó por su mente—, pero lo que me llevaba a ellas era la búsqueda de placer. Y aunque espero no haber dado falsas esperanzas a ninguna, mi interés por ellas nunca duraba mucho. Alice es diferente. Me interesó desde el primer momento en que empecé a vigilarla por si era la Profetisa que buscábamos, y nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.

El suave perfume a lavanda tan propio de Alice parecía flotar en el aire que le rodeaba como recuerdo del momento que habían pasado juntos.

—Tenías una misión. Y tu interés no desaparece hasta que consigues a las mujeres que quieres —las palabras de Edward dieron en el blanco y Jasper no pudo refutarlas—, y como a ésta debes conseguirla y mantenerla hasta formar el triángulo, no perderás el interés hasta que terminemos.

La impaciencia se apoderó de Jasper.

—No puedo explicar por qué es tan distinto con ella, pero lo es —exclamó de repente, interrumpiendo al rey. Buscaba entre sus emociones la manera de explicarle a Edward de lo que sentía, para hacerle comprender—. La he visto relacionarse con sus clientes, reírse con las bromas de un niño, regalarle a un anciano una ración extra de tarta cuando su esposa no miraba y luchar como una guerrera cuando los Cunts nos atacaron en la tienda. Las escenas desfilaban por su mente mientras las iba enumerando. Cuando vio que Edward no decía nada, le miró a los ojos y descubrió que le estaba observando con expresión divertida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper.

Edward estalló en carcajadas.

—Estás metido en un buen lío, amigo —exclamó dándole una palmadita en la espalda sin dejar de reír—. La respetas. Te gusta como persona. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en una mujer de esta forma, exceptuando a tu madre?

Jasper no hizo caso a la pulla de Edward y pensó en lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces. Quizá Edward tenía razón. Todas sus anteriores relaciones con mujeres empezaban con un flirteo y acababan con un polvo o dos. Nunca había ido más allá; y en una sociedad donde la energía sexual era tan importante como la alimentación, tampoco le había parecido necesario encontrar nada más en una mujer.

Al fin y al cabo, él era el Séptimo Príncipe de Swan. Toda su vida había sabido que, tras alcanzar su mayoría de edad, se comprometería con una mujer de sangre real y que aportarían herederos al trono para dar continuidad a la línea sucesoria. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, él y la que sería su esposa se cogieran cariño el uno al otro, pero no se había hecho ilusiones de encontrar el amor verdadero, como le había sucedido a Edward con Isabella.

Cuando Jasper alcanzó la mayoría de edad, todas las princesas adultas ya estaban casadas o habían muerto en su intento de ascensión al trono en lugar de Isabella, antes de que los Swan dieran con ella. De modo que Jasper había seguido viviendo como siempre lo había hecho, disfrutando de los placeres que la vida le ofrecía y nada más.

—Puedo verlo en tu cara —la voz de Edward sonaba burlona—. Tengo razón, ¿a que sí?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza como si un pensamiento no deseado se le hubiera hecho evidente.

—¿Y si decide no quedarse? ¿Y si quiere volver a la Tierra, nos abandona, y tenemos que buscar a otra persona para formar el triángulo? —al decirlo, Jasper sintió una punzada de decepción.

Miró a Edward y vio cómo los malos recuerdos ensombrecían su cara.

—Tú pasaste por lo mismo con Bella, ¿verdad? —no era una pregunta.

La reina no había descubierto nada sobre sus verdaderos ancestros hasta pocos meses atrás. Y podía haber rechazado participar en la ascensión al trono porque muchas lo habían intentado antes que ella sin éxito. Pero Edward le había dado libertad para decidir, consciente de que si ella se marchaba se vería obligado a subir al trono con otra mujer aunque su corazón perteneciera para siempre a Isabella. Entonces Jasper no se había dado cuenta de la difícil situación que tuvo que vivir su amigo.

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirar por el balcón, incapaz de mirar a Jasper para lo que iba a decir.

—Creo que nunca te lo he confesado. No sabia aun si Bella iba aceptar ser la futura reina, así que hable con Renee y Charles. Si Isabella hubiera decidido marcharse, yo me hubiese ido con ella. Había tomado la decisión de renunciar al trono.

Jasper no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Miró a Edward fijamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que habrías condenado a todo tu pueblo por el amor de una mujer?

La mirada de Edward era sincera confirmandole un si con sus ojos.

—El amor lo complica todo —dijo aclarándose la garganta—. Ve con cuidado.

Jasper sintió un peso en el pecho. Edward siempre había sido fiel al honor y al deber de su cargo. Admitir que habría abandonado todos sus principios por una mujer hizo ver a Jasper que la advertencia del rey iba muy en serio.

—¿Y por qué no me siento mejor con lo que me has dicho?

Jasper volvió a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

—Porque ahora sabes que quizá llegue un momento en el que debas tomar la misma decisión sin garantías de que todo salga bien.

Jasper asintió con preocupación.

—Odio cuando tienes la razón.

* * *

Alice caminaba detrás de la reina recorriendo los pasillos cavernosos y bajando por una enorme escalera de caracol. Todo el castillo; las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo excepto las puertas y los elementos decorativos estaba fabricado con la misma roca blanca incrustada con cristales rosados que tanto la fascinaba.

Alice ya había pasado por allí con Jasper antes de ir a montar a caballo y a las termas, pero ahora que él no estaba junto a ella para distraerla, podía detenerse a contemplarlo todo.

Su cuerpo todavía vibraba tras la sesión de sexo con Jasper, y ahora que seguía a la reina no podía evitar sentirse atraída por sus cimbreantes curvas, que se movían a cada paso. Tragó saliva con dificultad, temerosa de que su reacción fuera demasiado evidente, e intentó distraerse observando todo lo que la rodeaba.

—¿Hay balda por todo el planeta? Nunca había visto nada parecido —exclamó Alice acercándose a la pared y pasando los dedos por una de las vetas de cristales rosas. Parecían zafiros rosados. Los cristales vibraban al contacto con sus dedos, cálidos, llenos de vida.

—Tienen energía… —y fue bajando la voz al recordar las explicaciones de Bella cuando le contó que la reina suministraba energía a aquel mundo.

Aquella roca canalizaba la energía, como Jasper le había explicado en la cueva, pero ¿cómo podía la reina convertir la energía sexual en energía utilizable?

Alice volvió a reseguir con los dedos otra veta brillante y se estremeció al notar que el aura de los cristales zumbaba contra la suya.

—Por lo que sé, hay balda por todo el planeta. No he visto otro tipo de roca en Tador. Es una parte viva del planeta —explicó Bella poniéndose al lado de Alice y acariciando la misma veta de cristales con un dedo. Una ola de energía bien visible emanó de la roca hacia la reina, como si supiera adonde iba.

—Es una roca característica de Tador, y estos cristales rosas son tremendamente conductores, como ya has visto —Bella apartó la mano de la pared con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Edward y yo estamos acostumbrados a que nuestros actos sexuales afecten a la balda, pero sabemos que para los demás resulta extraño.

Los dedos de Alice querían acariciar una de las trenzas de Bella antes de sumergirse en su melena oscura. Pero se reprimió apartándose el pelo de la cara, preguntándose cómo sería acariciar el cabello de Bella.

—¿Cómo afectan a la balda vuestros actos sexuales?

—La balda acumula la energía que generamos, de modo que siempre hay chispas rosadas y un olor a azufre quemado —dijo sonriente—. Resulta muy interesante.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo la roca recoge la energía sexual. No es algo que se transmita por el aire, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura del funcionamiento exacto —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, lo que hizo tintinear las bolitas de sus trenzas—, lo único que sé es que funciona. Es una de las formas que tiene el planeta de intercambiar energía con sus habitantes. Como reina, cuando genero energía sexual, se la estoy suministrando a las partes del planeta que más la necesitan. A cambio, el planeta regenera de forma constante a todos los Swan y aumenta mis poderes naturales.

—¿Poderes? —Alice había visto a aquella mujer generar energía cuando estaba enfadada, pero se preguntaba qué otros poderes podía tener.

—Todavía estoy en proceso de aprendizaje, pero sé que puedo excitar a los demás, manipular la energía y deshacer hechizos. No crecí aquí —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto preocupado—, por lo que me perdí el entrenamiento diario al que se somete una hechicera Swan, pero estoy intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido lo mejor que puedo —había cierto tono nostálgico en sus palabras.

Alice se preguntó cómo debía ser despertarse un día por la mañana y descubrir que toda tu vida había sido una mentira. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, por lo que había vivido sola los últimos siete. Se dio cuenta de que envidiaba la familia tan unida que Bella tenía ahora. Aparte de Rita, a quien veía en el trabajo, Alice no tenía a nadie.

En realidad había estado demasiado ocupada levantando su negocio y manteniendo las distancias con la gente que no comprendía sus habilidades como vidente.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a acariciar los cristales, permitiendo que su energía se mezclara con la suya. La energía de los cristales la alcanzó, fusionándose con la suya. Alice tuvo la impresión de que la estaban «probando» y sintió como si miles de hormigas se movieran bajo su piel.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero la intensa corriente energética llenaba todas y cada una de sus células, excitándola sexualmente y, en lugar de un grito, se le escapó un gemido.

Estaba tan excitada que le dolía todo el cuerpo y hasta el último cabello se había convertido en un punto erógeno. Su cuerpo iba acumulando más y más energía, hasta el punto que pensó que iba a estallar en pedazos.

Alice volvió a gemir ante la cascada de sensaciones que la invadían sin saber qué hacer para frenarlas ni tampoco si realmente quería detenerlas. Aquella descarga rozaba la fina línea entre el placer y el dolor, y le sacudía los nervios.

Oyó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre, pero sonaba extraño, como si lo pronunciaran debajo del agua.

Y con la misma rapidez con la que habían surgido, las sensaciones desaparecieron y la descarga de energía la abandonó, dejándola temblorosa y asombrada.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo, boca arriba, y que Bella la miraba fijamente.

—¿Alice?

Alice tragó saliva con dificultad y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Estoy bien. He sido una torpe, he puesto mi aura en contacto con la del planeta y parece que le he gustado.

Bella la ayudó a sentarse. Alice cerró los ojos para que su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas y para que su estómago volviera a su sitio. Volvió a abrirlos.

—Supongo que sí, que le has gustado —dijo la reina masajeándole la espalda.

Un gesto con intención reconfortante que, sin embargo, no hizo nada más que volver a encender el deseo de Alice por la reina. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, dejando que el dolor apagara el deseo.

—Dame un segundo… —pidió Alice. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró profundamente. Los subidones de energía no eran nada nuevo para ella, sólo que éste había sido inusualmente intenso. Cuando meditaba o se forzaba para tener una visión, manipulaba las energías del aura y del chi. Si en esta situación el concepto era el mismo, la solución también tenía que ser la misma.

Alice se imaginó un gran tubo que bajaba desde su chacra de la corona, situado en la parte superior de la cabeza, recorriendo su espina dorsal, hasta el suelo, hasta las profundidades de Tador, para estabilizarse y equilibrar la energía en su interior.

Pero una ráfaga de energía la sacudió de repente y volvió a quedar tumbada en el suelo. Golpeó algo suave con la cabeza, y cuando desapareció el zumbido de sus oídos, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de Bella.

Las oleadas de energía seguían, y Alice se sentía como un globo, hinchándose para acoger más y más aire. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando estuviera a punto de explotar… Tenía miedo, estaba casi paralizada.

—Alice, escúchame —la voz de Bella venía de muy lejos, pero sus vibraciones llegaban al cuerpo de Alice como sensuales caricias—, no luches contra la energía. Relájate y te ayudaré a liberarla.

El zumbido que tenía en los oídos subió hasta un volumen ensordecedor y Alice sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado, la única parte de su cuerpo que podía controlar.

—¡Relájate!

La orden brusca de la reina la devolvió a la realidad, y se concentró en la respiración. Inspirar… espirar… Despacio. Le dolían los ojos y el terror le cerraba la garganta.

«¡Es demasiado! No puedo…», pensó.

—Debes confiar en mí, Alice. Sé lo que te está pasando y sé como detenerlo. Deja que fluya.

La voz de Bella la arropaba como una ola de paz, aunque las vibraciones le hacían cosquillas en la piel, estremeciéndola. Sintió que unos dedos fuertes le masajeaban el cráneo y se relajó sobre el regazo de Bella. La energía que se arremolinaba en el interior de Alice acentuó sus sensaciones; se sentía como un gato reclamando atención.

De pronto, notó unas leves caricias muy suaves en el clítoris y gritó al sentir que la energía se multiplicaba. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie frente a ella, y que las manos de Bella no habían dejado de masajearle la cabeza.

«Alguien me ha tocado. Pero ¿quién?», se preguntó.

Esperaba sentir rabia, indignación, pero en lugar de eso sentía deseo. Otra caricia misteriosa sobre el clítoris la cogió por sorpresa, y sus caderas se arquearon, pidiendo más.

Las caricias misteriosas fueron en aumento, cada vez más insistentes. Alice gemía mientras su sexo se contraía entre la excitación y la frustración, suplicando que lo penetraran. Unas manos invisibles le pellizcaban los pezones, bombeando excitación a su clítoris, magnificando cada caricia y catapultándola hacia el orgasmo. Levantó las piernas, puso los pies planos sobre el suelo y dejó que las rodillas cedieran, abriendo las piernas. Sus caderas se movían en un vaivén frenético y su sexo seguía contrayéndose, ansioso, frustrado.

—Más… Por favor… —Alice no estaba segura de a quién o a qué le suplicaba, pero si no le daban más podía morir allí mismo, en el suelo, con los dedos de Bella enredados en su melena oscura.

Las sensaciones seguían apoderándose de ella; lo notaba en la cabeza, en los pezones, en el clítoris… y entonces sintió que algo la penetraba lentamente. Los músculos de su sexo se aferraron al intruso, exprimiéndolo, capturándolo. No la llenaba tanto como Jasper, pero su sexo lo atrapaba con la misma fuerza.

La sensación la penetró hasta el fondo, por debajo del ombligo, y toda la energía que se había acumulado en su interior explotó.

Destellos de luz invadieron su mente y el calor y el placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

Alguien gritó, y Alice pensó que Bella gritaba también. La energía recorría el cuerpo de Alice en un movimiento en espiral, escapando por cada uno de los poros de su piel; la vidente no podía dejar de gemir y jadear.

Alrededor de ambas mujeres, el aire chisporroteaba, cargado de electricidad.

Horas después, o eso le pareció a Alice, todo volvió a la normalidad; o al menos, a lo que Alice entendía como normalidad desde que conocía a Jasper.

La vidente suspiró y se recompuso. Su cuerpo todavía vibraba por los restos de energía y por los efectos de aquel orgasmo increíble. Un ligero olor a quemado dominaba el ambiente y un silencio pesado se impuso entre la reina y ella. Los dedos de Bella seguían enredados en el pelo de Alice, pero permanecían inmóviles, como si Bella también se estuviera recuperando de algo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —la voz de la reina sonaba ronca y débil, confirmando las sospechas de Alice de que ella no había sido la única afectada.

La vidente abrió los ojos, contenta porque no le molestaba la luz como cuando se había levantado por la mañana.

—Creo que bien —respondió, tragando saliva con dificultad—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

En realidad tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta; sobre todo por el espectáculo de luces y el olor a quemado que le llenaba los pulmones.

Bella se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera nerviosa por cómo iba a reaccionar Alice ante su respuesta.

—Debí haberte advertido de que en Tador las técnicas tradicionales para librarte de un exceso de energía no funcionan —dijo Bella apartándole un mechón de la cara—. Cada vez que alguien excepto yo abre un conducto al planeta, éste interpreta que la persona necesita energía y se la da. A los Swan se les enseña cómo regular ese flujo desde niños, pero los que hemos llegado más tarde tenemos que aprenderlo sobre la marcha.

Alice se sentó con cuidado. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien para llevar un día tan ajetreado.

—Algo me ha… tocado —y se volvió para mirar a Bella—. ¿Tú has notado alguna cosa?

La reina se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar a Alice fijamente con sus ojos color marrón.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mis poderes? Dije que podía controlar la energía, pero no te expliqué los detalles…

Alice no estaba segura de lo que la reina le estaba intentando contar. ¿Qué tenía qué ver controlar la energía con la sensación de que alguien le metía mano?

A menos que…

Alice negó con la cabeza. No podía ser. Incluso los profesionales más expertos no eran capaces de usar la energía de un modo tan específico.

—Siento haberte incomodado —Bella hablaba como una niña arrepentida, nada que ver con la reina segura de sí misma que Alice conocía—. La forma más rápida para liberar el exceso de energía era haciendo que te corrieras. Y como todavía no te lo había explicado todo…

Entonces Alice lo comprendió. Y se excitó. Aquella hermosa mujer que tenía delante, la mujer por la que se sentía atraída desde el primer momento en que la había visto, le había acariciado el clítoris, los pezones… y la había penetrado. Quizá no era físicamente ella quien la tocaba, pero aquello no hizo más que acrecentar su curiosidad por cómo sería sentir las manos y la boca de Bella sobre su piel.

Su cuerpo empezó a experimentar un latido de deseo, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con un exceso de energía del planeta. Deseaba a la reina.

«¿Soy lesbiana? ¿Bisexual?», se preguntaba.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y contempló a Bella. La reina era una mujer preciosa, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Su cabello, oscuro y muy largo, caía en cascada a lo largo de su espalda, acentuando sus curvas y su piel pálida Los ojos de Alice repasaron la figura voluptuosa de la reina; sus labios carnosos; sus ojos expresivos color marrón... Parecía la encarnación de una antigua diosa exótica. Alice no podía negar la atracción casi magnética que sentía por ella, pero todavía no estaba segura de lo que significaba.

Bella la había salvado de su error con la energía como si tal cosa y Alice no tenía ninguna queja sobre el método empleado.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Sólo intento asimilar todo lo que me está ocurriendo desde que he llegado aquí.

Bella asintió sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Alice, lo más probable es que la atracción que sientes por mí sea porque Tador te reconoce como una Profetisa poderosa; una que sabe cómo utilizar la energía —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Debes recordar que esto no es la Tierra y que la sexualidad aquí se vive de una forma muy diferente. Aunque hay parejas que están juntas toda la vida, e incluso gente que se casa, no existe la distinción entre heterosexuales y homosexuales. De hecho, las relaciones entre gente del mismo sexo están plenamente aceptadas. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ganarse el sustento sexual con quien quiera y entre adultos todo está consentido si los dos están de acuerdo. Es lo más justo.

Las palabras de Bella daban vueltas en la mente de Alice, que las analizaba desde todos los ángulos. Nunca había tenido manías con la homosexualidad o la bisexualidad, pero quizá era porque en la Tierra no se había visto implicada en ellas de una forma tan directa.

Primero se sintió avergonzada, pero luego descubrió que le excitaba la emoción de lo prohibido.

Ahora no estaba en la Tierra y nunca había sido una persona que ocultase sus sentimientos. Era de lo más liberador saber que nadie la iba a juzgar por dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, fueran los que fueran; por no decir que probablemente no tendría otra ocasión como aquélla de satisfacerlos, ya que no se imaginaba el día en que la Tierra adaptara el estilo de vida de los Swan.

—Gracias, Bella. Eso me ayuda.

Bella sonrió y su cara se iluminó, aliviada.

—Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a ello. De hecho, a mí hay veces en las que todavía me cuesta. Hay días en los que todavía me imagino que voy a despertarme en mi apartamento cutre y que masturbarme con el telefonillo de la ducha va a ser el momento más emocionante del día. Por suerte, Edward me visitaba en sueños, aunque yo entonces creía que sólo eran eso: sueños.

Alice se rió. El comentario del telefonillo de la ducha era muy gracioso.

Menos mal que no era la única mujer que lo consideraba como una buena alternativa a los consoladores.

—Siempre olvido que sólo llevas aquí unos meses. Y si hoy a mí me han pasado un montón de cosas, no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que habrás pasado tú todo este tiempo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Hacemos lo que hay que hacer. ¡Oh, vaya, casi lo olvido! Jasper me ha dicho que tuviste una visión que él interpretó como una versión Cunt de nuestra ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

Alice se estremeció al recordar los detalles de aquella visión. Respiró hondo y describió su visión a la reina del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Jasper. Cuando terminó, la dulce cara de Bella se había ensombrecido de preocupación.

—Dudo de que alguien te lo haya explicado, pero antes de que ascendiera al trono, los Cunts me capturaron para que participara en una falsa ceremonia de ascensión que les hubiera dado el control absoluto del planeta.

El dolor en los ojos de Bella hizo que Alice le acariciara el brazo para reconfortarla.

—¿Y cómo lograste escapar?

Bella rió con sorna.

—Has descrito perfectamente los altares. Son muy incómodos, ¿verdad? —intentaba sonreír, pero no podía—. Utilicé mi poder para manipular la energía para excitarles a todos de una forma bestial y así pude huir. Menos mal que tenía a alguien que sabía abrir un portal. Al regresar, lo primero que le pedí a Edward fue que me enseñara a abrir portales —explicó simulando dibujar uno con las manos—. Pero lo que desconozco es el significado de esos símbolos que has descrito. Dices que los has visto antes, ¿Recuerdas cuándo o dónde?

Alice se estrujó el cerebro para recordar, pero no hubo manera.

—No logro situarlos, pero sé que los he visto antes; aunque no creo que sean exactamente los mismos, si es que eso tiene sentido. No me gustó nada el del cuchillo atravesando un ojo.

—Podría ser la versión Cunt de la ceremonia. Pero no te preocupes, nuestros guardias protegen a Kate, vamos a descubrir lo que significa.

Alice pensó en su mejor amiga.

—¿Crees que podría hacerle llegar un mensaje a Kate? No quiero que se preocupe por mí, ¿sabes?

Bella sonrió.

—Te conseguiré material de escritorio después de nuestra visita a las termas.

Ya era hora de que Alice se levantara y saliera a explorar aquel planeta con la reina. Se puso firme y levantó la barbilla.

—No sé tú, pero yo me conformo con una ducha.

Bella estalló en carcajadas, y su risa llenó toda la sala.

—Creo que yo también. Fíjate, pensaba que nos sentiríamos más cómodas cuanto más tiempo pasásemos juntas, pero si los últimos diez minutos no han roto el hielo entre nosotras, nada lo romperá.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por su reviews, y se que algunas tienen dudas sobre la atracción de Alice y Bella, pero no se preocupen que les aseguro que esta historia es un Alice/Jasper. A lo largo de los capítulos muchas cosas se irán aclarando. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Al entrar en las termas, el aire húmedo se pegó a la piel de Alice. El eco de una catarata lejana envolvía suavemente a las dos mujeres.

—Vamos a las termas privadas. No creo que estés preparada para las termas comunes todavía. —Bella la guiaba por un pasillo excavado en la balda.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo por no ir a las termas comunes? Quiero decir, algo que no me espere encontrar… —la voz se le fue apagando al darse cuenta de los frescos que adornaban las paredes. Las imágenes eróticas en vivos colores de parejas y grupos en diferentes posturas sexuales transmitían pasión y erotismo. Todos los personajes estaban desnudos y su actitud era desinhibida. Incluso había un fresco en el que varias mujeres desnudas se masturbaban unas a otras en una piscina termal, lo que devolvió a la mente de Alice la imagen de los dos jóvenes que había visto besándose en la piscina.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Alice se encontró contemplando el último fresco, fascinada por sus imágenes eróticas. Sus ojos devoraban las brillantes curvas femeninas de sus protagonistas, sus pezones tensos y sus pubis totalmente depilados.

Se imaginó a sí misma con Bella y una docena de mujeres desnudas en una de las piscinas termales, y una ola de energía la sacudió. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir que acababa de mojar las braguitas. Tenía los pezones duros y los labios vaginales doloridos de la excitación. El pánico le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió que le quemaban los pulmones hasta que recordó las palabras de Bella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y cerró los puños con fuerza, hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano.

Se concentró y relajó todo el cuerpo, músculo a músculo. «No luches contra la energía…», se recordó, repitiéndose las palabras de Bella como un mantra.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, el pánico dejó paso al fluir de la energía, que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aquella sensación no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado hasta entonces, era como coexistir con un ser elemental muy poderoso. Una alegría inmensa emanaba de todos y cada uno de sus poros, como si se estuviera regenerando entera desde dentro.

«¡Impresionante!», pensó.

—Parece que, después de haberte probado, el planeta sabe que tienes una energía afín a la suya y no quiere dejarte en paz —exclamó Bella apoyando una mano en el hombro de Alice para reconfortarla—. No tiene nada de malo, yo paso por esto cada día. Sólo tienes que aprender a canalizar el exceso de energía de nuevo hacia el planeta y estarás bien.

Alice tensó todo su cuerpo, esperando otra ola de energía o un tsunami de lujuria, pero no experimentó ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Bella se rió.

—Ahora que ya sabes cómo canalizarla, ya no te pillará por sorpresa como antes.

—¡Menos mal!

—Vamos, mejor que te bañemos antes de que Jasper empiece a refunfuñar y venga a buscarte —la voz de la reina era suave, como un susurro. Sonrió y volvió la cabeza hacia el final del pasillo, donde las esperaba una piscina termal.

Alice caminaba al ritmo de la reina y un silencio cómodo se impuso entre ambas. Pensar en que aquella noche vería a Jasper en los baños excitó a Alice y le dejó una agradable sensación en los pechos y la entrepierna.

El príncipe Jasper. ¿Qué había en aquel hombre que la tenía tan fascinada? Se imaginó lamiendo gotas de agua sobre su torso musculado.

—¿Los hombres se bañan con las mujeres en los baños?

—Tras la ceremonia de mayoría de edad, los hombres y las mujeres pueden bañarse juntos. No creo que en la Tierra funcione igual, pero es peligroso que una mujer Swan se exponga a la esencia de un hombre Swan antes de la mayoría de edad.

—¿Esencia? ¿Te refieres al semen? —preguntó Alice incrédula.

La reina asintió.

—El semen es energía pura, por lo que puede sobrecargar el sistema de la mujer si entra en contacto con ella antes de la mayoría de edad. Los hombres la adquieren a los dieciséis.

—¿Dieciséis? —Alice dejó de caminar—. ¿Y las mujeres tienen que esperar a cumplir los veinticuatro? Pero ¿qué tontería es ésta?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —dijo una voz.

Alice se dio la vuelta para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz tan seductora.

Una mujer Swan de la misma edad de Bella estaba junto a ellas. No era tan hermosa como la reina, pero tenía un aire más exótico. Su larga melena oscura llegaba casi al suelo. Llevaba trencitas con bolitas de colores que reflejaban la escasa luz del pasillo a cada movimiento.

Vestía una camiseta corta, tipo top, y una braguita tanga de bikini. En el tejido del top se marcaban unos pezones insistentes, y era tan escueto que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los senos, dejando bien visibles las curvas inferiores de los mismos.

Alice volvió a mirar a Bella, observando que sus pechos eran más grandes y redondeados que los de la recién llegada. Sintió el impulso de acariciarlos, a ver si eran tan suaves como parecían, pero se mordió los labios hasta que el dolor la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

La energía había vuelto a arremolinarse en su interior, luchando contra su resistencia, y se sintió ligeramente mareada. Empezó a sudar del esfuerzo, hasta que recordó que debía relajarse y permitir que la energía fluyera a través de ella.

—Soy Vanessa, la doncella de la reina —la mirada preocupada de la mujer iba de Alice a la reina y viceversa.

Alice soltó aire despacio y fue recuperando el equilibrio.

—Lo siento, parece que todavía forcejeo con la energía. Encantada de conocerte —dijo sonriendo a Vanessa—, soy Alice… la Profetisa.

La cara de Vanessa se iluminó.

—Bienvenida. Es todo un honor servirla, Profetisa —respondió Vanessa, cogiéndolas a ambas por los brazos y llevándolas a lo que parecía un vestuario.

Al fondo de la sala había una puerta cubierta por una cortina. Alice pensó que era la entrada a la piscina termal, ya que el sonido de la cascada parecía venir de allí.

—Profetisa, ¿deseáis que llame a vuestra doncella o preferís que yo misma os proporcione sustento a la vez que a la reina?

Alice se apartó de ella. La miró fijamente y luego miró a la reina.

—¿Sus… sustento? ¿Sexual? —sintió una punzada de placer en el sexo, y notó que volvía a mojar las braguitas.

Vanessa frunció el ceño, sin comprender la pregunta.

—Por supuesto —respondió Vanessa, interrogando a la reina con la mirada.

—Es la primera vez que Alice va a usar las piscinas termales —aclaró Bella reconfortando a Alice—. Tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo, Vanessa, cuando yo era una recién llegada. Creo que Alice necesitará un trato muy similar.

Los pezones de Alice se endurecieron tras el sujetador al recordar la imagen de las mujeres del fresco.

—No tengo nada contra Holly, pero no creo que me sintiera cómoda si me… proporcionara sustento.

Vanessa se rió y el sonido confortable de su risa relajó a Alice, que dejó de sentir tensión en los hombros.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, Profetisa. A Holly no le importará. Debe existir una relación de confianza entre una doncella y la persona a quien sirve. No podemos forzar nada.

—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó Alice colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Podríamos empezar por el principio, y me cuentas en qué consiste el sustento.

—Pues… —dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Permítame, mi reina —intervino Vanessa con una sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a Alice—. Primero la desnudaremos, la llevaremos a la piscina termal, la depilaremos y le proporcionaremos un orgasmo para que recupere energía y su vínculo con el planeta.

Y dicho esto, la doncella alargó un brazo para tocar la falda de Alice, ante lo cual ésta se estremeció.

—¿Preferís el atuendo típico Swan o algo más discreto?

Alice todavía estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir la doncella sobre proporcionarle un orgasmo, pero la pregunta de Vanessa la devolvió a la realidad.

—Esto… —murmuró observando el atuendo de la reina—, creo que prefiero algo más discreto.

—No hay problema —dijo Vanessa dando un paso al frente para quitarle la camiseta.

Tras unos instantes de duda, Alice levantó los brazos para facilitarle la maniobra, y se quedó sólo con la falda y su sujetador rojo. Miró a Bella y vio que se estaba quitando los pantalones y que ya no llevaba el top. No podía apartar la vista de su figura. El cuerpo de Bella era como un reloj de arena; su piel, de un tono perla. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros, destacando sus pezones soberbios, enmarcados por sendas areolas rosadas. Alice bajó la mirada para contemplar el sexo totalmente depilado de la reina; entre sus labios vaginales asomaba el capuchón del clítoris, hinchado ya por la excitación.

El clítoris de Alice palpitó como si respondiera a aquel estímulo. Se estaba excitando otra vez. Vanessa la distrajo al bajarle la falda. La doncella se arrodilló para quitarle los zapatos, y luego volvió a incorporarse para bajarle las braguitas. Antes de que Alice pudiera protestar, Vanessa ya se las había quitado. Estaba completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo ante aquellas dos mujeres.

Bella ahogó un grito de asombro y, al mirarla, Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en su pubis rizado.

—Rizos… ¡Qué bonito!

Alice se ruborizó al notar lo que Bella quería decir.

—Por los frescos que he visto sé que aquí os depiláis enteras, pero a mí no me gusta sin nada de pelo, no me siento cómoda.

«Además, a Jasper le gusta», añadió mentalmente.

Se ruborizó aún más al darse cuenta de que le importaba la opinión de Jasper.

Bella sonrió.

—Como tú te sientas cómoda ya está bien, Alice.

Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, Alice se desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Vanessa y la reina la observaron detenidamente con miradas llenas de deseo que hicieron que Alice se sintiera tentadora y hermosa.

—¿Nos bañamos o qué? —la voz de Alice temblaba un poco, y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de aparentar seguridad. ¿No había dicho una vez que quería sexo del bueno sin compromiso? En ningún momento había especificado que tuviera que ser con un hombre, aunque ella lo diera por hecho, dadas sus preferencias sexuales en aquel momento. Ahora parecía que el universo la proveía con abundancia. Los deseos se cumplen, y a veces se manifiestan en toda su ironía. Se encogió de hombros.

«Soy una persona adulta y puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, faltaría más», se recordó.

Los dedos de Bella se entrelazaron con los suyos, y la reina la condujo a través de la cortina hasta la sala termal, que estaba en la penumbra. El parpadeo de las velas dibujaba sombras rojas y doradas en las paredes y sobre la piel desnuda de las tres mujeres, lo que daba cierto aire surrealista a la atmósfera del lugar.

Aunque el sonido de las cataratas se oía más fuerte en aquel lugar, seguía siendo apagado, lo cual daba privacidad al espacio y permitía que los bañistas pudieran hablar sin tener que subir la voz.

Toda la sala estaba hecha de balda brillante. En su centro destacaba una gran piscina termal, de cuyas aguas burbujeantes emergían espirales de vapor, como si la piscina se alimentase de aguas termales subterráneas. Un ligero olor a azufre reforzaba aquella teoría.

A lo largo de las paredes había excavados pequeños armarios donde se almacenaban todo tipo de jabones y toallas, junto a unas frutas de color morado que Alice no identificaba.

Al aproximarse a la piscina, vio que en la parte menos profunda había unas plataformas elevadas. El agua borboteaba inquieta, y una pequeña cascada caía en el centro, para que la gente pudiera disfrutar de ella tanto desde la parte menos honda como desde la parte más profunda.

Siguiendo a Bella, Alice puso un pie sobre el primer escalón de la piscina y suspiró al contacto cálido del agua en sus tobillos. A cada paso, el agua iba cubriendo un poco más de su piel: las pantorrillas, los muslos, el pubis y el vientre. Cuando sus pies llegaron al suelo de la piscina, se agachó hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello. Su melena se volvió pesada a medida que las puntas se le iban empapando. A su alrededor, el borboteo del agua se convertía en una suave caricia y Alice cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

—Mmmm…

—Las termas son una maravilla, ¿verdad? —dijo la alegre voz de Bella a su lado.

Alice abrió los ojos y vio a la reina sumergida también hasta el cuello, flotando a escasos metros de ella. Tenía el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás.

Otro movimiento llamó su atención. Era Vanessa, que también se había metido en la piscina con ellas, pero antes había pasado por los armarios y traía una cesta llena de accesorios.

—¿Quién quiere ser la primera? —preguntó la doncella.

Bella dio un par de brazadas para colocarse al lado de Alice.

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú? No te pongas nerviosa…

Alice sabía que la reina sonreía para animarla, así que hizo de tripas corazón y se aproximó a la doncella.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Túmbese sobre esta plataforma y relájese —dijo Vanessa tendiéndole una mano. Alice dejó que la doncella la ayudara a subir.

La plataforma era suave y cómoda, tenía una especie de fino colchón de gel y, al tumbarse, la cabeza quedaba recostada en un montículo ligeramente elevado. Alice dejó que su melena flotara en el agua, disfrutando de la sensación de que la corriente jugara con ella. Tenía el cuerpo prácticamente fuera del agua, pero no sentía frío, el aire húmedo y cálido de la caverna la arropaba.

Aunque estaba completamente expuesta ante aquellas dos mujeres, resistió el impulso de taparse con las manos y se fue relajando sobre la plataforma. El vaivén del agua y el sonido de la cascada la tranquilizaban y se sentía como si estuvieran mimándola en un balneario.

Unos dedos tibios la cogieron por debajo de las rodillas y Alice dio un respingo; a punto estuvo de caer a la piscina.

—No pretendía asustarla, Profetisa —se disculpó Vanessa.

—¿Te sentirías más cómoda a solas conmigo? —preguntó Bella acariciándole el muslo.

Alice tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a la doncella. Se sintió aliviada y algo excitada. Con Bella se sentía cómoda y, por lo que parecía, todavía no estaba preparada para recibir sustento en grupo, aunque fuera reducido.

Vanessa sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. No era mi intención abrumarla, Profetisa. Cuando termine, estaré a su disposición por si necesita ayuda con el pelo o con la ropa.

Alice respiró aliviada al ver que Vanessa las dejaba solas. Sin embargo, ahora que se habían quedado a solas, no sabía qué hacer.

—Recuerda que no hace mucho todo esto también era nuevo para mí, Alice —dijo Bella sonriendo—… Puedes bañarte sola, si quieres, o podemos bañarnos juntas y charlar. Lo que tú quieras.

Alice se sintió decepcionada. Ahora que podía elegir, se daba cuenta de lo que quería.

Su atracción por Bella no era sólo por culpa del planeta. Sin restricciones sociales por medio, Alice tenía curiosidad por saber qué se sentía al besar y acariciar a otra mujer. El momento que había vivido con Bella minutos antes, durante el incidente con la energía, la había dejado con las ganas de probarlo y no quería que sus miedos le estropearan la oportunidad que tenía ahora.

Alice se sentó sobre la plataforma, dejando que las piernas le colgaran por los costados, sumergidas en el agua. El agua de la piscina le hacía cosquillas en los labios vaginales, por debajo del clítoris, y Alice se estremeció varias veces hasta que se hubo acostumbrado a la sensación.

—Estoy preparada. Enséñame qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Su voz parecía la de otra persona, susurrante y seductora, pero firme y segura a la vez.

La cara de Bella se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. La reina se colocó entre los muslos de Alice y la vidente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus caras estaban a la misma altura; quizá había un escalón bajo la plataforma. Alice aguantó la respiración, esperando el contacto de la piel desnuda de Bella sobre la suya, pero la reina la sorprendió cuando, en lugar de acariciarla, cogió uno de aquellos extraños frutos morados.

Bella peló el fruto, cuya pulpa morada tenía una textura cremosa y liberaba un perfume de lavanda que llenaba los sentidos de Alice, incrementando la tensión sexual entre ellas.

—Esta fruta se llama ponga. Se usa en los baños por sus propiedades —y, diciendo esto, la reina puso un poco de pulpa sobre uno de los pezones de Alice.

La vidente estaba a punto de preguntar qué propiedades tenía aquella fruta, pero el tacto suave de la reina la sorprendió con la guardia baja. Gimió y el pezón se endureció. Acto seguido, la reina le untó de ponga el otro pezón y Alice se apoyó sobre los antebrazos, abriéndose para darle total acceso a Bella.

La reina volvió a coger un poco de pulpa de ponga y, mirando a Alice fijamente a los ojos, se la untó por el sexo, empapándole el clítoris.

Alice contuvo el aliento mientras los dedos de Bella le acariciaban los pliegues de su sexo y penetraban ligeramente en su abertura bajando despacio hasta encontrar la plataforma. El dedo de Bella se deslizaba entre los pliegues de Alice con suma facilidad y Alice se preguntaba si aquello se debía a la ponga o a lo excitada que estaba.

De pronto, los pezones y el clítoris de Alice empezaron a palpitar.

—¡Oh!

—Es la ponga —dijo Bella sonriendo. Dejó la fruta a un lado y se acercó más a Alice. El calor de sus cuerpos era sofocante.

Alice avanzó hasta que sus pechos chocaron con los de Bella, y se le escapó un gemido al darse cuenta de que no estaba preparada para el contacto de sus curvas con las suaves voluptuosidades de otra mujer; para las cosquillas que le hacían aquellos pezones erectos y para la vibración caliente de la ponga.

Los dedos de Bella acariciaban la mejilla de Alice a medida que la distancia entre ellas se iba reduciendo cada vez más.

Alice cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Cuando los labios de Bella alcanzaron los de Alice, ésta tenía la boca entreabierta y expectante, y se entregó al beso con toda su pasión. Se abrazó a la reina mientras le acariciaba la suave piel de la espalda.

Bella le metió la lengua; fue como una dulce invasión comparada con la urgencia salvaje de Jasper. Dos sensaciones totalmente opuestas pero igualmente eróticas.

La reina sabía a vainilla, y su ligero perfume a madreselva se unía al aroma de lavanda de la ponga. Con las lenguas entrelazadas en una lucha erótica, Alice estaba cada vez más excitada y fue ganando confianza. Acarició las caderas de la reina y luego la agarró de las nalgas, acercándosela más y más, frotando su clítoris contra el suave pubis de Bella y sintiendo cómo pequeñas descargas eléctricas sacudían todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Bella le pellizcó suavemente un pezón, que todavía estaba bajo los efectos de la ponga, Alice sintió que la energía de su interior se desbocaba, expandiéndose por cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Alice gimió y estuvo a punto de caerse de la plataforma, pero logró sujetarse.

La boca caliente de Bella capturó uno de sus pezones, lo que volvió a generar impulsos de energía en el interior de Alice, que arqueaba la espalda, empujando los pechos contra la cara de Bella, y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose al placer.

Bella le chupaba el pezón con fuerza mientras sus dedos dibujaban caricias descendentes en el cuerpo de Alice, desde las costillas hasta el ombligo, para acabar enredándose en sus oscuros rizos púbicos.

—Me encantan estos ricitos. Nunca había estado con una mujer que tuviera vello púbico.

El aliento cálido de Bella acariciaba el pezón húmedo de Alice, haciéndola temblar de gusto.

—La verdad es que nunca había estado con otra mujer, aparte de Vanessa —admitió la reina entre risas.

Antes de que a Alice se le ocurriera una respuesta, Bella volvió a lamerle el pezón, y luego dibujó una línea con la lengua que iba de un pezón a otro para repetir el mismo ataque sensual.

Alice empezó a temblar mientras notaba cómo la tensión crecía en su interior. La reina le acariciaba el sexo, henchido de placer, pero esquivándole el clítoris. La penetró ligeramente con un dedo y volvió a acariciarla de nuevo.

Alice movía las caderas con desesperación, suplicando en silencio que aquellos dedos suaves se recrearan con su clítoris, pero Bella continuaba con su dulce tortura, concentrada en los pechos y en los labios vaginales de Alice. Le chupó un pezón con tanta fuerza que Alice gritó de placer, y luego se lo soltó con un «pop» sonoro y la comió a besos, bajando por el vientre hasta su sexo.

Alice se tumbó sobre la plataforma y se abrió de piernas, ofreciéndose a Bella. Se mordía la lengua para no suplicarle a gritos que le comiera el sexo, que le metiera la lengua hasta el fondo.

La lengua cálida de la reina recorrió los pliegues de Alice igual que su dedo lo había hecho segundos antes, y Alice levantó las caderas, pidiendo más en silencio. Los movimientos de Bella eran más tímidos que los de Jasper, pero resultaban más suaves y más sensuales.

—Por favor… Bella… Por favor…

La risa de la reina le hizo cosquillas en el sexo y casi la hizo estallar. Se agarró con fuerza a los bordes de la plataforma hasta que le dolieron los dedos del esfuerzo. Por fin los labios de Bella envolvieron el clítoris de Alice, chupándoselo y acariciándoselo con la punta de la lengua. La Profetisa sentía que la tensión de su cuerpo iba en aumento a medida que Bella aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suplicando en silencio que aquello explotara de una vez.

Un dedo suave recorrió el corto camino desde su abertura vaginal hasta su ano, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. A Alice aquello le producía una sensación muy intensa. Nunca le habían acariciado el ano antes de que Jasper lo hubiera hecho aquella mañana; y al pensar en aquello, se imaginó con claridad a Jasper penetrándola por el ano y llevándola hacia el orgasmo.

Alice gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el orgasmo la sacudía y la energía estallaba dentro de su cuerpo en un torrente de placer desbocado.

Otro grito siguió al suyo, y Alice sintió que Bella se dejaba caer sobre ella, sus curvas unidas de nuevo en una voluptuosa colisión.

La energía se fue apagando, volviendo a su lugar y calmándose en el interior de Alice. La Profetisa abrió los ojos despacio.

Jasper y el rey estaban fuera de la piscina termal, mirándolas con deseo.

Alice chilló y se sentó de repente, tapándose los pechos con las manos.

El brusco movimiento desequilibró a Bella, que se hundió en el agua hasta el cuello. Con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, Alice miró a los dos hombres y espetó:

—¿Es que no hay ni un sitio en este dichoso planeta donde una mujer pueda tener un orgasmo tranquila?

* * *

Gracias por su reviews, y se que algunas tienen dudas sobre la atracción de Alice y Bella, pero no se preocupen que les aseguro que esta historia es un Alice/Jasper. A lo largo de los capítulos muchas cosas se irán aclarando. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 1**4

Alice echó un vistazo al pasillo abovedado del vestuario y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que Jasper la seguía observando. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones y que el clítoris le palpitara de nuevo.

«Fantástico. Justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar la autoestima. Por lo que parece, mi cuerpo ya está listo para el postre», pensó.

Tras escabullirse hacia el vestidor con la autoestima por los suelos, Bella le explicó que a menudo tenía problemas para proyectar sus fantasías al rey Edward. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Alice había conseguido proyectar las suyas hacia Jasper. Aparentemente, ambos hombres habían recibido visiones muy explícitas de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella piscina de las termas, y habían venido a investigar.

«¡No hay manera de tener fantasías privadas en este planeta!»

A Alice le ofendía que se pusieran en duda sus habilidades, pero luego se recordó a sí misma que la razón por la que Jasper había acudido a las termas eran, precisamente, aquellas habilidades.

«¡No se puede tener todo!», se dijo.

—Buenas tardes, Profetisa. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —la voz profunda de Jasper le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago y le hizo recordar las cosas que le decía mientras lo tenía dentro.

—«Mejor» no es la palabra adecuada. —Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole la entrepierna. Apretó los dientes, intentando no distraerse, pero mirarle a la cara sólo empeoró las cosas. No sólo la desarmó con su sonrisa devastadora, sino que encima tenía las agallas de permanecer allí, de pie delante de ella, en todo su atractivo, como si sorprenderla en pelotas con la cara de la reina hundida entre sus piernas fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

A Alice le ardían las mejillas. Ojalá pudiera rebobinar y dejar a Jasper y al rey encerrados en una sala hasta que estuviera vestida y recuperada.

«¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Que no quiero borrar mi experiencia con la reina de mi memoria?»

Cerró los puños, resistiéndose al sentimiento embarazoso que la acechaba. Levantó la barbilla y miró a Jasper, fijándose en su melena rubia, sujeta en una coleta baja; sus antebrazos fuertes y descubiertos, ya que llevaba las mangas de la túnica arremangadas hasta los codos; sus muslos fuertes y bien torneados, perfilados bajo los estrechos pantalones; y, por supuesto, el perfil de aquel miembro impresionante que ella había catado horas antes.

«Contente, Alice. Lo último que necesitas hoy es otro orgasmo en público», se dijo a sí misma.

Alice dio un paso hacia delante y se plantó en medio del pasillo, desafiando la atracción que la empujaba hacia Jasper; una atracción que la afectaría igual en la Tierra. Sabía que lo que le ocurría con aquel hombre no era por culpa del planeta.

En cambio, lo de su repentina inclinación por sexo del bueno con mujeres sí que podía atribuirse a los efectos de Tador. Pero con Jasper era distinto: sabía que, sólo con una mirada, aquel hombre podía activar su libido en cualquier planeta.

—Mira —dijo Alice con un suspiro—, ha sido un día muy largo y, además de ti, me han visto desnuda la reina, el rey y una doncella. Me siento un poco expuesta ahora mismo.

Jasper se mostró avergonzado.

—Siento haberte puesto en una situación embarazosa. Nunca había recibido una visión de nadie y cuando Edward y yo vimos lo mismo a la vez, vinimos hacia las termas… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la melena.

—No digo que no hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, sólo digo que necesito unas horas sin que nadie me vea en pelotas, sin orgasmos en público y sin los dichosos cristalitos rosas.

Jasper levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los cristales rosados?

Alice suspiró. Había olvidado que Jasper todavía no sabía lo de su incidente con los cristales.

—Es una larga historia. Digamos que les gusté demasiado…

Jasper se esforzaba por no sonreír, pero las comisuras de sus labios empezaban a traicionarle… y Alcie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pensaba que quizá podríamos cenar aquí, en las termas. Sin Emmett esta vez. Pero si todavía te sientes expuesta…

Una sensación de calidez y confort se instaló en el estómago de Alice, a la vez que la alegría llenaba su pecho.

—¿Intentáis quedaros conmigo a solas, alteza?

Los ojos ambarinos de Jasper se oscurecieron, subiendo la temperatura de la sala.

—Exactamente.

* * *

—Reina Isabella, atended a razones. La Profetisa es una persona muy inestable.

Bella apretó las mandíbulas para callarse lo que pensaba de Valen y de sus acompañantes, un grupo de unos veinte Swan que le había pedido una audiencia especial. Valen era el cabecilla, el mismo hombre que se había pronunciado contra el triángulo durante la reunión del consejo. Aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa cada vez que le veía, y eso que Bella intentaba no coincidir con él a menudo.

La reina se levantó e hizo un gesto a Edward para que se sentara. Percibía las vibraciones de la energía del enfado de su marido en forma de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, y respiró hondo para controlar sus emociones.

—Valen, me informaron de lo que había ocurrido en las termas antes de que tú me pidieras audiencia —exclamó cruzándose de brazos y buscando un tono lo más diplomático posible—. Hasta ahora no teníamos profetisas en Tador, por lo que deduzco que no estás muy familiarizado con cómo les afecta su don. Las visiones agotan su energía y, en algunas ocasiones, provocan reacciones emocionales. Nada de eso sugiere que sea inestable.

—¿Y vamos a confiar en alguien que puede desvanecerse en cualquier momento para mantener un tercio de la energía del planeta?

El tono de Valen era condescendiente. Bella se mordió la lengua para no echarle a gritos. Valen entornó los ojos y se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño, respirando nervioso, las fosas de su nariz hinchadas.

El resto del grupo permanecía a su alrededor como un rebaño, demostrándole a Bella que no sólo seguían a su cabecilla, sino que incluso dejaban que pensara por ellos; algo que, a los ojos de Bella, era mucho más peligroso.

Jaseen, una mujer menuda y de curvas generosas, y que, por lo que Bella sospechaba, era una de las amantes de Valen, resopló.

—La reina siempre ha mantenido ella sola la simbiosis con Tador, cuenten lo que cuenten las leyendas de los archivos reales. No podemos permitir que la raza se diluya otra vez.

Bella se volvió a morder la lengua y respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Jaseen, demuéstrame que lo que dicen los archivos reales es sólo pura ficción.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca como un pez que lleva demasiado tiempo fuera del agua y Bella avanzó hacia ella, reforzada por el silencio de aquella mujer.

—Pensad lo que queráis, pero los Swan no somos una raza tan pura como a muchos les gusta pensar.

Fijó su mirada en la mujer menuda hasta que, a regañadientes, Jaseen bajó la suya porque no fue capaz de sostenérsela más tiempo. Bella volvió a mirar a Valen.

—Y el estado emocional de la Profetisa no es asunto que debamos discutir aquí. De hecho, no recuerdo que nadie me exigiera una evaluación emocional antes de subir al trono como la única proveedora de energía de Tador. Mi demostración de poder fue lo suficientemente convincente y no se me pidió nada más.

La boca de Valen se convirtió en una finísima línea recta.

—Sé que no admitiréis que la decisión de constituir el triángulo es equivocada, pero un auténtico líder pondría el bienestar de su pueblo por delante de su orgullo. Os conmino a que penséis en ello antes de condenar a toda vuestra raza. Vuestros padres estarían avergonzados de vos si estuvieran aquí para contemplar esta herejía.

Edward se puso en pie de golpe. La energía de su rabia casi sofocaba a Bella. Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro guardias reales repartidos por la sala dieron varios pasos al frente, con las manos en posición de lanzar hechizos para proteger a la reina.

Valen y sus seguidores miraron alarmados a los guardias y al rey enfadado. Permanecían quietos, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, sin ánimo de mostrar agresividad.

«Voy a arrancarle la lengua, y si tu padre y tu madre estuvieran aquí me ayudarían», decía la voz de Edward dentro de la cabeza de la reina. La telepatía entre la reina y el rey era una de las ventajas del oficio.

«Te agradezco el gesto, mi amor, pero tras haber crecido con Victoria, Valen no me asusta. Yo me ocuparé de él», le contestó mentalmente.

La energía de la rabia de Edward se redujo a niveles más tolerables, pero él permaneció detrás de Bella como un centinela protector. Bella miró a Sam, el jefe de la guardia real, y con una leve sonrisa le indicó que podía manejar la situación sola. Sam asintió con la cabeza pero no retrocedió hacia su posición, como tampoco lo hicieron los otros guardias.

La reina sonrió serena a Valen y a sus seguidores, que seguían en tensión, como si esperaran que la reina les condenara a muerte.

—Si crees que así vas a conseguir que siga tu camino, Valen, estás muy equivocado.

La reina no quiso mencionar a sus padres, los anteriores reyes, en la conversación. El hecho de que ellos mismos consideraran el triángulo como una necesidad no habría hecho cambiar de opinión a Valen. En lugar de eso, Bella levantó la barbilla y atravesó a aquel hombre con su intensa mirada.

—Cuando decidí constituir el triángulo no tenía otro motivo en mente que el bienestar de mi pueblo. Si no recuerdo mal, a vosotros ya os parecía bien que mi madre y el planeta se fueran deteriorando hasta que no surgió otra opción. Así que, ahora que actúo para salvar nuestro hábitat, no tenéis derecho a quejaros.

Valen apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. En sus ojos centelleaba la furia. Varios de sus seguidores tenían los puños cerrados y se oyó un murmullo entre el grupo.

—No atendéis a razones. Con todo el respeto, Majestad, me obligáis a rebelar al pueblo contra esta locura. Atended a lo que os digo: este triángulo no se formará nunca.

Bella dio un paso al frente, invadiendo el espacio personal de Valen. El aire a su alrededor chisporroteaba por la energía de Bella, que emanaba rabia a pesar de su aspecto sereno. Las pupilas de Valen se dilataron, el color negro invadiendo casi todo el iris violeta; pero salvo aquel detalle, su expresión se mantuvo desafiante, aunque palideció un poco.

—Olvidas una cosa, Valen —dijo la reina en tono calmado; aliviada por que su voz sonara tranquila y serena, ya que por dentro la consumía la rabia—, y es que Tador nunca ha sido una democracia. Todos me habéis confiado voluntariamente el cuidado del planeta. Tador atrae aquello que necesita, incluida la Profetisa y, dentro de poco, una Sanadora. Si ponéis en peligro la constitución del triángulo lo consideraré alta traición.

Los ojos de Valen se abrieron como platos, y en su cara se dibujó un breve gesto de sorpresa, pero enseguida recuperó su expresión huraña.

—¿Silenciaríais a los disidentes condenándolos a muerte? Os conmino a que consideréis cómo seréis recordada, Isabella de Swan. Nunca se le ha pedido a una reina que abdique, pero eso no impide que pueda suceder.

El grupo se apiñó aun más. Sólo Valen permanecía separado.

Bella clavó la mirada en los ojos de Valen hasta que el hombre cedió.

—Esta es una sociedad libre y los disidentes no son perseguidos. Sin embargo, aquellos que ponen en peligro el bienestar del planeta son considerados terroristas y serán tratados como tales. Así que ahórrate las amenazas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. De repente se notaba cansada de aquella conversación. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el grupo, aunque ellos a punto estuvieron de salir corriendo cuando la reina pasó por su lado. El modo en que vigilaban sus movimientos le dejó claro que tenía toda su atención.

—Permitidme que os lo resuma: no hay otra pareja real que sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para subir al trono. Demasiadas princesas habían muerto en el intento antes de que Edward diera conmigo, y ahora estamos juntos. He tomado la decisión correcta para solventar esta situación y para salvar el planeta, y no hay nada más que discutir —sentenció con un gesto firme de la mano—. He intentado ser paciente y he permitido que todos dierais vuestra opinión, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de tomar parte. O aceptáis nuestra decisión y os unís a la causa u os vais a vivir a la Tierra, donde no tendréis que acatar mis decisiones. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Bella miró fijamente a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo mientras un silencio tenso se imponía en la sala.

—La discusión queda oficialmente cerrada.

La tensión iba en aumento mientras el grupo digería el significado completo de aquel discurso. Bella se mantuvo firme, no quería ser la primera en retirarse.

No dejó de observar las caras de los Swan que tenía ante ella. Algunos parecían enfadados, mientras que otros permanecían atónitos; pero se notaba que sin Valen ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer.

Tras unos instantes, Valen tomó la palabra.

—Nos lo habéis dejado perfectamente claro, mi reina —e hizo una breve reverencia antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Tras una pausa, el resto del grupo le siguió.

Cuando todo el grupo hubo salido, uno de los guardias cerró la puerta y Bella soltó todo el aire que había contenido. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras la adrenalina fluía de su cuerpo a raudales.

Edward le tomó una mano y se la besó. Su lengua tibia le acariciaba la piel y Bella reaccionó con asombro. Una leve corriente de energía serpenteó desde aquel punto de contacto hasta cada una de las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo, estremeciéndola.

—Estás débil, querida. Permíteme que reponga tu energía —propuso Edward con cara de preocupación.

Bella miró a su marido, sonriente.

—Antes de eso debemos decidir qué hacemos con Valen y su grupo.

—Mí reina —intervino Sam, ataviado con el uniforme negro y violeta de la guardia real—, ¿puedo haceros una sugerencia?

—Por favor, Sam—respondió Edward—. No creo que a la reina le quede energía para esto.

Bella se esforzó por sonreír ante la muestra de comprensión de su marido. Sentía que las piernas le pesaban una tonelada. Edward le puso una mano sobre el hombro, para reconfortarla, y volvió a dirigirse al jefe de la guardia.

—Tienes más experiencia que nosotros en asuntos de seguridad. Como siempre, apreciaremos cualquier sugerencia que nos hagas.

La expresión de Sam permaneció impasible, pero Bella creyó intuir un brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos.

—Si asignamos a alguien para tener vigilados a cada uno de los… disidentes… podríamos prevenir cualquier amenaza. Por descontado que seríamos muy discretos, mi reina.

Bella se rió.

—Sam, si no fuera porque resulta del todo inapropiado, ahora mismo te daba un beso en la boca —exclamó Bella—. Te concedería un aumento, sólo que en Tador no usamos dinero…

Sam sonrió. Aquélla era la primera sonrisa que Bella contemplaba en la cara de aquel hombre tan estoico.

—No necesitamos recompensas por cumplir con nuestro deber, mi reina. Como bien sabéis, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Sin embargo, cuando os recuperéis, quizá podríamos discutir un par de detalles que podrían hacer que la vida de los guardias fuera algo más… ¿placentera?

Edward sonrió, pero Bella frunció el ceño, confundida. A veces, la tendencia de los Swan a andarse por las ramas resultaba agotadora. Nunca se le había ocurrido que los guardias pudieran estar descontentos por algo. Todos parecían felices y nunca había conocido a ninguno que no actuara con absoluta lealtad.

—Mi esposa no lleva suficiente tiempo en Tador para comprender a qué te refieres, Sam. Sin embargo, conociéndola como la conozco, creo que estará dispuesta a considerar lo que creo que nos sugieres.

«Maldita sea, Edward. Sé que esto es una sociedad matriarcal, pero tú eres el rey, por el amor de Dios. Si hay algo que no está bien y debe solucionarse, ¿por qué no me lo comentas?», le dijo mentalmente Bella.

«Querida, no es mi tarea», contestó mentalmente Edward.

Aquella respuesta, tan habitual en él, mereció una mirada indignada de Bella. La reina iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente de aquello con él.

Edward se limitó a sonreír. La conocía demasiado.

«La tradición prohíbe que los guardias mantengan una relación estable. Pueden buscar el sustento sexual con quien quieran, por supuesto, o proporcionárselo a otro guardia, pero no se les permite establecer vínculos emocionales», le explicó el rey por telepatía.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bella irguiéndose en su trono, sintiendo cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella al pensar en lo que habían permitido las anteriores reinas.

Miró a Sam y a Edward, atónita.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que en esta sociedad básicamente sexual los guardias son tratados como si fueran sacerdotes? Sin esposas, sin novias, sin novios… Pero ¿qué mierd…?

—No me malinterpretéis, mi señora —se apresuró a decir Sam, bajando la vista; una costumbre de los guardias que irritaba a Bella—. Nosotros elegimos voluntariamente formar parte de la guardia y nos sentimos muy honrados de servir a la familia real.

Bella se levantó e hizo un gesto rotundo con la mano.

—¡Gilipolleces!

Y ante la expresión de sorpresa de Sam, aclaró:

—Es una gilipollez que debáis renunciar a mantener una relación estable sólo porque formáis parte de la guardia real.

—Majestad… —Sam se esforzaba por reprimir una sonrisa ante aquel lenguaje. Estaba convencido de que la madre de Bella nunca habría usado una palabra como «gilipollez» cuando era reina—, el propósito de esta prohibición era asegurar que los guardias no se distraerían de sus obligaciones y que no temerían dar su vida en cumplimiento de su labor.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Sea por lo que sea, no lo acepto. Los servicios secretos de la Tierra no tienen normas de ese estilo, y siguen siendo perfectamente capaces de proteger al presidente, con contadas excepciones. Así que, a partir de ahora mismo, revoco esa vieja norma —declaró levantando la barbilla en un gesto solemne.

—Sin embargo, querida —añadió Edward—, si dos guardias de la misma patrulla son pareja, sugiero que uno de ellos sea trasladado a otra patrulla distinta.

—Me parece bien, mi señor —se adelantó Sam—, os aseguro que ninguno de mis hombres pondrá objeciones a esta norma.

La mayoría de los guardias intercambiaron miradas emocionadas; aquel cambio en las normas era un gran logro.

Edward dio una palmadita a Samn en la espalda.

—En cuanto hayamos constituido el triángulo, discutiremos el resto de los temas que afecten a los guardias, pero, por el amor de Dios, cuando acabes el turno, vete a buscar a la doncella que te gusta o a quien sea que te enamore.

Una sonrisa de depredador se dibujó en la cara de Sam.

—Gracias, majestades —exclamó. Abrió de nuevo la boca para añadir algo más, pero se calló.

Bella levantó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada interrogadora.

—Como mi guardia leal, espero que me mantengas informada de todo, Sam. Es demasiado tarde para guardarse cosas, y no quiero que lo hagas.

Sam volvió a bajar la mirada.

—A pesar de lo que puedan decir por ahí, veo en vos y en el rey Edward unos grandes líderes. Con muy poca preparación habéis asumido decisiones muy complicadas que resultan difíciles de aceptar por muchos Swan, pero que están tomadas por su bien. Sois unos reyes justos y que se preocupan por su pueblo, y me siento orgulloso de estar a vuestro servicio —dijo, finalmente mirando a Bella a los ojos; un gesto que ella agradeció.

—Y, además —prosiguió Swan—, a pesar de lo que pueda decir Valen, vuestros padres están muy orgullosos de usted; como lo está toda la guardia real. Estamos de vuestro lado, pase lo que pase.

La emoción embargaba a Bella. Aquel comentario la había desarmado, en el buen sentido de la expresión. ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos meses se había preguntado si no era la peor reina de la historia del planeta? Qué alivio escuchar que, para variar, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo; y sobre todo viniendo de la guardia real, súbditos marginados por las decisiones reales antes de que ella subiera al trono. Aquéllas eran las normas de sus padres, sí, pero ellos mismos habían confiado en ella retirándose a una casa en el campo cuando Bella ascendió al trono, probablemente para no interferir en sus decisiones. La reina tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Gracias, Sam —le temblaba la voz y estaba a punto de llorar—. Lo que acabas de decir significa más de lo que crees.

* * *

Creo que ya sabemos cual es el informador traidor de Swan...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

A Kate se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba vigilando; una sensación que no se quitaba de encima desde que Alice se había marchado de crucero.

Aquel día había decidido ir a trabajar temprano porque tenía que llegar el nuevo envío de colgantes. Caminaba por la acera bajo el primer sol de la mañana pero, con el nudo de ansiedad que tenía en el estómago, le parecía que atravesaba un callejón de mala muerte en plena noche.

Aceleró el ritmo, aferrándose al bolso y mirando a un lado y al otro, vigilando por si alguien venía a atracarla. Al doblar la esquina, se quedó petrificada.

La puerta de la tienda estaba abierta y la acera, llena de cristales del escaparate roto.

El corazón se le aceleró, y el miedo le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sacó el móvil del bolso y marcó 9… 1… Entonces apareció un hombre en la puerta. Kate iba a marcar el tercer número pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo.

El hombre le mostró una placa.

—Soy el detective Damien, señorita. ¿Es usted la propietaria?

Iba a tener que creerse que aquello era una placa del Departamento de Policía de Phoenix, porque Kate era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cara de aquel hombre.

«Ya está. La he palmado y estoy en el cielo», pensó Kate.

El hombre que tenía enfrente era de aquellos con los que se te hace la boca agua. Su aspecto le recordaba al macizo con el que se había ido Alice de viaje. Y bien que había hecho, claro.

Aquel detective tenía el pelo tan negro que, a la luz del sol, brillaba con reflejos azulados; y los hombros más fuertes que Kate había visto en su vida. Le dio un repaso rápido de arriba abajo para comprobar que su cuerpo también era material de sueño erótico, y volvió a mirarle a la cara.

Tenía los ojos de color violeta y unas pestañas larguísimas; unas pestañas por las que cualquier mujer mataría. Su nariz era como la de una estatua griega y tenía unos pómulos muy marcados, que destacaban bajo su piel aceitunada. La boca, carnosa y sensual, esbozaba una sonrisa, y disparaba las fantasías sexuales de Kate.

—¿Señorita?

Tenía la voz perfecta de un tenor, y Kate sintió el impulso de pedirle que le cantara algo, pero temía que tan sólo oír aquella voz le provocara una reacción en cadena de orgasmos.

—¿Eh?

—¿Es usted Kate Eldridge? —el tono de su pregunta indicaba que aquel hombre ya conocía la respuesta.

Kate cerró la boca, que se le había quedado abierta, y asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba poner orden entre sus neuronas.

—Sí, soy Kate —contestó—. «Buen trabajo; ahora pensará que soy retrasada, y no sólo una idiota que pierde los papeles cuando ve a un hombre.»

—Hemos venido por el aviso de la alarma. ¿Podría acompañarme dentro y decirnos si falta alguna cosa? —El detective se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, que parecían pintados sobre su piel de lo ajustados que los llevaba, y sacó un sobre.

—Ah, y hemos encontrado esto en el suelo, cómo si alguien lo hubiera deslizado por debajo de la puerta.

Kate frunció el ceño y la lógica la apartó por unos breves segundos de las fantasías eróticas que le rondaban por la cabeza.

—Tenemos goma aislante térmica bajo la puerta, es imposible deslizar nada por debajo. Si no, en la época de lluvias, esto se pone hecho un desastre.

El detective se agachó para examinar la puerta, recorriendo con los dedos la goma aislante de una forma que hasta parecía erótica. Hizo un mohín con los labios antes de levantarse.

—Tiene razón —dijo. Y le dio la carta—. ¿Podría decirme, pues, de quién es esta carta? Quizá nos dé algún indicio de quién ha forzado la entrada de su tienda.

Kate dio la vuelta al sobre e inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Alice en el anverso. Lo abrió con cuidado y extrajo dos páginas manuscritas.

—Es de mi socia. Está fuera de la ciudad, de viaje. Pero no entiendo cómo la carta ha pasado por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Su socia tiene llave?

—Por supuesto, pero ya le he dicho que está fuera de la ciudad, por lo que es un poco difícil que venga aquí, abra la puerta, y deje una carta para mí en el suelo antes de que alguien nos fuerce la tienda.

El detective asintió con la cabeza. No era un signo de afirmación, más bien era para indicarle que la había oído.

—¿Podría entrar conmigo y comprobar si falta algo? —volvió a preguntarle—. Parece que el piso de arriba de la tienda es la parte más afectada. Lo han revuelto todo.

Presa del pánico, Kate entró en la tienda y subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento, con la voz del detective Damien resonando a sus espaldas. En aquel piso sólo había el apartamento de Alice. Algo extraño estaba pasando con su amiga y, a juzgar por el nudo que tenía en el estómago, no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿No han tocado nada de la tienda? —preguntó Kate al detective mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos.

Él debía ir pegado a ella, porque su voz sonó muy cerca.

—Esto está muy revuelto —la advirtió con delicadeza.

Kate contuvo el aliento al llegar al rellano. La puerta azul del apartamento de Alice estaba hecha trizas por la zona del cerrojo, como si la hubieran forzado a golpes. Como estaba medio abierta, Kate pudo ver parte de los destrozos del interior del apartamento de su amiga. El suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos y fragmentos de porcelana, trizas de papel y montoncitos de espuma del relleno del sofá.

—Oh, Alice. —Kate empujó la puerta y entró con cuidado para no pisar ningún cristal. Recorrió las habitaciones, irritándose cada vez más al ver tanto destrozo. Cuando entró en el dormitorio de Alice, le caían las lágrimas y no podía hablar.

Habían destripado el colchón y desvalijado los cajones de la mesita de noche, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Habían arrancado los cuadros de las paredes y roto los marcos y los cristales, y las paredes estaban manchadas de algo de color negro que parecía carbón.

Kate estaba tensa, tenía los puños cerrados de rabia. Observó los destrozos de la habitación y, finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en el baúl de madera que Alice tenía a los pies de la cama. Estaba hecho de madera de cerezo y era una antigüedad que Alice había restaurado con mimo. Parecía que era la única cosa del apartamento que los ladrones no habían destrozado. Estaba abierto y varios diarios personales habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo. Kate se agachó para recoger uno y lo abrió. Una letra infantil, casi escolar, llenaba las páginas. Las fechas y el nombre de Alice escrito en la primera página confirmaban que eran suyos. Kate miró dentro del baúl y vio que contenía un montón de diarios como aquel que tenía en las manos.

—No sabía que Alice guardara todos estos diarios, sobre todo éstos tan viejos.

—¿Sabe por qué alguien podría tener interés en entrar aquí? ¿Su socia tenía enemigos?

Kate se asustó, y se le escapó un chillido. Ver el apartamento destrozado de su amiga había disipado todo pensamiento erótico relacionado con el detective.

—Discúlpeme —dijo bajando la cabeza, como si hiciera una breve reverencia; algo que hizo que Kate se preguntara de dónde venía aquel hombre—, no pretendía asustarla.

Kate tragó saliva y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su corazón volviera a latir al ritmo normal.

—Olvidé que me estaba usted siguiendo. No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de hacer todo esto —exclamó Kate señalando con las manos el desorden del dormitorio—. Alice no tiene enemigos; por no tener, no tiene ni familia. ¿Estos diarios ya estaban abiertos cuando ustedes los han encontrado?

—Sí. ¿Tienen algún valor? ¿Información que pueda ser usada para chantajearla o algo así? —preguntó el detective apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara; un movimiento que permitió a Kate apreciar los músculos de su antebrazo.

De repente, Kate sintió el impulso de lamerle las venas de aquel brazo musculado, pero se mordió la lengua para no meter la pata y negó con la cabeza.

—Por esas fechas, Alice era pequeñita. Imagínese, contienen el día a día de una niña. No sé qué interés podrían tener para nadie.

La sonrisa amable de Damien hizo sospechar a Kate que el detective había captado lo de lamerle las venas de los brazos; y se sonrojó como un tomate.

—Quizá alguna de ustedes tiene un novio o un prometido al que no le gusta que trabajen juntas… ¿podría ser eso? Los daños parecen hechos a un nivel muy personal, ya que no han tocado nada de la tienda.

«¡Mierda! ¡Garrett! ¡Estoy prometida a Garrett y tonteo con este hombre!», se reprendió Kate, mirándose el anillo de compromiso, sorprendida de que siguiera en su sitio.

—Estoy prometida, pero mi novio y Alice no se conocen; aunque a ella no le cae bien. Dice que siente malas vibraciones cada vez que le hablo de él.

Damien asintió como si lo comprendiera todo, lo que confundió un poco a Kate, porque ella no entendía nada.

—¿Tienen ustedes contratado un seguro para la tienda, señorita?

Kate frunció el ceño ante aquel repentino cambio de tema.

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

El detective señaló las marcas de carbón de la pared. Kate se enfadó al intuir lo que estaba sugiriendo el detective.

—No tengo ni idea de qué es eso —exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con rabia—. Si quisiéramos quemar la casa para cobrar el seguro, nos aseguraríamos de quemarla en lugar de limitarnos a ensuciar las paredes, ¿no cree?

Damien sonrió ante aquel arrebato de ira.

—No era mi intención ofenderla. Comprenda que debo tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Por supuesto que seguiremos investigando.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—Claro… —respondió, todavía enfadada.

—Voy a enviar algunos detectives de incógnito a su tienda los próximos días. Usted ni se va a enterar de que merodean por aquí, pero la mantendrán protegida. Mientras, ¿cree que podría alojarse en casa de alguna amiga de confianza? Lo digo por si esto fuera una venganza personal contra su socia y usted.

Su mirada violeta se enredó con la de Kate, y a ella le pareció que a través de aquellos ojos podía verle el alma… y le gustó lo que vio. Se estremeció y respiró con dificultad.

—Le ruego que repase la tienda; dígame si echa de menos alguna cosa. Volveré más tarde.

Antes de que Kate pudiera darle una respuesta coherente, el detective se esfumó por la puerta destrozada del apartamento de Alice.

Kate frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios mientras contemplaba las paredes y aquellas manchas oscuras. Probablemente eran marcas de algo.

—¡Un momento! Nunca he visto un detective con el pelo largo, y tampoco me ha dejado ningún número de teléfono para contactarle.

Kate se reprochó haber pensado con la entrepierna en lugar de con la cabeza durante su encuentro con el detective Damien. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y le buscó por la tienda, pero ya no estaba. La puerta de la tienda, que minutos antes había visto destrozada, estaba ahora recompuesta y cerrada. Con llave.

—Pero ¿qué diablos…? —se preguntó Kate en la tienda vacía.

* * *

Victoria daba vueltas por el sótano. A cada paso, sus sandalias de tacón repiqueteaban en el suelo, resonando por toda la sala. Paseó la vista por aquella estancia recién terminada. Tenía una celda a un lado, una barra al fondo y algunos de sus instrumentos de tortura favoritos expuestos en el centro.

Era su sala favorita, pero aquel día estar allí no la animaba. No creía que los gritos de un humano o de un Cunt que la hubiera hecho enfadar pudieran ponerla de buen humor. Su carácter violento la acechaba como un nubarrón de tormenta. Guardias y sirvientes se apresuraban a apartarse de su camino, para disgusto de Victoria. Si uno de ellos la contrariase, al menos podría distraerse. ¡Todo era culpa de Garrett!

Victoria había estado jugando con fuego y había acabado quemándose. Aquel dolorcillo placentero en el sexo y en el ano le recordaba la noche de sumisión a la que le había sometido Garrett. Una noche entera. ¿Por qué había dado rienda suelta a sus fantasías permitiendo que él la dominara? Suspiró. Sabía muy bien el por qué.

Era agotador tener siempre el control de todo, tener el poder. Lo había intentado con otros hombres, había intentado que creyeran que la dominaban, pero nunca habían logrado satisfacer sus fantasías y, lo que era peor, Garrett lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y los pezones se le endurecieron bajo el top de algodón. Sintió que su sexo se humedecía y que el clítoris empezaba a latir sólo con recordar cómo Garrett la hizo suplicar que se la metiera por el culo mientras le tiraba del pelo. Victoria apretó los dientes al descubrir que tenía ganas de repetirlo una y otra vez. Quizá iba a tener que matarle, así se ahorraría la humillación si algún día su gente descubría aquella debilidad suya. Quizá.

—Mi reina —el tono del guardia era suave, como si temiera que la reina fuera a matarle por hablar.

«¡Hay que ver! Por un par de guardias que maté hace tiempo, ahora creen que mato guardias cada día», pensó Victoria.

—¡Habla! —rugió Victoria entre dientes, casi alegrándose de que le hubiera interrumpido los pensamientos.

El guardia no movió ni un músculo, pero Victoria tuvo la sensación de que esperaba el golpe, lo que la irritó todavía más porque era justo lo que quería hacer, y los golpes no tenían ninguna gracia cuando la víctima ya se los veía venir, así que se reprimió.

—Mi señora, Garrett ha regresado con noticias y con un prisionero. Solicita audiencia humildemente.

Victoria apretó las mandíbulas mientras escrutaba la cara del guardia para identificar cualquier señal que indicara que conocía su debilidad. O que aquella debilidad la tenía enganchada como una droga, aunque le diera rabia admitirlo.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo, como era apropiado, por lo que Victoria no alcanzó a descubrir si aquel guardia sabía algo o no de su debilidad. La rabia se iba acumulando en su interior y la liberó propinándole un solemne guantazo al guardia, que salió despedido contra la pared. Cuando cayó al suelo, aturdido, entre pedacitos de yeso de la pared, Victoria se sintió vacía. El subidón habitual de adrenalina y la excitación sexual que normalmente experimentaba después de un gesto violento como aquél, habían disminuido.

Ahora sólo lo sentía gracias a su nueva «droga». Maldita sea. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, aguantando el aire unos segundos antes de volverlo a soltar.

—Dile a Garrett que se presente en mi dormitorio dentro de una hora. «¡Que espere!», se dijo.

Una hora más tarde, Victoria entraba en su dormitorio con el deseo agazapado en su vientre como un dragón hambriento.

Garrett estaba de pie junto a un guerrero Cunt muy atractivo, que tan sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones anchos de cintura baja que se le sujetaban en las caderas, dejando ver el principio de su pubis. Maniatado, su cuerpo colgaba de una cadena clavada en el techo y unida a sus muñecas. Aquella cadena era otro de los caprichos de Victoria durante sus juegos sexuales.

Victoria dio unos pasos alrededor del preso, evitando mirar a Garrett.

—¡Infórmame! —le ordenó sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor del cautivo mientras le acariciaba la piel con las uñas, divirtiéndose al ver que su tacto le ponía la piel de gallina a aquel pobre desgraciado.

—Este guerrero os ha fallado y os lo entrego como regalo.

Victoria entornó los ojos y finalmente miró a Garrett.

—¿Y cómo me ha fallado? —preguntó Victoria mientras pensaba: «¿Y qué tipo de regalo me estás ofreciendo?»

—Entró en la tienda de la Profetisa, como le ordené, pero justo cuando acababa de encontrar los diarios, fue sorprendido por un grupo de Swan. Escapó. Pero sin los diarios. Al menos sabemos que vamos por buen camino…

—Eran seis hombres, mi reina —interrumpió el cautivo, que no pudo terminar la frase porque Garrett le arreó un puñetazo en la cara. La cabeza le quedó colgando; el labio partido empezó a sangrar.

Era obvio que Garrett lo quería vivo para el regalo que tenía en mente. Victoria estuvo a punto de gemir de placer al sentir que su clítoris volvía a palpitar entre sus labios hinchados.

—Como os iba diciendo, mi señora, este hombre encontró unos diarios escritos con caligrafía infantil. Contenían dibujos de los símbolos ceremoniales; tanto símbolos Swan como símbolos nuestros. —Los ojos de Garrett brillaban de pasión y Victoria se iba excitando cada vez más—. Son los diarios de la Profetisa, donde aparece dibujado el símbolo del poder que habíamos perdido —susurró.

Victoria miró a Garrett fijamente para asegurarse de que aquello no era una broma y luego sujetó la barbilla del prisionero con una mano para asegurarse de que no iba a apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo dibujó exactamente tal y como era? Si te estás equivocando de símbolo, te arrancaré la piel de la polla como si fuera un plátano y se la daré de comer a las ratas.

—Lo tengo grabado en la cabeza, mi reina. Lo juro.

Se le había empezado a hinchar el labio del golpe, y hablaba con dificultad, pero Victoria supo que decía la verdad.

Una gran sonrisa triunfal iluminó la pálida cara de la reina de los Cunts, quien estalló en carcajadas que resonaron por toda la habitación. Aquel símbolo ceremonial del poder había estado perdido durante muchos años, desde el día que ella había asesinado a su sucesora. ¿Cómo iba a saber que tenía que dejar que la mujer le explicara algo tan importante antes de cortarle el cuello?

La escisión entre los Cunts y los Swan se veía venir de lejos y los Cunts no sólo ambicionaban Tador; también querían dominar la Tierra, porque allí había una buena provisión de energía. Sin embargo, los enclenques que gobernaban Tador no veían razones para expandirse hacia otros planetas. Victoria pensaba que eran cortos de miras.

—La Profetisa predijo nuestro triunfo, Garrett. Eso significa que esa reina pretenciosa tendrá que devolvernos lo que es nuestro.

Tador era un ser vivo con un impulso natural de la supervivencia, y aunque el planeta tenía afinidad por la reina que ocupaba el trono, si aquella reina no era capaz de proporcionarle la energía vital necesaria, Tador encontraría la manera de seguir existiendo. Victoria se frotó las manos ante las expectativas.

—Si celebramos nuestra ceremonia antes de que formen el triángulo, el planeta será nuestro.

—Os prometí que no volvería a fallaros, mi reina.

—Me has puesto de buen humor —y tras decir esto, miró al prisionero—. Y ahora, ¿qué hay de mi regalo?

Garrett sonrió, pero más que una sonrisa, parecía un gesto para enseñar los dientes.

—¿Me haría el honor mi reina de concederme una audiencia privada para enseñarle cómo disfrutar de su regalo? Le prometo que tengo planeadas sorpresas maravillosas.

Victoria empezó a sentir calor y respondió casi sin darse cuenta.

—Muy bien.

Los guardias salieron del dormitorio sin mediar palabra y, al cerrarse la puerta, Victoria se volvió hacia Garrett, viendo que su sonrisa se había vuelto feroz.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Victoria en tono altivo, aliviada porque su voz no la delataba—. Enséñame lo que tienes para mí.

—No. Tú me lo vas a enseñar a mí —la respuesta de Garrett excitó a Victoria.

—¿Qué?

El revés de la mano de Garrett golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de Victoria, quien cayó al suelo dolorida y viendo las estrellas.

El sabor a hierro y un intenso dolor en la boca eran señal de que se había mordido la mejilla por dentro al caer. Se pasó la lengua por la herida mientras su cuerpo pedía más.

—Enséñamelo, Victoria —gruñía Garrett—. Quiero ver cómo te arrodillas y le comes la polla al prisionero como la putita obediente que eres.

El orgullo de Victoria no la dejaba moverse, aunque cada vez se sentía más cachonda.

—Hijo de…

Un intenso dolor sacudió a Victoria cuando, de nuevo, Garrett la golpeó en la cara. Volvió a caer al suelo, de espaldas, pero lo único que sentía era cómo le latía el sexo.

—Haz lo que te ordeno. Chúpale la polla a tu regalo. ¡Ahora! —dijo Garrett abalanzándose sobre ella.

Al ver que Victoria no obedecía, Garrett la agarró por los pelos y la arrastró hacia el prisionero, que contemplaba con gran sorpresa todo lo que ocurría. Nadie había visto a la reina de los Cunts tratada de aquella manera. Y por esa misma razón aquel prisionero iba a morir antes de que pudiera contarlo a nadie.

Victoria se puso de rodillas. Le resultó fácil desabrocharle los pantalones. Al bajárselos, apareció un pene largo y grueso, con el glande coronado por una gota de líquido preseminal. Victoria lo atrapó con los dedos y empezó a lamerlo. El sabor le estimulaba la lengua y se le escapó un murmullo de placer.

—Mmmm…

Cuando empezó a chupar la punta del pene, el prisionero gimió y su erección se tensó todavía más. Victoria dejó de acariciárselo con la lengua y se lo tragó lo más hondo que pudo, hasta el final. Empezó a chupar con fuerza, mientras el prisionero se volvía loco de placer.

Garrett se apartó, pero Victoria ni se dio cuenta, concentrada como estaba en la polla que tenía en la boca. La acariciaba con la mano mientras seguía chupándola, lamiéndola y jugueteando con ella.

El prisionero se tambaleó y cayó al suelo; por lo que Victoria tuvo que cambiar de postura. No entendía por qué Garrett le había soltado, pero tampoco le importaba; podía emplear su magia para matarles a ambos si era necesario.

De pronto, sintió que una manaza la cogía del pelo y, de un tirón, la separaba de aquel pene.

—Cógela así del pelo y métesela con fuerza por la boca. Sin compasión. Le gusta que le den fuerte y que la dominen —Garrett tiró del pelo de Victoria hasta que ésta gritó… de placer—. ¿A que sí, Victoria?

—Sí…

—¿Sí, qué? —Garrett tiró con más fuerza, obligándola a torcer la cabeza en un ángulo imposible—. Dile a este plebeyo qué es lo que quieres, y si eres buena y le das placer, te daré tu premio —y dicho esto, la soltó con un gesto violento.

Victoria notó que su sexo estaba empapado y que el ano empezaba a palpitarle al oír la palabra «premio». Se mordió el labio, el deseo más fuerte que su orgullo. Contempló aquel pene erecto que tenía delante y se relamió.

—Me gusta que me den fuerte y que me dominen —odiaba admitirlo, pero se recordó que el premio valdría la pena.

Una sonrisa depravada curvó los labios del prisionero, que dio un paso al frente, agarró a Victoria del pelo de las sienes como si fueran asas y le metió el pene en la boca, casi ahogándola. Victoria dilató la garganta y se adaptó al ritmo de las embestidas del prisionero para chuparle con fuerza la polla a cada movimiento. Sus manos dieron con los testículos del cautivo, prietos contra su cuerpo, y empezó a acariciarlos. Al apretar con fuerza los labios alrededor de aquel pene, el hombre se puso tenso y gritó. Victoria notó cómo los testículos se contraían en sus manos y vio que el prisionero arqueaba el pubis mientras se corría dentro de su boca.

En la habitación sólo se oía la respiración fatigada del cautivo.

El hombre sacó el pene, ya flácido, de la boca de Victoria y, de un tirón de pelo, la levantó. Cuando la tuvo de pie, la besó en la boca.

—Túmbate en el suelo boca arriba —ordenó Garrett.

Victoria no estaba segura de si aquella orden iba dirigida a ella o al prisionero. Miró a Garrett y vio que hablaba con el prisionero. Se apartó, esperando a que el hombre obedeciera.

Garrett la abrazó y la besó en la boca con pasión, como si Victoria fuera de su propiedad. Le metió la lengua en la boca, y Victoria pensó que notaría el sabor del semen del prisionero y el de su sangre, tras el golpe que Garrett le había dado. Intentó separarse de él, hastiada por la falta de agresividad. ¿Adonde había ido a parar el Garrett dominante? Garrett la sujetó con firmeza.

—¿No vas a darme lo que quiero, zorra? Sólo tendrás tu premio si eres obediente.

Sin saber muy bien qué responder, Victoria sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, Garrett debió interpretar aquel gesto como una afirmación, porque volvió a besarla. Cuando Victoria se entregó al beso, dejándose llevar, Garrett le mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas. Victoria gritó ante aquella sensación inesperada, pero lo que empezó como un grito se convirtió enseguida en un largo gemido de placer. Quizá dejar que Garrett llevara la iniciativa tenía más ventajas de las que ella había imaginado.

Garrett sujetó el top de Victoria por el escote y, de un tirón, lo rasgó de arriba abajo. Los pechos de Victoria escaparon de la ropa, tentadores ante los ojos hambrientos de Garrett.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y se quitó los pantalones pirata, quedándose en sandalias de tacón y el tanga rojo de encaje que llevaba.

Garrett avanzó hacia ella y, con un dedo, le acarició el clítoris por encima del tanga.

—Puedo oler lo cachonda que estás. Pídeme lo que quieres, Victoria. Pídemelo.

Victoria arqueó las caderas y sintió cómo pequeñas descargas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo. Se lamía los labios, pero no articulaba palabra.

Garrett se inclinó para atrapar un pezón con los labios. Lo mordió hasta que Victoria gritó y enseguida él notó que le estaba dejando el dedo empapado. Con el pezón entre los dientes, Garrett insistió:

—Pídemelo…

—Quiero… que me la metas por el culo.

Garrett soltó un rugido de satisfacción, dio la vuelta a Victoria y la colocó a horcajadas sobre el prisionero, que yacía en el suelo. El pene del prisionero apuntaba directo a su sexo.

Garrett le arrancó el tanga y Victoria quedó totalmente desnuda. Él se quitó la ropa y se colocó detrás de ella, con el pene erecto apuntándole el ano. Garrett no articuló palabra, pero levantó a Victoria y la colocó de modo que el prisionero estuviera a punto de penetrarla.

—No te muevas —ordenó. Luego la inclinó hacia delante, de forma que Victoria se apoyara con las manos sobre el pecho del prisionero, con las tetas colgando. Le separó las nalgas y colocó la punta de su miembro frente al ano de la reina.

A Victoria le temblaban las piernas mientras obedecía la orden de Garrett. Sabiendo que tenía dos pollas a punto de penetrarla, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no anticiparse.

Garrett la sujetó por la barriga y la penetró con una embestida repentina mientras la empujó hacia abajo para que el pene del prisionero se hundiera en su real sexo.

Victoria gritó con todas sus fuerzas al experimentar la doble penetración. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse o acostumbrarse a aquella sensación, Garrett ya la había levantado y, a la vez, había salido de ella, dejándola vacía y a medias. Luego volvió a repetir la doble embestida, utilizando el cuerpo de Victoria para su propio placer, y Victoria se preguntó por unos instantes si Garrett podía sentir la otra polla tan próxima a la suya, separada solamente por los músculos internos de su cuerpo.

Garrett aceleró el ritmo, convirtiendo cada embestida en un castigo y Victoria sólo podía aguantar. El sonido de la carne contra la carne retumbaba por toda la habitación, que olía a sudor y a sexo.

Victoria notó que perdía el control de sus músculos vaginales, que se contraían y palpitaban a medida que se aproximaba al orgasmo, y justo antes de explotar, oyó la voz de Garrett que le susurraba al oído:

—¡Mátale! —y enfatizó la orden con una brutal embestida.

Victoria explotó. Y aquel orgasmo aumentó la potencia de su magia, que cayó como un rayo sobre el pecho del prisionero mientras éste se corría dentro de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

—Jazz —Isabella detuvo a Jasper en medio del pasillo—, ¿dónde está Alice?

Jasper se la quedó mirando unos instantes, percibiendo las arrugas de preocupación de su frente y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos color chocolates.

—Se está cambiando. Vamos a volver a las termas; pero esta vez sin Emmett.

—Emmett me lo ha contado esta tarde. Supongo que tiene el don de la oportunidad —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa—… aunque recuerdo que tú también lo tenías en situaciones parecidas con Edward y conmigo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y reprimió una sonrisa; sabía que la reina tenía razón.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? Parece que tengas malas noticias…

—Hay buenas y malas noticias —respondió la reina. Uno de los guardias que vigilan la tienda de Kate nos acaba de enviar un informe. Sorprendieron a un Cunt registrando el apartamento que Alice tiene sobre la tienda. Consiguió escapar antes de que nuestros guardias descubrieran qué era lo que buscaba.

Jasper sintió cómo la rabia y un fuerte instinto protector hacia Alice (y también hacia Kate porque era la amiga de Alice) le oprimían el pecho.

La reina hizo un gesto con la mano para apaciguar la inminente explosión de ira.

—Hemos movido unos cuantos hilos y han asignado el caso al detective Damien. Parece que no falta nada, pero Kate sospecha algo.

Jasper asintió. Conocía al detective, medio humano y medio Swan. De hecho, recordaba que la madre de aquel hombre solía visitar a su familia cuando él, Jasper, era un niño. Hacía muchos años que la madre de Damien se había ido a vivir a la Tierra para siempre; un lugar donde su hijo no sería tratado como un mestizo toda su vida. Jasper sabía que la mujer había fallecido recientemente.

—¿Qué buscarían en el apartamento de Alice? —se preguntó Jasper en voz alta, rascándose la barbilla—. Pensaba que el objetivo era Kate, y no sus objetos personales.

—Nosotros también. Pero los guardias encontraron esto —dijo Bella mostrándole a Jasper dos diarios con forro de piel granate. Las tapas estaban muy gastadas y las páginas onduladas daban cuenta del uso que se les había dado, que era mucho.

Jasper abrió el primer diario y vio el nombre de Alice escrito en la primera página con caligrafía infantil. Por la fecha, debía de tener unos ocho años.

—Fíjate en el cuatro de julio. No lo he leído todo, pero me ha llamado la atención. Creo que puede ser interesante.

_Miércoles, 4 de julio._

_Hoy es la fiesta del 4 de julio, pero no me han invitado porque adiviné que la abuela de Jenny Warner iba a morir de un infarto el mes pasado, cuando estaba de crucero. No es culpa mía que se haya muerto, pero la idiota de Jenny ha dicho a todo el mundo que yo le eché una maldición a su abuela. Ha dicho a los demás niños que, si hablan conmigo, sus familias morirán. Yo pensaba que Jenny era mi amiga y sólo quería avisarla. Ahora me odia. La semana pasada nos quedábamos a dormir la una en casa de la otra y ahora ha puesto a todos los de la clase en mi contra. ¿Es tan injusto! ¿Y por qué tengo que tener esas estúpidas visiones?_

_Mamá me ha dicho que podemos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales cuando ella y papá vuelvan a casa después de trabajar, ¡pero yo no pienso volver a hablar con Jenny nunca más! Y no voy a contarle a nadie más las cosas que vea. Sólo puedo confiar en mis padres y en Príncipe._

_Mientras los otros han ido a la fiesta de Jenny, yo me he quedado en casa y he ido a jugar con Príncipe al castillo. Allí hoy estaba lloviendo, y por eso no había muchos adultos que nos pudieran ver. Hemos jugado al corre-que-te-pillo en el laberinto de las plantas que hay junto a la gran cascada._

_Príncipe siempre me anima. A él no le importa que tenga visiones. Le he dicho que había tenido una en la que él era mayor y se casaba con una chica rubia muy guapa de grandes ojos azules. Príncipe se ha reído mucho y me ha dicho que toda su gente tiene el cabello oscuro y que todavía le quedaba muy lejos eso de casarse. Me pregunto cómo se hará esa cicatriz de la cara que le he visto en mi visión. ¡Eso tiene que doler!_

_Qué pena que no le gusten las pelinegras, porque es un chico guapo. Quizá me case con él algún día porque nos gustan las mismas cosas. Además, las pelinegras somos mejores que las rubias, seguro. ¡La tonta de Jenny es rubia!_

_Se ve que la gente tiene que gustarse antes de casarse, pero Príncipe dice que a ellos les dicen con quien tienen que casarse y ya está. Creo que a mí eso no me gustaría. ¿Y si te toca casarte con alguien asqueroso?_

_Pero ahora viene lo mejor: cuando estábamos jugando al escondite, he descubierto una vieja alcoba que estaba escondida detrás de la catarata. ¡Y Príncipe no ha podido encontrarme! ¡Ja! Ha sido un poco difícil llegar hasta allí y me he rasgado la camiseta verde nueva, pero ha valido la pena. Había una estatua llena de musgo y de enredaderas, pero cuando la he limpiado un poco era muy bonita y de color blanco, como las rocas del mundo de Príncipe. Tenía tres lados, y en cada uno había una figura de mujer con las tetas muy grandes… ¡Creo que estaban en pelotas! Menos mal que no se lo he contado a Príncipe, porque es un chico, y es mejor que los chicos no vean esas cosas. Lo más chuli es que las figuras tenían unos dibujos de unos triángulos muy raros en las barrigas y me ha gustado mucho el dibujo del ojo. Quizá es una vidente como yo. ¡Qué guay!_

_¡Tengo que irme! Es hora de cenar. Cuando termine, cogeré los colores que me regalaron por mi cumple y dibujaré aquel triángulo tan guay._

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad. La emoción le embargaba. ¿Cómo habría sido conocer a Alice de niña? Se entristeció ante la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo sin ella y volvió a mirar el dibujo del diario, estudiándolo durante unos minutos, intentando imaginar lo que Alice había visto aquel día. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Isabella, que estaba tan confundida como él.

—¿Por qué no recuerda algo como esto si recuerda a Emmett?

—Fue algo puntual que ocurrió un día. Dudo que pensara que era importante; sólo fue un descubrimiento interesante, nada más —respondió Isabella acariciando las tapas del diario, como si a través del tacto pudiera descubrir sus secretos—. Pero si encontráramos esta estatua, demostraríamos que el triángulo existió, aunque no estoy muy segura de si los símbolos tienen algún significado. En los archivos reales no hay ningún documento que describa el ritual con todo detalle; sólo se mencionan algunos de sus elementos.

Jasper volvió a mirar la caligrafía redonda de Alice y pasó el dedo por encima de las líneas. Volvió a desear haber conocido a Alice de niña. Leer aquellas frases inocentes le había dado una imagen de la mujer vivaz por la que empezaba a sentir algo. ¿Qué contaría en los otros diarios?

—La zona a la que se refiere… allí no hay nada excepto zarzas y balda maciza. Es la base de la catarata.

—Pues parece que una niña pequeña descubrió algo que a nosotros se nos ha pasado por alto. Quizá debamos pedir ayuda a algunos de los niños Swan—suspiró Isabella—. O quizá Alice y tú podríais pasar por allí de camino a las termas, a ver si ella recuerda algo.

Y dicho esto, le entregó el segundo diario. Jasper lo acarició con suavidad.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de contárselo todo y ver si está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Jasper asintió.

—Mañana es su cumpleaños. Si vamos a organizar una ceremonia de mayoría de edad, hay que hacerlo mañana por la noche —propuso mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Bella se mordió los labios.

—No se los he enseñado a Emmett… Me refiero a los diarios. No sé qué pensará sobre lo de casarse con una rubia. Al pueblo no le gusta que tú te cases con una humana; pero una rubia… Una rubia aquí tiene tanto sentido como un condón en un convento.

La comparación hizo sonreír a Jasper.

—Nunca se sabe, hay monjas que…. Bueno, quiero decir que a la gente quizá le guste —replicó Jasper besándola en la mejilla—. Todo saldrá bien, Isabella. Ten fe.

«Y espero que Alice no me corte los huevos cuando se entere de que le he estado ocultando la verdad», añadió para sí.

* * *

Alice subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Era curioso que, tras pocos días, considerara aquella «su» habitación. Sonrió al reconocer la sensación familiar de confort que la invadía cuando venía aquí de niña. No le extrañaba sentirse tan próxima a aquella gente y a aquel lugar. Estaba feliz, y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan alegre y tan llena de luz en su vida. No podía describirlo y le daba miedo analizarlo, no fuera a ser que la sensación desapareciera.

Echaba de menos a Kate, y también su tienda, pero no había nada más que la conectara a la Tierra. Phoenix había sido su hogar toda su vida y, aunque le encantaban sus veranos maravillosos y sus inviernos templados, comparados con Tador, no había color. Pronto iba a tener que dar por terminadas sus vacaciones inesperadas en aquel Planeta y volver a casa, pero antes disfrutaría de Jasper y de aquel lugar todo lo que pudiera. «Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me queda», se dijo.

—Tendré que preguntarle a Jasper si han averiguado por qué me atacaron aquellos tipos rubios…

—¿Mi señora?

Alice dio un salto del susto. Holly acababa de salir del vestidor contiguo. Con una mano sobre el corazón, como para evitar que se le saliera del pecho, Alice respiró hondo.

—Disculpa, Holly, sólo pensaba en voz alta.

Holly asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos violeta expresaban preocupación.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Alice acercándose a la mujer menudita y abriendo sus sentidos. Percibía miedo y agitación—. No nos conocemos mucho, pero me parece que hay algo que te preocupa.

Los ojos de Holly se llenaron de lágrimas. Su energía vibraba por el miedo.

—Podría meterme en un buen lío…

Alice la ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, si me dejas. Intentaré que no te metas en líos.

La voz de la doncella era casi un sollozo.

—Se supone que no debo contarle por qué está usted aquí.

Alice sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Le sudaban las manos y se las secó con la falda antes de tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy aquí porque Jasper me salvó de un ataque.

La doncella miró a Alice con cara de consternación.

—Sí, señora. Pero el príncipe la estaba buscando para traerla y constituir el triángulo, y luego la atacaron.

En la mente de Alice apareció el horrible triángulo de su visión. Notó que le latían con fuerza las venas de las sienes y que el estómago se le revolvía, amenazando con expulsar lo que le quedaba de la comida.

—Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ese triángulo —dijo en tono apagado, tal y como se sentía por dentro.

—Para evitar que el planeta se siga deteriorando, la reina, el rey y los príncipes Emmett y Jasper decidieron constituir algo llamado «el triángulo». Se trata de que los dos príncipes se apareen con dos humanas que posean un don especial; una Profetisa y una Sanadora, que se unirían a la reina en su tarea de proporcionar energía al planeta.

—¿Aparear? —Alice se había quedado con la boca abierta— ¡Como si fuéramos animales!

—Sí, mi señora: el objetivo es que nazcan herederos —aclaró Holly secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Herederos? —Alice no daba crédito. Jasper le gustaba, y mucho. Quizá hasta estaba un poco enamorada de él, pero ¿tener hijos? Quería tener hijos algún día, sí, pero no le gustaba la idea de dedicarse a parir y nada más—. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que Jasper me trajo hasta aquí? —preguntó Alice.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza.

—Para constituir el triángulo hace falta una Profetisa y…

—Y yo era la que tenían más a mano, ¿no? —gruñó Alice.

—Si la ceremonia de mayoría de edad no se celebra durante su vigesimocuarto cumpleaños, tendrán que buscar otra Profetisa que cumpla los requisitos.

—¿Requisitos? —Alice cerró los puños con fuerza, presa de la rabia. Por si no fuera suficiente que la hubieran elegido por interés, ahora resultaba que si no funcionaba podían sustituirla por otra—. ¡De la patada que le voy a dar en los huevos va a tardar una semana en encontrárselos!

Pensó en toda la gente que había conocido en aquel lugar: Bella, Emmett, Vanessa, e incluso en el rey Edward. Todos se habían reído de ella. La habían tomado por ganado que puede comprarse y venderse; pero lo que le dolía más era la traición de Emmett, su amigo de la infancia. De repente, Alice se sintió como si le hubieran roto el corazón y notó que las lágrimas querían imponerse a la rabia, pero las reprimió.

—Pero es que hay más, mi señora… —Holly ya no lloraba. Ahora se atrevía a mirar a Alice a los ojos.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo Alice con voz temblorosa. Ya no le importaba disimular—, me ahorrarás trabajo —dijo, imaginando la cara sonriente de Jasper y sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza para no pensar en él—. ¡Hijo de puta!

—Su amiga Kate, la que está prometida a un Cunt…

Holly miró a Alice esperando confirmación, pero Alice se había quedado helada.

—¡Repite eso! —Alice la sujetó por los hombros con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

—Su amiga Kate, la que está prometida a un Cunt —aunque hablaba en un susurro, Alice asimiló las palabras de Holly y su rabia se convirtió en pánico.

—Sabía que Garrett no era buena persona. Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere de Kate?

—La quiere a usted. Los Cunts quieren dominar Tador, igual que Jasper y la familia real Swan. Y si la consiguen a usted, utilizarán a Kate como sacrificio de sangre.

Alice se sentía morir.

—¿Y qué diablos hago yo ahora? Tengo que avisar a Kate, pero no puedo enfrentarme a los Cunts —exclamó recordando aquel rayo de energía que la había herido durante el ataque de la tienda.

A Holly se le iluminó la cara.

—Yo puedo ayudarla a cruzar el portal y llevarla hasta su amiga. Usted y Kate deberían huir de la ciudad hasta que haya pasado su cumpleaños, entonces ellos buscarán otra Profetisa. Si no completa el ritual de la mayoría de edad, no podrá convertirse en la Profetisa del triángulo, y entonces ya no interesará ni a los Cunt ni a los Swan.

«Ya no interesará», aquella frase resonó en la mente de Alice.

Pensar en que iba a perder a Jasper y abandonar Tador la entristecía, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Notó que algo húmedo caía sobre su mano, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Encontrar otra Profetisa significaba que Jasper sería de otra mujer. Y Alice estalló en sollozos al imaginarle con alguien que no fuera ella.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber averiguado nada de aquello hasta que hubieran pasado la noche juntos en las termas. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por haber permanecido sumida en el engaño unas horas más, por haber sido el centro de su atención una noche más! Probablemente lo hubiera dado todo, se temía.

«Pero ¿qué coño me ha pasado?», se preguntó. Y sacudió la cabeza para dejar de llorar.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Acaso no eres leal a Jasper y a la familia real?

Holly bajó la mirada.

—He servido a la familia real desde que era una niña, igual que hicieron antes mi madre y diez generaciones de mi familia —y prosiguió levantando la barbilla, mirando a Alice—, pero la reina no quiere escuchar la opinión del pueblo. No estamos de acuerdo con la solución del triángulo. Diluirá la sangre Swan, y eso es lo que creó la raza Cunt. No pretendo ofenderla, mi señora, pero mezclar humanos con Swan de pura raza es muy peligroso.

Alice no estaba de humor para discutir con Holly, pero aquel discurso tenía tintes fundamentalistas. Sin embargo, si Holly no la ayudaba a llegar hasta Kate a tiempo, su amiga corría peligro; así que mejor no enzarzarse en discusiones políticas con ella.

—Vámonos. Ya hablaré con Jasper luego.

* * *

Ya viene lo emocionante...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Alice siguió a Holly hasta el final de un largo pasillo, donde colgaba un enorme tapiz en el que personajes hechos de hilo reían y retozaban en un paisaje colorido y exuberante. Alice apartó los ojos, incapaz de mirar aquellas caras sonrientes.

Holly levantó el borde del tapiz y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Al acercarse, Alice descubrió una puerta que, incluso sin el tapiz, pasaba completamente desapercibida.

—Cuidado con los escalones, mi señora. Está muy oscuro, pero al final hay una puerta que da al exterior.

Sin pararse a pensar, Alice cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta y estuvo a punto de gritar del susto cuando ésta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, sumiéndola en la oscuridad. Un olor a tierra fértil le impregnó los sentidos mientras el aire frío le acariciaba la piel hasta hacerla temblar.

—¡Mierda!

—Apoye una mano en la pared y úsela para guiarse, mi señora. Muévase.

Holly avanzó con pasos ligeros, mucho más rápido de lo que Alice quería. Ella no se atrevía a ir deprisa sin ver por donde andaba. Extendió un brazo hasta que, con los dedos, alcanzó a tocar una piedra fría y suave. Tras desplazar todo su peso sobre el pie izquierdo, tanteó con el derecho, buscando el siguiente escalón. Cuando lo encontró, descendió con cuidado y repitió la operación.

Los escalones estaban limpios y el pasadizo también, se notaba que no estaba abandonado. Alice se preguntó si los sirvientes los utilizaban muy a menudo.

Durante algunos minutos Alice siguió avanzando lentamente, con el eco de su respiración como única compañía.

La suave luz de la luna se colaba por la puerta de salida. Tras haberse hecho a la oscuridad, Alice tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que sus ojos volvieran a acostumbrarse a la luz. Se vio rodeada de enormes e inmaculadas paredes blancas, sin cristales, y descubrió que se encontraba a media escalera.

Más confiada ahora que podía ver, se apresuró a descender los escalones que le quedaban y, siguiendo a Holly, se adentró en la noche.

La luna las bañaba en su luz plateada y la calidez aterciopelada de la noche, junto con el aroma del follaje, las envolvía.

Recorrieron el muro exterior del castillo hasta que llegaron a una fila de estatuas que les bloqueaba el camino. Holly cogió a Alice de la mano y la arrastró a través de un estrecho hueco del gigantesco laberinto vegetal que tenían a la derecha. Al ser un paso tan estrecho, Alice estaba segura de que aquél no era el camino principal del laberinto. Quizá era un atajo que sólo conocían y usaban los sirvientes.

A su alrededor se levantaba un denso follaje, tan alto que Alice estaba segura de que ni Jasper podría ver qué había tras él.

Al pensar en Jasper, se le encogió el corazón y sintió cómo el dolor de la traición la arañaba por dentro, y aceleró el paso, concentrándose en seguir a la menuda doncella por cada curva y cada giro del camino. A veces, alguna rama se enredaba en su melena negra, y tuvo que detenerse varias veces para que no le arrancaran los mechones de cuajo.

—Oye Holly, Jasper e Isabella me dijeron que los portales estaban vigilados, ¿cómo vamos a cruzar sin que nos vean?

La doncella contestó sin dejar de avanzar.

—Este portal no lo utiliza mucha gente, sólo lo conocemos unos pocos —explicó mientras apartaba una rama para que Alice pudiera pasar—. Cuando mis padres eran jóvenes, se redireccionaron muchos caminos del laberinto. Lo hacen una vez cada sesenta años, más o menos, para que siga conservando su gracia. Este portal quedó dentro de una de las nuevas paredes del laberinto, pero mi padre cuidaba el camino y lo usó durante mucho tiempo como su portal privado para ir a la Tierra.

Por alguna razón, Alice no había llegado a imaginar que aquella apocada doncella tuviera familia. Qué tontería no haberlo pensado, pero es que hasta aquel día, la figura de Holly le había pasado siempre desapercibida. ¿Cuántas otras cosas le habían pasado por alto porque no se había molestado a prestarles atención?

«Jasper…», tuvo que añadir su mente. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no se había cuestionado más cosas? Era una mujer inteligente y espabilada, pero se había dejado llevar a ciegas, dejándose mimar. Y lo que era peor: se había enamorado de Jasper.

Notó cómo se le cerraba la garganta y despachó aquellos pensamientos de golpe. Kate estaba en peligro y eso era en lo que tenía que concentrarse en aquel momento. Seguro que Garrett se había fijado en Kate para estar cerca de la «Profetisa».

—Si el muy hijo de puta le hace daño a Kate, le corto los huevos —murmuró para sí.

¿Es que no había nadie más, aparte de Kate, que no quisiera a Alice sólo porque había nacido con aquel don que era a la vez maldición y bendición?

Alice respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en su amiga.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Kate? ¿Sabes a qué parte de la Tierra va a parar este portal?

—Sólo hasta cierto punto, Profetisa. Aquí, en Tador, los portales dan a sitios específicos, pero en la Tierra pueden ir a parar a varios sitios, siempre que los humanos no los vean. Por desgracia, volver desde la Tierra a Tador no es tan fácil.

Holly se detuvo al final de un pasillo cerrado entre los setos del laberinto y dibujó un círculo en el aire con la palma de la mano. Bajo su dibujo, empezó a brillar otro círculo, que creció hasta convertirse en un óvalo lo suficientemente grande como para pasar a través de él.

—Prepárese, Profetisa. El tránsito es desagradable incluso para aquellos que lo han cruzado muchas veces. Pase lo que pase, siga avanzando. El tránsito absorbe la energía y si se detiene, morirá.

—Genial…

Alice se preguntó dónde se estaba metiendo, pero la idea de salvar a Kate la empujó a seguir a Holly.

Un frío muy intenso la envolvió, arrebatándole el aliento. El aire sabía a moho; un sabor que se le pegaba al paladar a medida que iba avanzando a través de aquella atmósfera densa. A cada paso, sentía que su energía iba mermando, perdiéndose en el vacío, y el pánico crecía en su interior, desplazándose desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

Cerró la boca con fuerza, resistiéndose a gritar. Si lo hacía, iba a gastar más energía y necesitaba todas sus reservas para salir de aquel lugar tan desagradable. Obviamente, los Swan utilizaban aquellos portales a menudo y se habían acostumbrado a ellos, pero aunque ella fuera una simple humana, estaba decidida a cruzar el tránsito sin desfallecer en el intento.

Caminaba con dificultad detrás de la doncella, forzando cada paso. Aquello se le hacía eterno, y cuando empezó a ver lucecitas que se movían ante sus ojos, sintió que se le iba la cabeza.

Finalmente, Holly se detuvo y volvió a dibujar un círculo con la palma de la mano, formando el óvalo brillante que creció y creció hasta que alcanzó un tamaño que permitía pasar a través de él. Alice no quería perder más tiempo, y casi se lanzó de cabeza a través del portal, aterrizando a cuatro patas sobre un suelo de cerámica, justo detrás de la doncella. Respiró profundamente para recuperar su energía.

—Mi señora, perdonadme, os lo suplico —la voz de Holly sonaba arrepentida—, he hecho lo que era mejor para mi mundo. —Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció dentro del portal.

Alice levantó la cabeza y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de una docena de hombres rubios y dorados y una mujer. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Bienvenida, Profetisa —la voz de la mujer era como una caricia empalagosa, condescendiente y cargada de sexualidad—. Me llamo Victoria, reina de los Cunts. Bienvenida a mi casa.

* * *

—Ha desaparecido junto con su doncella, señor.

A Jasper se le encogió el estómago al escuchar de boca del guardia lo que llevaba horas sospechando. Maldijo en voz alta y dio vueltas por la sala, buscando algo que romper o tirar al suelo.

—¿Has vuelto a comprobar los portales?

—Sí, mi señor. Todos los portales están vigilados y no se ha visto a nadie que no conocieran los guardias entrar ni salir de ellos.

Jasper apretó los puños. Tenía miedo. De alguna manera, sabía que su Profetisa corría peligro y sólo quería saber dónde estaba para traerla de vuelta sana y salva.

Se oyeron unos gritos tras las puertas de la sala del trono, que se abrieron de repente para dar paso a cuatro guardias que llevaban a rastras a Valen y a Holly. Vanessa, la doncella de la Reina Isabella, caminaba tras ellos.

Valen miraba a su alrededor con actitud desafiante, pero Holly tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería mirar a nadie. El rey y la reina, alarmados por el griterío, irrumpieron precipitadamente en la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Estoy a punto de descubrirlo —contestó Jasper avanzando hacia Holly. La doncella se encogió de miedo—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Alice? —su voz tronó por toda la sala.

Holly chilló, asustada, mirándole con los ojos como platos, abriendo y cerrando la boca pero incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

—Ha hecho lo que cualquier Swan leal a su patria habría hecho —intervino Valen con voz calmada.

Jasper avanzó hacia Valen, pero el hombre, menos corpulento que él, no se amilanó.

—¿Y en tu opinión qué es lo que hace un Swan leal por su patria, Valen?

—Lo que advertí a la reina que haríamos. Impedir el triángulo. Y lo hemos conseguido.

—Señor —dijo uno de los guardias—, hemos visto a Valen merodeando cerca del castillo y le hemos seguido hasta un camino que se ha abierto en el laberinto de setos. Allí se oculta un antiguo portal. Parece ser que Holly le ha hablado del triángulo a la Profetisa, además de contarle que su amiga está prometida a un Cunt. Y la Profetisa ha salido corriendo. Ahora está en poder de Victoria.

A Jasper se le revolvió el estómago, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward y Bella, que se habían quedado lívidos y muy serios.

—Reunamos un grupo de guardias y vayamos a por ella —propuso Edward de inmediato.

—No sabemos dónde la retienen —dijo Jasper. Pensó en obligar a Holly a mostrarles el camino, pero luego recordó que para fijar la destinación de un portal era necesario concentrarse mucho y, además, la doncella podía conducirles a una trampa… o lo que era peor: a un portal sin salida.

Isabella dio un paso al frente y le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándole.

—Sabemos que Victoria ya no utiliza la casa en la que yo me crié, pero conozco varios sitios donde puede haber ido. No olvides que viví con ella las dos últimas décadas.

—Es demasiado peligroso —dijo Jasper.

—Me niego rotundamente —intervino Edward.

La reina caminó alrededor de ambos, cada vez más enfadada, hasta que su larga cabellera empezó a flotar y chisporrotear en el aire como si tuviera vida propia, y la energía de la sala aumentó hasta que se volvió asfixiante.

—No hay tiempo que perder. Voy a ir, y no se hable más. Reunid a la guardia o echaros atrás.

Y tras decir esto, se abalanzó como un torbellino sobre Valen y Holly, fulminándoles con la mirada.

—Serás juzgado por terrorista y condenado a muerte, como te advertí, Valen.

—¡No! ¡Dejad que Valen viva! —gritó Holly forcejeando contra los guardias—. ¡Fui yo quien se lo explicó todo a la Profetisa y quien la entregó a los Cunts!

Bella miró a Holly.

—Créeme, comprendo que una mujer sea capaz de cualquier cosa por amor, pero traicionar a tu pueblo y poner en peligro al planeta es pasarse de la raya, Holly. —Y aproximándose a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaban, añadió—: No te preocupes. Tú también serás juzgada y ejecutada. Moriréis juntos.

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Holly, dio órdenes a los guardias.

—Encerradles separados. No sé si este castillo tiene mazmorras, pero si no es así, las necesitamos ya mismo.

—Isabella… —la voz del rey tenía tono de advertencia y Jasper se apartó. No culpaba a Edward por intentar protegerla; él habría hecho lo mismo, pero aquélla no era su esposa y, además, era una poderosa hechicera que podía dejarle tieso de un golpe, aunque estuviera embarazada.

Isabella se dio la vuelta, con la mirada todavía encendida por la ira.

—Este planeta es responsabilidad mía, Edward. Y soy la única que conoce las propiedades de los Cunt en la Tierra para saber por dónde hay que buscar.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y miró a Valen con odio. Aquella mirada prometía dolor y agonía si a su esposa, la reina, le ocurría algo. Finalmente, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando sepamos dónde la retienen, dejarás que los guardias hagan su trabajo.

En lugar de responder, Isabella levantó una ceja y desapareció por la puerta.

—¡Bruja! —musitó Edward en un tono entre el afecto y el reproche.

* * *

—Se supone que pasabas a recogerme, Garrett. —Kate sujetaba con tanta fuerza su móvil que le sorprendió no romperlo.

—Me ha sido imposible, cariño.

La voz de Garrett sonaba normal, pero Rita tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Por qué no coges un taxi y vienes donde estoy? Te doy la dirección… —y le dio la dirección de un sitio que estaba, al menos, a una hora en taxi. ¡Y primero tenía que encontrar uno!

Phoenix no era como Nueva York o Boston. No tenías un taxi esperando en cada esquina para llevarte adonde quisieras. En Phoenix estaba todo tan diseminado que uno necesitaba tener coche… o un novio en el que pudieras confiar cuando te decía que pasaba a recogerte.

Kate buscó algo para escribir en el mostrador y anotó la dirección que le daba Garrett.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué tengo que ir tan lejos. Ahí no hay más que granjas y campos.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, cariño.

¿Qué era eso que se oía de fondo? ¿Una mujer? A Kate se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y sintió un impulso irracional de encerrarse en su casa y no salir para nada.

«¿Qué demonios?», pensó.

—Te prometo que va a valer la pena, Kate. —Y colgó.

Kate no daba crédito. ¡Le acababa de colgar el teléfono! Lo rebotó contra el mostrador, maldiciendo en voz alta y, a la vez, aliviada por no haber roto el cristal. Uno de los tres morenazos macizos que el detective Damien había dejado para protegerla, si es que de verdad aquel hombre era detective, la miró. Kate apretó los dientes.

Había llamado por teléfono al Departamento de Policía de Phoenix para comprobar si Damien era quien decía ser, y le habían asegurado que era un detective del Departamento, pero seguía habiendo algo extraño en él.

¿Es que todo el mundo creía que se había vuelto idiota o se estaba volviendo loca de verdad? Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Joder, me estoy volviendo como Alice, doy más crédito a mis sensaciones que a la lógica.

—A mí siempre me ha ido muy bien combinar ambas cosas —dijo una voz profunda.

Kate abrió los ojos y vio al detective Damien frente a ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y sus ojos color violeta brillaban divertidos.

—¡Me has dado un susto de mil demonios!

Aunque no sonreía, el detective parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—Perdón, no era mi intención —se disculpó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Una vez más, aquel gesto recordó a Kate las costumbres de los caballeros británicos de la época de la Regencia.

—¿Estás bien? Me parece que tu móvil está muy arrepentido por lo que te ha hecho, sea lo que sea —dijo cogiendo el teléfono y recorriendo con un dedo la grieta de la pantalla.

Su tono calmado y medio burlón la irritaba todavía más.

—Me siento frustrada con la gente que me rodea porque no me dicen la verdad —respondió mirándole con rabia—. ¿Cómo pueden esperar que me crea las cosas sin cuestionarlas?

Entonces el detective sonrió. Aquella sonrisa le hacía irresistible y Kate se quedó sin aliento.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo dirás por mí, porque ya has comprobado mis credenciales —respondió elevando las cejas en un gesto interrogatorio—. Ya sabes que los detectives somos discretos por naturaleza.

Kate se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando de aquel tira y afloja, a pesar de estar molesta.

—Me parece que hay algo más, pero tengo otros hombres de los que preocuparme ahora mismo, que me confunden mucho más que tú.

—No he podido evitar oírlo. Parece que te ha dejado tirada —dijo él acariciándose la barbilla, donde se vislumbraba una barba incipiente, y mirando el papel donde Kate acababa de garabatear la dirección que Garrett le había dado—. Me encantaría acompañarte. Vivo por esa zona.

Kate se sorprendió al darse cuenta de las ganas que tenía de decirle que sí, aunque no estaba segura de querer ver a Garrett aquella noche. Se le revolvían las tripas al pensar en verle, pero quería saber qué le estaba ocultando. Si iba a cargárselo, ¿qué mejor que hacerse acompañar por un poli? Casi le dio la risa.

—Es seguro venir conmigo, ¿sabes? —Damien se sacó la placa y se la mostró—. Detective. Poli. Buen chico —dijo sonriente.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensarlo.

—¿Y llevarme en coche no va contra las normas del Departamento?

Damien se mostró algo avergonzado.

—Técnicamente sí, pero ya he terminado mi servicio. ¿Te vienes? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, como invitándola.

Kate se rió.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias —se apresuró a contestar, no fuera que cambiase de opinión.

—Genial. Por cierto, ¿has echado en falta algo de la tienda?

Kate frunció el ceño al acordarse del robo.

—No, de la tienda no se han llevado nada. De lo que no estoy segura es de si se han llevado algo del apartamento de Alice, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva.

—Ya me informarás.

Y entre ellos se impuso un silencio amistoso, hasta que les dio a ambos por reírse.

Kate arrancó la página del bloc de notas con la dirección para ocupar las manos en algo.

—Dame quince minutos para organizar esto y encontrar una cajera que cierre por mí.

—Muy bien, te espero en el café. Tengo que tomarme mi «chute» de cafeína. —Su mirada violeta la atravesó y Kate notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Apartó la mirada de la suya, y al momento la echó de menos.

—Tenemos cafés excelentes. Ah, y podrías decirle a tus hombres que ya pueden irse. Aunque debo admitir que gracias a tenerles por aquí, con lo guapos que son, ha aumentado la clientela femenina.

Damien volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre que tenía más cerca, rodeado por cuatro mujeres que intentaban llamar su atención.

—Un trabajo muy duro… —y volviéndose a ella añadió—, pero ahora mismo prefiero el mío.

Kate se puso colorada y sintió un calorcillo en la entrepierna. Garrett nunca la había hecho sentir de aquella manera, como si fueran a comérsela en medio de una sala llena de gente. Quizá tenía que confiar más en las sensaciones…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Alice se incorporó con el cuerpo dolorido por el golpe al aterrizar sobre el duro suelo, a los pies de la reina de los Cunts. Había sido una idiota y se había metido en un buen lío, pero iba a afrontar la situación con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Y qué coño quieres de mí?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aquella sala parecía una celda. Alcanzó a ver un aparato extraño que parecía un artilugio de sadomasoquismo, y aquello la inquietó todavía más. Las miradas de los guardias, que la contemplaban cómo si fuera su nuevo juguete, tampoco la ayudaban a mantener la calma.

Victoria chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba a Alice de arriba abajo.

—Un cuerpo demasiado bonito para echarlo a perder follando con uno de esos bastardos Swan; aunque sea de la familia real. Tienes muchas curvas, no eres como aquella vaca desagradecida que crié. Estoy segura de que vas a apreciar la superioridad de los Cunts en ese campo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alice. ¿Aquélla era la mujer que había criado a Bella? Alice todavía recordaba la mirada de odio de la reina cuando hablaba de aquella mujer.

«Estoy perdida…», pensó. ¿Iban a violarla? Reprimió el pánico y, en su lugar, desplegó todo su odio.

—No voy a follar con quien no me apetezca. Seguro que me quieres para algo, porque has pagado a mi doncella para que me traicionara. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Victoria paseó en círculo a su alrededor y Alice la siguió con la mirada, girándose. Victoria sería la reina de los Cunts, pero aAlice le parecía una muñeca diabólica.

«Barbie diabólica contra Freddie Kruger», se dijo Alice, sin poder evitar sonreír ante su propio chiste; aunque lo sentía por Freddie, llevaría las de perder en un combate como aquél.

—Sólo quiero que cumplas con tu cometido, Profetisa —dijo Victoria gesticulando con las manos, presumiendo de uña manicura impecable y un montón de anillos caros—. Te ayudaremos a completar tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad y luego tú y tu socia nos ayudaréis a constituir nuestra ceremonia del triángulo, que nos dará el poder sobre nuestro planeta.

—Prefiero morir a ayudarte a dominar Tador —exclamó Alice, reprimiendo un estremecimiento al imaginarse a los Cunts dominando el planeta que le había devuelto tan gratos recuerdos.

Victoria le acarició la mejilla con una de sus afiladas uñas y Alice hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Te equivocas si crees que te estamos pidiendo tu opinión. Nos ayudarás quieras o no. Y luego morirás.

El miedo se apoderó de Alice. No sabía qué contestar, así que permaneció en silencio.

—Además —continuó Victoria—, tuviste tu oportunidad para formar parte del triángulo en Tador y quedarte con aquellos imbéciles que controlan mi planeta. Es obvio que huiste por tu propia voluntad.

Alice se enfureció. No podía rebatir aquel argumento. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Jasper no le había contado lo del triángulo desde el principio? Habría salido corriendo igual, seguro, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizá después de haberlo reflexionado un poco habría cambiado de opinión. Pero él no le había dado la oportunidad de pensarlo.

Si pudiera retroceder, habría contrastado la información de Holly con Jasper. Pero sabía que no podía dejar a Kate en la Tierra si corría peligro… y entonces recordó que los guardias Swan custodiaban a Kate y la tienda las veinticuatro horas. Y quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Si un día lograba echarle el guante a Holly, la despedazaría. No dejaba de ser irónico: ahora que lo entendía todo, iba a ser imposible salir viva de aquella situación.

Un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la cara y se lo apartó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kate en todo esto?

—Mi encantadora prometida es la elegida para el sacrificio de sangre —dijo un hombre alto al que Alice reconoció del ataque en la tienda.

Se le heló la sangre. Le empezaron a sudar las manos. ¿Un sacrificio de sangre? La asaltó una imagen vivida de los símbolos rojos de su visión: «¡Los símbolos de la pared estaban pintados con sangre!»

—Creo que no nos conocemos —exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos—. Soy Garrett, el prometido de Kate. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, no va a vivir lo suficiente para contraer matrimonio conmigo.

* * *

Damien miró a la mujer que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y no pudo evitar sonreír. El sol poniente se reflejaba en sus cabellos castaños y hacía brillar sus ojos azules. Aquél era uno de los trabajos más sencillos que había hecho para los Swan. Él era medio Swan, pero había crecido escuchando las historias que su madre le contaba sobre su planeta. Esperaba poder visitarlo algún día, pero existía cierta intolerancia hacia los que no eran Swan de pura raza, aunque un montón de ellos pululaban por la Tierra.

Sin embargo, la madre de Damien tenía muchos amigos y parientes en la Guardia Real, y cuando él se unió a la policía, hizo más de un favor a los Swan ocultando las actividades de los de Tador en la Tierra. Sabía que sólo le explicaban lo que era estrictamente necesario y nada más, pero si su madre todavía viviera, aquello la haría feliz.

—Te agradezco mucho que me acompañes en coche.

—Ya te dije que vivía cerca de aquí.

En realidad, vivía en la dirección opuesta. Y el favor que le habían pedido los Swan era vigilar a Kate y asegurarse de que los Cunts no merodeaban por su tienda, pero algo en aquella situación le escamaba y no podía evitar meterse más a fondo en ella. No estaba seguro de si era su instinto de detective o si era porque se estaba encaprichando por la mujer que le acompañaba… o ambas cosas.

El corte de pelo de aquella mujer le daba el aspecto de una duendecilla del bosque. Sus ojos azules, casi demasiado grandes para su cara, y aquellos labios carnosos fascinaban a Damien. Y notó una erección incipiente mientras se imaginaba explorando aquella boca tan tentadora.

Por lo general, Damien no se permitía aquel tipo de pensamientos con una mujer comprometida, pero, por alguna razón, no podía quitarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza.

—¿Hace mucho que estás prometida?

La expresión de Kate se ensombreció. Miró su anillo de compromiso y se mordió el labio.

—Unos días —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Me hacía tanta ilusión comprometerme! Pero ahora… —y miró por la ventanilla, como si esperara que el paisaje que iban dejando atrás le diera la respuesta—. Desde que le dije que sí, parece que Garrett se ha convertido en otra persona. Está distante, reservado… No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero no me gusta —dijo resoplando. Y puso los ojos en blanco—. Perdona, no quiero soltarte el rollo —añadió.

—Tranquila. Es bueno que prestes atención a tus sensaciones. A mí me han salvado la vida más de una vez —explicó Damien, acelerando para pasar un semáforo en ámbar—. Los polis no somos como los camareros de un bar, a quienes les cuentas las penas con unas copas, pero me gusta cuando no tengo que obligar a confesar a la gente.

Kate se rió, justo lo que él esperaba.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás casado?

Damien negó con la cabeza.

—No. He tenido varias relaciones estables, pero ninguna de mis novias estaba dispuesta a compartirme con mi trabajo.

Kate asintió.

—Pues espero que encuentres a alguien. Eres buen chico y no deberías quedarte solo.

Damien frunció el ceño y adelantó a un todoterreno que iba muy lento antes de volver a mirar a Kate.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un buen chico?

—Bueno, todos esos macizos que me pusiste en la tienda te respetan, y me han contado algunas cosas sobre ti que demuestran que lo eres. Además, no hay muchos hombres dispuestos a conducir una hora para acompañar a una mujer hasta el campo de Arizona cuando viven en la otra punta de la ciudad —y sonrió—. Pero te lo agradezco.

—Me has pillado —admitió él, divertido.

Los macizos de los que Kate hablaba eran guardias Swan de pura sangre, por lo que significaba mucho para Damien saber que le respetaban.

—¿Cómo has sabido? —preguntó él.

—Soborné a tus hombres con tartas y café desde el primer día, y me lo contaron todo sobre ti —y con una gran sonrisa, añadió—, ¿o es que pensabas que me iba a montar en el coche de un completo desconocido por muy bueno que esté?

Damien le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Así que piensas que estoy bueno? Creo que es un buen comienzo…

Kate se rió.

—¿Dónde estabas hace unas semanas, antes de que me comprometiera?

Damien redujo y giró en dirección al barrio que indicaba la dirección.

—Míratelo de esta manera: quizá soy la tentación que pone a prueba tu decisión —y la miró a los ojos—. La verdad es que me encantaría «ponerte a prueba».

—Seguro que sí —respondió Kate. Miraba hacia delante, por lo que Damien no alcanzó a ver la inmensa sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la cara.

El detective se detuvo en un cruce y contempló los campos de algodón que verdeaban. No dejaba de sorprenderle que, tras un recorrido relativamente corto desde la ciudad, encontraran paisajes y pastos tan impresionantes como aquéllos. Había pocas casas, distanciadas entre ellas, y muchas carreteras no estaban asfaltadas.

Saludó a un Toyota 4 x4 en el cruce, dándole las gracias por cederle el paso, y giró a la izquierda, escapándosele una mueca de disgusto cuando oyó cómo la gravilla repiqueteaba contra los bajos de su coche.

—Debe de estar por aquí, justo detrás de estos campos de la derecha.

Una enorme granja de dos plantas, de color amarillo, se levantaba en el centro de un patio primorosamente cuidado. En la entrada había aparcados seis coches de distintas marcas y Damien detectó un equipo de vigilancia sobre el tejado: cámaras, sensores de movimiento, etc.

Redujo a medida que se iban acercando a la casa, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de uno de los guardias Swan que seguían en la tienda.

Kate frunció el ceño, pero permaneció callada.

Zack respondió a la primera señal.

—Dime, Damien.

—Mi instinto me dice que aquí pasa algo raro. Una granja como ésta en Litchfield parece fuera de lugar, con tanto equipamiento de vigilancia. Quiero que sepáis donde estamos por si ocurriera algo.

—Ahora mismo mando dos hombres para allá, por si acaso —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Damien dio la dirección a Zack y colgó mientras avanzaban por el largo camino de entrada pavimentado. Otra rareza en aquel vecindario, donde todos los caminos de entrada eran de gravilla.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí?

Kate debió percibir las malas vibraciones también, porque negó con la cabeza. Miró la casa y se frotó los brazos con las manos, como si tuviera frío.

—No. No me da buenas sensaciones.

Y cuando Damien daba la vuelta al coche, un rayo de energía azul les alcanzó en el techo. Saltaron chispas por el interior del coche y los sistemas fallaron. El coche había dejado de funcionar.

Kate gritó y Damien sacó su pistola reglamentaria mientras pulsaba el botón de rellamada en el móvil y lo tiraba al suelo. Zack sabría que sus hombres debían darse prisa.

Caían rayos azules desde todas las direcciones y el aire olía a quemado. Las ventanillas del coche se hicieron añicos, los cristales volaban por los aires y Damien se echó encima de Kate para protegerla lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando lo peor de la explosión de los cristales hubo pasado, Damien se sentó, apuntando con la pistola, buscando un blanco.

Otro rayo de energía entró disparado en el coche, alcanzando el cañón de su pistola y provocándole un fuerte calambrazo en los dedos.

El detective maldijo en voz alta y arrojó el arma, que rebotó sobre el maltrecho capó antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Damien! —gritó Kate, presa del pánico.

Un hombre rubio subió de un salto sobre el capó del coche.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el detective mestizo. Gracias por traerme a mi prometida.

Otro rayo de energía azul llenó el campo de visión de Damien. Y luego, nada…

* * *

Jasper dio un puñetazo sobre la librería de los archivos reales y maldijo en voz alta, lleno de frustración. Le dolían los nudillos y se había hecho daño con el golpe.

—¿Te ha servido de algo dar ese golpe? —preguntó Isabella levantando una ceja.

Jasper la miró de mala gana y Bella le hizo un gesto a Vanessa para que se ocupara de la mano herida.

—¡No! —dijo él, dejándose caer sobre una silla—. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente en mi vida.

Edward y Emmett le ofrecieron sendas miradas comprensivas, pero no le dijeron nada.

Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Vanessa le untó la herida con ponga. Sabía que aquello desinfectaría su herida, pero también le excitaría para generar la energía sexual que su cuerpo necesitaba para reponerse. Y aquello todavía le haría pensar más en Alice.

—Seguro que hay sitios donde todavía no hemos buscado…

—Probablemente un millón —le interrumpió la reina—, pero hemos buscado en cada una de las propiedades Cunt que yo conozco de mi vida en la Tierra. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de descubrir dónde la retienen.

Emmett se frotaba distraído la cicatriz de la cara.

—Qué lástima que no tengas una conexión mental con Alice como la que tienen Isabella y Edward, Jazz. Al menos eso nos permitiría hablar con ella.

Jasper maldijo en voz baja al notar la erección que se debatía bajo sus pantalones. Culpa de la ponga. Cambió de postura para no sentirse incómodo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Isabella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos color violeta—. Quizá haya una manera de contactar con ella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jasper intentando inclinarse hacia delante para prestar atención, pero su miembro dolorido no se lo permitía.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Edward y tú nos sorprendisteis a Alice y a mí en las termas?

Aquel recuerdo estaba muy vivo en la mente de Jasper. El cuerpo blanco de Alice tumbado sobre la plataforma, su melena cayendo en cascada sobre el agua, la cara de Isabella hundida en su sexo, los pezones rosados de Alice tensos a cada gemido de su orgasmo…

Jasper notó cómo los testículos se le endurecían y supo que la punta de su miembro empezaba a gotear. Asintió, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Y no me dijiste que habías entrado en sus sueños y que fue de esa manera que te curaste el hombro y la ayudaste a ella a reponerse de su herida? —preguntó Isabella sin esperar respuesta.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo va a ayudarnos eso ahora? —intervino Edward, que seguía la conversación con un gesto molesto.

La reina resopló, frustrada porque no comprendían lo que les estaba diciendo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Emmett señalando a Isabella—. ¡Ya sé por donde vas! Pero si tienes razón, los Cunts van a intentar celebrar su ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Y si lo hacen a su manera, ella no podrá participar en nuestro triángulo, porque quedará unida a ellos.

La rabia y el miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle a Alice se apoderaron de Jasper, aplacando su erección. Iba a protestar cuando Emmett le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Dame un segundo para que me explique antes de que te conviertas en un neandertal protector.

Jasper puso mala cara, pero guardó silencio.

—¿Alguno de vosotros conoce la versión Cunt de la ceremonia de mayoría de edad?

Cuando todos respondieron negando con la cabeza, Emmett sonrió.

—Mí madre me la describió. Ella asistió a una antes de que los Cunts fueran expulsados de Tador. Su ceremonia es una perversión de la nuestra. Algunos elementos son idénticos, pero funciona al revés. Siempre la inician con una pequeña ofrenda de sangre, luego otra de esencia y finalmente pasan al sacrificio de sangre mientras consuman el acto.

Jasper se miraba la mano sin extrañarse de cómo se le curaba la herida. Su miembro latía y sabía que tenía que eyacular pronto, pero no quería hacerlo allí, en medio de una discusión sobre cómo salvar a su Profetisa.

—No entiendo cómo eso puede sernos de ayuda.

Entonces Isabella le miró a los ojos y una visión muy vivida, a todo color, de la escena en las termas se le dibujó en la mente, aunque esta vez Vanessa y Emmett aparecían junto a él, lo mismo que Edward. En la visión, Alice arqueaba las caderas sobre la plataforma y se aferraba con los dedos a los bordes gelatinosos de la misma mientras gritaba en pleno orgasmo. La presión ya era demasiada para Jasper, quien no pudo evitar correrse con un gruñido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que la reina seguía mirándole fijamente, con una sonrisa, y que había mojado la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Emmett, con una tremenda erección desafiando la tela de sus pantalones—. Esa es una de las escenas más eróticas que he visto jamás. Si con el triángulo vamos a ver cosas como éstas, contad conmigo.

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad y se mantuvo de pie, maldiciendo haber mojado los pantalones.

—Ya lo entiendo, mi reina.

La reina inclinó la cabeza.

—Eso ayudará a que se te curen los nudillos. Tenemos media hora antes de que el sol se ponga en la Tierra y empiecen la ceremonia. Vamos a las termas privadas para intentar conectar con la Profetisa. Allí el agua y la balda son potentes conductoras de energía y nos ayudarán a canalizarla.

—Sexo en grupo con la reina —exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa—, creo que esto va a gustarme.

Jasper no podía estar más de acuerdo, sobre todo después de recordar aquella escena de la plataforma. Edward seguía molesto.

—Y en eso consiste el triángulo, ¿no, Edward? —prosiguió Emmett satisfecho de sí mismo—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a compartir…

—Espera a que te toque a ti compartir a tu mujer, Emmett —dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza.

La expresión de Emmett se ensombreció. Jasper había dado en el blanco. Miró a Edward y luego a Jasper.

—Quizá tengáis razón.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados que avanzaban hacia ellos, y Jasper intentó ocultar la mancha de su pantalón tapándosela con un libro de la estantería.

Sam, el jefe de la Guardia Real tenía aspecto fatigado, como si hubiera venido a toda prisa.

—Zack sabe donde la retienen y ahora los Cunts también han capturado a Kate y al detective Damien. Zack y sus hombres tardarán una hora en llegar hasta allí.

Todos se precipitaron hacia la puerta excepto Edward.

—¡Esperad! —Cuando vio que todos le prestaban atención, prosiguió—: Si ella completa la ceremonia con nuestra energía y luego decide no participar en el triángulo, no podremos reemplazarla por otra Profetisa —explicó mirándoles fijamente a cada uno.

A Jasper se le encogió el corazón. Abandonar a Alice a merced de los Cunts era impensable; además, les daría poder a los Cunts para completar el triángulo. Y, lo que era peor, podía perderla para siempre. Intentó imaginarse con otra mujer, otra que ocupara el lugar de Alice en el triángulo, y sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, como si le atravesaran el corazón.

—Si Alice decide no participar en el triángulo —les miró uno a uno y habló sin reservas, como si las palabras le quemaran en la garganta—, yo tampoco podré hacerlo. Lo siento —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, pero no podré.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Sabes que te comprendo —dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Jasper—. No estaba sugiriendo que la abandonáramos. Sólo quería que todos fuéramos conscientes de hasta qué punto nos arriesgamos haciendo esto.

Emmett intervino enseguida.

—Tador es parte de Allie-Ally. Apuesto lo que queráis a que dice que sí.

Isabella sonrió.

—Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Parece que todos estamos de acuerdo, así que vayámonos antes de que a Jasper se le sequen los pantalones.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Alice volvió en sí lentamente, pero parecía que ni sus ojos querían abrirse, ni su cuerpo moverse. Expandió sus sentidos, pero incluso éstos se mostraban reticentes y lentos. Los latidos de su corazón seguían el ritmo del palpitar de sus sienes, pero era como sí la sangre se le hubiera vuelto demasiado espesa para fluir por sus venas. Pensó que quizá la habían drogado.

La mente le recordaba que debería estar aterrorizada pero, aparentemente, su cuerpo ya no tenía energía ni para eso.

Sintió frío y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. El pánico pareció despertarla de su letargo. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, consiguió mover un poco los dedos de una mano y el tacto le reveló que yacía sobre una piedra.

«¡El altar!». ¡Mierda! Alice estaba segura de que si abría los ojos, vería un triángulo rojo pintado en la pared; el triángulo que había contemplado en su visión.

Justo cuando había logrado reunir algo de energía para desesperarse, percibió un cosquilleo familiar en la consciencia.

Era como si notara a Jasper… y a Isabella… y a otros…

«Deben haberme dado una droga muy fuerte», pensó.

Y de repente se vio en las termas de Tador, en la sala donde había estado con Isabella.

«Pero ¿qué…?», se preguntó extrañada.

Jasper la rodeaba con los brazos y ella ronroneaba al contacto con su cuerpo, desnudo también.

—No hables, Profetisa. Sigues en poder de los Cunts. Hemos venido a ti a través de una visión —le explicó Jasper.

—¿Cómo? —susurró ella.

—Shhh… —la calmó él.

Y Alice se fundió en un abrazo con Jasper. Apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro mientras él la sujetaba fuerte. Abrió los ojos y vio que Edward, Bella y Jasper también estaban en las termas… desnudos. La reina le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

—No hables, te van a oír. Tan sólo asiente.

Jasper le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole una oleada de energía que azuzó ligeramente la letargia que dominaba todo su cuerpo.

—Debes confiar en nosotros, Alice. ¿Confías en mí?

Alice asintió.

—Lo siento muchísimo… —lo dijo tan bajito que no estaba segura de que la hubieran entendido.

—No pasa nada, debimos habértelo contado antes —respondió él abrazándola con más fuerza—. Nada de eso importa ahora. Creemos que podemos sacarte de ahí si confías en nosotros. Tendrás que pasar por la ceremonia de mayoría de edad, pero la elección de participar o no en nuestro triángulo será cosa tuya.

Jasper se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Alice le devolvió la mirada, creyendo que iba a hundirse en aquellos ojos.

—¿Lo entiendes, Alice?

Alice iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero lo evitó. Si pudiera hablar, le diría lo enfadada que estaba y el daño que le había hecho, pero por ahora se callaría y haría lo que le dijeran para salir de aquella situación; aunque tuviera que acostarse con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Tador.

Jasper le dio un suave beso en los labios, despertando otra oleada de energía en su interior.

—Como en la visión que compartimos el primer día que estabas en Tador, tú y yo solos podemos completar tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, ya que no estás físicamente entre nosotros, Isabella va a arrastrar a todos los que hay contigo en esa sala a una de sus visiones. Los Cunts creerán que llevan a cabo su ceremonia, pero te prometo que no será real.

—Usaremos la energía de Tador para dar poder a la visión, de manera que estarás conectada al planeta y a sus efectos. Para cuando los Cunts se den cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde y no podrán impedirlo —añadió Bella.

—Amor, recuerda que no es real, pero intenta actuar como si lo fuera —dijo Jasper acariciándole la mejilla; aunque Alice apenas lo percibió—. No importa lo que veas, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sensación acogedora, tibia, se enroscó en su corazón. ¿Acababa de llamarla «amor»? La palabra resonaba en su mente y acabó arraigando en ella. ¿Era eso lo que ella sentía por Jasper? Le observó con detenimiento. En sus ojos leyó una calidez posesiva que nunca antes había visto. También vio preocupación y, si no se equivocaba, una pizca de miedo. Al menos, eso último también lo sentía ella al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verle jamás. La intensidad de la emoción la conmovió.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido? En algún momento de los últimos días, el sentimiento la había asaltado por sorpresa.

Amor… eso era lo que sentía por Jasper. Estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó Jasper.

Alice asintió y se aferró a él con fuerza. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y sólo entonces se percató de que unos veinte Swan estaban en la sala con ellos. Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿En qué consistía exactamente aquella ceremonia?

La escena cambió, y Alice se vio desnuda y atada al altar que había visto en su visión. El cruento triángulo estaba pintado en la pared de enfrente. Se puso rígida.

—Recuerda que no es real —insistió la voz de Jasper.

Y Alice se relajó enseguida, intentando aparentar que las drogas no le habían hecho efecto. Un puñado de Cunts desnudos daban vueltas por la sala, y la escena tenía un aire surrealista, como si fuera una pesadilla en la que estaba atada en la silla de la consulta de un dentista, aséptica e impersonal, pero amenazadora.

La mujer que se había presentado como Victoria ocupaba el campo de visión de Alice. Tenía el pelo echado sobre la cara, bajo el que brillaban unos oscuros ojos azules.

—¿Por fin te has despertado, Profetisa? Es la hora de tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad. La buena, no la pantomima anticuada de los Swan.

Alice dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, como si aquel pequeño movimiento supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

Victoria esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y le acarició el vello púbico con las uñas.

—Guárdate las energías, Profetisa. Entre el rayo de energía con el que te hemos noqueado y el cóctel relajante que te hemos dado, no podrás hacer nada más que dejarte llevar y disfrutar de nuestras atenciones.

Alice se estremeció al imaginar el contacto de aquellas uñas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no la estaban tocando. Sin embargo, la piedra del altar se le clavaba en las nalgas y se movió un poco para encontrar una postura menos incómoda.

Centró su mente y empezó a comprender lo que le acababan de decir Jasper e Isabella. Los Cunts la retenían en la sala del altar, lo que significaba que estaba desnuda y atada a esa incómoda masa de roca. Pero si la reina de los Swan les arrastraba a todos en una visión, sus cerebros verían sólo lo que Bella quisiera que vieran.

«Genial. Soy el plato único de un banquete erótico. ¡Será mejor que este plan tuyo funcione, Jasper!» Sabía que él no podía oírla, pero confiaba en que gritarlo a todo pulmón en su cabeza le diera una idea de lo que pensaba.

La risa diabólica de Victoria resonó por toda la sala; Alice sintió escalofríos, a pesar de lo que le decía su lógica. Victoria miró con autoridad hacia el fondo de la sala.

—Garrett, trae a tu putita humana y al resto. Estamos a punto de empezar.

Alice sintió los labios de Jasper en su cuello. Tembló, pero se relajó al contacto con él. «No es real. Relájate.»

¡Qué fácil decirlo! ¡Él no estaba atado a un altar de piedra en pelotas!

Victoria volvió a centrarse en Alice. La miraba. En sus ojos había un brillo diabólico, y Alice se sentía sucia bajo aquella mirada viscosa. Intentó echarse atrás, aunque no podía sentir el tacto de Victoria.

—Es tan atractiva que quizá me la quedo para mí cuando hayamos completado la ceremonia —exclamó Victoria, relamiéndose los labios ante la expectativa.

Garrett entró en su campo de visión con Kate echada al hombro como un saco de patatas. Alice reprimió un grito al ver a su amiga. La imagen era demasiado real.

—¡No! —se le escapó entre los labios en un susurro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Garrett dejó caer a Kate sobre el otro altar, y su cabeza golpeó la piedra. Alice hizo una mueca de dolor.

«No es real», le repetía la suave voz de Jasper al oído, y Alice aguantaba la respiración, intentando convencer a su corazón, que latía frenético.

—Tu amiga ha sido muy amable al ofrecerse para ser la víctima del sacrificio de sangre de tu ceremonia —dijo Garrett con una risita—. Es perfecto. Hay tanta unión entre vosotras que la energía de su sangre nos será muy útil.

Victoria se quitó la camiseta, mostrando unos pechos pequeños y firmes, coronados por pezones rosados. Los pezones eran tan grandes que casi ocupaban todo el volumen del pecho, y su cuerpo era prieto y musculado como el de un atleta. Se quitó toda la ropa y permaneció allí de pie, desnuda.

El sonido de un desgarro de tela llamó la atención de Alice. Garrett desnudaba a Kate con violencia, arrancándole la ropa y dejándola desnuda como Alice la había visto en su visión.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitiendo en su interior «No es real, no es real, no es real», como un mantra.

Un sonido que no pudo reconocer la desconcentró. Abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de pelo castaño que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, entre los dos altares. Un guerrero Cunt le dio varias patadas en el pecho antes de apartarse.

Victoria dio dos palmadas, asustando a Alice.

Una larga fila de hombres paliduchos recorría toda la sala. Estaban desnudos, de pie frente a ambos altares. Reconoció a algunos de ellos como los atacantes que les habían sorprendido a ella y a Jasper en la tienda.

Alice no pudo evitar percatarse de que algunos tenían penes grandes y gruesos, que emergían erectos de un matojo de vello púbico blanco; mientras que otros lucían miembros delgados como un lápiz, o cortos y gruesos como una morcilla. Sin embargo, todos estaban derechos y atentos a cualquier movimiento; tanto los penes como los hombres.

Alice era incapaz de recordar si alguna vez había visto tantas pollas juntas. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan delicada, se habría entretenido en inspeccionarlas una a una.

Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas era tan impresionante como la de Jasper, gruesa y larga, de piel clara y que parecía hecha especialmente para ella.

Garrett avanzó hacia Alice, completamente desnudo. Llevaba un cáliz vacío y un cuchillo curvado, con forma de hoz.

—¡Empecemos! —ordenó Victoria chasqueando los dedos. Le arrebató el cáliz y lo colocó en la entrepierna de Alice, presionándoselo contra el clítoris. Alice esperaba el contacto frío del metal de la copa, pero no sintió nada.

«Los Cunts empiezan su ritual con sangre de los participantes y acaban ofreciendo un sacrificio de sangre para cerrar el ritual», añadió Emmett.

Alice resistió el impulso de contestar, pero agradeció oír la voz de su amigo de la infancia. Le recordaba que no estaba sola en la visión más surrealista que había tenido en su vida. ¿Cuántas videntes habían experimentado una visión en grupo?

Victoria tomó el cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano con un movimiento rápido. La cerró en un puño y dejó caer varias gotas de sangre en el cáliz que Alice tenía en la entrepierna.

Garrett aceptó el cuchillo y repitió el gesto. Luego metió dos dedos en el cáliz y se abalanzó hacia Alice. Ella intentó apartarse, pero no pudo. Los dedos de Garrett dibujaron en su vientre un triángulo idéntico al de la pared, y cuando terminó, ofreció los dedos sangrientos a Victoria, que los chupó con avidez.

Acto seguido, la reina de los Cunts se giró hacia la veintena de hombres desnudos que aguardaban frente a los altares.

—Ya es medianoche. Que empiece la ceremonia, ¡celebremos el cumpleaños de la Profetisa!

Alice notó algo frío y suave sobre sus pezones y en la entrepierna, y frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir de dónde venía aquella sensación.

«Es ponga, amor. Relájate.»

Al oír la voz de Jasper, un cosquilleo recorrió la piel de Alice y una lenta ola de energía poseyó todo su cuerpo, ahuyentando a las sombras. Sus pezones se endurecieron y su clítoris se hinchó, latiendo de la excitación.

Los veinte Cunts la rodeaban, apuntándola con sus miembros. Intentó ver a Kate, para comprobar si a ella también la estaban rodeando, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, sólo cuerpos desnudos.

La voz de Victoria empezó a cantar frases que Alice no entendía, y al instante el resto de Cunts se puso a cantar con ella. Cantaban y cantaban, hasta que Alice se sintió como si estuviera viviendo una especie de antiguo ritual que había visto en algún libro.

Los veinte hombres empezaron a acariciarse sus miembros, y Alice abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que podía suceder a continuación. «¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡Estoy en medio de una masturbación en grupo y veinte tíos van a correrse encima de mí!»

«Cierra los ojos y verás la realidad. Mantenlos cerrados. Confía en mí», le decía Jasper.

Sin ánimo para averiguar qué es lo que iba a ocurrir con los veinte Cunts, Alice cerró los ojos e inmediatamente se encontró de nuevo en los baños con Jasper abrazándola. Él le pasó una de sus grandes manos por el cabello y ella suspiró al sentir una caricia tan familiar. Sus ojos color ámbar ardían de deseo y, lentamente, él capturó la boca de Alice entre sus labios. Los labios de Jasper estaban calientes y ávidos de besos, y su lengua exploraba la boca de Alice con fruición.

Alice se entregó a las sensaciones del momento, mientras la energía iba creciendo en su interior, al ritmo del palpitar de su sexo. Se acercó más a Jasper, sentada como estaba a horcajadas encima de él, y aprovechó el movimiento para atrapar su miembro entre sus ingles y frotarse contra él.

Jasper gimió de placer y, con una de sus manos, le atrapó las nalgas y se la acercó todavía más. El vello de su torso rascaba los pezones de Alice, intensificando las sensaciones, y sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que aquella mujer fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El sexo de Alice palpitaba de la excitación y deseaba, como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, que Jasper la penetrara. Fue a cogerle el miembro para introducírselo, pero Jasper se lo impidió.

—Todavía no, amor mío —exclamó apoyando su frente sobre la de Alice, como si impedírselo le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo—, necesitamos más energía antes de que te penetre.

Los veinte Swan que les rodeaban en las termas avanzaron hacia ellos, rodeándoles. El agua les llegaba a la altura de los muslos; a los más bajitos, a la altura de los testículos, y todos lucían unos penes impresionantes, que se erguían de entre un matojo de oscuros rizos púbicos.

—Mucho mejor… —susurró Alice, comparando, y luego se estremeció cuando Jasper le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—En una sociedad tan sexual, los hombres están dotados con miembros impresionantes. Los Cunts diluyeron la raza, y se han mezclado mucho, por eso no todos están tan bien dotados como los Swan —la voz de Jasper sonaba algo crispada, pero su tono era paciente, ya que pensaba que ahora era importante explicárselo todo.

Los Swan que les rodeaban sujetaron sus penes con una mano y empezaron a masturbarse.

Allí donde Alice mirara había un hombre digno de cualquier sueño erótico masturbándose un miembro inmenso, y se fijó en que todos los testículos eran diferentes, los había de todos los tamaños y formas que podía imaginar.

Al cabo de poco, algunos ya tenían el glande brillante por las primeras gotas de líquido preseminal. Otros se habían salpicado con el agua de la piscina, y las gotas de agua se escurrían a lo largo de sus robustos y peludos muslos.

Alice estaba excitadísima y su sexo exigía ser penetrado. Se retorció contra el cuerpo de Jasper, esperando que perdiera el control y que la follara con fuerza y a toda marcha.

Él le aprisionó la cara con las manos y la miró con seriedad.

—Necesitamos su esencia. Nos proporcionará suficiente energía para convertir esta visión en realidad, y que tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad te ate a los Swan en lugar de a los Cunts. ¿Comprendes?

Alice puso mala cara; no sabía dónde meterse. Ahora sólo quería aliviar aquella frustración sexual.

—¿Confías en mí? —Jasper repitió aquellas palabras de nuevo, casi más para él mismo que para ella.

Alice dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la oscuridad de sus ojos y deseó sumergirse en la pasión que leía en ellos. Asintió.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Jasper, como si ella le acabara de ofrecerle el mejor regalo de su vida.

Acercó su cara a la de Alice, apresando sus labios y acariciándole las mejillas con sus manos calientes. Las lenguas de ambos se enredaron en un combate sensual que enloquecía el clítoris de Alice y le tensaba los pezones.

Ella le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros, feliz de que sus cuerpos encajaran tan perfectamente, y sintió cómo un remolino de energía crecía en su interior mientras Jasper la besaba con pasión y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Se devoraban. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron; jadeaban buscando bocanadas de aire fresco entre un beso y otro. Alice no oía nada más que el ruido del chapoteo del agua y el sonido de carne chocando contra carne, y su cuerpo le suplicaba que Jasper la penetrara de una vez para poder unirse a aquella sinfonía de sonidos.

Uno de los hombres gimió y, al segundo, un chorro de energía caliente la alcanzó en el hombro. Alice gritó fuerte cuando su cuerpo absorbió aquella energía con la glotonería de un niño que come dulces. Aquella energía foránea se mezcló con la suya intensificando cada sensación.

Jasper absorbió su grito besándola con más fuerza, con más pasión, con más intensidad. Cuatro o cinco chorros más de energía la alcanzaron, uno detrás de otro, por la espalda; y Alice se arqueó a su contacto. Su piel absorbía aquella ofrenda de esencia como si fuera alimento.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza mientras más y más chorros de energía descargaban sobre ella.

Alice perdió la noción de la realidad; sólo sentía los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos, anclándola a aquel momento, y la energía que se arremolinaba en su interior y bramaba con tanta fuerza que Alice temió por unos instantes que su cuerpo no pudiera resistirlo.

El miedo a que su cuerpo saltara por los aires en pedazos la invadió enseguida, pero desapareció sepultado por una ola de energía que amenazaba con ahogarla entre sensaciones aplastantes.

El miedo dio paso al pánico y Alice abrió los ojos, regresando a la sala donde permanecía atada al altar. Frente a ella, Garrett, colocado entre sus piernas abiertas, la penetraba con un miembro largo y delgado.

Alice forcejeó, resistiéndose a aquella invasión. Quiso gritar pero, en lugar de un grito, soltó un chillido. Porque no sentía nada.

—¿Eso es todo? —exclamó en voz alta antes de recordar que lo que le estaba pasando no era real. Garrett no la estaba penetrando y nunca la penetraría.

Sin embargo, él creía que sí, inmerso como estaba en la visión de Bella. Y empujó con más fuerza para castigarla por aquel comentario.

«Vuelve a mí. Cierra los ojos», la voz de Jasper la devolvió a las termas, y Alice cerró los ojos. Ante ella, la cara de Jasper tomó forma.

—Espero que no me hagas el mismo comentario —exclamó él.

Y sin aviso previo, la penetró, sentándola sobre su regazo, adentrándose hasta lo más profundo de su ansia y su calor.

Alice no pudo reprimir un jadeo tembloroso, y tampoco el largo gemido que vino a continuación. Jasper capturó su boca con un largo beso y Alice se dejó arrastrar por la espiral de sensaciones. Apenas alcanzó a oír el grito de éxtasis de Isabella, al que se unían los de Edward y Emmett.

Jasper la penetraba sin piedad, llenándola entera a cada embestida. Ella contraía su sexo alrededor de su pene, rozando el límite del éxtasis hasta alcanzar un orgasmo que contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo y levantó olas de placer tan intensas que Alice creía que no iba a poder aguantarlo mucho más.

Jasper dio una última embestida, gritando mientras su esencia caliente se desbordaba dentro de Alice, causándole otro orgasmo explosivo.

A través de sus párpados intuía una sinfonía de colores al tiempo que la energía le acariciaba la piel, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Finalmente sintió que regresaba a su cuerpo y cometió el error de abrir los ojos. Victoria estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo en el estómago de Kate.

—¡No! —gritó, intentando incorporarse, pero sus brazos y sus piernas no respondían. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y de entre sus labios se escapaban sollozos entrecortados.

Victoria y Garrett gritaron exultantes de alegría, y el resto de Cunts se unieron a la celebración.

—¡Es nuestra!

Victoria avanzó lentamente, con el cuchillo todavía en la mano, goteando con la sangre de Kate, que también había salpicado la pálida piel de la reina Cunt.

Alice percibió un sabor amargo en la boca, y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Ahora estás bajo nuestro control, Profetisa. No puedes resistirte.

Garrett se colocó detrás de Victoria y, con una sonrisa cruel, le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—Escúchame atentamente, Profetisa —dijo Victoria abalanzándose sobre Alice—. Regresarás a Tador y matarás a la reina. Envenénala, acuchíllala… lo que sea, no me importa. Pero hazlo. Nuestro espía estará vigilándote y nos avisará en cuanto termines —añadió enseñando los dientes.

Y entonces se desató el desastre. La sala explotó a su alrededor. Fragmentos de madera y yeso volaron despedidos por todas partes y el aire se cargó de gritos de rabia. Rayos de energía azul y rosa se propagaron entre los restos de la sala, dejando en el aire un olor a ozono quemado. Un rayo azul se dirigió directamente a la cara de Alice y, justo cuando se preparaba para el impacto, una barrera invisible lo detuvo, desviándolo hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, reventando el triángulo allí pintado. Alice cerró los ojos de golpe.

—¡Jasper! —su grito resonó entre el desastre, mezclándose con el ruido del caos.

«Alice, estoy aquí. Los Swan van a liberarte. Duerme.» Alice alcanzó a percibir la languidez en la voz de Jasper. Intentó hablar, preguntar, imaginar qué estaba pasando, pero la sugestión era demasiado fuerte y Alice se precipitó hacia una confortable oscuridad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Victoria se incorporó entre gruñidos. Se frotó el hombro donde había sido alcanzada por un rayo de energía Swan y contempló los destrozos de la que fuera su sala del altar.

Algunos de sus guerreros se iban levantando lentamente entre quejidos de dolor. Otros yacían inertes en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Victoria deseó que no apestaran enseguida, y que sus guardias pudieran deshacerse de los cuerpos a tiempo.

La Profetisa, la víctima del sacrificio y el otro tipo no aparecían por ninguna parte. Los malditos Swan que le acababan de destrozar la casa se los habían llevado.

Una carcajada surgió lentamente de su garganta, y se rió a pleno pulmón, aunque cada movimiento resultaba doloroso.

—¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ella ya es nuestra!

Y se tumbó de espaldas sobre el suelo, saboreando su triunfo. La espera se le había hecho eterna, pero ahora su objetivo estaba ya muy cerca, lo tenía al alcance de la mano. Pronto, muy pronto, ocuparía el trono de Tador; el trono que le pertenecía.

* * *

Jasper llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Isabella y Edward. La puerta se abrió, y Vanessa le hizo pasar. Inmediatamente pudo oler el aroma a lavanda que siempre rodeaba a la reina, y sonrió.

—He venido a ver cómo están Kate y el detective.

—Jasper—Isabella avanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo—. Están durmiendo. Tardarán en recuperarse de los impactos energéticos, pero aparte de eso, parece que están bien. Vanessa cuida de ellos —añadió señalando a la doncella, quien sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mi reina, si les vigiláis un instante, traeré unos refrescos.

Isabella asintió y volvió a dirigirse a Jasper:

—¿Cómo está Alice? Imagino que vienes de verla.

—No se ha movido desde que la hemos traído de vuelta —respondió él pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Estoy preocupado. Duerme tan profundamente que ni siquiera logro acceder a ella a través de una visión. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que se encuentra bien?

La reina le hizo sentarse en un sillón mullido y se sentó junto a él.

—Ha sufrido mucho. Déjala descansar. Su energía es poderosa. Recuerdo que yo dormí muchas horas después de mi ceremonia. Aunque no fuera para ascender al trono, esta ceremonia ha sido de las más extrañas que he visto. Hemos tenido que poner mucho de nuestra parte, pero ella todavía más —añadió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía el estómago revuelto y se sentía incómodo. Esperaba que Isabella tuviera razón.

—¿Y qué hay de la orden de Victoria para que Alice te asesine?

La reina sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa muy cómoda.

—Esperemos que nuestra visión funcionase bien.

—Sé que funcionó bien —exclamó Jasper. La dureza de sus propias palabras le sorprendió—. ¿Puedes sentir ahora la energía de Tador fluyendo más libremente a través de Alice?

Isabella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me refiero a que espero que la visión funcionara con Victoria y su gente. Al menos, de esta forma podremos descubrir al espía que Victoria mencionó. Aunque, si no ha funcionado quizá nunca le descubramos hasta que nos ataque.

—¿Y cómo planeas descubrirle?

Bella le miró, sonriente.

—No te lo pierdas, Jasper: voy a dejar que Alice me mate.

* * *

Alice abrió los ojos muy despacio y se desperezó como un gato, disfrutando de las deliciosas agujetas que se sienten después de una intensa noche de sexo. Bostezó y se relajó con un gran suspiro. Una vibración energética parecía conectarla al planeta, nutriéndola y centrándola.

Frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana. El sol de media mañana entraba por la puerta abierta del patio de su habitación en Tador. Una brisa suave jugueteaba con las largas cortinas blancas que colgaban a cada extremo de la puerta, trayéndole el perfume de gardenias, rosas y otras flores que no supo identificar.

Por un breve momento, pensó que su huida con Holly a través del tránsito y la visión de los sucesos en el altar con Victoria y Garrett no habían sido más que un sueño.

La invadieron recuerdos fragmentados de su regreso a Tador cruzando el tránsito en brazos de Jasper, desvaneciendo toda ilusión de que hubiera sido sólo un sueño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jasper se precipitó en la habitación. La alegría iluminaba su cara cuando se dejó caer en la cama, junto a Alice, y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se fundió en él, saboreando su calidez y la intensidad de las emociones que le oprimían la garganta y le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Alice le rodeó con los brazos y hundió su cara en el pecho de Jasper, llenándose de su olor a té exótico y a hombre. Una combinación que la hizo sonreír.

No era capaz de imaginarse su vida sin él. Jasper, aquel planeta y aquella raza formaban parte de ella de una manera en que la Tierra no había conseguido formar parte nunca. Allí era una paria, mientras que aquí la aceptaban tal y como era.

Jasper le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Me habías asustado, mi pequeña Profetisa.

Alice se rió, soltándose del abrazo para poder mirarle a la cara. Los ojos de Jasper brillaban, llorosos, y él intentó disimularlo cuando vio que ella se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento mucho, Jasper. Tenía que haber hablado contigo de lo que Holly me dijo del triángulo —suspiró y se miró las manos—. Parece que lo que mejor se me da es salir corriendo, y no sólo me metí en un lío, os involucré a todos vosotros y a Kate… —y dejó de hablar al recordar la imagen de aquel cuchillo clavándose en el estómago desnudo de Kate.

—Kate está bien, como el detective que la llevó hasta la casa —explicó Jasper apartándole el pelo de la cara y levantándole la barbilla con un dedo para que Alice le mirara a los ojos.

—¿Detective?

Como respuesta, Jasper la besó en los labios. Fue un beso suave, pero firme. Todas las preguntas que quería hacerle sobre el detective, sobre cualquier cosa, se evaporaron al contacto con sus labios. Alice abrió ligeramente la boca y Jasper le metió la lengua, explorando, acariciando, lamiendo cada rincón.

El cuerpo de Alice se activó de repente, como si estuviera programado para responder únicamente a los estímulos de Jasper. La energía que había sentido minutos antes, conectándola al planeta, se retorcía como un dragón voraz que empezaba a despertarse en su interior y que reclamaba que lo alimentaran… y Alice estaba encantada, claro.

Sus pezones se endurecieron, señalando a Jasper, y notó que su sexo se humedecía. Jasper gruñó mientras la besaba y le acariciaba la nuca con los dedos.

—Madre mía, puedo oler tu excitación…

Alice le mordisqueó el labio inferior, disparándole la energía.

Se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos, los cuerpos pegados. Con un movimiento rápido, Jasper se puso encima de ella y la penetró.

Alice soltó un grito de exclamación ante aquella invasión repentina, pero enseguida se abrió bien de piernas, anclándolas a la cintura de Jasper mientras elevaba las caderas para mejorar el ángulo de penetración. Jasper hundió la cara junto al cuello de Alice, penetrándola con fuerza y rapidez, reclamándola como suya. A cada embestida la llevaba más y más allá, hasta que ella gritó su orgasmo a todo pulmón.

Jasper no disminuyó el ritmo, embistiendo una y otra vez mientras el sexo de Alice le atrapaba con fuerza, rítmicamente, al tiempo que los dedos de los pies se le contraían de placer, prolongándole el clímax.

Le mordió el hombro y él la embistió con más fuerza.

Jasper sólo se detuvo unos segundos, los que necesitó para colocar las piernas de Alice sobre sus hombros para volver a penetrarla. Alice ahogó un grito al sentir cómo aquel enorme miembro volvía a penetrarla en aquella postura. Era como si le alcanzara el alma. Dos embestidas más y Alice volvió a correrse, y luego otra vez, como si los orgasmos vinieran encadenados.

—Mírame —ordenó Jasper.

Alice abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Te quiero… —se le escapó a Alice.

Se había quedado de piedra. Ni tan sólo se había planteado decirlo, y menos en medio de un polvazo como aquél. Pero aquellas palabras dispararon el orgasmo de Jasper.

Se puso rígido, y una sonrisa feroz, posesiva, se dibujó en su cara antes de que sus facciones se contrajeran con la intensidad del orgasmo. Su esencia tibia se esparció en el interior de Alice, que sentía cómo la energía vibraba entre los dos y emergía convertida en una ráfaga que explotó, haciendo añicos los espejos y reverberando por la balda.

Cuando volvió en sí, Alice vio que Edward estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Parecía algo avergonzado por haberles sorprendido.

—Perdón… Pasaba por aquí y he oído que se rompían los espejos… olía a quemado… —cerró la boca y se dio la vuelta—. Perdón.

Salió y cerró la puerta, y Jasper y Alice se desternillaron de risa, como dos niños pequeños a los que acababan de sorprender en una travesura.

—Repítelo —dijo Jasper mirándola, vulnerable.

Alice no quiso hacerse la loca. Respiró hondo y le contestó.

—Te quiero.

Una sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Jasper, y la besó con pasión. Al terminar, volvió a mirarla a la cara.

—¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte de enamorarme de una mujer que me quiere? Esto no es lo normal en los matrimonios de la realeza, ¿sabes? Bueno, aparte de Edward y Bella, claro.

Alice se rió. La felicidad y la energía armonizaban su interior.

—¿Eso es un truco para no decírmelo claramente? —le dijo pellizcándole el brazo—. ¡Pues que sepas que no vale!

Jasper la sujetó por las muñecas, tumbada sobre la cama.

—Te amo, Profetisa. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Alice se mordisqueó los labios y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué no me explicas lo del triángulo y después decido lo que pienso hacer al respecto?

Jasper ladeó la cabeza, escrutando la expresión de Alice para ver si estaba hablando en serio.

—¿Estás segura? Cuando encontremos a la Sanadora y pase su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, constituiremos un triángulo todos juntos. Participarás para aportar tu parte de energía al planeta y al resto de participantes.

—Te quiero y quiero a este planeta. Haré lo que sea para salvaros a los dos.

Alice se sorprendió al no percibir ningún atisbo de duda en sus palabras; sólo sabía que había elegido bien.

«¿Y por qué no me lo contó hace unos días?», se dijo. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato y un silencio confortable se impuso entre ellos.

—Si estás tan segura, cásate conmigo después de matar a la reina.

* * *

Alicen respiró hondo y entró disimuladamente en los aposentos de Isabella. Era una estancia diáfana, aireada, con paredes de cristal blanco. Todo estaba decorado en tonos violeta y había varios libros esparcidos por la alcoba, porque a la reina le gustaba leer varios libros a la vez.

Alice puso la mano sobre uno de los bolsillos frontales de sus vaqueros para asegurarse de que la pequeña botellita seguía intacta.

Un vistazo rápido le indicó su objetivo. La reina estaba a punto de volver de su baño en las termas y se tomaría su infusión, como cada noche.

Con paso sigiloso, Alice se acercó a la mesita redonda que había junto a la enorme cama con dosel. Sobre ella sólo había una taza de cerámica, humeante, y un libro abierto y puesto boca abajo.

Menos mal que Jasper y Edward la habían avisado de cuándo le dejaba la infusión la doncella. El sigilo no era uno de sus fuertes, especialmente porque le temblaban las manos una barbaridad.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera vigilando. Todo parecía tranquilo. Hizo de tripas corazón y forcejeó con el tapón de la botellita hasta que se abrió. Aguantando la respiración, vertió su contenido en la taza, observando cómo se disolvía en las profundidades del oscuro brebaje.

Se oyeron pasos en el corredor y Alice, asustada, se escondió dentro del gran armario empotrado de la alcoba. Hubiera preferido ocultarse en el balcón y mirar, pero iba a tener que conformarse con el armario. Se colocó junto a una percha enorme de la que colgaban unos ropajes transparentes adornados con pequeños cristales. No tenía ni idea de si eran para una ocasión especial, pero agradeció poder esconderse tras ellos.

Echó un vistazo, con cuidado de no ser sorprendida, y vio a la reina cerrar la puerta de sus aposentos y caminar hacia la mesita redonda, a por su infusión.

Bella tomó la taza, aspiró su aroma y bebió un buen trago. Hizo un leve sonido de satisfacción y volvió a beber antes de coger el libro y empezar a leer al tiempo que cruzaba la alcoba, taza en mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su tocador, la reina gruñó y se llevó las manos al estómago. Su cara se contrajo del dolor. Abrió y cerró la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero era incapaz de articular palabra.

Bella se desplomó en el suelo y la taza se rompió en mil pedazos, salpicando el edredón de la cama. La reina tenía un brazo extendido y los ojos vidriosos, abiertos de par en par.

De repente, una mujer menuda y voluptuosa que Alice no supo reconocer se precipitó en la alcoba y miró a su alrededor. En cuanto estuvo segura de que no había nadie, se relajó y sonrió. Avanzó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la reina y la contempló con los brazos en jarras.

—No debisteis amenazar a Valen, mi señora. Cruzasteis la línea y había que deteneros. Vuestra madre podrá salvar el planeta, ahora que ha tenido unos meses de descanso.

Alice sintió crecer la rabia en su interior. Aquella mujer hubiera dejado morir a la reina. Antes de saber qué planeaba, Alice salió del armario y se plantó en la alcoba.

Jasper y Emmett salieron del balcón, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

La mujer ahogó un gritó y empezó a retroceder pero Alice, que le había cortado el paso, cerró con fuerza un puño y se lo estampó en toda la cara.

—¡Zorra!

El crujido de huesos rotos resonó por toda la alcoba. Alice apenas sintió el dolor de sus nudillos, pero la mujer sangraba por la nariz, gimoteaba y lloraba, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Sam y otros guardias reales irrumpieron en los aposentos reales y se llevaron presa a la mujer sollozante.

Sólo entonces Alice volvió a prestar atención a Bella, que se había sentado en el suelo y miraba a Alice con sorpresa.

—¡Caray! Recuérdame que no te lleve nunca la contraria… —exclamó la reina levantando un brazo, pidiendo ayuda para levantarse.

Pero antes de que Alice pudiera reaccionar, Edward ya había levantado a su esposa en brazos, depositándola sobre la cama.

El nivel de adrenalina de Alice fue bajando, dejándola temblorosa y débil. Antes de que las piernas le fallaran, Jasper la acompañó hasta un mullido sillón. Murmuró las gracias y luego estalló en carcajadas histéricas.

—¿Quién demonios era ésa?

Bella, sentándose en la cama, respondió.

—Jaseen, una de las concubinas de Valen.

—El cabecilla del grupo que amenazó a Isabella para que abandonase la idea del triángulo —aclaró Edward—. Estoy un poco celoso de que le hayas dado el puñetazo tú y no yo…

Alice sonrió.

—Así que doy el pego como asesina…

Jasper le dio un beso en los magullados nudillos.

—Has estado genial. ¿Qué es lo que has puesto en la taza?

—Un poco de té exótico que he robado de tus reservas… Y creo que será mejor que lo escondas, porque yo diría que a la reina le ha gustado —sonrió Alice.

—¡Pues sí! —afirmó la reina—. Me parece increíble que pensara que mi madre podría volver a ocupar el trono. Sólo intentarlo acabaría con ella.

—Jaseen era la cocinera personal de tus padres —intervino Edward—, no entiendo qué fue lo que la empujó a hacerte daño.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Este triángulo nos ha llevado a cometer actos extraños a todos. Quizá ahora que Alice ya lo sabe todo, pueda ayudarnos a encontrar las estatuas y a la Sanadora.

Alice se miró los nudillos magullados.

—Estaré encantada de releer los diarios que escribí cuando era niña. Creo que, con la ayuda de todos, podré recordar dónde encontré esas estatuas. Y, quién sabe, quizá escribí algo más sobre la esposa rubia de Emmett…

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para pedirte que te cases conmigo —intervino Emmett, y luego se rió cuando Jasper le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Emmett le tendió las manos en señal de paz.

—Sólo bromeaba. Allie- Ally da mucho trabajo, sólo espero que tengas suerte.

—¡Oye! —protestó Alice, y luego se unió a las risas de los demás.

Jasper se sentó junto a Alice y la rodeó con un brazo, con aire posesivo.

—Esta mujer ha aceptado casarse conmigo y quiero hacerlo ya, antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sólo después de la boda y de nuestra visita a las termas, sin interrupciones esta vez, podrá tener una visión que nos indique dónde encontrar a la Sanadora y cómo dar con las estatuas.

Alice le dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—¿Todavía no nos hemos casado y ya te me vuelves mandón?


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**La historia es una adaptación de Ceremonia de Seducción de Cassie Ryan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**...EPILOGO...**

Victoria miró con odio a Garrett, inmóvil bajo la presión que las nuevas botas de diseño de la reina Cunt ejercían sobre su garganta.

—A ver si lo entiendo… ¿Me estás diciendo que has perdido el contacto con todos nuestros informadores? ¿Todos?

Los soldados que montaban guardia en la sala sonreían con malicia.

Garrett abrió la boca, pero sólo alcanzó a emitir un sonido ahogado. Victoria arqueó una ceja y resopló impaciente, pero finalmente apartó un poco su bota del cuello de Garrett, que tosió y respiró aceleradamente.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó ella.

—Yo… —su voz parecía un graznido— fui a verles anoche y no acudieron a la cita.

La rabia se apoderó de Victoria.

—¿Qué te dije que pasaría si me volvías a fallar, Garrett?

Garrett tragó saliva con dificultad bajo la presión de la bota.

—Soy valioso para ti, Victoria. No lo estropees todo por un pequeño contratiempo.

Victoria montó en cólera, golpeando con la energía de su furia a Garrett y a los guardias.

Alzó los brazos, saboreando la oleada de energía que la poseía, indiferente a si alguien de la sala sobreviviría o no.

Sólo cuando el último guardia cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y el cuerpo de Garrett pareció inerte bajo su bota, puso fin a su exabrupto.

Estiró los músculos del cuello, disfrutando con el sonido que hacían sus vértebras al alinearse de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y, con todas sus fuerzas, arreó una patada a Garrett en el costado, satisfecha con el fuerte crujido de sus huesos, que retumbó por toda la sala.

—Un subidón de energía es casi tan bueno como un orgasmo. Si sobrevives, hablaremos luego.

* * *

Alice apretó los dientes y empezó a descender por la escalinata principal del castillo. Una brisa suave acariciaba su piel desnuda.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó Isabella. Ella iba vestida, por decirlo así, con el escueto atuendo Swan.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir desnuda? Me siento como si estuviera en una película porno todo el día.

—Yo de ti, no le comentaría eso a Jasper —exclamó Bella—, no creo que entendiera la referencia. Recuerda que mi boda con Edward incluía sexo en una bañera llena de aceite y que acabamos chamuscando la comida de las mesas… Tú lo tienes fácil, al menos por ahora.

Alice se encogió.

—No me lo recuerdes…

Se lo habían contado todo sobre la ceremonia de ascensión de la reina, su boda y el sexo en público y la desnudez, requisitos ineludibles. La ceremonia del triángulo también tendría los mismos ingredientes pero, al menos, antes de preocuparse por ello Alice tenía que encontrar a la Sanadora.

El espacio entre el final de la escalinata y la fuente estaba preparado para la ceremonia. No había arreglos florales ni bancos alineados para que la gente se sentase, como era común en las bodas, todo era tan bonito que cualquier decoración sobraba. El gorjeo del agua de la enorme fuente de balda brillante alegraba el ambiente. Una brisa suave traía consigo el perfume de una amplia variedad de flores y jugueteaba con las copas de los árboles, además de tensar los pezones de Alice.

Las bodas eran algo poco común en Tador, puesto que sólo contraían matrimonio los miembros de la familia real. Por esa razón un montón de curiosos se había agolpado frente al castillo para mirar.

Alice intentó no pensar en sus anchas caderas o en los oscuros rizos de su pubis.

Se preguntó durante unos instantes cuántas personas entre la multitud desaprobaban su estancia en Tador y su boda con Jasper, pero un vistazo rápido le permitió ver que había guardias repartidos entre la gente.

Cuando, llegando a la base de la escalinata, uno de sus pies se posó sobre el césped, Alice levantó la mirada y se encontró con los intensos ojos de Jasper.

Todo a su alrededor se desdibujó; todo excepto Jasper. Él era la razón por la que Alice estaba allí. Aquel hombre la había enseñado a confiar y a abrir su corazón. Por él valía la pena pasar mil y un momentos embarazosos como aquél. Y después de todo aquello, sería suyo. Completamente suyo.

Jasper la cogió de la mano, y aquel contacto le despertó una erección.

—Vaya… creo que nunca me voy a cansar de ti…

—¿Tú o tu pene? —preguntó Alice acariciándole el miembro. Jasper ronroneó de placer.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos —respondió Jasper, abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso. Alice se entregó al beso con pasión.

Al oír los vítores de la multitud, Alice se puso tensa, recordando que estaban rodeados de gente.

—Príncipe Jasper, Profetisa: ¿están preparados?

Alice se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer anciana, ataviada con un traje Swan de gasa transparente. Su larga melena gris estaba adornada con pequeñas trenzas.

Jasper guió a Alice para que avanzara hacia la mujer. A su derecha estaba Kate, la dama de honor de Alice. La vidente se detuvo para abrazarla. Ambas amigas se sonrieron y Alice siguió avanzando para que Bella ocupara su lugar junto a Kate.

No había sido fácil explicarle a Kate cómo funcionaban las cosas en Tador, y es que, teniendo en cuenta que tanto ella como el detective Damien todavía podían correr peligro en la Tierra, los dos se habían instalado en Tador temporalmente. Se alojaban en la casa de campo de los padres de Isabella.

En cuanto a la tienda, Ethel Harding se había ofrecido a encargarse de ella durante su ausencia. Todavía estaba más que agradecida a Jasper por haberle revelado el nombre de su siguiente marido, y se sentía generosa.

A la izquierda de Jasper estaban Emmett y Edward, con cara de póker.

—Que empiece la ceremonia.

La voz grave de la anciana era lo único que se oía en el claro. Dio dos palmadas y la multitud calló, prestándole toda la atención.

—Mi nombre es Zafrina, y como la princesa de más edad de la Segunda Casa de Swan, recae en mí el poder de oficiar esta ceremonia. —Y al decir esto, extendió sus manos hacia Alice y Jasper.

Alice dio un paso hacia delante y tomó una mano. Jasper hizo lo mismo. Zafrina unió las manos de ambos con las suyas.

— Mary Alice Brandon, Profetisa: ¿te unes a Jasper de Swan, Séptimo Príncipe de Swan, por tu propia voluntad para compartir tu vida, responsabilidades y energía con él? Él se muestra hoy ante ti desnudo de orgullo y sin barreras materiales —Zafrina miró de soslayo la evidente erección de Jasper y no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa—. ¿Le aceptas?

Alice sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago y se puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la barriga, para calmarse. Nunca había imaginado tener una relación estable ni casarse, y mucho menos hacerlo desnuda delante de un montón de gente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, feliz y emocionada por dar el sí.

—Sí, le acepto.

—Jasper de Swan, Séptimo Príncipe de Swan, ¿te unes a Mary Alice Brandon, Profetisa, por tu propia voluntad para compartir tu vida, responsabilidades y energía con ella? Ella se muestra hoy ante ti desnuda de orgullo y sin barreras materiales. ¿La aceptas?

—Sí, la acepto —respondió Jasper con rapidez, tan impaciente como Alice.

Ella le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo.

Un chisporroteo sobre su cadera fue la señal que indicó a Alice que la ceremonia había terminado.

«¡La forma más rápida de hacerse un tatuaje!», pensó. Y sonrió. Los Swan no confiaban en objetos temporales como un anillo de boda, preferían algo más permanente y duradero, como sus sentimientos por Jasper. Alice miró primero su cadera y luego la de Jasper. Ahora lucían el dibujo de una pequeña espada curvada cruzada con una rosa; el mismo emblema del estandarte del castillo.

Zafrina dio un paso al frente, alzando los brazos.

—Os declaro oficialmente casados.

Antes de que los vítores del gentío se apaciguaran, Jasper cogió a Alice y se la echó al hombro como un saco de patatas, caminando hacia el castillo.

—¡Jasper! —protestó Alice, pero luego empezó a darle pellizquitos en aquellas sublimes y prietas nalgas, levantando vítores entre la multitud.

Jasper aceleró el paso, apretando con una de sus grandes manos el trasero de Alice para que no se le escurriera. Alice intentaba volverse para ver hacia donde se dirigían, pero Jasper le dio un cachete en el culo para que se estuviera quieta. Aquel golpe la excitó.

—Paciencia, Profetisa. Ahora eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tú también eres mío y que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera?

—Mientras los dos queramos hacer lo mismo… —exclamó Jasper en tono sensual.

Alice no pudo evitar reírse, y cuando llegaron a sus aposentos y Jasper la tumbó a lo bruto sobre la cama, la vidente no dejaba de carcajearse. Antes de que Alice pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía a Jasper encima, penetrándola.

Alice gimió al sentir que él la llenaba. Antes de que Jasper pudiera moverse para embestirla de nuevo, ella ancló sus piernas al cuerpo de él y se dio la vuelta, de modo que quedó encima de Jasper. Él se quedó de piedra, pero cuando ella empezó a cabalgarle, se dejó llevar.

Alice apoyó las manos junto a la cabeza de Jasper, una a cada lado, y sus pechos se columpiaban frente a la cara del príncipe mientras se empalaba en su miembro una y otra vez. La energía en su interior se despertó enseguida, llenándola y expandiendo el calor y el ansia erótica por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y capturó uno de los pechos de Alice con su boca ardiente. Alice se estremeció. Jasper lamía y mordisqueaba, y Alice ajustó sus movimientos para darle un acceso más cómodo a sus pechos.

Jasper la sujetaba por las caderas, apretándola con fuerza contra él a cada embestida.

Los músculos vaginales de Alice le aprisionaban el miembro, apretándoselo con fuerza hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que la advertía del inminente orgasmo. Siguió cabalgándole, sintiendo su boca caliente sobre sus pechos, oyendo las risas y el griterío que flotaban en la brisa.

Jasper le mordió uno de los pezones y Alice se tensó, apretándole el pene con su sexo con más fuerza que nunca; la energía que generaban tenía la fuerza de un tornado.

Jasper gritó y se puso rígido mientras su esencia caliente se esparcía en el interior de Alice.

Cuando los espasmos de su orgasmo fueron disminuyendo, Alice se desplomó encima de él, conservando el pene ahora flácido de Jasper en su interior. Las piernas le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, pero la calidez de su hombre la reconfortaba, haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Acaso tienes una visión, mi Profetisa? —preguntó él acariciándole la nuca.

—Mmm… —Alice cerró los ojos—, no, pero si me das cinco minutos para que me recupere, me gustaría tener una en la que hago el amor con mi marido una y otra vez, hasta que no pueda caminar.

El pene de Jasper se puso duro instantáneamente. Alice lo sintió en su interior y se puso a reír.

—Muy bien, querida esposa. Veo que estamos pensando en lo mismo.

* * *

¿Fin? ¡No! Aun se necesita la sanadora para salvar a Tador... Nos vemos en la siguiente secuela.


End file.
